Vee I get to write letters too?
by Dogsrule
Summary: Is inspired by 'Crap, I Got Tomato Stains on These Letters, Dammit!" By Yuri n' Chuka and 'Cartas a España' by MsKatsuten. And yes it's a letter story, from the title I don't think I need to say who's doing it. It can be chatting or anything. Rated T.
1. Introduzione

Vee~ Ciao tutti!

* * *

Feliciano here! After seen Fratello and Big Brother Spain start writing letters to the world I decided to try it too!

Please send letters to me! It can be advice (I'll try my best with that, Fratello always tells me I don't give very good advice), to chat, or to talk about pasta! That would be very nice, si?

So if you send a letter in, GRAZIE! Hope to talk to everyone later! ADDIO!

* * *

Hi! Dogsrule here! As you can see this is a letter story from Italy. Yay! This one's based off of 'Crap, I Got Tomato Stains on These Letters, Dammit!" By Yuri n' Chuka and 'Cartas a España' by MsKatsuten.

It can have swearing and or innuendos I really don't care, just make sure I can keep it at a "T" rating. And sorry, but I'll only accept signed reviews because a few years ago I got a REALLY creepy email from someone on fanfiction and it really freaked me out.

And finally even though this thing's 100+ chapters new letters are always welcome! XD

Hoping to hear from people! Let's get this started!


	2. Germany 1

Here's **JoyHeart** as Germany. Congrats! You're the first one! Thanks for the letter! ^_^

I no own Hetalia.

* * *

Italy,

Please be on time for our training session next week. The last thirty-seven times you have been hours late and I've had to go all the way to your house and wake you up from a pasta coma. You should learn more punctuality!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

But Germany!

I try to get up early! It's too hard to wake up! I have an idea, next time you can get up late too! Then no one will be late to the training session, si? It works!

Currently making pasta for you,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I tried to talk to Fratello again to get him to stop calling you 'Potato Bastard' but he said no. Maybe if you two start hanging out together you might become friends like how you and I are!

* * *

Haha! When will the day come that Italy actually gets up early? But…yeah…I don't think either plan would work though.

Anyway I forgot to mention before that I don't mind OCs….I probably should have said something before. Must be the British part of my heritage, how every much that is.

You can also send more than one letter, cuz how else will this thing take off unless there's more than one? Or be more than one person.

Please review!


	3. Prussia 1

Hey! Guess what! Now there's a Prussia! Brought to you by **VodkaKolKolKol**. I think I spelled that right, let me know if I didn't.

Disclaimer: me own Hetalia? HAHAHAHAHA! Who the heck told you that?

* * *

Hey Italy,

I need some advice. I would ask your brother, but he's not as awesome as you. So, here I go. There's this dude...great friend and everything. He's almost as awesome as me, with one flaw... He has trouble with appearance. Nobody seems to notice that he is around. Even his bear-dog-thing doesn't notice him! For Gott's sake! He feeds the beast! The dude is really upset over this ordeal, and I, being awesome, want to help. Tell me what you can!

Hugs,

Prussia.

P.S. I'm now addicted to pancakes.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Vee~ that's nice of you to help your friend like that! Um, maybe he could try to dress differently or try to act differently to get himself noticed! And since you're his friend you can help people remember him by reminding them who he is! Vee~ I hope this helps your friend! I'd like to meet him!

Thanks for the hugs!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I never had pancakes before, do they taste like pasta?

* * *

Second letter, DONE! Would've had it done sooner but I got stuck with chores…dang.

Review please!


	4. Spain 1

*BEEP**BEEP**Now starting the third letter* I'm back! After a few seconds, but who cares. This time it's Spain! By **MsKasuten**. THANK YOU FOR THE LETTER! Sorry too much coca cola. (that I don't own, well I own the can because how else would I be drinking it if I didn't) I'm the Italy on their letter story: "Cartas a España". It's a small world after all!...now I got that song stuck in my head…

Disclaimer: I'll own Hetalia when England wipes the floor with France, Canada, Italy, and all the good Hetalia cooks in a cooking contest.

* * *

Hola, Feli~

How are you?

Have you everything prepared for my arrival? I will be coming to Italy on mi birthday and will be staying for Valentine's Day~

How exciting!

Hows mi tomate doing? I miss him oh so much!

I can imagine his red face now, ahaha~~

Mucho amor,

España

P.S LOVI IS GOING TO WEAR THE DRESS I SENT HIM!

Did he try it on yet? Did you see it? Isn't it a pretty dress?

* * *

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I'm still buona! And sì! We have everything set up! I can't wait!

Fratello's fine! Although he keeps saying "why should that damn Tomato Bastard come here anyway, It's not like I even want him here!", but I'm sure he's happy about it too! And sì! You're right! His face gets all red when he says it too!

Hugs and pasta,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Scusa...but I haven't seen it yet. So I don't know if he's tried it on either. He's been keeping me away from his closet though, so I wonder if it's in there.

* * *

Yay! Done! I wanna see that dress though... and now POP QUIZ TIME! Kidding! I just wanted to say that.

And yay for Google Translate! The life-blood of Hetalia fanfic writers who can't speak other languges!

Welp, can't think of anything else to say so review please!


	5. Annalise 1

Here's the fourth letter! Annalise done by **cross-over-lover232**. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm feeling lazy right now so I'll just say that I don't own Hetalia.

Now on to the fun part! Yay!

* * *

dear italia,

yay your so cute i cant belive i get to write letters to you! epic awesomeness! my name is annalise and i life in place in ohiho in an aprtment with a little italy city! i am nine years old and i love pasta and pizza and dark chocolate. i dislike must veggies besides green beans potatos and aspragis. i am german-prussian on my fathers side and italien-japanse on my mamas side. so i do belive i am made of the entire axis party sqeee! also do you enjoy Japan kuns raman since it has such yummy pasta and flavorings in it? i like anything with chicken or seafood in it!

love,

annalise

* * *

Vee~ Ciao Annalise!

Grazie for the complement! So you like pasta and pizza too? I mostly eat pasta, but Fratello likes pizza more because of the tomatoes! Especially the tomatoes that Big Brother Spain gives him!

Vee~ so you're part German, Prussia, Italian, and Japanese! That must make you a very nice person! Germany very nice too, but lately he's been yelling at me to train more.

And sì! I like Japan's ramen very much! It's very tasty!

Addio with love!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Since you like pasta so much I sent some to you!

* * *

NO! Don't do it Italy! You'll get in trouble! But what do you expect?

Hasta la pasta! (I always wanted to say that as myself)

Review please! You'd don't want to make Italy feel like he's unloved!


	6. Portugal 1

Back again! This is **Sorairo Warai** as a Fem!Portugal. Just though I'd let people know in case they get confused.

Disclaimer: If I'd owned Hetalia then I wouldn't be sitting trying to do this on a Mac computer for the first time, I'd be in Japan with all the anime merchandise that an otaku could want.

(No offense to Mac users. I just don't like it.)

* * *

Olá Itália (Hello Italy),

Como está (How are you)? I hope you're doing fine. I've been...alright. Desculpe (formal version of "sorry"), I've just been a little bit down lately. It's nothing to worry about; I'll be fine...I think. Well, tchau (goodbye) for now.

Sinceramente (Sincerely),

Portugal

* * *

Ciao Portugal!

I'm feeling molto buona!

Vee~that's bad if you're feeling down! Is there anything I can do? You can talk about it if you want to.

Arrivare a stare meglio!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah! I've been paying attention. (surprisingly) And don't worry it's not rude to let me know, I'd rather have it right than end up looking like an idiot. Like this stupid computer that somehow got set on being in Italian for reason. So now anything I type the computer thinks is spelled wrong. I think someone was messing with it before me.

If anything's spelled wrong I'm sorry. (stupid idiot box)

Review please!

By the way did you ever give Spain his cookbook back? Just wondering.


	7. Annalise 2

And now it's more close encounters of the pasta kind! (patent pending as soon as I figure out how to get a patent) Anywho! Here's **cross-over-lover232 **again as Annalise. Enjoy!

Yes I own Hetalia, same as how I have a Flying Mint Bunny flying around the room right now.

* * *

dear italia,

you wrote back, that makes me soo happy! i have a friend thats writeing to japan but he hasnt writen her back yet since she called him "kiku mama". i think he took it the wrong way, you see her mama has a large influnce on her life over her father, so "mamas" are more importent and more loveable then "papas".

Also what sort of sauce do you like on your pasta? i like alfredo sauce, but i also like it plain with just some salt on it, ether way it is very tastey. The most beloved dessert in the world to me is ether boston cream pie and tiramisu they are tied both for first with red velvet in second, and pineapple upside down cake in third.

do you have any plans with your self and ludwig for feb.14th? i would sugesst makeing wurst ravioli for him! you grind up wurst mean and put it in a shell of potato dough and drizzle a light garlic sauce over top it. i think he might like it, after all he loves wursts and potatos right?

love,

annalise

* * *

Ciao again Annalise!

Vee~ I'm glad that writing you back has made you felice! You can tell your friend not to worry! I'm sure that Japan's not writing back because he's busy. I think they have a lot of festivials and things going on around this time!

I like many types of sauces for my pasta! I like to eat different ones at each meal.

As for Germany and me, sì! He's coming for a visit then! Same as Big Brother Spain. I do plan on making wurst ravioli for him but it's a surprise! I hope he likes it!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I hope you have fun on San Valentino!

* * *

I have now beaten my record of updating! Yay for me!

But I really wonder what's going to happen Valentine's Day with them. :3

Will the world ever find out? Anyway please click the magic review button that creates letters and comments and stuff!


	8. Lucy 1

Back! This letter is **SheepAteMyFanBoys **(think I got all that) as Lucy….now I'm think of Linus and Lucy…yes I know it's not anime that's just how the mind works.

Disclaimer: The day I own Hetalia is the day that Italy, America, and Spain all read the atmosphere at the same time.

Oh yeah! That reminds me! When I'm done I need to go buy "The Ability to Read Between Lines" cuz someone told me to do that. (I'm kidding, I know there's no book like that. But someone actually DID tell me that.)

Now! Letter START!

* * *

Italy,

My one true love will not accept the facthat HE IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND AND I WILL BARE HIS MANY CHILDREN! -ahem- So, you can see he's being irrational. He makes up ridiculous excuses like "I'm too old" or "I'm already with Hercules-kun" and now he's saying I'm crazy! Me! Just because I broke into Greece-bakas home ONCE! Sigh...

Help?

Lucy (He calls me Akuma-san)

* * *

Ciao Lucy!

…Um…Maybe It would be better to give him some space first. Or you could try to act differently around him!

But it's important to respect his feelings too! That's a very important part of a relationship, si? So maybe you could try it this way first and see how it goes? If that didn't help you can always ask Big Brother France! He always knows about things like this!

Hope this helps,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you really broke into Greece's house?

* * *

…Uh, Lucy no offense but are you related to Belarus by any chance? If I hear a "Marry me Marry me Marry me Marry me" I'm running. Kidding I won't . Letter is funny though! Keep it up!

You know the drill! Review please!


	9. Mia 1

CIAO!...I think this thing's went to my brain. Anywho here's **iTickTock3478** as Mia. Ha! That's my Aunt's dog's name! Don't get me wrong it's cool I'm just having ADD again or as my dad likes to call it 9 (because A is 1 and D is 4 so when you add it up it equal 9 (his mind hamsters have earned a ton of overtime by now.))

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. All I own is a boxer who likes to boss me around.

* * *

Ciao Italia!,

I'm Italian! But I was born in America...soo. Even though a major part of my heritage is Italia~

What's your favorite type of pasta? Also, I'm dying to visit. What would you recommend to visit first?

Grazie for the time,

Mia! (My name is Italian ^^)

Ciao Mia!

* * *

Vee~ so you're Italian? Pulito!

Well I like too many different types of pasta so it's soo hard to choose!

It would be cool if you could visit! I'm sure you would have a lot of fun! I would probably suggest Rome first. It is mine and Fratello's capital after all.

Or you could go to Florence! It's where the renaissance first started! If you go there you have to try the gelato! è fantastico!

la vostra accoglienza!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

No need to say who just used Google to find all this stuff out. Anyway here's the link to the site:

http:/ /blog. hotelclub .com/ top-ten-places-to-visit-in-italy/ (just get rid of the spaces)

You really should check it out! The pictures look awesome!

Review! ^_^


	10. England 1

And finally an England. Yayness! This is by **Hmob1994** who's just started their own thing of letters as England after reading mine. I feel happy inside. XD you should check it out!

Disclaimer: whoever told I owned Hetalia has played a very cruel (but funny) trick on you.

* * *

To Italy.

Good lord, I can't believe I'm actually asking YOU of all people for help, but here goes. Can you please tell me how you put up with that stupid frog? Because no matter what I do, he won't leave me alone! Even blowing him up doesn't work!

And when I'm nice to him, he's even worse! I even offered to cook him dinner the other day, and he was a complete jerk.

So please, if you have some secret method of putting up with him, please tell me! He's my closest neighbour, and I'm getting bored of fighting him all the time.

Yours sincerely,

England.

* * *

Ciao England!

Vee~ what's the problem with Big Brother France? He's really nice! He's always giving me hugs!

Maybe if you hung out together more you might find out you have something in common and become close friends! I already suggest to Germany so he and Fratello can get along better.

And if he's being mean then you should sit down and talk about it, si? That's the first step to fixing problems.

Hope this helps you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You really tried to blow Big Brother France up?

* * *

Wow Iggy you HAVE to be desperate to turn to Italy for advice. But I don't mind, this is fun!

But don't worry Italy does have a secret France-dealing method. It's the fact that he's Italy! What other method does he need?

And now the boxer uses her amazing puppy powers to get you all to review!


	11. Germany 2

Maru Kaite Chikyuu Maru Kaite Chikyuu Maru Kaite Chikyuu boku Hetalia!... I loves this song! And Hatafutte Parade too!

Here's **JoyHeart** as Germany again. That means I get to tourture Germany Italy-style! Oh, happy days!

If I owned Hetalia that stupid movie would be out in the US already instead of stringing poor otaku along and driving them crazy. T^T I wants that movie…

* * *

Italy,

There is no way my military force could benefit from me sleeping in. I have gone through the trouble of buying you an alarm clock, but it does not work if you continue to press the snooze alarm! As for the pasta I... I suppose I would not mind trying it if you bring it over..

I have a feeling that your bruder does not wish to spend any time with me, and I would rather not have him getting in the way while I'm doing weapons training anyway. I do appreciate your effort in getting him to stop however, and may I suggest the use of violent threats if you try to get him to obey you in the future?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Vee~! But Germany that alarm clock sound so scary when it goes off!

Urrà! I get to bring you pasta!

I'm sure you and fratello can spend time together! He complains about Big Brother Spain all the time but he likes him! I'm sure it's the same with you too!

By the way would you like to come to my place for San Valentino? Big Brother Spain is coming then too! We can all sit down and eat pasta together!

Abbracci e pasta per voi la Germania!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

You know I just realized that I need to have translations. So here we go:

Bruder : (German) brother

Urrà! : (Italian) Hooray!

Fratello : (Italian) brother

San Valentino : (Italian) Valentine's Day

Abbracci e pasta per voi la Germania!: (Italian) hugs and pasta for you Germany!

I'm going to make sure I start having translations now.

Well...I'm tired and want to go to bed so I'm ending it for today.

Review! The PastaHero demands it ( lol I just made up that name).


	12. Annalise 3

I IS ALIVE! Here's **cross-over-lover232** again!

*BUZZ!* Wrong! The person writing this does not own Hetalia if they did they'd actually would HAVE a life.

* * *

dear italia,

it made me even more happy to have a letter from you today becuse i was takeing out the trash when my kitty ran in between my legs, which caused me to fall and sprain my ankle. it hurt lots and right now my foot looks like an overly plump sassage. the fall also caused me to skin my other knee and now theres a bump on it.

i do hope that he writes back soon to her, she quite likes hearing about his culture and how diffrent things are there.

hmm sauce makes everything delisose dosnt it?

i hope spain isent comeing over at the same time as germany, romano should make him a tomato dish at spains home since v-day is for lovers!

i sent along some fudge i made in the shape of little hearts i hope you like them italia chan!

love,

annalise

* * *

VEE~!

I hope your okay! Try to keep lots of ice on it to help with the swelling!

But I'm glad that writing to you has made you feel a little bit better!

Si! Sauces do make everything taste better!...except for England's cooking, but I don't like to tell him that because it hurts his feelings.

Actually Germany and Big Brother Spain are going to be here at the same time. But I'm sure Big Brother Spain wouldn't mind! He's a nice person!

I'm sure that Fratello going to make Big Brother Spain something! But he's not telling me about it right now.

addio con abbracci, amore e pasta!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie mille for the fudge! It's looked so pretty and tasted good too!

* * *

And Done! Here's more translations:

Si: (Italian) yes (obvious but I though meh, what the hey.)

Fratello: (Italian) brother

addio con abbracci, amore e pasta!: (Italian) goodbye with hugs, love, and pasta!

grazie mille: (Italian) thank you very much

and I just got done watching a cool Hetalia mmd video on youtube. Here's the link:

http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=rYviy59vgRg (just remove the spaces)

It's amusing, but the whole time I'm sitting there thinking 'how can they let Sealand dance like that?'

Review and you get imaginary pasta! (cuz I can't give you real pasta)


	13. Zoe 1

Now it's time for…whatever letter number I'm on! This is **Rei-A-Yume** as Zoe Vargas! Wow that last name sounds familiar! I wonder where I heard it before? (sarcasm)

If I owned Hetalia I'd probably have very good memory and wouldn't get face-palms all the time because I forgot something a couple of minutes after it happened.

* * *

Dear Italy,

HI!Anyway,I need some advice for a really likes this guy but he doesn't like her in that ,one of his ex-girlfriends is caller her names and saying that she is "better for him."That really makes me mad,I would become very violent like should she do?I need advice too.I have a boyfriend and he lives a few towns away and we don't really see each other much.I think I'm starting to not like him anymore.I want to break up with him,but I don't wanna break his should I do?

Love,

Zoe Vargas

P.S. Yup!I have the same last name as you!Isn't that weird?

* * *

Ciao Zoe!

Vee~! That's really mean of that person to say thing like that about your friend!

You could become violent like Russia *shaking* that's a scary thought! Maybe what you friend could is to respect his feelings and wait and then if it's meant to be then it'll happen!

As for with your boyfriend, maybe you two could sit down and talk about it together first! And then decided from there!

addio con pasta e amore!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wow! Che coincidenza incredibile! Sì! E 'strano!

* * *

Translations:

addio con pasta e amore: (Italian) goodbye with pasta and love!

Che coincidenza incredibile!: (italian) What an amazing concidence!

Sì! E 'strano!: (Italian) Yes! It is weird!

And that's the end of this one! Hee, Google Translate's fun to use!

Review!


	14. Spain 2

Yay! It's Spain again! Well more like **MsKasuten** role-playing as Spain, but who cares about the details.

I do own Hetalia I also own a mansion, fancy cars, and a unicorn named Mr. Sergeant Fuzzy.

* * *

Feli,

Hola! Me again! I'll be leaving for Italy on the 11th, and should arrive on my birthday~

Yay! I'm so excited, I can't wait to see you all again~

Aww! That's so cute! Has he talked about me alot?

You should sneak into his closet, because it's a very pretty dress and I want you to see it~

Maybe when I'm there, I'll steal it out and show you!

España~

* * *

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Evviva! You're going to be here soon!

Sì! Fratello talks about you all the time! But it's mostly like how I told you about in my last letter…

Oh! But I forgot to tell you something! I had invited Germany to come over on San Valentino. I actually had asked him to come over before I found out that you were coming too! Is it okay with you if he's over here too?

By the way fratello's been acting strange lately. Whenever I walk into the kitchen when he's in there he yells at me.

I hope when you come I can see the dress I'm sure it's pretty!

Can't wait for you to come,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Translations:

Hola: (Spanish) hello (once again obvious but I felt like putting it.)

España: (Spanish) Spain

Evviva!: (italian) Hooray!

Sì! : (Italian) yes!

Fratello: (Italian) brother

Hmmm….I wonder what Romano is doing in the kitchen? :3

Still want to see that dress. But Spain if you steal that dress and show it to Italy, Romano is going to kill you.

Review!


	15. Lucy 2

Back! Here's **SheepAteMyFanBoys** again as Lucy. Now we know why there are more fangirls than boys the sheep ate them.

Don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Hey Italy,

I didn't exactly break in, more along the lines of entered his house, without his permission or use of any keys... through a window... Okay, fine I broke in a little bit.

I do respect his feelings! I havent mortally wounded Greece-baka (yet...)! That's got to count for something! Right?

He's starting to really hurt my feelings now, though (but he will still be my husband, DAMMIT!)He sent one of his friends after me, and he smelled like tomatoes and he had a giant ax and it was really quite frightening, so I ran most of the way home.

I know what you're thinking, and no. I am in no way affiliated with Belarus, but she DID try to break my door down after I spoke to Russia and APPARENTLY stole one of her knives. Girl has issues... I think that was after the first- ONLY! Only time I broke into Greece-bakas house! I was really quite wasted though, so I cannot be sure.

This is really all Japan-samas fault. If he would just marry me and let me have his children, then I wouldn't have to destroy the competition! If only he could see that...

Stupid sexy countries :( ,

Lucy 3

* * *

Ciao Lucy!

…Um…maybe…uh…part of the problem is that you broke into Greece's house.

If you really loved him then you shouldn't do things like that!

Japan sent one of his friend after you? Vee~ from how you described him he sounds like Big Brother Spain, but Big Brother Spain wouldn't do that! He's bello!

parlare con te più tardi!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Translations:

Bello: (Italian) nice

parlare con te più tardi! : (Italian) talk to you later!

And done! But yeah. I read it just now...man! I feel really sorry for Japan!... OH! That rymed!

By the way, which relpy were you talking about? Italy's sweet and innocent one or my sarcasitc 'if you act like Belarus and I'm running'? I confused...I hate being confused! (even though I usally always am.)

REVIEW!


	16. France 1

And now presenting **FranceGirl** as France!...I feel chills.

Owning Hetalia would be the greatest thing since sliced bread & PASTA! (had to do it)

* * *

Bonjour,Italy, ;)

It is me,your dear big brother France~ S'il te plait,Italy,Big Brother would like some is a big oaf,I shall not give his name,but he thinks I am to fruity!Italy,you love Big Brother,non?Britai- I mean big oaf,is just silly,non?

My best wishes~

France~

P.S:

Italy,you should come visit Big Brother more often. ;)

* * *

Ciao Big Brother France!

Of course I'd like to help you!

I don't really know what you mean by fruity (does that mean you love fruit?), but maybe you two could talk together and eat pasta!

Si! I love you Big Brother France, same as how I love Fratello and Big Brother Spain!

I really should come and visit you! But I can't right now because Germany and Big Brother Spain are coming to visit for San Valentino! YAY!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Were you about to say Britain? Because he was just asking about how to handle you.

* * *

NOOOO! Don't go to him Italy! You'll never make it back alive! Poor Italy so naïve, innocent, and trusting I knew him well.

On any other note, here's more translations:

Bonjour: (French) hello

S'il te plait: (French) please do

San Valentino: (Italian) Valentine's Day

REVIEW!


	17. Vatican City 1

Here's **ghost-dark** as Vatican City. And they're registering a complaint with Italian customer service…I just got a weird mental image of Italy and Romano working in customer service…

Don't own!

* * *

Oi Italia,

Think of this as more as a complaint than a letter.

Sei sordo?

How many times do I have to say this: I. DO. NOT. LIKE. PASTA.

Before you have a spazzfest, I am gratefull that you /somewhat/ think of me(when your not clinging to the german), but I'm tired of recieving pasta. What about wine?

That is all.

Avere una buona giornata,

Vatican City-Holy See

* * *

Ciao Vatican City!

Io non sono sordo! ^_^

What's the problem with pasta? E 'fantastico! *Italy-style pasta rant*

But si! I can send you wine, and some pizza too!

hai un bel giorno anche!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow…that was short. Thank you ghost-dark for putting in translations! Now I don't have to find them myself! Yay! Happyness!

Translations:

Sei sordo?: (Italian) Are you deaf?  
Avere una buona giornata: (Italian) Have a good day,

Io non sono sordo!: (Italian) I'm not deaf!

E 'fantastico! : (Italian) It's great!

hai un bel giorno anche! : (Italian) you have a nice day too!

Review!


	18. Germany 3

Here's **JoyHeart** as Germany. That means I get to tortur-…I mean write back to! YEAH! Write back to Germany!

I'm not bothering this time. Give me a break people!

* * *

Italy,

Regardless if something is scary you should still listen to it! If the alarm clock does not wake you up you KNOW I'm going to come and wake you up and you KNOW I can be much scarier than any alarm clock! Mein Gott Italy, I do not want have to yell at you all the time but you make it extremely difficult not to when you behave this way! It is unacceptable!

Er... and yes, you can bring me some pasta...

Are you certain about your bruder? I can see him holding some respect for Spain since the man raised him, but I cannot see him holding me in any such regard. Still, if... if it will make you happy I will spend time with him... But you must promise to be on time for morning training from now on! No excuses!

And... f-for Valentinstag? Spain is coming too? Well if it's a group dinner then, I suppose that's fine. Just be sure to set a time and don't be late! Yes that's fine.

Th-thank you for the hugs and pasta. Er, I know it's a letter but you would give them to me in person as well so...

*cough* well regardless! I will see you soon.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

But Germany!

I like it when you come wake me up! (even if you are very scary!) It means that you really like me and care about me! ^_^

Yay! I can bring you pasta!

Of course I'm sure about Fratello! He yells at me all the time and we're brothers! And I'll make sure I'm on time to all the training! I'll get up extra early just to be sure!

Si! Big Brother Spain is coming too! I already asked him about it and he doesn't mind if you're here too! He also said that he gave Fratello a dress, but I haven't seen it.

Can't wait for you to come!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I have special surprise for you! And a special meal for dinner! I hope you like it!

* * *

OOOH I wonder what Italy has for him?...yeah, I don't.

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	19. Rachael 1

This is **GillyflowerCalfuray** as Racheal (aka Rhode Island) and sorry if I screwed something up with it. It's not like I actually know anything about Rhode Island since I live nowhere near there.

I no own and you no sue.

* * *

Dear Feliciano,

Hi! I'm Rhode Island, one of Alfred's many kids. You can call me Rachael, though~

I think it's great that you're writing these letters to people. I've written to your brother a couple times, and although he may not look it, he really is a nice, polite, and loving man. He really does care for you (and Antonio~ ohoho)

I made some lasagna for you! Is it good? I have a really big Italian population, so hopefully I did well.

With Love and Hope,

Rachael Williams-Jones

The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations

* * *

Ciao Racheal!

Vee~ I never talked to a state before! I'm sure it's different from being a country, si?

I know Fratello can be nice! Although I sent a letter in to him too and he called me stupid because we live together and I didn't need to send it.

Si! The lasagna you made taste very good! I'd love to have the recipe for it if you can!

addio con amore, speranza, e la pasta!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Translations:

addio con amore, speranza, e la pasta! : (Italian) goodbye with love, hope, and pasta!

Review! It's the nice thing to do!


	20. Annalise 4

This is Annalise again done by **cross-over-lover232**.

The day I own Hetalia is the day Romano brings heart-shaped cookies with the words 'I love you' written on them to France and Germany.

* * *

dear italia,

i have no ice but i do have an ace bandgage wraped around it for the compression and i do tend to hover it in the air alot.

so this is a double date huh? I cant wait until i can start dateing some one, just image the fun in going to movies, to the park, makeing meals for some one or even quiet nights spent indoors with a good book by the fire side. I am glad you enjoyed the fudge i added extra marshmellow stuff to it. Maybe the right sauce would help englands cooking? i had a friend who went to england and she just said english food was bland.

love,

analise

* * *

Ciao Annalise!

Vee~ That's good your taking great care of it! I was worried you would have to go to the hospital! Those places are scary!

Si! It is! We're all going to have so much fun together! I'm sure when you're old enough you'll find someone! You're so nice! And you really should make that fudge for them too!

As for England's cooking…I'm not too sure. I got really sick when I tried to eat some pasta he made…but I wouldn't tell him about his cooking since it'll hurt his feelings (and he's scary when he's mad).

Hope you get to feeling better!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Done! Happy! I tried to eat some fudge my mom made before, but the stuff was too rich so it made me sick to my stomach.

REVIEW!


	21. Spain 3

**MsKasuten** as Spain again! Yay!

…yeah I got nuthin'. And I don't own anything either. DANG!

* * *

Feli,

Sí! I'm very excited to see you all! I wish tomorrow would hurry up already! I miss mi tomate! I want to snuggle him~

It's fine if Alemania visits, of course~ It's your home, after all! I wouldn't want you bored on Valentine's Dayyy, especially when I'd be with mi pequeño querido~~~

Hmm... that is strange. I wonder why he's doing that? Ahaha, I'm sure it's nothing, Feli! Oooh! Maybe he's going to be cooking something special and he doesn't want you to see it! That could be it~

See how smart his boss is? Hahaha!

Well.. I'm not his boss /now/.. but.. yeah~

It's a very very pretty dress!

necesidades más tomates,

España.

* * *

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

I know! It's taking way too long!

I'm glad you don't mind if Germany comes too! We'll all have so much fun together! I already have a San Valentino present for him! I also have a present for you too! But I wouldn't tell you what it is because I don't want to spoil the surprise!

See you when you get here!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I also found this recipe card Fratello left in the kitchen, but I couldn't read it because it's in Spanish (I think Fratello hid the translations somewhere and forgot this one). So when you get here could you look at it for me?

* * *

AND the mystery deepens! What in the world could Romano be doing in the kitchen?

Translations:

Alemania : (Spanish) Germany

mi pequeño querido : (Spanish) my little darling (HAHA!)

necesidades más tomates : (Spanish) needs more tomatoes (Really? I though you grew them)

San Valentino : (Italian) Valentine's Day

By the way Spain…WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP GOING ON ABOUT THAT DRESS? I WANNA SEE IT DANG IT! SO IF YOU CAN'T SHOW IT SHUT UP ABOUT IT THEN!

I done. Review please.


	22. England 2

It's **Hmo1994** again as the British Gentleman (to everyone except France) England!

Don't own Hetalia.

* * *

To Italy,

Hmm... Yes I suppose that would be a better idea then recklessly getting angry at him... He's just so annoying! I'm certain he acts completely different around everyone else in the world then he does around me!

It's rather hard to have a serious conversation at times...

But no! I'm a British gentleman, so I have to prevail!

Unicorn glitter and Pixie dust,

England.

P.S. I was very drunk and he was being very annoying. Let's just leave it at that...

* * *

Ciao England!

See? Talking to Big Brother France is better that trying to blow him up! I'm sure you'll become the bestest of friends soon!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Please let me know the next time you're going to drink, so I can avoid you. You can be really scary sometimes! And what do you mean by unicorn glitter and pixie dust?

* * *

There! That one's done too! I'm on a roll! XD

But 'better than trying to blow him up'? –facepalm- no dip Italy.

Review or you'll make Italy sad! (and me bored)


	23. Zoe 2

And It's **Rei-A-Yume** as Zoe Vargas again!

Don't own…anything, nothing at all. Dang it!

* * *

Dear Italy,

I told my friend to leave him a lone for a while,but the girl keeps being mean to her. Because of that, she can't stop thinking about him.

Sorry about scaring you, I am a slightly crazy person

I would sit down and talk with him, but he isn't serious at all! All he thinks about is "partying", doing stupid things and stuff like that. And,he's really clingy. I really don't like him anymore.

Love,

Zoe Vargas

P.S. The odd part is, I'm not Italian. I'm Spanish

* * *

Ciao Zoe!

Maybe you can talk to this girl the same time as your friend! It there's two of you I'm sure she'll stop!

It's okay! You don't have to apologize! Germany is always telling me to become tougher!

About your boyfriend, maybe you could find someone to act as an mediator between the two of you and then talk to each other!

Wishing you luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! That is very weird!

* * *

Still on a roll! XD

Reviews make the world go round!


	24. Argentina 1

This time it's a newcomer! **Herro Kitty** (must be one of America's cats) as Argentina!

Don't own.

* * *

Italia,

¡Hola, amigo! ¿Como estás? I should go over to your place soon, since you're always coming to mine. Tell your hermano I said hola! And big brother España too!

I miss your pasta, Italy! My stomach is rumbling just thinking about it. You definitely have to make me some more.

How is Germany doing? Tell him I said hola!

Ack, Chile's getting angry, I gotta go! ¡Hasta la vista!

-Argentina

* * *

Ciao Argentina!

Sto facendo grande!

You really should come and visit! And I'll be sure to tell fratello and Big Brother Spain you said hi!

Germany's doing great! He and Big Brother Spain are coming to visit on San Valentino! I'll tell him you said hi!

spero di parlare con te più tardi!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I sent you some pasta along with this letter! I'm glad you like it so much!

* * *

Translations:

¡Hola, amigo! : (Spanish) Hello, friend!

¿Como estás? : (Spanish) How are you?

Hermano : (Spanish) brother

España : (Spanish) Spain

Sto facendo grande! : (Italian) I'm doing great!

spero di parlare con te più tardi! : (Italian) hope to talk to you later!

Done!

Wow! I didn't know that! Sadly I'm very much like America when it comes to what's going on, and maps and stuff. Recently I was looking at a Hetalia world map with all the characters and I got curious and tried to find Sealand cuz I DON'T know where it is. But when I didn't find him I actually went "It's not on the map!" –facepalm- I can't belive I did that! It's one thing if it's on purpose another if it's not.

Review!


	25. Jamacia 1

Here's another newcomer! **BrowniexMusic **as a fem!Jamacia.

All I own is the multiple anime and manga I bought and supported the industry at the same time.

* * *

'Ey mon! Jamiaca 'here! How goes it? Just thought I'd jump onto the bandwagon ov'r here. And I just wanted to know. I'm holdin' a party for Lover's day and I was wonderin if you wanna bring any friends over? I have too much food ov'r here.

Lemme know if you can

Jamacia

* * *

Ciao Jamacia!

Everything's going good!

Scusa...but I have plans for san valentino. Germany and Big Brother Spain are both coming for a visit! I hope you have others who are able to come!

sono un felice San Valentino!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Translations:

Scusa : (Italian) sorry

San valentine : (Italian) Valentine's Day

Sono un felice San Valentino! : (Italian) Have a happy Valentine's Day!

PLEASE put the translations! I can't find creole on google translate!

And as an f.y.i for people reading this (and what I was told) Jamacia was colonized by Iggy, but doesn't act like him so there's no tsundereness, and is done by a real Jamaican (not like the American who's currently trying to act like they're Italian). And also this explanation's in my words…so yeah.

AND now I am done with all the letters! But I don't want to be so send more please.


	26. Zoe 3

YAY! People love me! Well Italy…but I'm acting like Italy for this so it works DANG IT! Well ignoring that…Here's **Rei-A-Yume** as Zoe!

Still don't own Hetalia. Don't own my bed either that belongs to the boxer. I'm just invading her personal space.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Actually, the girl won' is very bitchy and won't stop being mean to anyone.I hate her so much...I WANNA KILL HER WITH FIRE!

A mediator?We don't know the same people though.

Love,

Zoe Vargas

* * *

…Kill…her…with…fire? Vee~! SCARY! *shaking with teary eyes*

But it's okay if you don't know the same people! It's better if it's someone who doesn't know either one of you very well! Then they'll be fairer to both of you!

Per favore non farmi del male!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

YAY! Fire! Just like with the marshmallow peeps! They're not taking over the world on my watch!...ignore that comment.

Well…here's the translations:

Per favore non farmi del male! : (Italian) Please don't hurt me! (sound familar right?)

Review!


	27. Germany 4

Here's **JoyHeart**! Now I can play torture the German! ^_^ I don't mean anything by it. Heck a lot of my bloodline IS German…and some Prussian too…that explains SO much! And oddly enough no Italian. Yeah, I'm going to stop thinking about it, It's making my brain hurt.

Don't own~…WAAH! But I wants it!

* * *

Italy,

W-well regardless, it's a lot of bother for me to do that every day so... er... just try to be up on time. I'll continue to try and put up with your bruder, even if he sometimes makes me want to shove potatoes down his throat until he chokes to death.

Spain gave your bruder a dress to wear? That's a little strange. U-um are... are you also going to be wearing a dress, Italy?

Actually, forget I asked that question.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. A surprise? For me? Er... does that mean I should get you something as well?

* * *

Don't worry Germany!

I'll be sure to be on time!

…but why would you want to shove potatoes down fratello's throat?

Si! He said it's very pretty! And nope! I'm not wearing one! I did when I was little, but that was just because Mr. Austria didn't know I was a boy!

Volendo giorno di San Valentino per essere già qui!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You don't have to get me anything! Being my friend is enough!

* * *

AWW! Italy's so sweet! And thanks for that wonderful mental image there Germany!

Translations:

Volendo giorno di San Valentino per essere già qui! : (Italian) Wanting Valentine's Day to be here already!

Review!


	28. Lucy 3

Here's…Lucy! Done by **SheepAteMyFanBoys**.

Still don't own, and never will own Hetalia.

* * *

Hello Italy!

That... COULD be a little bit of the problem. Part of it may also be that I threatened... to kidnap and rape him... not the point. But I do these things BECAUSE I love him! And I need him to be with me and only me! For ever.

Meh, might have been Spain, might have been a cosplayer. A really good cosplayer. Japan-sama has those somewhere.

Sigh, so hoplessly in love. Happy nearly valentines day by the way!

Lucy

* * *

Ciao Lucy!

Vee~ That's not love! If you really love him then you should be happy for him even if he's not with you!

And you're right it could be a cosplayer! I actually met one of mine in America! But she was really weird! She had a thing against these little marshmallow in the shape of little chicks for some reason, I don't know why…

Quasi felice San Valentino anche a voi!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…I had to do it! It's not fair that everyone else gets to talk to Italy and I can't! plus it's not like I actually COULD cosplay as Italy since I don't have the outfit….I want that stupid outfit.

Translations:

Quasi felice San Valentino anche a voi! : (Italian) Happy nearly Valentine's day to you too!

Review!


	29. Spain 4

And It's **MsKasuten** again as Big Brother Spain!...this really HAS gone to my brain.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~!

I'M IN ITALIA NOW! HOW EXCITING! I will quickly write this then I shall get a ride to your house~

I can't wait 'til I get there!

Aww, you're so nice, Feli! Good job I got you a little gift, too!

Just wait until you see it!

A recipe card? Aha, so I was right! ...but it's in Spanish? Hm.. I wonder what he's making! I'll translate it for you when I'm there! Italian or English?

And.. I'M SO SO SO HUNGRY FOR TOMATES! They didn't let you eat tomates on the plane... how mean! Peanuts are disgusting... they tasted like rubber..!

Lovi better have tomates ready for me~

Mucho amor y tomates,

España~

* * *

Ciao Big Brother Spain!

Yay! Your plane landed!

Thank you for wanting to translate it! And It doesn't matter if It's in Italian or English! I just want to find out what it says!

Vee~ I wonder why they didn't let you eat tomatoes on the plane? But don't worry fratello just picked a fresh batch this morning! So as soon as you get here you can eat some!

Contento che tu sia qui!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I was just writing to a girl named Lucy and she said that Japan sent someone after her who sounded a little like you! That wasn't you was it?

* * *

Translations:

Mucho amor y tomates : (Spanish) Much love and tomatoes

Contento che tu sia qui! : (Italian) Glad you're here!

Oh! By the way MsKasuten I don't know if you saw the Lucy letters at all, but apparently Japan sent one of his friends after her. A friend who smelled like tomatoes and was carrying a giant axe. That's why Italy asked that question.

Review!


	30. Annalise 5

Here's **cross-over-lover232** again as Annalise!

Don't own Hetalia. If I did I wouldn't be role-playing as Italy while sitting on my living room floor.

* * *

dear italia,

i want to be able to write a cook book that will truph over all cookbooks, that way i can have a house in ever nation, and in each of those houses will be a cute boy AND girl who will be my lover's in that nation! lovers are best friends like you and germany right italia? If no one tells england how his food tastes how does any one expect him to be a better cook? I would love my frist home to be in italy the girl shall be from the north half and yje male shall be from the southern half.!

love

Annalise

* * *

Ciao Annalise!

…um, it's very good that you have a strong goal like that!

But about the lovers thing…I think it be best if you discuss it with your own parents, si? After all they'll be able to explain it much better than me!

Actually most people tell England how his cooking taste! It's just ones like Japan or me don't! Japan doesn't because he's very polite! And I don't because England can be a very scary person!

Addio con pasta e amore!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

*shocked* JEEZ Annalise! Who the heck flipped the switch in you?... you're related to Belarus and Lucy aren't you?

So..anyway translations:

Addio con pasta e amore! : (Italian) Goodbye with pasta and love!

Review!


	31. Ethiopia 1

Here's a newcomer again! This is **MeikoYagyu** as Ethiopia! Thanks for the letter!

Don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Veneziano,

This is Ethiopia. Yeah, me. I noticed you were doing this letter thing and decided to write in since you freaking avoid me at the World Meetings. Yeah, I noticed. I'm not stupid, you know. I still want an actual apology from you for that war. You know, the Italo-Abyssian War? Even if your brother did help overthrow that Mussolini jerk, that doesn't mean you're off the hook! Even Germany manned up and apologised for WWII, so you better do the same. And no, pasta will NOT help. Chemical warfare isn't that easy to get over.

Ethiopia

* * *

Uh..Ciao Ethiopia!

Um…well…uh…. it's wasn't my decision to do that! It was my boss's!

I apologize! Please don't hurt me!

Really really hoping that you don't hurt him,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Are you sure pasta doesn't help?

* * *

Done! Now Ethiopia, can I get an apology for having to go and search for information about that war so that I knew what the heck I was talking about?

But seriously is this yell at/chew out/freak out Italy day or what?

Review!


	32. San Marino 1

Here's **XxSwallowxX** as San Marino (sorry but I don't have a clue where that is).

Anyway… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE! XD

And before I forget XxSwallowxX started their own thing of letters too "Letters to San Marino!" So check it out people! Tell them Italy sent you! Or the girl with no social life who's pretending to be Italy sent you, whatever floats your boat! (where'd that phrase come from anyway?)

Don't own.

* * *

Ciao, Feli!

It's me, your neighbor San Marino! How are you today! I hope your fratello is not in a more horrible than usual mood. Anyway, I miss you! It's been weeks since you two have visited San Marino. I hope you are not avoiding me...

So, I hope you have a Buon San Valentino on Monday! You will be spending the day with Germany, I presume? Good. You two are very cute together, no matter what Lovi says! Sorry this letter is so short, I'm in a hurry. Please write back soon! Ti amo!

Tua sorella,

Cecilia Vargas

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

I'm doing very good! Right now we have Germany and Big Brother Spain visiting for San Valentino!

Si! It has been awhile since we visited! I'm sorry if you think I've been avioding you! It's just I've been so busy lately!

Buon San Valentino!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I sent you some San Valentino caramella! Did you get it yet?

* * *

And DONE! Yay! It's good to be back! (Stupid chemistry) If it wasn't for the upcoming lab where we get to burn plastics and stuff I'd completely hate it.

Translations:

Ciao : (Italian) Hello  
Fratello : (Italian) Brother  
Buon San Valentino : (Italian) Good Valentine's Day  
Tua Sorella : (Italian) Your Sister  
Ti amo (Italian) I love you

San Valentino caramella : (Italian) Valentine's day candy

And yeah, you can put Italy letters in yours! I don't care. You'd think I should...

Review! It's Valentine's Day!


	33. Zoe 4

And It's **Rei-A-Yume **as Zoe again!

Still not owning. (not fair!)

* * *

Dear Italy,

The boy my friend likes is going to go out with the girl that is being mean to my also told a friend of my friend that he doesn't like her 's really sad now and wants to cut herself. What should I do to make her happy?

I doubt he'll want to do that. Then he'll throw a fit and keep asking me why I wanna break up with him and then he'll end up being "emo". I swear, sometimes I wanna knock some smart into his brain.

Love,

Zoe Vargas

P.S. Don't worry,Italy-chan, I won't hurt you. You're too cute and nice to hurt

* * *

Ciao Zoe!

Vee~ that's really bad that the guy your friend likes is boyfriend and girlfriend with that mean girl! I guess that the best thing you can do for your friend is to just be there for her! And if she wants to talk about it then talk!

…I really don't know what to do about your boyfriend.

Good luck with your friend and boyfriend!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I'm glad! You were really scaring me for a second!

* * *

Yay! Scratch doing this one off the list too!

Review!


	34. Germany 5

Here's **JoyHeart** as Germany! As for the mental image…both are pretty funny to imagine. I think that Germany stuffing potatoes down Romano's throat would make a VERY interesting newspaper headline!

Don't Hetalia…much like the movie…that's not out yet…WHY ISN'T IT OUT YET?

* * *

Italy,

I believe that choking to death of potatoes would be a nicer way to go as opposed to blowing his head up from throwing the plug as opposed to the grenade. Unlike you, he tried to stop me from pulling the grenade from his mouth last time and if I do not choke him to death he will likely blow himself up anyway. Also, I believe forcing potatoes down his throat will probably make him easier to deal with.

So you will not be wearing a dress. Th-that's probably good to know. Austria thought you were a girl as a child? I never knew that, though it does seem to hold some significance I can't place... perhaps Austria mentioned it in passing when I was busy with something else.

And even if you say it's alright, I cannot help but think it would be inappropriate to accept a gift from you without offering one in return. I-is there anything in specific you would like?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

But Germany!

You say that I'm hard to deal with but you never would shove potatoes down my throat! ( you wouldn't would you?)

Si! Mr. Austria did think I was a girl. Vee~ but that's weird he would tell you about it! He usually doesn't like to tell people because of how embarrassed he is about it!

But you really don't have to get me a gift! But if you really want to you could always give me one of the desserts you baked! Your brother said you make really good ones! Or you could get me PASTA!

Buon San Valentino Germany!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

TA-DA!

Recensione! (Review!)

I wanted to try my Italian (aka Italian courtisy of Google Translate but who cares about the details!)


	35. Argentina 2

And it's **Herro Kitty** again as Argentina! …about your user name I was just joking about it, but since I got it right…GO ME!

I'll own Hetalia when my dog get her own sitcom show and is able to speak in 30 different languages. (Wow, that's a REALLY weird mental image!)

* * *

Querida Italia,

I realized I didn't say "Dear Italy" last time...haha, lo siento!

Is it okay if I come over next week? Brazil is angry with me for eating all the pasta. South America is really dangerous right now...

Speaking of that, muchas gracias for the pasta! It's a lot better than I remember it-that's saying something, amigo! Did your cooking get better? ¡Es fantastico!

I'm glad to hear you're doing fine. Next week, we should definitely throw a party! You can teach me to cook some of your pasta, right? And maybe play a game of fútbol? I should play with España, Inglaterra and Alemania soon. I miss having so much fun!

See you soon and feliz dia de San Valentin!

-Argentina

* * *

Ciao Argentina!

It's okay! You don't have to worry about saying 'Dear Italy' at the beginning of your letter! I don't mind!

Si! Of course you can come over!

You're welcome for the pasta! And nope! My cooking's still the same! Maybe it's because you haven't had it for a while!

Si! We really should have a party! And of course I'll teach you how to make pasta! And I'd love to play football too! Maybe we could have one big game with everyone!

Hai un bel San Valentino troppo!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah! I think that's weird too!...I still feel stupid about that map thing though. I really should take a geography class or something maybe that would help. My sense of direction sucks! I still get lost at our local convention and I've been going there for 4 years!

Review!


	36. England 3

And coming around the corner it's…**Hmob1994** as Iggy!

I'll own Hetalia when I finally get a sense of direction. -_-;

* * *

Italy,

Right! I'm going to do it! I'll invite him around, talk with him, and get it over and done with!

Hmm, Italy, it seems you have a couple of rather scary letter writers... Maybe I'll just read a couple...

Hmm? You've had one from France? Let's see...

A-Ah...

I- ITALY! NO! W-why did you tell him I'd sent a letter in? Now the stupid Frog is going to get the wrong idea!

Oh, this is so embarrasing!

Sincerely,

England.

P.S, Ah, Some of my letter writers have been ending their letters with phrases like "Unicorn hair and Pixie dust", and I may have got a little caught up in it...

* * *

Ciao England!

Vee~ I hope you have fun talking to Big Brother France!

But what's the problem with telling him? Then it'll be easier for you two to talk, because he'll know about it! So I don't see what's embarrassing about it! *smile*

Good luck again and have fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That makes a lot of sense!

* * *

Ah! Classic Italy! Innocently going off and doing something completely stupid. But that's what we expect from him so it works!

Review me Review me Review me Review me (did I scare anybody into reviewing yet?)


	37. Jamacia 2

This is **BrowniexMusic** as Jamacia again!

Not owning…still not owning…DANG IT!

* * *

Yo!

Okay then, have a fun one kay? Oh and by the way tell everyone I say hi, they always seem to not see me pass by and say hi the confrences.

Ciao!

Thanks! Sorry I couldn't come over!

And I'll be sure to tell everyone I said hi! Strange..I thought they did remember you! That sounds more like America's brother (but I can't remember his name!)!

Hope to talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

YAY! Another one done!

Review!


	38. Annalise 6

And now **cross-over-lover232** is back as Annalise!

Not bothering this time. Deal with it.

* * *

dear italia,

All goals are good ones itala! I love being able to dream of being the next julie child...And why would i need to talk to my parents about lovers? Your the nation of romance and passion are you not? Hmm has any one chcked his toveto make sure all the wires are concted properly?

Ciao Annalise!

Si! Having goals is a very good thing!

And si! I am but I really think this is the kind of things to discuss with your parents! They would know the best way to explain it to you!

Good luck with your goal!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

THANK GOODNESS! For a second there I thought she was going to start plotting world domination or something!

REVIEW!


	39. Lucy 4

BACK! Yay for me! And it's **SheepAteMyFanBoys** again as Lucy!

I'm saving up my money right now so maybe I will own Hetalia! (or not)

* * *

Cari Italia (no idea if that's right or not...),

B-but, he CAN'T be happy unless he's with me... it's not possible! Never! He will be mine. One day...

I love cosplayers. Apart from the one with the ax. He was weird. Other cosplayers, however, are quite fabulous.

I've only ever met one you cosplayer (but, then again, I've only been to one convention. Heh, Spike Spencer thought he was evil...)

So, Italy, what are you doing for valentines day? I know what I'm going to do...

Sincerly,

Lucy. 8D

* * *

Ciao Lucy!

…It is possible for him to be happy with someone other than you! Vee~ maybe right now you could try to be friends with him first and see how that goes!

Si! I love cosplayers too! I'm always amazed my how good they are!

For San Valentino Germany and Big Brother Spain are visiting! So we're all going to have a lot of fun!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

and people reading this can just pretend that this WASN'T done after Valentine's Day.

…and I think I know what Lucy did. (she probably made the duct tape and rope companies VERY happy)

Review!


	40. Syria 1

Still here! And this time it's **Neo-byantium** as Syria!

Not owning.

* * *

Hey there,

So you've decided to start accepting letters from other people and countries I see.

Anyways, how are you? Having any problems as of late? I've been hearing that some of your fellow European nations are experiencing money related problems...

Also, what's your secret to putting up with your brother Romano despite him being a jerk to you? My jerkass brother Iraq and I always squabble every time we see each other (of course, I'm sort of a jerk too especially to America and Israel).

Anyhow, have you been keeping track of what's been going on in Egypt? I'm happy that my brother's people have regained the fervor that they had back in the 50's to 70's but my bosses are worried that our own people will be the next to engage in protests...

Well, I gotta go. Take care and start getting up on time for training with Germany.

Syria

* * *

Ciao Syria!

I've been doing good! We just had Germany and Big Brother Spain visit for Valentine's Day!

..Um I don't really have a secret way to put up with Fratello! I know he only acts like that because he's not very good at saying how he feels! Maybe that's how your brother is too!

Si! I have!

Hope to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Not really… I BARELY watch the local news.

REVIEW!


	41. America 1

AND now! We have America! (well it's **cookiesquee** as America but it still works!)

I'll own Hetalia when…Poland talks normal. ( try and put that image in your head)

* * *

Yo bro! How's it hangin'?

Sooo... I want to get a special v-day gift for Britian, cuz I lov- I mean cuz he's like my older bro and stuff.

What should I get him, any suggestions?

Sincerely, AlfredtheHero!

* * *

Ciao America!

How's it…hanging? I don't really know what that means…but if it means I'm doing good then si!

Vee~ maybe you could subtly ask him what he wants and then get it for him! Or you could get him flowers or candy! You can never go wrong with those!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

America and subtle…yeah…don't think that'll happen. And also ignore the fact that it's for Valentine's Day and that Valentine's Day is over.

REVIEW!


	42. Romano 1

And now here's the other person who started this! **Yuri n' Chuka** as Romano! Yay! Now we get to see some heartwarming brotherly love!...yeah…maybe not.

…can't think of anything right now…so yeah, I don't own anything.

* * *

Ciao, Feliciano,

You look into my closet and I will hurt you. And what were you thinking, inviting the macho potato to our house! At least I can keep an eye on you two...

Um... You're g-going to have to keep the tomato bastard busy while I get his p-p-present ready. Oh God, I can't believe I'm fucking doing this for him... If you hear strange noises, grab a gun and run up to my room as fast as you can unless you LIKE the idea of me being raped.

Signed,

Lovino

PS: O_O DON'T GO TO FRANCE'S HOUSE! HE WILL TRY TO -DO- THINGS TO YOU! I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE, AND-! ... You... Didn't need to know that. Don't do anything stupid, please.

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

Vee~ I wasn't planning on going into your closet! That was just Big Brother Spain's suggestion!

And sure! I'll keep him busy so you can get his present! I hope he likes it!...um, do we even have a gun in the house?

Wishing you and Germany would become friends!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. What's the problem with going to Big Brother France's house? He's very nice and he always likes to give hugs! Also what you mean that you know from experience?

* * *

…Italy I'd listen to your brother on this one if I were you…

I didn't know you could do that on a DSi. Well I don't have one so I wouldn't know.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	43. Vatican City 2

And it's **ghost-dark** again as Vatican City!

…yeah…still got nuthin'.

* * *

Dear Ita-er...Fratello(Don't get used to it!),

Pizza...ugh...fine. But please bring gelato! Si~!

Anyway...I do have one problem...ahem...you know Prussia right? Gilbert?

He comes around once in a while. Do not ask how we met. All I remember is waking up with the Mother of all hangovers.

Anyway, he tends to-as I heard America put it- 'bum around' my home and it's hard to get rid of him sometimes(except when Vash is around)and he can get obnoxious! But...

I enjoy his company...I never sweared before but...DAMMIT!

*sigh* Avere una buona giornata,

Vatican City/Holy See

* * *

Ciao Vatican City!

YAY! You called me Fratello!

I'll be sure to bring you gelato! Is there any certain flavor you want?

And si! I know Prussia! He's Germany's big brother!

…It's sounds like you really like him! Yay! Good for you!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And I'm done! Happiness!...

REVIEW!


	44. Germany 6

This time it's **JoyHeart** again as Germany!

Don't own (still can't think of anything. It' going to be when I'm all done I will. (I just know it))

* * *

Italy,

Ja, I would not shove potatoes down either your or your bruder's throat. I was... er... joking. Yes. Joking.

And if not from Austria I don't know why I would think it holds significance... oh well it's probably nothing.

Ja, but you get pasta every day... I suppose I could bake you something. That will be fine. I will bake your present and will be over later tonight.

Glücklichen Valentinstag to you too,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

Yay! That's good to hear! You really scared Fratello when he read your letter! Vee~ but it doesn't sound like a very funny joke though…

Yay! I can't wait to try it! And your present is all ready for you!

Wishing you and Fratello would become friends!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

DONE! (ignore that this is with Valentine's Day (again))

REVIEW!


	45. Annalise 7

Here's **cross-over-lover232** as Annalise!

Don't own.

* * *

dear italia,

hmm i guess i could try and talk to mama or papa, but they are always very busy. Maybe i should talk to francis about it? Also i hope your day of romance went well, did the double date work out? Also what did you think when carmen sandigio stole the leaning tower of piza?

love,

anna.

* * *

Ciao Annalise!

Si! You could always talk to Big Brother France too! He knows a lot about things like that!

And the double date worked perfectly! We all had so much fun together! Fratello complained a lot but I'm sure he had fun too! And Germany even gave me one of the desserts he baked! It tasted really good!

Hoping you had a nice Valentine's Day too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Who is Carmen Sandiago?

* * *

DON'T TALK TO FRANCE ANNALISE! You're too young to be corrupted! And sorry but I never really watched that show.

Review!


	46. Lithuania 1

This time it's **Team Rebel** as Lithuania! (that's a really hard name to spell). And yeah you can write as both! I just want to know how the heck you can have two going at the same time!

Not owning.

* * *

Sveiki, Feliciano!

This is Lithuania, here! I... I have a small... okay, HUGE problem. There is this girl, Natalia, and I really, really, like her... BUT SHE HATES ME! I'm going on a date with another girl, Louisiana, because Louisiana's niece suggested it. She said that perhaps Belarus would get jealous, or maybe I'd fall in love with Louisiana. But I've read Romano's letters. I'm so scared of her! Wh-what if she hurts me? OR WORSE? I mean, she is France's kid...

Pagarbiai,

Toris Laurinaitis

* * *

Ciao Toris!

Vee~ that's really sad that the girl you like hates you!

I never met Louisiana before, but I'm sure you'll be okay! And don't worry if she's related to Big Brother France! He's really nice!

Good luck with your date!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. By Belarus…do you mean Russia's little sister? VEE~! She's scary!

* * *

Yeah Toris! Italy's sure! Same as how he's sure that if Germany and Romano hang out they'll become the best of friends!

REVIEW!


	47. Vatican City 3

Still here! And typing! This is **ghost-dark** as Vatican City!

I'll own Hetalia when I can take my dog to a convention with me and let her cosplay. (trust me that's NEVER happening (my dad doesn't want her corrupted.))

* * *

Dear Italia,

Fratello, it doesn't matter what flavor! I love it all!

But, I was hoping for advice to get rid of Prussia for a while! I am been busy lately and he drunk all my beer...

Have you seen two of my guards? They have been missing for two days!

I'll have a word with Vash...

Sincerely,

Vatican City/Holy See

* * *

Ciao Vatican City!

Vee~ I'll be sure to send all the different flavors I can then!

Maybe you could ask him nicely to give you some space for a while! I'm sure he'll listen!

And sorry but I haven't seen your guards! Actually I didn't even know they were gone!

Good luck with Prussia!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

YAY! Done again!

REVIEW!


	48. Annalise 8

Here's **cross-over-lover232** again!

Don't own.

* * *

dear italia,

she is the single most talented theif the world has ever known! She has stolen the rossta stone, the mona lisa AND the effel tower! And i have sent a letter to francis since he too is doing a letters to the world thing too! ohhh and can i come and vist you one day itla chan?

love

annalise

* * *

Ciao Annalise!

Vee~ I didn't know that! And here I thought it was Big Brother France who had that painting! Maybe I should meet her and ask if she can give it back!

Si! I'd love for you to come and visit! I'm sure you'll love it here!

Hope to talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

AND THIS ONE'S DONE TOO! I am on a roll again!

Review!


	49. Germany 7

Here's **JoyHeart** again! Enjoy! (haha! I think I made a joke!)

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well I finished baking your present, but it seems my flight was cancelled because mein bruder was mad at not having a date for Valentinstag and drenched all the airplane engines in maple syrup. I have no idea why he would do such a thing.

So I'm currently on a bus to your house with a bunch of older ladies who keep... touching me inappropriately. Quite frankly I am freaked out, but I should be there in a few hours at most.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I would tell you your wishing is pointless, but then I remembered when you wished England would get a headache and go home and it happened so now I'm not so sure I should doubt you.

* * *

Vee~ that's really bad!

Um, how did your brother get that much maple syrup anyway? And um, what you mean that they were touching you inappropriately?

Hope you get here soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wasn't it cool that happened? Since the wish worked we didn't have to fight England!

* * *

About the V-Day celebration…uh..well…to be honest *sweatdrop* I was just planning on being lazy and not doing anything with it….you're probably going to go German drill sergeant on me aren't you?


	50. Lithuania 2

Here's **Team Rebel** again! As Lithuania!

Don't own.

* * *

Sveiki, Italy~

It is sad... but I think I'll ALWAYS love her... such a nice, pretty girl!

You think? She threatened to de-vitalize my regions... so scared!

Hoping he isn't killed,

Toris Laurinaitis

P.S. SHE IS LOVELY, BEAUTIFUL GIRL!

* * *

Ciao Toris!

Maybe you could try to become friends with her first! Then she wouldn't hate you anymore!

Si! Of course I think so! If you're really worried though I can always give you one of my white flags!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~ PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DON'T' HURT ME!

* * *

Uh, Toris how can you go from all meek and submissive to yelling?

Really? Well I'll be sure to send a letter in then!

REVIEW!


	51. Germany 8

Here's **JoyHeart** again! And fine! I'll try and think of something. Are you even acting anymore or are you actually turning into Germany? Cuz that sounded JUST like him.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I honestly have no idea, he mentioned something at some point about having a boyfriend who liked maple syrup and gave it to him as presents all the time but I think they broke up or something. It's strange because I can't remember seeing him once but bruder insists he was over all the time...

And by inappropriately you... well they w-were... calling me cute and... and pinching my... cheeks. Yeah. Cheeks. We'll go with that.

I'll be there in about half an hour now,

Germany

* * *

I'll be waiting!

He really has a boyfriend? I'd love to meet them!

But how is it inappropriate if they were calling you cute and grabbing your face? *confused*

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And this one's done too! Now I just have a few more letters to do AND apparently have a one-shot to write.

REVIEW!


	52. Louisiana 1

And **Team Rebel** is back! But this time as Louisiana! (once again another state I've never been to)

Don't own.

* * *

Bonjour, mon ami...

I have a date. With Toris. I don't know the guy, but my niece set me up with him. I am kinda nervous, I must say. My Papa... says love is the most important thing, but, but, but... what if he makes me mad?

I know what I'll cook, I know how the date will go, but... I really do not know if I'll even think of him as a friend...

Hoping she doesn't harm Lithuania,

Acadia Guillot

~Louisiana~

* * *

Ciao Acadia!

Vee~ I actually had just gotten a letter from him! He was really worried that you wouldn't like him!

The best thing to do is to just have a open mind! And if it works out even better!

Very wary about what you mean by that,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…I just now remembered that I have a computer assignment that's sort of like this. Only difference is that I'm just going to be acting like myself…that feels weird. Meh, I guess I'll be fine just as long as I don't go "vee~" or "PASTA~" or something.

REVIEW!


	53. Annalise 9

Here's **cross-over-lover232** again! Enjoy people!

Don't own.

* * *

dear italia,

mmm she always gives everything back in the end, seems like she only does it to teach the people chaceing her a chance to learn something. Also how did your double date work out? I stayed home and molded a heart out of tuna for my kitty. I passed out cards to everyone at school but i didnt get any in return but thats ok i dont mind!

love,

anna

* * *

Ciao Annalise!

That's good!

The double date went very good! We all had so much fun together!

Vee~ That's sad you didn't get any cards! If I knew about it I could have sent you one!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

DONE! That sound like a funny image! Maybe someone could try and draw that or something! (not me my drawing skills suck T^T)

REVIEW!


	54. America 2

America's back! And done by **cookiesquee**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dude, waz up?

So, thanks a bunch for the advice man. Iggy loved the gift (even though he didn't say so. I mean, how can he NOT like something the amazing hero gets him?)

If you're wondering, I got him a giant box of See's chocolate and a stuffed unicorn. Yeah, I'm like totally the best boyfrie- I mean ex-colony ever.

Thanks again, you rock man!

Awesomely yours,

AlfredtheHero.

P.S. I heard you spent V-day with Germany. How did that go?

* * *

Ciao America!

Vee~ I'm glad that worked out for you! But I wonder why he'd like a unicorn, he doesn't seem like the type! Sei il benvenuto for the advice! I'm glad it helped!

Si! I did! We had a lot of fun!

Happy your Valentine's Day went well!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Were you about to say boyfriend?

* * *

DONE! Yay! Hehe stuffed unicorn! How Iggy like!

Review!


	55. Syria 2

Here's **Neo-byzantium** as Syria!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey there,

So Germany and Spain visited you and your brother? You must have been quite pleased but I can't imagine that your brother Romano was happy to see Germany given how he feels about him...

Anyways, I considered what you said about my brother Iraq and I had a little chat with him about how we're always squabble. We eventually agreed that despite our differences that we cared about each other though it felt strange to admit given how we both have this whole "manhood is important" thing going...

Speaking of manhood, I heard that when you lived with Austria, you were dressed like a girl. Why didn't you just tell him that you were a boy? It must have been odd to be in dresses all the time.

By the way, you should listen to your brother about France. Do NOT go to his house, he'll try to seduce you, believe me, I know France all too well given how he administered my lands in between the two World Wars... /shudders/

Finally, is there any other nation out there who you can't stand? You seem to like most of the other nations and the rest you're afraid of like Russia and Belarus (not that I blame you for fearing them, even I find them kind of creepy).

Take care,

Syria

* * *

Ciao Syria!

Si! They did! Fratello wasn't really around too much he was with Big Brother Spain!

Vee~ That's good you and your brother were about to talk and work everything out!

Um…The reason I didn't was because it would hurt Mr. Austria pride if I told him! And also he could be scary when he was mad!

I don't see what the problem is with visiting Big Brother France! He's very nice! And no…I can't think of anyone that I hate…everyone's very nice!

You take care too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. What does seduce mean?

* * *

And Italy's innocence strikes yet again!

Review!


	56. Germany 9

Here's** JoyHeart** again! …true…I did say that. Guess I should've been smart enough to realize that. -_-;

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Please read all the words I write, I said I believe they broke up, which would explain why he doesn't have a date for Valentinstag and got violent.

A-as for the ladies... they weren't pinching the cheeks you're thinking of... and maybe they were calling me more things than that... d-don't worry yourself over it! I'll be there in five minutes!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yay! You're almost here!

Vee~ that's not good! Maybe you could give him one of your desserts too! I bet that'll help!

What were they calling you then?

Hope you get here soon!,

Italy Venenziano

* * *

But that I think about it I guess you're right about writing that Valentine's Day thing. Cuz I'm confused as heck right now about what happened with them.

Review!


	57. America 3

And it's America (**cookiesquee**)! Yay!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo-ha Bro-ha,

Yeah, your advice was great man, and even though you might not believe it England is totally into all that make believe fairy shit.

It's pretty funny actually, next time you see him ask him how "tinker bell," is doing.

And no, I wasn't gonna call Iggy my boyfriend!... even though I wish he was... Wait, disregard that! Heh heh, well you've been totally rad dude, thanks for everything.

Sincerely,

AlfredtheHero!

P.S. I'm glad your V-day turned out great too! You should shack up w/ that German stud, you two are pretty cute together!

* * *

Ciao America!

Yay! I'm glad it did! So he is into all those things? I didn't know that!

I don't know who Tinker Bell is but I'll ask him! And if you wish he was your boyfriend you could always wish on a shooting star! They really work!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. What does 'shack up' mean?

* * *

Okay poll time! Who thinks that Italy's going to get himself hurt if he asks Iggy about his fairy friends?

REVIEW!


	58. England 4

Here's **Hmob1994** as Iggy!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Thanks for your... advice... on dealing with France...

Although he's a pervert and a twat, I believe I can put up with him... at least, until the next world meeting...

I've wondered, how do you get on so well with your brother? Because me and my brothers... clash.

Well, we always have... even after me and Scotland joined to make the United Kingdom, we were at each others throats... And Ireland thinks I'm some sort of weird pervert... and North Ireland keeps sending me letter bombs... and Wales is STILL annoyed we didn't include his dragon on the union flag...

Sincerely,

England.

* * *

Ciao England!

You're welcome!

…I never really thought about it before…but I guess it's because he's my Fratello! And that's what matters!

Maybe you could try what you did with Big Brother France with your brothers as well!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. America told me to ask you how Tinker Bell is doing!

* * *

Done! AH! Hetalia is full of brotherly love isn't it!...anyone else feel like laughing at that idea too?

Review!


	59. Germany 10

Here's **JoyHeart** again!...and yeah, I fixed just now. I forgot about that. -_-;

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Er... I... I might be held up a bit longer than I thought, these women won't LET GO! And are reading over my shoulder as I text you. But I will be there very soon, just GIVE ME A SECOND!

I really hope I did not just feel a pair of false teeth being shoved down my pants... mein gott...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I'll still wait!

Are they really reading over your shoulder? If so tell them I said Ciao!

…I don't know what you mean by that…

Still hoping you get here soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And Italy's innocence and stupidity strikes again!

REVIEW!


	60. Lithuania 3

Here's **TeamRebel** again! And they write "Draw a Rectangle, That's a letter" (I should have done this before but I forgot) and sorry for not updating at all right now. I had to lay off Fanfiction for a little bit to make sure I didn't get my computer taken away. But on the plus side….I GOT TO WATCH HETALIA: PAINT IT WHITE! I happy now. ^_^ I didn't have clue what they were saying since I watched it raw but it was so AWESOME!

Don't own.

Oh! Before I forget, I'm ditching the roman numerals 'cause they'll getting too annoying to deal with.

* * *

Sveiki, Feliciano!

I could, I could! I've tried, though, and she's always... kicked me, or hurt me... but I'm sure it is always just an accident!

No... I don't think France's daughter would stop JUST because of a littlewhite flag.

Thanks,

Toris Laurinaitis

P.S. I won't. I can't!

* * *

Ciao Toris!

That's good that you're trying! And yeah! I'm sure it was just an accident too!

…are you sure about that? White flags really help! I use them all the time!

You're welcome!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S, Vee~ that's good!

* * *

Done! And I decided to put a link to show the ending credits of the movie! If you haven't seen these WATCH IT! It's just about everybody dancing!

http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ITJWbQ5RLUM (just remove the spaces)

REVIEW!


	61. Louisiana 2

And **TeamRebel **is back as Louisiana! And writing "Letters of a Cajun Girl"! (there! Now I didn't forget!)

Don't own.

* * *

Bonjour...

He should be worried! I'm very... particular... with my circle of friends. *cough*Franceandhiskids*cough* I don't particularly like many others.

So, anyway, I'll TRY to keep an open mind. Can't promise anything...

Getting ready for a really, really lame date,

Acadia Guillot

* * *

Ciao Acadia!

Vee~ Maybe that's part of the problem! You can try and be friends with him first! Then it'll all work out!

Si! It's good to try and keep an open mind! Both of you should try to do something fun together!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

AHH! It feels SOO good to be back on! I Happy~!

REVIEW!


	62. Germany 11

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I am texted you under the table DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO THIS, but please send a text to Spain telling him that he is not playing footsies with your bruder, he keeps hitting me and it's very uncomfortable. I would do it myself but I do not have his cell phone number.

Also, I did not expect your bruder's dress to be so... revealing. Why did you have to put me between these two?

Your spagetti is as good as ever by the way, I hope you enjoy the cake I made for dessert.

I'm still waiting for that... surpise you mentioned...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ok!

I'll be sure to text him!...but why can't I just ask him? He is sitting right there!

Vee~ I know right! I didn't know Big Brother Spain had that kind of taste! And I'm sorry for putting you in between them! It's just the side next to me is broke! But at least I don't have to turn to talk to you!

Going to get your surprise now!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. your dessert tasted great!

* * *

Yeah that works. But you know that there's probably going to be a tomato shoved down Germany's and Spain's throats in the near future cause of this.

REVIEW!


	63. Florida 1

HI PEOPLE! I Is back!...yeah….just pretend like I never got off okay?

Here's **GothicTobifan** as Florida! I know you said to ignore your username but I want to make sure you get credit for this letter. If you change it or something then I'll change it on this chapter.

If I owned Hetalia they WOULD be playing America's version of Marukaite Chikyuu and Hatafutte Parade at American sporting events. Trust me I've been trying and the (non-anime) people around think I'm nuts…I'm going to get them to play it someday…

* * *

Hola~ Feli,

Since this is my first letter to you, I felt it appropraite to introduce myself. I'm Tiffany, the representative of la florida, currently sixteen and possible step-daughter of your Fratello y Espana (Antonio es mi papa, entonces su hermano, novio de Antonio, es mi mama) and -also- daughter to America.

How are you?

I've been talking con tia Lovi for a while, pero I heard you were doing your own letters as well - so I felt I should get to know my Tio.

So what's your favorite hobby? From what I heard, you love pasta y painting, so I know that much, pero, what else?

How old are you? You act sooooo young!

Are you and Germany dating? *blushes* I'm not sure if this is correct, pero, you guys seem very close. I find it so cute, but I want to make sure. If you are, I might have to call you Tia and him Uncle.

As for my own issues...hm. I totally am drowning in Spanish right now, you see, when under one America's roof for so long, one tends to forget how to speak her native language.

Any advise? I asked Tia Lovi and he talked to my Dad, pero my Dad says that I have to do this by myself - is it really too much to ask!

I rather learn Italian/German/Japanese/French/Russian anyways. (No seriously, I had to give up teaching myself Japanese once I took up Spanish - I used to speak and understand sentences, now I only now basic japanese! Plus my Rosseta Stone crashed.)

Pues, I hope you have a good weekend!

Officially waving a white flag in goodbye,

The State of Florida, Tiffany

P.S. - You should wear a dress for Germany, especially a nice green one, trust me he'll love it so much he'll be speechless.

* * *

Ciao Tiffany!

I would introduce myself too, but it seems you already know me so I guess I don't have too! I've been doing very good! On San Valentino we had Germany and Big Brother Spain visit! We all had a lot of fun together! I hope you're doing good too!

My favorite hobby?..vee~ I think other than pasta and painting it would be just cooking in general..OH! And taking siestas! Do you have a favorite hobby?

Vee~ I'm actually 20! A lot of people I meet don't believe me when I tell them though!

No!...we're not dating! We're just being the bestest of friends!

So you're trying to learn Spanish? Good luck! I hope you do well! Um…maybe…when you're studying you could try to make a game out of it! That way you can learn and have fun doing it! Italian, German, Japanese, French, and Russian? Wow! That sounds like a lot to learn! I can help with the Italian if you want!

Thanks! I hope you have a good one too!

Waving a white flag in goodbye back to you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ That sounds like a fun idea! Maybe I can do that for April Fool's Day or for Halloween!

* * *

But…yeah, don't ask for help with Italian ( I can BARELY speak English (as I'm told))

Review!


	64. America 4

Here's **cookiesquee**! As the HERO! (no need to say who that is)

AWW! Poor Italy! Just about everyone thinks Italy's gonna get hurt or get a spell cast on him.

Don't own…Do I own it now?...yeah, guess not. dang.

* * *

Duuuuuuude, Ok, I'm finally just gonna come out and say it. I, Alfred F. Jones, am hopelessly in love with England! It's just... Well the dude still hates my guts cuz of that whole "Revolutionary war," thingy. What should I do? I usually don't ask people for advice, you know cuz I'm the hero and all that jazz! But I can't stand it any more, I want him!

Anyways... Thanks as always for listening.

Your friend of epic proportions,

AlfredtheHero.

P.S. Shack up means to date and get it on and stuff. Doesn't everybody know that?

* * *

Ciao!

Vee~ that's nice! Maybe you could try to talk to him about it! I'm sure it'll make him very happy!

I'm glad you could ask me for advice! Most people don't! So I hope this helps!

Glad we're friends!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. wow! So shack up means to date? I think Fratello and Big Brother Spain are dating so I'll ask him if that's what he's doing! But…uh…"get it on"?

* * *

Italy just keeps coming back for more trouble doesn't he? First England and now his brother.

…by the way is anyone else starting to think like who they're right as? 'Cause today at a restaurant there was a soccer game on and I went and called it a football game. I knew I kind of already acted like Italy, but thinking like him a whole other story!

Anywho…REVIEW!


	65. Romano 2

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Haha! You know I just realized I forgot to do the whole advertising thing! Ah well I'll do it now. So any random person reading this check out "Crap, I Got Tomato Stains on These Letters, Dammit"! (That's a LONG title)

…Don't own. THERE! I said it. And it hurts.

* * *

Feli... Yes, we have a gun. If we didn't, we'd be idiots. And I'm telling you right now, that Hell'll freeze over before that ever happens. And he's very... touchy feely. And NOT in the good way. If there's even a good way to begin with... If wino bastard ever lays a hand on you that makes you feel uncomfortable, I will KILL him. NO ONE touches mio fratellino like that...

Lovino

* * *

OK! That's good we have one! But I don't really remember how to shoot it! So can you show me?

But why don't you want to be friends with Germany? He's really nice and everything!

Yay! I'm glad you really care about me! But Big Brother France wouldn't do that! He's nice!

Still wishing that you and Germany would become friends!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. America told me that 'shack up' means to date, so is that what you and Big Brother Spain are doing?

* * *

You know I was wrong before. In addition to Germany and Spain there's going to be a tomato that's possibly going down Italy's throat and is DEFENITY going down America's for telling him that.

REVIEW!


	66. Syria 3

Here's **Neo-byzantium**! And I'm still going strong! YAY!

You know I wrote it for however many chapters so far let me be lazy for one. (but this thing's longer that the actual disclaimer isn't it?)

* * *

Hey there,

Actually, Iraq and I still squabble but we've accepted that it's just a brotherly thing is all sort of like how Romano cares about you even though he gets pissed at you for various reasons...

By the way, I've got a little problem with Israel. You see, he's occupying the Golan Heights which rightfully belongs to me but he's said that he's afraid that I'll use it as a base to fire artillery shells at his people. Given how strong he is and that he has America's backing, I don't plan to do that anymore but when I tell him this, he doesn't believe me and gets on my case for supporting anti-Israeli groups like Hamas and Hezbollah who I help out because I'm angry at him for occupying lands that belong to that girl Palestine who I... have a crush on...

/coughs/ Anyhow, how do I convince Israel to pull out of the Golan Heights without abandoning Palestine to occupation by Israel? I know that this must all seem complicated to you but I'm tired of seeing my people suffer because of my feud with Israel and you seem to be good at giving advice on how to get people to get along (whether or not they act on it is a different matter).

On a different note, you were worried about hurting Austria's pride and getting him angry if you told him you were a boy? Makes sense. When I was under Turkey's rule, he told me about how Austria was intimidating when he was angry. It's a miracle that you don't resent him for how he treated you in the past. In your position, I would've acted like Romano... It shows that your a saint too good for this world, no wonder so many people like you...

And since I like you, I'll tell you what seduce means. It means that France is trying to get you to become his boyfriend and have a deep relationship with him, perhaps even sex so take everyone's advice and stay away from France's place, ok?

Take care,

Syria

* * *

Ciao Syria!

Vee~ that's good that you're getting along better!...um..maybe you could try to talk to Israel too? Talking usually helps fix things!

Wow! So you have a crush on Palestine? I hope you tell her soon! I'm sure you'll be very happy together!

Si! I was worried about Mr. Austria! But it's okay now! He's already apologized about it! And it wasn't his fault! It was hard to tell I was a boy because of how I sounded then!

OH! So that's what seduce means? But I don't think Big Brother France would do that! He's like a big brother to me and he knows it would be too weird to have a relationship! Plus he's always going after England!

You take care too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…Italy's never gonna get it is he? But I know that if someone thought I was a guy I'd probably WOULD go Romano on them (already do sometimes in the car (stupid drivers)).

REVIEW!


	67. San Marino 2

Here's **XxSwallowxX**!

I'll own Hetalia when Italy FINALLY listens to people about going to France's house. *snort* yeah! Like that's ever happen!

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

I'm happy you're doing good! How's fratello? Did he get along with Spain and Germany for San Valentino? Probably not Germany too well, though... You must have had alot of fun with them for San Valentino.

I was joking, I don't think that! I know you wouldn't do something mean to me! I understand how busy nations can be sometimes.

~Buon giorno di San Valentino in ritardo!

San Marino

P.S: Si, I got it! It was really good. When you come to visit, I'll make you something.

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

He's good! He's still complaining about things! But I know that's just how he is!

OH! So you were joking! Haha! That makes sense now! It's a good joke though!

Hope to see you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. yay! I can't wait! And I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Wow, you got the flu? That sucks! Hope you get better soon!

Translations:

Buon giorno di San Valentino in ritardo! = Happy late Valentine's Day!

And you're right the rest should be obvious (that and I'm just too lazy right now to do it. ^_^;)

REVIEW!


	68. Canada 1

Here's another newcomer! **Lindy12** as…uh…you know…that country that's above the one I live in! KIDDING! I know who and where Canada is! (it's one of the places I can find on a map)

If I owned Hetalia I'd be rich and famous and I wouldn't be sitting here at my dining room table eating Fruit Loops (don't own) while typing this.

* * *

hello Italy,

Yesterday I went to a hockey game, It was the Toronto maple leafs vs the NY Islanders. My team won, take that America. I went over to americas house to tell him my team won and he ignored me when he answered the door thinking it was his imagination. I am making pancakes to cheer myself up. Is there a way to get America to listen to me?

Thanks,

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ That's sad he didn't notice you! Um…maybe you could try to act or dress differently for a while! That should get you noticed!

I never had pancakes before! Do they taste like pasta? If they do I'm sure they'll help cheer you up! And I'm happy your team won!

I hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. If it'll make you feel better I can come visit you sometime!

* * *

...is there actually a team called 'Maple Leaves"? I barely know sports teams in my own country (sorry America) so I guess I wouldn't know other countries teams either…

REVIEW!


	69. Germany 12

Here's **JoyHeart**! What other insanity will happen at the dinner table now?

The day I own Hetalia is when my mom finally agrees to cosplay as China (what? I'm desperate!) And does more of the dances with me! I did get her to try Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten once but I forgot to tell her it sped up at the end. ^_^; So now she doesn't want to do them anymore.

* * *

Italy,

It would have been rather awkward to ask the man not to do such a thing with Romano sitting right there, I'd rather not start a fight when he is sitting so close to the tomatoes...

Also, you have been gone nearly twenty minutes, are you alright? You really didn't even have to get me a surprise... though I am glad you enjoyed my cake none the less...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Are you sure it would be awkward? I'm sure fratello wouldn't mind if I asked! And don't worry about the tomatoes! He already said that he wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good tomato on you!

I'm fine! I'm just checking to make sure it's wrapped completely!

Be there in a couple of minutes!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Of course I had to get you something! You're my best friend after all!

* * *

AWW! Italy's so sweet! and naïve, but HEY! He's Italy so it works!

REVIEW!


	70. Philippines 1

Here's **vampiresakuya** as Philippines!

Don't own. (can't think of anything fun to say.)

* * *

Dear Italy,

I heard that you're accepting letters now? Just like your brother. Great! I need your help! You see... I am deeply and coughdesperatelycough in love with America... But the bastard keeps on ignoring me. He pays more attention to England. I mean! What does England has that I don't? I am a girl and America's obviously a boy AND England is a boy... but... but why England? I so can't understand? Please help me...

The representative of the Philippines,

Lucia Burgos

P.S: America is my hero! he saved me from Japan! That's why I am so in love with him!

* * *

Ciao Lucia!

Si! I am accepting letters! It's so much fun to write to people!

Vee~ I didn't know you were in love with America! That sounds nice! But why does he pay more attention to England?...um…If I had to guess I think it's because England was with since he was very small! They were around each other for many years and they are friends now!

I hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Yay! That's nice that he saved you!

* * *

Uh…I think it's a little too late Lucia. He's already confessed to Iggy. I think.

REVIEW!


	71. Louisiana 3

Here's **Team Rebel**! And still writing "Letters of a Cajun Girl"! Glad I could help with the advertising! (Just glad I didn't forget to.) And yeah that letter was fun! But yeah, it took a TV. show to tell me that Ohio and Michigan go at it. I think I really need to pay more attention to things…

I'll own Hetalia when I finally figure out why I keep getting Italy, America, and Spain (the most oblivious characters) on personality quizzes. I don't get it. Does that mean I'M oblivious too?

* * *

Bonjour,

Good news, mon ami~

I'm NOT going on a date with Toris. Papa has, however, set up a trip for my niece and I to visit Austria! ;)

Sincerely,

Acadia Guillot

* * *

Ciao Acadia!

That good you don't have to go on that date since you seemed like you weren't happy about it!

Vee~ so you get to visit Mr. Austria? I hope you have fun while you're there!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow, that was short. Ah well.

REVIEW!


	72. Lithuania 4

Here's **Team Rebel**! With their letter story: "Draw a Rectangle, That's a letter"

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Yes, I will always try for her! She is amazing and beautiful!

It doesn't matter! Her niece cancelled for her! I'm so happy, I could just CRY!

Pagarbiai,

Toris Laurinaitis

* * *

Ciao Toris!

Si! She has to like you since you're showing how much you like her!

I just heard about it from Acadia! I glad you don't have to worry about it anymore! She said that she was going to visit Mr. Austria instead!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yay! Almost done with the letters I have sitting here! But on another note did anyone watch that video from the movie? If you didn't you need to. IT'S AWESOME!

Here's the link again if you didn't get a chance to or something:

http:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ITJWbQ5RLUM (just remove the spaces)

REVIEW!


	73. America 5

Here's **cookiesquee**! When will America ever confess his love for Iggy? (ugh! That sound like something from a soap opera or something (sorry for that mental image if I caused one))

Don't own.

* * *

Yo, So... I was thinking, how should I try asking England out? I mean, I don't know... What if he says no and just laughs at me? I'm kinda scared that he'll flat out reject me. You're good at all this romance crap right? Can you help me think of a way to sweep England off of his feet? You'd be a great pal if you helped me out here.

Anyways, thanks as always for listening to my bitching, you're the best bro!

Sincerely,

AlfredtheHero.

P.S. I didn't know Spain and Romano were together, huh. Hearing that kinda gives me hope that England and me could work out. Oh, and maybe you should ask your big brother France to explain getting it on. I don't want to be the one responsible for ruining your innoccence...

* * *

Ciao Alfred!

Vee~ Maybe you could take him somewhere that you both think is fun! Then at some point like when you're eating at a restaurant (but not McDonalds, sorry, but I don't think he likes that place too much) and you can tell him then! OH! And be sure that you pay for everything so he doesn't have to worry!

OH! So it's something to ask Big Brother France about? Ok. I got it! Germany and Fratello said that if I have a question that only Big Brother France can answer I probably shouldn't ask it.

I hope this helps you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! America HELP! Since I learned that to 'shack up' means to date I asked fratello if that's what he and Big Brother Spain are doing! But now he's fainted and is just lying on the floor twitching!

* * *

'Kay I know that nothing like that every happened. But I'm sure that those two would tell him something like that. It's probably the ONLY time that Germany and Romano would agree on something.

REVIEW!


	74. Romano 3

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! (with their story: "Crap, I Got Tomato Stains on These Letters, Dammit"!) And when we last left the two brothers, Italy's innocent naïve nature has struck again! What WILL happen next?

Don't own.

* * *

On second thought, I don't think teaching you to shoot a gun is a good idea... Yeah, forget I even mentioned it. Completely.

Would you give it up already! I am NEVER GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM! I've given that no good bastard a second chance before, and he blew it during WWII. He's hurt you way too many fucking times already, even when we were still just colonies!

...

...

...

...

um... Feli, this is Lucilla, your capitol. I think the last thing you said killed Fratello Lovino. He's not breathing, just kinda... twitching on the floor. ... HOLY CRAP, YOU KILLED FRATELLO LOVINO!

* * *

Okay! I'll be sure to forget about it then!

But I don't see the problem with you and Germany becoming friends! Big Brother Spain comes over a lot and I'm friends with him!

And uh…Fratello?

…

Fratello?

…

VEE~! FRATELLO ARE YOU OKAY? DON'T WORRY I WAS ALREADY TALKING TO AMERICA AND ASKED HIM TO COME AND HELP! PLEASE DON'T DIE FRATELLO!

* * *

And he got so panicked he forgot to sign off. Well I guess it's easier to write as a character you act like. I actually did ask some stuff that Italy would to people. Oh, and as a bit of advice…don't let your father watch Hetalia. Now he's going PASTA~! any chance he gets. It's cute when Italy does it, and kinda creepy when he does it.

REVIEW!


	75. Romano 4

Still here! And typing! Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! And that means the Lovi has regained consciousness!

The day I own Hetalia is the day I will be allowed rig something in front of our house to keeps brats from picking on my dog. ('effing brats can't freaking listen when you tell them not to do something…) but I'm gonna stop now before I sound like Romano.

* * *

Ugh... My head... Feli, please please please don't ask anything like that ever again. EVER.

You're friends with just about everyone, though. It's like this unwritten rule that people HAVE to like you. Besides, Spain's never hurt- ... N-Never mind... He has...

I'll talk to you later, Feliciano. I need to deal with some stuff first.

Lovino

* * *

Yay! You're awake! And ok! I won't ask that again! I just thought it was okay since America said it means that someone's dating!

I never heard of that rule before! What book is it in? Can I see it?

Ok! Have fun with whatever you're doing!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

So what does he have to do?...I think that America is going to find out VERY soon.

REVIEW!


	76. Romano 5

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

I'm tired right now so deal with me not saying it. :P

* * *

... I don't even have the energy to go yell at burger bastard right now.

I said it was unwritten. Meaning it's not an actual rule, but it seems like it is. Like... England's cooking will kill your taste buds, and possibly give you food poisoning.

Bastard wasn't home... Cheh, figures. The one time I need to talk to him, he's not around. Feli...? What're you supposed to do when... When you're not sure about how someone feels about you? Bastard hasn't spoken to me since after Valentine's Day. No annoying phone calls, no randomly showing up at our house with tomatoes, nothing. A-and... Antonio said something weird the other day, and when I asked him about it, he never answered...

Lovino

* * *

Vee~ why would you want to yell at America? He is the one you mean by 'burger bastard' right?

Si! I got it! That makes a lot of sense! But they really should make it a rule about England's cooking! He tried to get me to try some pasta he made a couple of day ago!

Vee~ are talking about Big Brother Spain? I'm sure you could just talk to him about it! He'll listen, especially since it's you! But what did he say that was weird?

Feeling confused right now,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

OOOHHHH! I wonder what Spain said! Tell me tell me tell me! I wanna know! *excited*

But 'he's the one you mean by burger bastard'? Good grief Italy! Who else gorges himself on hamburgers?

REVIEW!


	77. Germany 13

Here's **JoyHeart**! And guess what! My mom and I have a deal going on right now where if we both lose a certain amount of weight she can buy some new outfits and I might get a ITALY COSPLAY! YAY! (or Romano if it's cheaper. It depends on how much the Italy outfit costs)

And before I forget I wanna thank everyone who sent a letter, posted a comment, etc. again!

If I owned Hetalia would I really be getting that excited about getting a cosplay outfit right now?

* * *

Italy,

Well if you're sure about the tomatoes...

And, er, I'm a little confused about this gift, it's a little... how am I supposed to open it? It looks as though you've taped every inch of it!

... why am I texting this to you?

Germany

* * *

Of course I'm sure about the tomatoes! He said it himself!

Don't worry about opening the present Germany! You're big and strong and burly! You can do it!

…I don't know, but texting is fun!

Hope you like your present!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…you know I was just checking some of the other letters, cause I wanted Italy to ask Germany about what America said about how Italy and Germany should shack up...but…DANG IT LOVI! Why did you have tell him not to ask it again! It would've been hilarious!

REVIEW! Please! I need more letters! (this is the last one I have)


	78. Charice 1

YAY! Another letter! Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about doing this on a Mac ever again! (yes I'm using this stupid thing again)

* * *

Hey Ita-chan~ :D

I think this is the first time I'm writing to you. In fact, I don't think I've even seen you before? Is it true that you look like that Romano boy that Spain kept talking about? I mean, being a former colony of him, he loves showing me pictures of it.

I WANT TO MEET YOU LATER!

So I wish we can be good friends, Feli-chan!

Asian Invasion, kiddies~!

Charice (the Outer Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

PS: I somewhat need help. Germans terrify me, and I heard you're good with them. Can you help me not be scared of them?

* * *

Ciao Charice!

It's nice to sort of meet you! I don't remember seeing you before either! Well I do look a lot like fratello, but my eyes and hair color is lighter! And my hair curl's on the left side of my head! I never seen those pictures! (fratello doesn't let me) Maybe I can ask Big Brother Spain to show me sometime!

Si! I want to meet you too! And I hope we can become good friends!

Wondering what Asian Invasion means,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! They can be scary sometime! But they're really nice! So if you can remember that fact you'll be fine!

* * *

…Never seen Italy before? What is he? Canada? *shot*

keep sending those letters in people! Or I'll ask Iggy to send you his scones!


	79. Moscow 1

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! As a Fem!Moscow!

If I owned Hetalia then I would be sitting here typing hoping I don't get caught. SHH! You didn't hear it from me!

* * *

Hey Italy!

I know you all hate my Папа (Papa), but everyone thinks I'm like him. I'm not a bad person, I'm actally a lot less violent then Папа! So, how do I get people to reconize me for who I am and not what Папа did?

With love & Voldka,

Moscow

PS: I heard you like pasta, so I sent you some. I can see why you like it, it's really good!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

I don't really hate your padre he's just is very scary a lot of the time!

But that's sad that everyone thinks you're like him! I know! Maybe you could do things for people or act in ways that it's obvious that you don't act like him!

With love and PASTA~!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I love pasta! Your's tastes very yummy! I'd love to have more if you can!

* * *

Done!

Review please! *puppy dog eyes from the boxer*


	80. Charice 2

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! Yeah, I know the canon doesn't have them meeting. It was just too good of a joke to pass up! XD

If I owned Hetalia then someone else would be fixing my boxer's bed after she messes it up. (she does it to pick on me. Mean puppy.)

* * *

YAAAAY~! You responded!

Wow, really? That's so cool~! Actually, I've been hearing from my brother that you never open your eyes. Is that true? Cause rumors love to fly by me. Other than that, YOU SOUND SO CUUUUTE~!

*inner Belarus*

O_o sorry about that...

I'm sending you some Filipino pasta with this. It's sweeter than your pasta, but it's tasty! Hope you like it...I made it!

If your bowl's "Made In China", you know what I mean ;D

Charice (the Outer Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

PS: Thanks for answering my question! I've seen Germany once and he was SO INTIMIDATING! Maybe it's because he was tall?

* * *

Ciao Charice!

Yay! I'm glad that made you happy!

Si! I actually do that! I don't know when I started to so now I do it all the time! Thanks for calling me cute!

*doesn't notice*

Hm? Vee~ What you sorry about? *confused look*

Yay! Thanks for the pasta! It tastes good! You're a really good cook!

Oh! That makes a lot of sense!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. You're welcome! Si! He intimidates me sometimes too! Maybe you're right about him being tall!

* * *

*did notice* O_O ….In-Inner Bela-Belarus? WHA? I feel very sorry for Italy now. If Russia can't handle it then Italy is screwed.

REVIEW!


	81. Germany 14

Here's **JoyHeart**! But WHOA! I was already wondering if Italy's gift should be a painting and then you come out and say it! That's really weird!

I'll own Hetalia when Italy stops asking uncomfortable questions where he has no clue what he's actually saying.

* * *

Italy,

This painting is... really beautiful Italy. I really didn't expect something so nice. Well, since that fiasco last year with the roses, and then that red underwear, and don't even MENTION those white flags! But this is... quite lovely. Is it of one of the canals in Venice? The people in the boat are a bit detailed there... a blond and a brunette. But I fear you might have made a mistake because I think they look like... two guys...

Ahem, well, thank you for my present Italy.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

YAY! I'm glad you like it! It took a lot of work to get it just right for you!

Si! It is one of the canals! And the two people are us! Just sitting there and having fun!

You're welcome Germany!

Happy you like your gift!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Fratello told me to ask you about 'shacking up', so can you explain it to me? When I asked fratello if that's what he and Big Brother Spain were doing he fell to the floor and started twitching!

* * *

Done! And yes he did tell Italy to ask Germany this! Look at chapter 83 (if it's up yet).

REVIEW!


	82. Moscow 2

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! And here's an fyi thing I was told :"'Pirozhki is an Individual-sized baked or fried bun stuffed with a variety of fillings". I never knew that. I only heard of it cause of Russia's Marukaite Chikyuu.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Thanks for replying! Da, I'll try to stop dressing like Папа, but I don't think I have any girl clothes...

Anyway, I went to visit Austria and Hungary, but Папа followed me and I had to run away to Switzerland'd house. Not that I mind, da, I really like Vash, but I doubt Папа is allowed back in Switzerland.

With Hugs, Pasta and Vodka,

Moscow

PS: Since you liked the pasta so much, I sent you some more, along with some pirozhki! Hope you enjoy it, da!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

You're welcome! I'm glad I get to meet you through this letter! Well..maybe you could try to borrow some girl's clothes then!

Vee~ So you went to visit Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary? That's nice! I hope you had fun while you were there! I don't really like going through Switzerland's house though! He always shoots at me when I try to get through to Germany's house!

With hugs and PASTA! (I've never had vodka),

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Yay! Grazie! Both of these taste so good! I also sent some pasta to you too! I hope you like it!

* * *

You know I wouldn't want to see Italy drunk from vodka…that's a scary mental image.

REVIEW!


	83. Romano 6

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! As an EEEVVVIIIILLLLYYY thinking Lovi!

….thought I was going to say something weren't you? :P

* * *

*eye twitch* Feli... I can see you and potato bastard texting under the table. Although... *evil smirk*

Why don't you ask potato about "shacking up"? He'd probably know.

waiting to see his reaction,

Lovino

P.S. I know I said not to ask stuff like that, but this is an exception.

* * *

Well since you already know we're texting can you ask Big Brother Spain to stop trying to play footsies with you? Germany said that he keeps getting kicked when Big Brother Spain tries!

Well…since you said this was an exception…OK! I'll ask him! He's really smart so he'll know!

Wondering why you want to see his reaction,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

YAY! Italy got permission to ask! Which means I can do whatever I want with it!

REVIEW!


	84. England 5

And **Hmob1994** is back! As a very confused Iggy!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Good lord, you've got to help me! America's gone insane! I think he's been talking to France too much recently!

Okay, I've got to calm down... Drink some tea and calm down...

W- Well, yesturday, that bloody Yank called on me in the middle of a meeting with my boss to insist we 'hung out' for the day. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged me away...

Which reminds me, I should probably apologize to my boss for that after I've finished writing...

So he dragged me out and insisted we go paintballing together... he kept on saying stuff like "We have to have fun together"... Although I'll admit I didn't completely hate it... But it was a bit freaky... It's not every day America is considerate about what other people want as well as himself...

So after we finished paintballing, he took me home, insisted I got changed into a suit - one which I haven't worn since France persuaded me to go to one of his black tie dances ten years ago - and then took me to a really expensive looking Italian restruant... I didn't know how to behave at all!

I was so confused... He kept on blabbering away, but not in the normal "I'm-America-so-you-all-have-to-listen-to-me" way... more in the "I-broke-your-favourite-teacup-and-I'm-hoping-you-don't-notice" way. He said something about your brother fainting, and then trying to kill him...

But then he insisted on paying for EVERYTHING, as if I was some helpless girl! I'm never one to turn down a free meal, but a bill should be split when friends eat together!

Oh, god... but then he started blushing and stuttering and being so very unamerica-like that I was worried for a second that I'd been with Canada the whole day instead and hadn't noticed... and then he...

Good lord, this is harder then I thought...

He asked me... if I... would... ahem. B-be his b-b-boyfriend...

I honestly didn't know how to respond... I just told him I'd tell him next time I see him... Good lord, now he must think I'm stringing him along or something... But I'm not! I don't know what I'm feeling! I mean, America's like a brother to me! I raised him, for christs sake! And then there's France, who...

N- never mind... Ahem.

Desperately confused,

England.

* * *

Ciao England!

Vee~ Actually America wasn't talking to Big Brother France! He was talking to me! He really likes you he but was worried that you hated him so he asked what was the best way to tell you!

I never played paintball before is it fun? Yay! You went to an Italian restaurant! Did you two eat pasta? I hope you did! And about fratello, well, actually I had asked him if he and Big Brother Spain were 'shacked up' together, because America told me that 'shacked up' means dating. Then he fell to the floor and started twitching! …OH! So that's what fratello had to go do when he left!

Hoping it works out for you and America!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…you know I just realized that both stuff (the dating thing and Italy asking about people being 'shacked up') is both from America saying something about it first…SO IT'S AMERICA'S FAULT! XD

Ah well I'm glad he did! This is super hilarious now!

REVIEW!


	85. San Marino 3

Here's **XxSwallowxX**!

….don't own. (still couldn't think of anything.)

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

That's good. Same old Lovi. Si, he's always been like that, hasn't he?

Of course I was joking! I know you aren't avoiding me! Oh, thank you.

I hope to see you soon, too!

~ Farmi visita presto!

Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino

Cecilia Vargas

P.S. I can't wait either!

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Si! He has been! But Big Brother Spain doesn't mind! He laugh everytime fratello yells at him!

You're welcome! Maybe you could see who else would like that joke too!

Going to try and convince fratello to visit you too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I still can't wait! Is there anything that I should bring?

* * *

Done! You what I just realized that I either say something that VERY short or I ramble on and on. Meh! Who cares!

REVIEW!


	86. Germany 15

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yeah! Go you! But are you sure you're not turning into Germany? 'cause seriously I could see Germany doing something like that. And this time I didn't say anything stupid to cause it.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Shaking up? Er... that is... something that... er... hey Italy, have you learned about the er... birds and the bees? No, no probably not in those terms... er... oh you were exposed to France at a young age right? So shaking up is a... euphamism. For... for what France likes to do. A lot. And trust me it is no wonder that your brother would have that kind of reaction!

You should really stop asking such embarrassing questions at the table, and I think Romano can see me texting you too.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

OH! So it's something that Big Brother France does? Is that why everyone tells me not to go to his house? But how come fratello didn't just tell me that?

OK! I'll try to do that! And of course he can see us texting! He was the one who told me to ask you!

Still kind of confused but okay with it!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

HAHA! Yay! Italy made Germany feel uncomfortable! XD THAT'S AWESOME!

Send more reviews to make more characters feel uncomfortable! (come on! You know you want to!)


	87. Germany 16

Here's **JoyHeart**! Great! And if I start mass producing white flags, asking stupid questions (wait! scratch that one, I already do that), yelling PASTA~! randomly (wait I do that too ^_^;) or eat pasta all the time I'll let you know! ^_^

Don't own. (I don't know why I have to keep typing this. It's obvious that don't own Hetalia. Why else would I be on fanfiction?)

* * *

Italy,

Yes, I would say that is definitely why you are not allowed to go to France's house. Ever. Your bruder knows this quite well, and likely did not explain it that way because he does his best to avoid mentioning that wine loving pansy whenever possible. Don't worry about it.

And... wait. If all three of us know about the texting going on, which started because Spain was kicking and rubbing his feet against mine under the table (which he is STILL doing) then... can SOMEONE tell him to stop doing that?

... yes, nevermind, I will do it myself...

Sincerely,

Ludwig

PS. If my sudden shouting is what scared Romano out of the room just now, I apologize, and could you tell him it is alright for him to come back? I was not yelling at him...

* * *

Ok! But I don't see the problem with going to Big Brother France's house! He's never tried to do any of that to me!

Oh, so Big brother Spain is still doing that? Wow! I didn't know that! But ok! You can tell him about it Germany!

Still confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Actually as he stormed out I heard him muttering "that damn burger bastard" under his breath! I wonder what that was about!

* * *

And it just keeps gets more chaotic! XD Yay!

REVIEW!


	88. Germany 17

Here's **JoyHeart**! Now we can find out what's gonna happen next!

Don't own. If I did I wouldn't be trying to work out my amazon order exactly right so I can get everything I want and the free shipping! (yeah yeah I know what you're thinking, I did find out that there's Austrian in my bloodline too. And I found out that I'm a mix of a LOT of Europe, except Italy…yeah that's kind of weird)

* * *

Italy,

Any of... oh so you do know what I was talking about? I wasn't sure. Alright, well if he DOES try to touch you like that, be sure to leave straight away. And tell me so I can make sure that it never happens again.

Yes, he has stopped now obviously since he ran after Romano. Burger bastard you say? Strange, that sounds like America, I can't imagine why Romano would have a problem with him...

Well I'm going to use your bathroom for a moment. Please do not try to follow me this time, you really have no sense of personal boundaries...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I think I know! Okay if he tries something I'll be sure to tell you! Fratello said that if he tried anything that he'd do something too!

Vee~ Actually it was because of America that I asked fratello about him and Big Brother Spain in the first place! Because when he explained what 'shacked up' means to me he told me that it means that people are dating!

Ok! I'll try not to follow you!

Sitting here waiting for you to come back!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…is there going to be a pissed-off German after America too now? Wow, Germany and Romano working together…QUICK! SOMEBODY TAKE A PICTURE!

REVIEW!


	89. Germany 18

Here's **JoyHeart**! But yeah, America actually DID tell Italy to go do that.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

America told you that? Well to say it was dating wasn't too bad I guess... he probably was embarrassed by the question as well and your brother is overreacting.

And the more pressing issue... you seem to be out of toilet paper and I, er, need some. Could you perhaps bring some to me? There seems to be no extra rolls in here...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Si! He did! He explained it right after he said that I should tell you we should do that!

Ok! I'll bring more toilet paper! *laughs* I thought we had some in there! I guess I forgot.

Be right there!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And because America did tell Italy do to that…THERE IS GOING TO BE AN ALLIANCE! XD

So hopefully soon we get to see the Perfect Awesome Italian/Potato Bastard Alliance or the German/annoying Italian who doesn't know how to shut up Alliance (I think they would argue about the name XD).

REVIEW!


	90. Charice 3

Here's **Mitsuki** **Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Aw...you're welcome, Ita-chan! (And please ignore my sorry if you don't know what I mean XD)

And I'm glad you like my pasta~! I used only my best ingredients for it, so I'm glad you like it! I want a taste of your pasta now...can you send some over?

And as for Germany, yes he is tall. I'm only like 169 cm and it's horrible! Tall people scare me...I don't know why. Speaking of Germans, what's up with that albino guy that follows him around? He seems like some form of stalker...

*sends over an Asian kiss (-3-) and my Filipino love*

Charice (the Outer Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

PS: I'm outside your house as of right now. Don't mind me BD

* * *

Ciao Charice!

Ok! I'll ignore it then! Si! I'll send you some pasta now! I hope you like it!

Vee~ maybe that's the problem! Since they're so tall they look intimidating! And the person you describe sound like Prussia! He's Germany's big brother! He's really nice too!

Sends Italian kisses and pasta back!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Well if you're out there then why don't you come inside? It can get really cold outside sometimes!

* * *

You know I just realized an advantage that Italy would have over Russia. He's so oblivious that he wouldn't notice until it's too late. Maybe that's a bad thing too.

REVIEW!


	91. Romano 7

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli, come help me, dammit!France is here and he grabbed me and won't let the fuck go and- WHY THE FRICKING HELL IS HE TRYING TO DRAG ME UPSTAIRS? FELICIANO, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO GET THE GUN! ! ! VERY GOOD TIME, DAMMIT! HELP ME! ! ! I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED! ! ! ! !

* * *

OK! I'll be right up there fratello!

Um…where is the gun again? And I thought you said that I shouldn't learn how to shoot it.

* * *

Typical Italy. Big problem going on and he's still asking questions. But how'd France get in there anyway?

REVIEW!

And I'm tired so I'm quitting for tonight! So Dogsrule OUT! See ya tomorrow! XD


	92. Germany 19

I'M BACK! And here's **JoyHeart**! I just keep getting happier and happier with what's going on! ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

He... he told you what?

...

Thank you for the toilet paper Italy. Now if you'll excuse me I will be... er... helping your brother out with something very important for the next couple of hours.

Do not get involved,

Germany

* * *

Oh, so you didn't hear me? Ok! I'll tell you again! He explained that 'shacked up' means dating right after he said that I should tell you that we should do that!

Ok! I'll wait! But first I think Big Brother France broke in and he has fratello upstairs so could you rescue him?

Will be here waiting!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And what about you Italy? Aren't you going to do anything? Poor Lovi.

REVIEW!


	93. Moscow 3

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! Heh, no problem with doing that. I practically live on this thing.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Da, I had fun at Austria & Hungary's house. Austria said he would help me learn to play the violen. Did Austria ever teach you an instrument?

I talked to Ukraine & Belarus, and they promised they'd take me for clothing when I can sneak away. That's some thing I've noticed about Папa. He never let's me leave Россия (Russia) peacefully.

Lots an love & pasta,

Moscow

PS: Wow! Yor pasta is so much better than mine! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Vee~ I never really asked him too! I was happy to just sit and watch him play it! I hope you had fun learning the violin though!

That's good! I hope that works out!...well maybe he's just really worried about you when you leave?

Lots of love and pasta back to you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you're welcome! But I was always curious about that vodka stuff, do you think I could try some?

* * *

O_O Italy asked to try vodka! What's the world coming too!

REVIEW!


	94. England 6

Here's **Hmob1994**! And I have (randomly) decided to let the 100th letter person get a one-shot from me! As a celebrations type thing of this reaching 100. (I was going to do it for 50 but I forgot) Just not angst/tragedy/or horror. Cause I can't write those things at all.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Y- you told him to! Oh, god, I'm so embarrased...

Hm? Hated him? N-no, I've never hated him... but I... I don't know what my feelings are towards him...

I... wouldn't advise you to play paintball; it can sting a bit. It's like fighting, but you're shooting paint instead of bullets.

... Italy, I presume Germany and your brother told you at some point to to repeat whatever France says, right? Well, it's pretty much the same for America... Just don't go there...

... Oh, Germany just called, so I guess I'll be coming round to your house to pick up France. I thought I heard you or your brother screaming in the backgroud. Although it was swearing, so it was probably your brother. I'll give this to you in person, then.

See you in a bit,

England.

* * *

Ciao England!

Si! I did tell him! But I don't know why you're so embarrassed.

Vee~ that's good you don't hate him! He was really worried about that! And I hope you figure out your feelings soon!

Wow! That sounds pretty scary! I definitely won't play paintball now!

Ok! I won't repeat what America says either!

That's good! I'll be sure to let them know! Well I wasn't screaming recently so I guess it was fratello!

Will be here!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow, that house is getting really crowded now isn't it?

REIVEW!


	95. Romano 8

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! …I thought it was Japan who did. Cause I've never seen Canada try to yank somebody's clothes off.

Don't own.

* * *

FELI, IT'S IN THE CLOSET, TOP SHEL-

...

...

...

...

...

We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try again.

* * *

Ok! I'll get it! And don't worry Germany is coming up there right now to help you! And England said he's coming to take Big Brother France away!

Just be patient!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…'Just be patient'? Who can be patient when France is trying to rape them?

REVIEW!


	96. Romano 9

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! And guess who has got her cosplay outfit all planned out! ^_^ and all I need to do now is finish that stupid diet stuff so I can get it! Then I will go shopping at our local grocery store while wearing it! XD (I've wanted to do that for a LONG time!) WISH ME LUCK! XD

Don't own.

* * *

I-I-I...! *whimpers* D-dammit... Never again am I wearing a dress... Tell England I owe him one for coming and picking wino up... Fucking shit, France almost got my clothes off, and he broke my phone! I'm using potato's at the moment...

* * *

Well at least you made Big Brother Spain happy!

And I'll be sure to tell England next time I see him! Is it okay if I got help you pick out a new phone tomorrow? Oh, so that's why I heard the ringtone I have for Germany's phone!

Oh, by the way is it okay if this girl named Charice comes inside? I don't want her to catch a cold. She said that she was standing outside our house!

* * *

Yeah, well I don't know if you know but apparently Italy's picked up a stalker, a Belarus-type stalker. who's in their house right now. Italy invited her in. XD

REVIEW!


	97. Charice 4

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! As your friendly neighborhood Italy stalker! (kidding!)

Don't own.

* * *

OK~! *climbs through window into the kitchen*

You're out of tomatoes, by the way...and what's with the screaming? Who's screaming? And why in the world does it sound like a French guy...?

*sees Germany going up the stairs*

AUGH IT'S A GERMAAAAN! *runs underneath the table*

Waaaaaaaaah! WHAT'S GOING OOOOONNNNNN!

* * *

Vee~ you could have just came in through the door! I would've let you in!

Hm…we are? Fratello's not going to be happy about that! And don't worry about the screaming it's all fixed now! Apparently Big Brother France broke in and went after fratello! So Germany went up to save him! So there's nothing to worry about now!

* * *

Done!

REVIEW!


	98. Romano 10

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

Uh... Sure, Feliciano... I'm gonna... Just keep an eye on her visit though.

Thanks for offering to help me get a new phone. My old one was a piece of crap.

Speaking of Spain, where is that bastard! ? It was HIS freaking manwhore of a friend in our house!

* * *

Great! She's really nice! She sent me pasta!

You're welcome! Vee~ I wonder what types they have now? I haven't bought one is while either!

…where is Big Brother Spain? Do you know fratello?

* * *

Uh…yeah, no comment.

REVIEW!


	99. Germany 20

Here's **JoyHeart**! As a pissed-off/confused German! I was just arguing with my mom though. She was dead set on me cosplaying as Belarus instead of Italy. (she has this mental thing where she thinks I should cosplay only as a female character because I AM female) But she backed off when I told her that Belarus is trying to get her brother to marry her. She has never changed her mind faster until now! ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

France has him upstairs? Very well, I will go and get him...

And as to the er... the... shaking up being...

WAIT JUST EIN SECOND! Are you saying that you want to-? Er, hang on, I will go and save Romano before finishing this...

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Alright, I think I broke France's nose and he ran off crying... your bruder wishes to text you something so I will save this and finish it when he is done.

PPS. Okay so... when you say that America said... well, it's just that... didn't we try that last year and you... didn't you reject me then? Its just, not that I would really have a problem with it, but I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me like that after last year...

* * *

Yay! I'm sure fratello will be happy too!

Vee~ doesn't sound like Big Brother France would be happy about that! Ok! I'll wait for fratello's text!

But I'm kind of confused by the last thing you said…

* * *

..uh, who would be happy after getting their nose broken? That's Italy master of the Obvious! And HAHA! Germany's trying to say what he want but can't because he's too embarrassed!

REVIEW!


	100. Moscow 4

AND…The 100th letter person is **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! YAY! *throws confetti* so you say what genre it is, who you want in it, and a basic plot thing of what happens! And I'll make it happen! Just remember no angst, tragedy, or horror. Cause I suck at writing those.

If I owned Hetalia I'd be giving away way better prizes than a prize fic.

* * *

Hey Italy!

I'm writing this as I run, so please excuse the wrinkles. Currently, I'm on my way over to China to shake off Папa. I don't know where I'll go after that, but that's okay, da.

That's too bad, but yeah, all I did was listen to Austria play for a long time too! It was Prussia who got me to ask him for violin lessons.

Hmm. I don't think locking a person in a room is a sign of worry though, da? Who knows, I certainly don't. I WAS raised by Папa, so I'm not sure.

Trying to run as fast ad you,

Moscow

PS: Ummm. No, Italy, no. But I did send you a small bottle of Sunflower juice. Hope you like it, da!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

I don't mind the wrinkles! I can just smooth those out! Vee~ maybe you could hide at our place for a little bit! But not too long! Russia is very scary!

So you listened at first too? Wow that was very nice of Prussia to do that! I really like the sound of violins!

Um…I don't think that locking someone is a room is a very good thing to do…

Wishing you luck with running!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, OK! The sunflower juice does taste good though!

* * *

Wow, that sunflower juice is real? Who knew! And what's the problem with locking somebody in a room? It's a great babysitting technique! Kidding! I never actually did it. Felt like it sometimes but didn't actually do anything.

REVIEW!


	101. Germany 21

Here's **JoyHeart**! And now we can find out if Germany's gonna come out and say that he love Italy! And if Italy will even realize!

Oh, and as an another FYI thing. Italy thinks that 'shacked up' just means dating while 'get it on' is something else that he's not allow to talk about cause it's something he would have to ask France and he's not allowed to do that. And it's because that was how it was explained to him. (I'm writing this explanation out for me too. To make sure I don't get confused)

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I am sorry I have not returned to the dining room yet. I have been trying to... er... figur eout how to explain this...

So, shaking up... which you say means dating... America says you should... date me, right? That IS what you're saying right? But that is of course just what America is saying! So, erm, did you... did you want to do... that? I mean I wouldn't exactly have a problem with it if you did, but then again I would have thought you wouldn't want to. I mean I do realise last year you rejected me in the resturant when you started crying. I'm still not sure exactly what I did wrong since I followed all the instructions in that book I bought, but it must have had a mistake somewhere. I mean, you were the one who gave me red roses as a love confession, and talking about having a first love that was another boy, but I knew I messed things up somewhere so I thought you had decided not to try and do anything like that with me again.

So... so yes, I suppose that's everything. I, er, will be back momentarily... probably...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

It's ok! I don't mind!

Vee~ I don't mind if we do that! Isn't dating just hanging out and having fun together? That sounds cool!

…uh…what do you mean I rejected you? Weren't you mad at me for a whole bunch of things and that's why you were acting like that? Wow! So red roses mean a love confession! I didn't know that! Wow! That must've been very confusing for you! I just got those type of flowers because I thought it would make me look sexy walking with them!

Ok! I'll be here!

Sorry for all the confusion I caused!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. England said he wants to give his compliments to you for breaking Big Brother France's nose. And fratello wants to know if you can have your big brother neutered.

* * *

Done! AWW! Poor Germany! his secret hope is dashed to pieces.

REVIEW!


	102. Romano 11

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! As a pissed off Romano! Of course who wouldn't be after France tries to rape them? And you had to be saved by someone you can't stand!

Don't own.

* * *

All I know is that that bastard's getting the head butt of his LIFE next time I see him. In fact... I'm going to change, then go look for him so I can chop off his vitals with a spoon! Ha! Teach him to let his creepy friends molest me... Also, tell potato to get Prussia neutered. Him pulling on my curl is not exactly FUN.

Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone.

* * *

Vee~ why would you want to cut off Big Brother Spain's vitals with a spoon? But it was a pretty dress though! Oh! Before I forget England said he wants to apologize for what Big Brother France did!

And Ok! I'll be sure to tell Germany! But why would he pull on your curl?

Ok! I'll be sure not to do anything stupid! You can count on me!

* * *

…why a spoon? Isn't there a whole but of other stuff that would work better?

But Lovi shouldn't you realize it already! It's Italy! Of course he's going to do something stupid!

REVIEW!


	103. England 7

Here's **Hmob1994**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I'm sorry about any blood on the paper; France's nose is bleeding, and he won't stop getting in the way.

Please, apologize to your brother for France... He was seeking sanctuary from the Republic of Ireland (The frog decided to strip in front of North Ireland, so republic was demanding blood...) and saw your brother... in a dress or a bed. His nose is broken and affecting his speech, so I can't quite tell...

Oh, and give my compliments to Germany; that broken nose was a fine piece of work.

Sincerely,

England

* * *

Ciao England!

It's ok now! It really scared me at first to see all the blood!

I'll be sure to tell fratello! It was a dress though! Big brother Spain had bought it for him and wanted him to wear it!

Ok! I'll tell Germany!

From,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I keep hearing America call you 'Iggy' but what does it mean?

* * *

I'm surprised he didn't say "and also send my regrets that I couldn't break frog-face's nose myself"! XD

REVIEW!


	104. Charice 5

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own. If I did I'd have another remote to change the TV channel. My dad left it on some woman in labor. And then he fell asleep! T_T

* * *

*hearing Germany handling France and saving Romano*

*hides even more underneath the table*

Waaaaaaaaaah~! Everyone's scaring meeeeeee! What's happening? What's going on?

*starts singing to herself while rocking back and forth underneath the table*

* * *

Vee~! It's ok! Everything's fixed now! You can out! It's over!

*brings you pasta to cheer you up*

* * *

Short. But I can't figure out what else to say. So deal with it! :P

REVIEW!


	105. Savannah 1

Here's **cross-over-lover232** as Savannah this time!

And good news! The labor show is over! Now it's a ghost show! And the best part is he hates that stuff! So it's hilarious cause he doesn't know about it at all! XD

Don't own.

* * *

dear italia,

my name is savannah and i am sooo happy to be able to write to you! acaida is my mother who is the grat and all mighty state known as:louisanna! so i wanted to say hi and ask you how everything is doing and could you be my sort of bigbrother? it would be more awesome the pasta with alfredo sauce and shrimpy bits in it with a slice of tirimsu for dessert!

love,

savannah

* * *

Ciao Savannah!

Vee~ I've been talking to her recently! She' really nice!

I'm fine! How are you! And of course I can be your sort of big brother! It's really nice of you to ask me! I've never been one before!

And that's great you like pasta! I can send you some if you want!

Hoping he can be a great sort of big brother!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Done!

REVIEW!


	106. Romano 12

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Hm, that makes a lot of sense. You can cut steak with it?

Don't own.

* * *

I don't care if it was pretty or not! I almost got raped because of it! Chigi!

... Do you think England would be opposed to getting a shock collar for wino bastard? That would be fun...

For some reason, your response does absolutely fucking nothing to make me feel better.

* * *

But how could you almost get raped because of a dress? That never happened to me when Mr. Austria had me wear one!

I don't think that England would mind! But I'm sure Big Brother France will apologize to you soon about what he did!

Vee~ what do you mean by that fratello?

* * *

Italy…I agree with him. I'm sure that Germany has high blood pressure.

REVIEW!


	107. Savannah 2

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! And let me say again that all Italian in this thing is brought to you by google translate! Cause I can't speak Italian at all!

Don't own.

* * *

italia,

how do you say big brother in italien? and i am glad you said yes! mama took me to the alregenst plave and i cant eat brocila or peanuts and peanut by proucts. are you allrgic to anything? mama says since i was good for the doctors, on our way to austra we will stop at london so i can see harrlords and all sorts of places, its gonna ROCK! and grandpere francis says that he'll take me and mama for all new wardrobes on paris!

love,

savannah

PS:and how do you say "little sister" in italien?

* * *

Ciao sorellina! (that's little sister!)

Vee~ the word for big brother is fratello! That's good it made you happy! If there's anything you need all you have to do is ask!

That's sounds like fun! I hopy you can show me some pictures when you're done! I'd love to see them!

With love from your new fratello!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

...I need to learn Italian. That would make writing this SOO much easier!

REVIEW!


	108. Romano 13

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

And as a special treat...Italy's gonna give you the disclaimer! In Italian! XD Now take it away Italy!

Italy: Dogsrule non possiede Hetalia! ^_^

YEAH! GOOD JOB! Now on with the letter/writing/thing! (what? I had tons of sugar again!)

* * *

Feliciano, you were a little kid. Of course that never happened. Besides, you have that crazy Hungarian bitch to protect you from shit like that.

Trust me, France the fuck face doesn't feel sorry at all.

U-um... Wh-what kind of gift do you want this year? It's almost the 17th and shit...

* * *

Oh! I guess you're right about that! That makes a lot of sense!

Are you sure about Big Brother France? He was crying when he left!

…Well…I haven't really thought about it yet…but maybe some PASTA! Is there anything you want fratello?

By the way, Germany said that you can have his big brother neuter if you can catch him and get him so drunk he falls unconscious first!

* * *

…I forgot that was coming up for them. *sweatdrop* oops.

REVIEW!


	109. Germany 22

Here's **JoyHeart**! Is there anything that's going to happen with the Italy/Germany love chronicle? Who knows! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I apologize for being up here for so long... I think it's probably been an hour... I'll be down momentarily...

Yes. That is all dating is. And I suppose we do that anyway.

Yes. It was very confusing. I... forgive you I suppose. I guess I should have known better than to think you would know what red roses represent in my country.

As I said, I'll right down I just... I'll be right down.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Tell England it was my pleasure, and tell my brother that he can have mein bruder neutered if he can catch him and keep him still long enough. I would suggest getting him so drunk that he falls unconcious, but two olympic sized swimming pools would be required to house enough bier to do that.

* * *

Ok! I'll be here!

So were we already dating then?

YAY! I'm glad you're not mad at me! But what do red roses mean in your country?

Ok! See you then!

And I'll be sure to tell England and fratello!

* * *

Hmm…I wonder what's taking Germany so long to come back down?

REVIEW!


	110. Moscow 5

Here's **Firery-Nii-Wolf**! Wow…that's gonna be a lot of research…but I don't mind! A family one sounds fun! I'll get on it next week or the week after! Sorry about that but I have exams. Stupid chemistry.

Don't own.

And share that dang confetti! I want some too!

* * *

Greetings from Germany~!

So currently I'm hiding under Prussia's bed, which happens to be located in Germany's basement. Maybe I'll flee over to Rome if I'm caught here, I left Папa at China's house. Apparently it was Sunflower Season, da! That'll keep him busy for a week. At lease.

Thanks for offering, da! Yeah, Prussia's my best partner in crime! I helped him out a lot when the Wall went up, and I helped him tear the Wall down. We're pretty close.

Oh well, being locked up would be fine if I had only gotten some food and my marshmello launcher, da.

Hoping Prussia hurries up with those pancakes,

Moscow

PS: Thanks! Glad you like it, da! My auntie Ukraine taught me how to make it, but I added an extra ingredient to make it sweeter!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Vee~ so you're at Germany's house right now? I hope you're having fun while you're there!

You're welcome! I have everything ready for when you get here!

…wait…so you were the one who was locked in a room? Vee~! That must've been scary!

Wishing you luck with running from Russia!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I did! When you come here you should bring some more! And I'll ask fratello if he wants to try some! but what was the extra ingredient?

* * *

OOOOHHHH! A marshmellow shooter! I always wanted one of those! I wonder if you can shoot peeps from it... *evil smirk*

REVIEW!


	111. Germany 23

Here's** JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I suppose that yes... if you use that definition but... kindly do not use that word to descibe it when talking with anyone. Especially your bruder since he would likely try to have me killed by the mafia and without even a good reason.

And... mein gott Italy I JUST told you that they represent a confession of love! Can you not pay attention to what I say for any length of time?

Anyway I...

...

Italy, I am locked in your bathroom and the door will not open. I have been hitting it for the last half hour but it won't budge. I don't know WHAT it is made out of that the country of Germany cannot break through it but do you think you have a key somewhere? I would try climbing out the window but it's a bit small... surely you heard the banging from upstairs?

Please send help if you can't think of anything to do...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ok! I wouldn't go around saying it! But why would fratello want to have you killed for it?

EEP! Sorry Germany!

Oh! So that's what that banging noise was? Hm…I wonder where that key went? Be right there Germany! And if I can't find it I'll ask fratello to help me!

Currently looking for that key,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Whoops. I did forget that Germany had said that. Ah well it worked out anyway! XD

REVIEW!


	112. Savannah 3

Here's **cross-over-lover232**!

Don't own.

* * *

dear fratella,

i'll be sure to bring you lots and lots of pictures!

do you have any allergies? I'm kinda happy over the evil green plant being banished from my diet, but i like peanuts but i always felt itchy after eating them.

is there a food you dislike besides wurst? i kinda like it so maybe i have german in my hertage? i know i'm french english!

love your,

sorellina

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

YAY! I can't wait to see them! Sometime you should take a trip to my place! Then I can show you around!

No not really! But that's good you don't have to eat something you don't like!

Well…I don't really like anything that England cooks. But that's good for you that you like wurst!

With love from your fratello!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow. I have all three of those in my heritage. But the funny thing is that we're illegitimate on the French side. Does that sound like a certain Hetalia character we all know and love? XD

REVIEW!


	113. Germany 24

Here's **JoyHeart**! As Germany who's still stuck in the bathroom! (and yes I'm calmer now, the sugar's wore off.)

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Um... well your bruder does not really like me, ja? So if you said we were... hanging out like that... he would likely come after me so... just don't tell him that. Ever.

And it's alright, calm down I'm not... I'm not mad at you. Not really. Don't worry about it.

Please hurry with that key, I think there's something alive under the sink...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Oh! That makes sense! Ok! I won't tell fratello! But are he and Big Brother Spain dating? I was wondering since they hang out together all the time!

That's good!

I will! But what's under the sink? It's not something scary is it? *shakes*

Trying to hurry!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

So what's under the sink? The world may never know! But I wonder what Germany's going to say about Italy's question! XD

REVIEW!


	114. Savannah 4

Here's **cross-over-lover232**!

Don't own.

* * *

dear fratello,

oh yes i'll ask mama as soon as i can! she does want to see me in one of the dress hungary hade you wear for some reason, i am your size when you were liveing with her and austria.

theres only one place in italy i dont want to vist:polvaria, its a haunted island near venice where plague victems were droped off or their corpses were burnt there. and there was a mad doctor who expermented on aslyam patients there who calmed to see ghosts. it is very scary!

love,

sorellina

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

That's good to hear! I hope she says yes! Vee~ I remember that dress! I still wonder why Miss Hungary had me wear it.

Si, that does sound scary! Don't worry! I won't take you there! But is there any place you would want me to take you?

With love from your fratello!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

You sure about that island? That sounds like fun to see. During the day of course! I'm too much of a wimp to go at night.

REVIEW!


	115. Germany 25

Here's **JoyHeart**! And we're getting closer to solving the mystery of the bathroom sink! And I'm supposed to be working on a project right now…so…yeah…don't tell anyone.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I am not sure what's under the sink, but I'm having to hold the door shut now as it seems to be growling and thrashing. HURRY UP WITH THAT DAMNED KEY!

Also, it wouldn't exactly surprise me if your bruder and Spain were dating I suppose, but once again I wouldn't mention it to either of them. Romano would likely freak out and Spain might... I don't know... get excited or something.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

VEE~! SCARY! Ok! I'll bring you the key then you can fight it and beat it! Right Germany?

Ok! I wouldn't say anything to fratello or Big Brother Spain!

Hoping that thing under the sink doesn't get out,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. a friend of your big brother's wants me to tell you that you need a new TV, faucet pipe, and stove when you get back to your house! She said she's staying there right now to hid from her padre Russia!

* * *

WAAAHHH! Why can't Italy say anything to them? I wanna see what happens!

REVIEW!


	116. Savannah 5

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! And yeah, you can go I'll just watch. And no the reason I don't want to go isn't cause I'm scared of ghost or something. It's just because it's an unfamiliar place that you're walking around in the dark with no clue where you're going. That's what I don't like.

…France paying alimony…yeah, that wouldn't surprise me.

Don't own. If I did I would make sure that one of Germany's dogs is a boxer! Why would they make one a Golden Retriever of all things? It's not even German.

* * *

dear fratello,

hehe ohh such pretty places to see where you and your brother live i cant wait to see it!

who knows why? adults are odd that way.

it is scary, i hear one part of the island is layers and layers of ash due to the bodies that were burnt.

hmmm i dont know, i think it would be best if you suprised me big brother!

love you lots!

savannah

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Grazie! I can't wait to show you!

Vee~ si! I know that a lot of adults can be weird!

…then we definitely wouldn't go there! And I'll be sure to pick a place that a very nice surprise!

Love you lots too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah, adults are weird…try just about all of the Hetalia characters.

REVIEW!


	117. Moscow 6

Here's **Fire-Nii-Wolf**! Who has agreed to share the confetti! Good! I wants it!

Don't own.

* * *

Hiya Italy!

I'm having a blast with Prussia! I wonder why no one likes him much, he's awesome, da! Also, Prussia says hi. Um, would you mind telling Germany he now needs a new TV...and a new faucet pipe...and a stove.

Anyways, China called me and said he can keep Папa busy for a while more, so my flee to Rome might not be as soon, but keep a bed ready just in case I randomly brake in, da?

Yeah, it was scary, but I just broke down the door. Auntie Belarus taught me how to do that, da. I wonder why my aunt is so crazy though...I'll never know.

Trying to shoot Peeps through Prussia's marshmallow launcher I found,

Moscow

PS: I used Love, da...Kidding! No, I used chocolate!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Ok! I'll tell Germany! But I don't think he'll be very happy about that!

That's good! And I'll be sure to keep a bed ready! I'm sure fratello wouldn't mind if you stay! But break in randomly?

…Well that's good you were about to get out! But she taught you that? Si! I wonder sometimes too!

Vee~ why you want to shoot peeps through a marshmallow launcher?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OH! So that's what it was! I thought I tasted that!

* * *

Wow, I'd hate to be an insurance person in Hetalia. I can imagine the scene now:

_**IP**_ (Insurance person): so...um…could you explain that again sir?

_**America**_ (cause he's not here right now so that means I can pick on him! :P): Sure dude! Well first I was hanging out with my pal Tony! And then I got this awesome idea to have a huge party at my place! Cause heros should be able to throw kick-ass parties (it's like one of those unofficial official rules)! But MAN! Everybody was there! IT WAS AWESOME! Well I didn't see my brother there though maybe he couldn't come…but anyway then Iggy got really drunk and put this toga thing on, don't know why. And then…

_**IP**_: um, could you get to the point…

_**America**_: yeah! Well Iggy got really drunk and went on a rampage which caused France to go on a rampage. It really freaked Italy and his bro out so they started tearing the curtains and sheets apart to make white flags…Germany didn't stop them cause he was too busy trying to keep his brother under control. Spain was helping Italy's brother for some reason. And then the stove exploded cause of something Iggy tried to cook so now my kitchen's destroyed! So anyway what I wanted to know was does my insurance cover this?

_**IP**_: *passed out*

Yes I have a weird mind. But I'm proud of it! XD

REVIEW!


	118. Iran 1

Here's **Neo-byzantium**! As Iran this time!

Don't own.

* * *

Greetings,

This is Iran here. Syria told me that he was sending letters to you so I figured that I should send you one too. So how are you? I heard that your brother Romano was having problems with France, is he alright? He may be quite mouthy but I don't want to see him hurt.

I also heard that your boss is up on criminal charges for having sex with a teenage girl. I'll admit that I was quite shocked and disgusted at hearing the news but don't think that reflects badly on you, we've all had crappy bosses at one point or another, I know, believe me...

On a different note, mt father Ancient Persia told me about you grandfather Roman Empire and that he was a strong warrior who was well cultured. I'll bet that you miss him, I know I miss my father, he was a great man who I've long sought to be like.

As for you, I've heard that you're quite cultured and religious yourself, I like that along with your cheerful behavior and wanting to be everyone's friend. No wonder everyone wanted you at their houses in past ages, I know that I would've had I been closer to your territory.

On a more serious note, I've becoming quite aggravated at America's nagging as of late. He and I having been bickering and arguing since I became a born again Muslim in the late 1970's but now it's become quite heated. I wish I didn't fight with him all the time but my idiot boss is making things worse with his anti-Western statements. While I do dislike America, even I think that my boss takes his Anti American rhetoric too far. I can't even begin to imagine how you put up with that pompous fool Mussolini given what

he was like and what you're like.

I have to go now. Syria sends his regards and apologizes for not sending you letters as he's been busy spending time with Palestine and dealing with the fallout from the Middle Eastern protests/riots.

Sincerely,

The Islamic Republic of Iran

P.S: What's up with the hair curl? Why do you get uneasy when people touch it? It's just hair, isn't it?

* * *

Ciao Iran!

Vee~ So Syria to you to send a letter to me? That was nice of him! Si, fratello's fine now! Apparently Big Brother France broke into our house and tried to rape him! Germany saved fratello by breaking Big Brother France's nose!

…I really didn't like that he did that though…but I'm happy that you don't think I would do that!

Si, I miss him! I would like to see him again, even though I know I can't!

Thank you for the compliment!

…um…I'm not really too sure what to say about America… I know he's kind of loud but I know he means best!

It's ok! I understand if he's busy!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Uh….I don't really like talking about it….

* * *

AND….somebody has asked about the hair curl that we all know what it does! XD

REVIEW!


	119. Canada 2

Here's **lindy12**! Oh…so it is a real team. I don't know hockey, or baseball, or soccer, or football, or just about any kind of sport at all. Sorry America. Uh, NHL is the National Hockey League right? But that sounds cool that you work at an arena!

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy.

I think I will try to dress differently first and if that doesn't work I will act differently. I think I will try wearing a brighter color like neon green, I had seen one in a store the other day. Pancakes don't really taste like pasta they are sweeter. Pasta is good too. I sent you some pancake mix and maple syrup, so you can try the greatness of pancakes too. Thanks for the advice.

Canada

P.S. I would love for you to come over or maybe I could come visit you sometime. I have a feeling you are busy.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ neon green sounds interesting! I'm sure you'll be heard to miss then!

Grazie for the pancake mix and maple syrup! I'll try and make some as soon as I'm finish writing!

Glad I could help you with the advice!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! That sounds fun! Well Germany is over at my place right now!

* * *

YAY! PANCAKES! I like those! More than hamburgers (sorry again America).

REVIEW!


	120. Romano 14

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Nah, It's not bad or weird at all! I was raised around high school sports my entire life but I show such a disinterest in them that my parents sometimes wonder if I'm adopted. And the only reason I can remember my own birthday is because it's right behind my dad's and my dog's! XD

Don't own.

* * *

I think he was crying because, gee, I don't know... His nose was BROKEN?

... *grins* Looks like Spain's dragging Prussia to a bar for me. This is going to be easier than I thought...

And, um, n-no... I haven't really thought about it too much, honestly...

* * *

Well he still could have felt sorry!

Um…What's going to be easier fratello?

Oh, OK! When you think of something just let me know!

* * *

Wow, I wonder if Spain even knows the reason why he's dragging Prussia to a bar.

REVIEW!


	121. Germany 26

Here's **JoyHeart**! True…I'll try and do that when I get the chance.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

... great. Well I suppose it's less damage than what I usually have to deal with when East is left home alone for any length of time.

As for the sink, false alarm... kind of. It turns out that it was Greece with about six cats. I have no idea what he is doing in your house, but apparently the cats woke up and they were the source of the growling.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. This... is Greece... borrowing Germany's phone... bring fish... and... catnip if you have it... when you come up... stairs. ... Yeah.

* * *

Wow! So what does your big brother usually do?

Yay! Kitties! Can I come and pet them?

Glad it was just a false alarm!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I'll bring the fish! But I don't think we have any catnip!

* * *

And the mystery is solved! Now it just starts a new mystery of how the heck Greece got in there in the first place! And in case you're wondering yes I am still doing my project….I'm just….multi-tasking. Yeah let's go with that.

REVIEW!


	122. Romano 15

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

... No. He doesn't feel any remorse ate all, trust me.

*headdesks* Getting Albino bastard neutered. I think Hungary might help as well...

o_e ... I think I need to have a chat with Iran about appropriate questions to ask my little brother...

* * *

Ok! I'll trust you!

But why would you want to get Prussia neutered? Is it because he said that you and Big Brother Spain were dating?

…can you? I didn't really want to say anything to him.

* * *

It's so funny to watch brothers talk! Especially when one cusses like a sailor and the other is totally innocent and naïve! XD

REVIEW!


	123. Savannah 6

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! And what is it with you people? First it's the peeps in the marshmallow shooter and now the 'don't want to go there at night but not cause I'm scared of ghost'! Do I need to get a copyright or something? Wait….peeps already are copyrighted….well forget that then.

Don't own.

* * *

dear fratello,

owie my ears hurting-rubs ear nyaing- but i dont wanna tell mama cause if i do what if she cancels our trip? that would make me sad!

good at the most i would like to see in day light time so i can place flowers there for the poor people who died. and the reason i dont want to go at night NOT cause i'm scared of ghosts!

who do you think the oddest adult around is?

ti amio( did i spell that right?)

savannah

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Vee~ that's not good! But it's better if you tell her! Because it could end up getting worst and I don't want you to get really sick!

Wow that sounds like a very nice thing to do for them! But who do I think is the oddest adult…um…It's really hard to say, so is it ok if I answer your question later?

It's very close but it's spelled ti amo!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Done!

REVIEW!


	124. Moscow 7

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy!

Would you believe it, da? Spain came out of no where and dragged Prussia and me to this bar in France. Of course, France himself was there, so I'm stuck with the infamous Bad Touch Trio. Believe it or not those three can be pretty funny together, da, but I'm not paying their tab.

Yeah, I tend to brake into places a lot instead of using the front door...but I promise I'll TRY to use the front door whenever it is I go over there, da.

Yeah, she it. Now I make sure that all the doors are at least low enough to scrap the floor & ceiling. Keeps Belarus out of you room, da.

It was adorable, da! All these little chick flying around! I had a picture, but Prussia stole it.

Currently tring not to get molested by France,

Moscow

PS: If you ever tried Swiss Chocolate, I wouldn't be surprised that you noticed it. It make it taste just a little better.

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

I think fratello was talking about ask Big Brother Spain to do that for him! I don't remember why though! I've seen them together before too! And they were very funny to watch!

That's good! I would be in big trouble with Germany and fratello if the door got broken like that! Hmm…maybe I'll try that with the door! Belarus is really scary!

Vee~ I wish I could have seen that picture! It sounds really cute!

Wishing you luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I have! It does make stuff taste good!

* * *

Yeah, there's no way I'd pick up the tab for the Bad Touch Trio. I wonder how much the cost would actually run up to though.

REVIEW!


	125. Savannah 7

I'M BACK! And done with that chemistry test! Let's just say that's the brain good and fried now. Anyway here's **cross-over-lover232**!

Don't own.

* * *

dear fratello,

its ok, i know what helps most of the time! i cant spell it but it comes in a brown bottle and it goes all fizzy when it touchs a wound! so i pour that in my ear and i let it set!

i'm glad you like my idea, i try hard to be very nice even to people that are mean to me!

i think alfred is the oddest:no matter how many people who hurt him he just keeps smileing and laughing, even when the people he loves the most insult him and degrade him. i think thats why he eats so much:so he dosent have time to cry or shout at the people.

ti amo,

savannah

PS: i wrote to romano but he hasnt written back yet, do you think he dosent want to be my big brother? spain was acidias dad and he was once romanos dad so i thought i could ask him but he hasnt wrote back...

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

That's good then! I hope it gets better soon!

Si! It's a very good idea! I might try it myself sometime!

Well, he can be pretty odd at times! But I get worried about England sometimes! One day I was walking past him in the building where we have our world meetings and he was standing there talking to himself! It sounded like was having a conversation too!

Ti amo!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Oh, it's not because of that! He's just really busy right now! I'm sure he'd love to be your fratello too!

* * *

Yeah! He's busy! He's just trying to get Prussia neutered!

REVIEW!


	126. Romano 16

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Still doing Operation: Get Prussia Neutered!

Don't own.

* * *

No, it's because I'd be doing a service to humanity by having it done. ... I wonder how England would feel about doing the same thing to that French bastard... *evil thoughts*

Don't worry about it, I will. Also, do we need anything from the store?

* * *

Vee~ How is it a service to humanity? Would it really help? But I think I did hear England talking about doing that to Big Brother France a while ago!

Yay! I was worried about what I'd say to him! and don't worry about going to the store! Charice said she was going to do it! And guess what fratello! This little girl named Savannah wants to know if I can be her big brother! Isn't that cool!

* * *

England would probably be the very first person to help you get France neutered Lovi. But I wonder how many of them would want to help…that's a Google question! That I'm not going to do, don't feel like it.

REVIEW!


	127. Charice 6

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

*peeks out of the table* Is it safe for me to come out now? I heard people leaving...

*comes out of it* By the way, I found this key underneath the table. Is it for your car or something? I thought you'd need it.

...what's with the meowing and the door pounding...?

Anyway...I'm just going to go do groceries. What do you need, Feli-chan? I'll pay for everything.

Charice (the Outer Islands for the Republic of the Philippines)

* * *

Si! It is!

Oh! Grazie! That's the other key to the bathroom! Germany's locked inside right now! And the meowing was just Greece's cats! Germany said he was taking a nap under our bathroom sink!

Vee~ Could you get more pasta? And I think fratello would want more tomatoes! Grazie for doing the shopping!

Grazie again!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Uh, why are you doing the grocery shopping Charice? Never mind. I don't wanna know.

REVIEW!


	128. Germany 27

Here's **JoyHeart**! As Germany and Greece who stole his phone!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy... that's okay... I found... some catnip... in my pocket... and you can pet the cats... you're gentle with them... but they might lick you... their tongues are rough...

Greece

PS. Why am I writing the post script on my own phone? I'm taking it back from Greece now. Anyway, usually East does various things, like throwing parties, or throwing his bird parties, or just getting drunk and breaking things, I think last Thursday he decided he was going to learn how to fly but when he got onto the roof he jumped up and down so hard he fell through the ceiling and I had to get that replaced. It was extremely irritating, which is why I usually keep him in the basement.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yay! They're all so cute! And I'll be careful about their tongues!

P.S. I don't know, but it's fun! Wow I didn't know your big brother tried to do that! But I thought that ceilings were strong so how did he break it?

P.P.S. yo West! It's your awesome bruder here! I just wanted to bring back your credit card that me, France, and Spain used to go drinking! And that flying would've worked cause I'm awesome! You just need a stronger roof! And you don't keep me in the basement I choose to stay there!

* * *

PRUSSIA HAS INVADED THIS FANFICTION! Kidding! I had to do it! But from how it looks with the letters I think that Prussia and France are open again so somebody try to send a letter!

REVIEW!


	129. Moscow 8

Here's **Fire-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy,

I think I see your brother's car, da. Might be a bad idea for him to come in, these three are really drunk! I don't want your brother to get hurt. What did he want from Spain, da?

Yeah, it's real funny, da! At the moment, Spain's acting like a puppy, France is trying to swim in the toilet, and Prussia's trying to make a dress for Gilbird out of his sock. I think Prussia is using Germany's credit card to pay for the tab, mind telling him that too, da?

Yay! I got the picture back! I'm sending you a copy, isn't it cute, da?

...Have you ever gotten the feeling that your being watched, da?...I feel that right now...

Having fun with Bad Touch Trio,

Moscow

PS: I'll make sure to make some when I go over, da! I'm glad you like it, most won't even try it!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Ok! I'll warn fratello! I think he wants Big Brother Spain's help to get Prussia neutered!

Wow! That sound funny to watch and I'll tell Germany for you! And I saw the picture! You're right! It is really cute!

Glad you're having fun, but worrying about that feeling you have,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Yay! I can't wait! But why don't most people want to try it?

* * *

How drunk is France that he's trying to swim in a toilet? Spain and Prussia I can see, but France must be out drinking Iggy right now!

REVIEW!


	130. Jamacia 3

Here's **BrowniexMusic**! And it's ok about not writing back. I'm swamped with school stuff now myself. But feisty and love confused is an interesting combination! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy!

Jamacia here! I'm so sorry for not writing back in heavens knows how long now. I feel so bad. It seems like half the carribean has been on my case nowadays. And It's beyond stressful, (wich is really ironic being as though I'm ussaly the last one to get in a bunch.) Anyway's 'ow've ya been? I sorta had a question, are you good with advice? Becuase I'm in a major love situation. Costa rica has the hots for me. Like majorly, but I already have someone I really like. And Costa Rica, he can take things the wrong way. And I suck at saying no. Espeascally when it's a pervert I speak of.

Me nah 'ave nah mo ta say.

Si'mon AKA Jamacia

* * *

Ciao Jamacia!

It's ok! I don't mind! I've been doing good!

Well usually I get told I don't have good advice but I'll try! Vee~ maybe you could try and tell him that! If you say it like that then you're not actually saying no!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Now it's time for the TRANSLATIONS OF AWESOME! (I just had to put your thing of that on here! XD)

Me nah 'ave nah mo ta say.

I have nothing else to say.

'ow've ya been

How've you been?

REVIEW!


	131. Canada 3

Here's **lindy12**! Yay! I was right! But now I sound stupid for asking in the first place. Glad you think this is funny! And I'm sure that Germany and Romano appreciate your comment too! But yeah, isn't it funny when that happens? I watched the old version of Thirteen Ghosts and was cracking up through the whole thing because they keep calling the 3D glasses illusiono glasses! XD

Don't own. If I did my teacher would be able to remember me. (it sort of makes me happy though! Real life Canada moment!)

* * *

Hiya Italy.

The new shirt worked for a while until it got dirty. I should of bought more than one. I went back to the store and they were sold out. They said they might get some more in a few weeks. I have a new problem though, there is this guy who I really like. He is the only person who notices me all the time, but I don't know if he likes me like that. I am gonna tell him when I see him again.

Canada

P.S. I heard Greece brought cats into your house. You should send me one, make it big enough so the kumahero can't eat it easily.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Yay! The shirt worked! But that sad it got dirty! Maybe you could find a different one that sort of like it!

Vee~ Are you talking about Prussia? Because if you were he was asking about how to help get his friend noticed more! So if that friend is you then that means he cares and likes you! But maybe you could come to the world meetings more! I'm sure I would notice you there!

Grazie for the pancakes and syrup! They tasted good!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll ask him next time I talk to him!

* * *

Sorry Canada! I just had to throw in the world meeting thing! XD

REVIEW!


	132. Romano 17

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! You know, I was just looking over the other chapters I have (because I forgot what I said) and I realized that because Italy is so nice and innocent it make me sound very rude and sarcastic. Dang.

Don't own.

* * *

Why is she...? Never mind. I have a feeling I don't want to know why she's buying our groceries, and-

... Feli, I'm going to send you a video of the most amazing blackmail ever on the three stooges, aka, BTT. It'll show up on your phone soon.

P.S. England just went up a couple notches in my list of people I don't completely hate.

* * *

But it's very nice of her isn't it? Now we don't have to do the shopping this week!

Vee~ I didn't get it yet! What's the video supposed to be?

That's good you like England better! But am I on that list too?

* * *

Serious…what's the video? It's the Bad Touch Trio so it has to be good!

REVIEW!


	133. Savannah 8

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! …T^T I just had an Iggy cooking moment. I was trying to make pudding but the card was hard to read so I ended up adding 4 CUPS instead of 4 TABLE SPOONS! It looked and felt like concrete! My pride's hurt now. T^T the only good thing is that I got it right the second time.

Don't own.

* * *

ciao fratello,

the redness went down, so that must means its working!

silly fratelo, your already nice to everyone, your very snuggley!

i think that magical animals became visable to england cause he was lonely. his coloines lef him, his brothers were crual to him and so in turn faires, unicorns and all those other things allowed them selves to be seen by him to keep him compny.

ti amo,

savannah

PS: and i just relized romano would be my UNCLE since mama and he shared a dad, not my big brother! am i silly or what?

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Yay! That means you're getting better! And grazie for the compliement!

Vee~ sounds so sad! Maybe I'll try and talk to him so he doesn't feel at lonely! Oh! But I think that he and America are dating now so maybe he's not as lonely now!

Ti amo!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ that does sound weird!

* * *

AWW! Hearing that makes me want to go up and give Iggy a big hug! Does anyone else feel like that?

REVIEW!


	134. Romano 18

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

... I suppose. As long as she doesn't turn into a creepy stalker, it's fine.

Damn, let me try again. They're at a bar with this other girl that... Looks a lot like Russia. *shudders* Creepy... Anyway, Albino bastard's probably had a little too much to drink, Wino bastard's... Definitely over the legal, and probably safe for human limit of blood to alcohol ratio, and Spain is- ... Where the fuck did he go?

* * *

OK! I'll tell her you said that!

Vee~ wow Moscow was just telling me about that! Maybe she's the girl you saw! It sounds funny! Oh! That remind me I have to tell Germany that his big brother is using his credit card! If you get the chance can you tell Germany? I'm kind of busy right now!

* * *

HAHA! Lovi lost his Spain!

REVIEW!


	135. Moscow 9

Here's **Firey-nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

On my way to Rome~!

Spain tried to neuter Prussia! Da, can you believe is? Then your brother walked in while I was talking to Spain while trying to calm down Prussia and he screamed. Then he started calling me a creep, it hurt! So I told yor brother off and left with Spain. We're both on our way to Rome right now.

Thanks for telling him, da! I'll pay him back for the amount of Vodka I drank when I see him. Da! Isnt it? And that bird in the upper-hand corner is actually Gilbird! Prussia accidentally mistook him for a Peep.

Da, this feeling is weird, but luckily it went away when I left the bar!

Eating my first churro with Spain,

Moscow

PS: I'm not sure why they won't try it, da. I guess Sunflower Juice just sounds unappealing.

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Yay! Can't wait for you to get here!

Si! I can believe it! Fratello said he was going to ask Big Brother Spain to do that for him! Vee~! That does sound like fratello! Sorry if he hurt your feelings!

You're welcome! And I'll tell him about the vodka too! And the picture is very cute! But how did Prussia mistake his pet bird as a peep?

Oh! That good that feeling went away!

Hope you like the churro!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, I could see how that could happen!

* * *

…I'm still wondering about that weird feeling. I hope Italy didn't accidentally invite Russia to his house.

REVIEW!


	136. Savannah 9

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! Oh, by the way I was wondering what people would think of me turning random chapters of this into mini chapters of a fanfic. After I'm done with chemistry and other stuff I have to write of course! So what do ya think?

Don't own.

* * *

ciao fratello,

i gotta admit, i'm kinda eager to grow up, that way i can wear all kinds of cool teen age clothing, like trench coats, and flared pants for high heeled boots!

so is dateing granddaddy? Awesome now he wont be lonely when mommy and i move to france, she wants to start dateing austria, so she had grandpere francis arrange piano lessons for them to meet, isnt that clever?

ti amo,

savannah

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Wow! That sounds like a cool outfit! I've seen a lot of people wearing those!

Si! He is! I hope it works out for him! But when you say granddaddy do you mean America? Vee~ I didn't know you're mom wanted to date Mr. Austria! I hope it works out for her! And si! That does sound clever!

Ti amo!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Haha! Granddaddy Al! wouldn't that make Iggy 'great granddaddy'? yeah…I'm probably going to be cursed for that comment aren't I?

REVIEW!


	137. Moscow 10

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own. And even though I don't even I can tell that it's stupid not to buy a house just because of a stupid PAINT COLOR! Ugh! Man are people vain! *the TV got left on HGTV*

* * *

We're halfway there!

I'm excited, da!

Oh, I managed it get some pretty good blackmail footage, but I lost it. I wonder where it is, da? Oh well!

I'm not sure, but Prussia had already been drinking, so I suposse the beer got to his head at last.

I figured it out! It was my aunt Belarus! Apparently she came to warn me that Папa knows I'm not in China and is looking for me in Japan. She sure scared Spain and I! I made she she left before continuing on the road to your house, so don't worry about Belarus, da?

Hopeing Prussia and France are okay alone with Romano,

Moscow

PS: Does the name sound unappealing?

* * *

Yay! I can't wait to see you! I'm sure fratello will be happy too!

Oh, you don't have to worry about the video! Fratello said that he recorded it too! Maybe I could ask him to send it to you!

Wow! That must be a lot if he forgot about his pet!

That's nice of her to warn you! And it's good that she's not coming here! No offense but she's really scary!

Hoping he's okay too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. maybe it's because most people think that sunflowers are just pretty flowers to look at?

* * *

Yeah, don't have Belarus come. She actually does freak me out and I probably wouldn't have to try to act like Italy…there's going to be Belarus now isn't there. I know my luck, crap like that happens.

REVIEW!


	138. Romano 19

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

-_-# What. The. HELL? First I get yelled at by a female Russia, then I get shot in the head by Prussia shooting Gilbird out of some kind of gun thing! While wearing a-! ... Is that a sock...? ... Albino... Put his pet bird... In a sock. Somehow, that's not as weird as I thought it would be.

Uh... I'd prefer to not have potato bastard yell at me through texts. Another thing is... I don't even have his Goddamn number. And don't give it to me, I don't want it.

* * *

Vee~ She's not a female Russia! She's his daughter Moscow! Don't worry she said she not violent like him!

But I wonder why Prussia would try and shoot you with Gillbird! And si! It is a sock! Moscow told me that Prussia put on Gilbird!

But what if you need help! Here it is! *sends you the number* Plus maybe if you talk to each more you might become friends.

* * *

Bird…that kind of looks like a peep…in a gun thing that sounds like a marshmallow launcher…DANG IT LOVI! Not you too! And just for that I'm having Italy give you Germany's number and he may 'accidentally' give it to Prussia and France too! :P

REVIEW!


	139. Romano 20

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! *twitch* …he'd better be glad I'm writing as Italy then…but I'm DEFINETY going to go find something to top the 'shacked up' stuff. *evil thoughts against a certain Italian*

Don't own.

* * *

... That doesn't make me feel much better. She's at least... Sane, right? Right? Please tell me she's sane.

Remember? Albino fucker doesn't like me? At least he didn't pull me curl this time... I hate it when people do that! Especially Spain and his shitty friends! DX

I. Dont'. Want. It. I've got America and Matthew's numbers anyway; I'm fine. *clicks 'Delete' button*

* * *

Si! She's sane! Well…she broke down a door once but that was only because Russia locked her in a room!

Vee~ but that doesn't mean that he would shoot you! You say you hate Germany but you don't do anything to him! but it is good he didn't pull on your curl!

But what if something happens! *sends the number again* OOPS! Sorry fratello! I think I sent your number to Big Brother France and Prussia!

* * *

*evil laugh* take that Lovi-Chan! :P hope you like getting calls and texts from France~!

REVIEW!


	140. Moscow 11

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own. If I did I'd have my own personal microwave for my peep expiments! *evil smirk* and my Chemistry professor said that I can bring peeps in so I can pour sulfuric acid on them! But mom said no. She doesn't trust me around peeps for some reason.

* * *

We're here, da!

I think your brother locked the door, so we're stuck outside. Plus Spain says he has to pee. Please open the door, da.

Oh? Da, sounds good Italy, thanks! I really wonder where my camera went though? I had some embarrassing family footage on there that Папa would kill if anyone but us saw...I'll go back to the bar later.

Yeah, Prussia drank all the beer in the house, he even tried my Vodka. I wonder if he was trying to get drunk on purpose, da?

Da, Belarus can be nice when she's not attacking Папa. None taken, I'll make sure she doesn't come!

Awaiting to be let in,

Moscow

* * *

Yay!

Vee~ that sound like fratello! Don't worry, I'll let you in!

Maybe you dropped it in the bathroom? I don't know why he did, but why would he want to get drunk on purpose?

Grazie!

Coming!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I don't really want to know why Prussia would get drunk on purpose. If it's something he can't do sober then I feel really worried.

REVIEW!


	141. Canada 4

Here's **lindy12**! With more Canadian drama! And syrup!

Haha! That does sound like America! I'm the other way around! I watch the stuff, but I don't play the games. Mostly because I suck at them and kill myself. I stabbed myself in the back with my own sword in one. (I didn't even know that was possible)

Beavers tails is funnel cake? That's kind of weird.

Don't own.

* * *

Bonjour Italy,

I've been spending time in Montreal and speaking french there is easier for me. I managed to find some other shirts in neon green, yellow and orange. They might help me stand out more. I've been working on being louder, it isn't working to well. I'm a pretty quiet guy.

Yes I am talking about Prussia. I'm glad he was trying to help me, if I was the person he was talking about. I haven't seen him in a while do you know where he is? I think I will come hang out at your house until he gets home.

I do go to the world meetings I haven't missed one in years. You might not see me sometimes because russia likes to sit on me.

Canada

P.S. I sent you some beavers tails I hope you like it.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Wow! Those sound really bright! And good luck with sounding louder! You're America's brother right? Maybe you can ask him for help with that!

Yay! I was right! But I think it was you he was talking about! Because the person he described had a furry animal with him all the time! And I know exactly where he is! He's out drinking with Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain! And of course you can come over!

Vee~ that makes sense! Ok then! I'll try to look for you at the next world meeting!

Hoping you can see Prussia soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I do! But why are they called beavers tails?

* * *

Wow that sucks with the hockey team! Is there any other way for them to get in?

REVIEW!


	142. Romano 21

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Wow! I was just guessing about the nickname, but good for me for figuring it out! XD but I'll be fair. There's certain character from the anime Soul Eater that I absolutely hate. If they were in Hetalia they would be from one of the European countries that's in the main cast. And their name is very familiar. But just to let you know if you find it out and use it I probably will end up sounding like Romano myself.

Don't own.

* * *

... Now I feel kinda bad for her...

The only reason I don't do anything to the potato bastard is because-! ... He makes you happy, dammit... A-and I don't wa-want to take that away from you...

Nothing's going to- YOU DID -WHAT-? ! ? !

* * *

Si! I know! Russia sounds like he would be a very scary padre!

Yay! Grazie fratello!

Oh? You didn't hear me? OK! I'll tell you again! When I was trying to send Germany's number to you again I accidently sent yours to Big Brother France and Prussia!

* * *

AWW! That sounded so cute! There is brotherly love in Hetalia after all~! Till the "I sent your number to people you hate and one of them is probably going to try and rape you again".

REVIEW!


	143. Charice 7

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! But yeah…I don't watch that show. I mostly watch stuff like The Big Bang Theory. And right now it's just Hetalia and White Collar.

Don't own.

* * *

GOT THE GROCERIES, ITA-CHAN~!

I bought the pasta that you requested, and more than enough tomatoes for your kuya :D (that's Filipino for brother, just in case you don't know). By the way, I figured Greece would still be here with his cats, so I bought some cat food and catnip for him. Then I got hungry and bought salmon and teriyaki sauce...

...where did your brother go? I thought he was here...

* * *

Grazie Charice!

Yay PASTA~! And the tomatoes will make fratello happy!

But I don't know if Greece is still here! Maybe I'd better check!

Vee~ fratello did say something about wanting to neuter Prussia!

* * *

Yeah he's gone now, but he'll be back to kill Italy for sending his number to France and Prussia! XD

REVIEW!


	144. Savannah 10

Here's **cross-over-lover232**! WHOOPS! Sorry! I forgot to do your letter cause I was too busy getting revenge on Romano *Insert the hated nickname that you know I'm referring too :P*. but I'm doing it now and that's what matters! Right? (hope so)

Don't own.

* * *

ciao fratello,

i know i cant wait to be tall like you and everyone else! how long did it take you to get tall like you are today?

grandaddy is alfred, grandpere is francis and grandpapa is spain, pretty clever huh? wait..okinwa was owned by granddady so does that mean in a way i'm related to japan? being a state/nation/mirconations kid must get heck of a lot confuseing!

ti amo,

savannah

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

I will you luck with growing! It actually took a long time for me! It wasn't until I was reunited with fratello!

Si! That is pretty clever! Hm…I don't know! It might be possible!

Ti amo,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

By the way with the whole growing thing I'm going off what I read on the Hetalia Archives. Which said that their growth was slowed if they were controlled by somebody.

REVIEW!


	145. Germany 28

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Thank you for letting myself and Greece out of the bathroom. I did not realise he liked to come over and share his love of cats with you. Are you both... er... very close? Oh what am I saying? Greece might have the sex life of a cat but you probably just think it means... cuddling or something.

As for the ceiling, it was very strong. Prussia is just very heavy and when he jumps up and down he uses far more force than necessary, he is definitely NOT light on his feet. And that is MY credit card bruder, which you have used in far too much excess! I will send my country into debt the way you consume alcohol with those two, and buying rounds for the whole bar certainly doesn't help! As for the basement, I suppose perhaps you did choose it for yourself but only because you came to my house drunk off your ass begging to be let in and fell down my basement stairs when I tried to get you some tea from the kitchen. Then when I asked if you were okay you said you meant to do that and had declared my basement your 'Cave of Awesome'. So in way you chose it, and in another way I closed the door and decided it was probably easier to just leave you down there.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

You're welcome Germany! Vee~ actually this is the first time Greece came here! But I don't mind that means that I get to pet the kitties!

Hm…that makes sense! You're so smart Germany!

P.S. WHAT DO YOUMEAN MORE FORCE THAT NESSARY? I'm awesome! Well I guess from your perspective the little bit of awesomeness I use would seem like too much. And it's your fault for leaving that card out West! So how can I not celebrate my accomplishment by buying drinks! And of course it's my 'Cave of Awesome'! I live there!...ugh…mein gott my head hurts…I'm going back to my Cave of Awesome and sleeping! The Awesome Prussia out!

* * *

And Prussia has left the building! XD

REVIEW!


	146. Germany 29

Hi people! Sorry for not updating for what the past…2 days? I ended up getting sick. UGH! The week where I need to be in class everyday and look what happens! Any way here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well, I'm home now. The return trip was much less eventful then the one I took to get to your house. I hung your painting in my office at first but it seemed too relaxing for the space so I moved it to the den instead where I usually go to relax anyway.

Oh, and Austria is over at my house for some reason and wishes to send his and Hungary's regards. I really have no idea what he's doing over here, sometimes I find him in my living room and kitchen without any warning but I have gotten used to it. He likely was trying to get home and got lost and ended up here. He does that a lot.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

OK! It was nice having you visit!

It's good that you can use the picture to relax! That's what I was hoping it would do! You get stressed a lot!

So Mr. Austria there? Tell him I said ciao! But I don't remember him getting lost when I was at his place! Hm...maybe he didn't let me see him do that! Does he do it all the time?

* * *

'get stressed a lot'…and who do you think is a huge cause of that stress?

REVIEW!


	147. Savannah 11

Here's **cross-over-lover232**!

Don't own.

* * *

ciao fratello,

i see, well it take me less time but its annoying to be teeny! even that sealand kids taller then me!

Wow with all these aunts, uncles, and other places, how big of a place do we need to rent out for chirstmas and other family holidays?

anyway how many family members do you have besides romano span ludwig and prussia?

ti amo,

savannah

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Don't worry! I'm sure you'll start growing soon!

Vee~ It sounds like you need a pretty big place! But it's more fun when you have a lot of people visiting!

Well other than fratello I have San Marino (her human name is Cecilia Vargas) , Seborga, and Vatican City!

Ti amo!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah…can't think of anything to say…so REVIEW!


	148. Moscow 12

Here's **Fire-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

Da~! Warm~!

Thanks for inviting us over Italy! I'll get started on some Sunflower juice & pasta. Some girl brought some and said you invited her. The more the merrier, da!

Prussia texted me saying he was heading home and that France was with England & Whales. So they're fine.

Hmmmmm. Probably. I'm not usually clumsy, but I have my moments, da.

Food will be done soon,

Moscow

* * *

You're Welcome! It's fun to have people over! I just hope that Russia doesn't come!

That's good! But I think that Big Brother France is sending texts to fratello because I accidently gave him fratello's number!

Well maybe when you get the chance you can look for it!

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…you know…I just realized that you're the one who started the whole peeps thing. Guess it helps that Russia's yours dad…but I'll figure something out soon. *evil smirk*

REVIEW!


	149. Romano 22

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Nah, Death the Kid's one of my favorite ones. And right now I find it hilarious that he and Italy have the same voice actor while they act like complete opposites. It's that stupid thing that doesn't shut up with the cane…beating him senseless with Russia's pipe seems like a very good thing to do…

Don't own.

* * *

Veneciano... I've got one very simple question for you. Two, actually. First one is... Do you honestly hate me THAT much that you'd send my number to those freaks? Aw, fuck... Now France is sending me weird texts, and-! O/ / / / /e *kills delete button repeatedly*

Ok... Second question is... Do you WANT me to get phone raped? Or is it just that in general, cause it seems like it so far.

* * *

Vee~ I'm sorry fratello! I'll go talk to Big Brother France right now and ask him to get rid of your number! I'm sure he'll do it!

Wow! I only wanted to send you Germany's number again! I'm surprised that happened!

* * *

Hehe, Lovi's getting texts from France. I feel so happy right now~!

REVIEW!


	150. Jamacia 4

Here's **BrowniexMusic**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Thanks! I tried to tell him, but it worse. And for that other person, I like... hmm, I don't know about that. Oh well.

Tell everybody I say hi!

* * *

Ciao Jamacia!

Vee~ I'm sorry that made it worse! Well…maybe the person you like can help you too!

And I'll be sure to tell everyone!

* * *

Short…ah well.

REVIEW!


	151. San Marino 4

Here's **XxSwallowxX**! Yeah, I'm kind surprised by that too. True…Guess Spain's happy enough for the both of them.

Don't own.

* * *

Ciao Fratello!

That's good that he doesn't mind. At least Fratello doesn't drive him away with his temper.

You are? Yay. I haven't seen Lovi in a while, either.

~Ci sentiamo più tardi!

Serenissima Repubblica di San Marino

Cecilia Vargas

P.S. Bring whatever you want!

* * *

Ciao sorellina!

Si! It is good!

I'm still going to try to convince fratello to visit you! But right now he's mad at me because I accidently gave his cell phone number to Big Brother France and Prussia!

Ci sentiamo più tardi!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll bring pasta then!

* * *

Translations:

Ci sentiamo più tardi: Talk to you soon

REVIEW!


	152. Canada 5

Here's **lindy12**! A pyramid? Ouch! That had to hurt! But yeah, I do that with grenades too. Basically if there's a quick, easy/stupid way to die in a video game I'm going to find out what it is the hard way. T^T

Wow, they have to win every game? Hope they do for your sake!

And **SuperMiniMutt**, well I guess it's hard for them to have Poland talk like a valley girl and to talk with an accent. And thanks for the complement!

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy,

Yeah America is my brother. I might ask him for help, I want to try to do it on my own first.

I'm glad Prussia was asking about me. I am at Germany's house waiting for Prussia to get home. Here he comes. I am going to finish this quickly if you have trouble reading it just tell me. I'll stop by your house on the way home from Germany.

I'll come talk to you during a break at the next world meeting, in case you end up not seeing me.

I can't wait to talk to Prussia he is taking forever to get out of the car.

Canada

P.S. They are called beavers tails because someone shaped one like it and the name stuck.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Yay! I was right! But that's good you want to try and do it yourself first!

Wow I was just talking to Germany and he didn't say that you were at his house! But that'll be nice if you visit when you're done! I can cook pasta for you!

Ok! That'll be nice! And I'll be sure to try and look for you there too!

Hope Prussia talks to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OH! That makes sense!

* * *

Done! Yay! And I have got my Hetalia wall scroll now! But the thing's WAY bigger than I thought it was! ^_^;

REVIEW!


	153. Germany 30

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes, I am looking at it right now, er, I didn't notice before but... my arm is around you in the picture. And your hand is... er... you know what? I seriously doubt it was intentional so don't worry about it. It is a lovely painting and that's all.

And yes, Austria does get lost a lot. When he lived at my house he refused to go anywhere if I wasn't on hand to go and get him when he got lost. I remember one time he was going to the store, I told him not to get lost because I wouldn't be home that night, and he walked right back to the couch. It's as if he plans to get lost, I have no idea why... well I suppose I sort of assume its because he gets lost in some piece of music playing in his head and neglects to pay attention to his surroundings.

And he returns your greetings. And he broke another one of my dishes and told me to cook him dinner. He's such a freeloader, I don't know what to do with him. I'm tempted to call mein bruder for assistance sometimes.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Vee~ what was supposed to be intentional? I don't really pay attention when I paint so is there something wrong with it?

Wow! I didn't know Mr. Austria did things like that! Maybe you could tell him to carry map with him! Then he won't get lost anymore!

* * *

You know it really surprises me that Italy doesn't get lost easily. Does anyone else agree with that?

REVIEW!


	154. Jamacia 5

Here's **BrowniexMusic**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Okay, great. He's over my house. With Haiti. And he's getting too close again. I'm hiding in my closet atleast. but I swer that guy has like a sixth sense for following me. Oh god. OH HELL NO, He's in my room. Oh god, oh god. Can I hide over your house for a day? Please?

Scared,

Si'mon

* * *

Ciao Si'mon!

Si! Of course you can hide here! We already have Charice and Moscow (She's Russia's daughter) visiting!

We're going to eat pasta now! So maybe if you can hurry up you can join us!

Hoping you cheer up soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

So Costa Rica's being a perv? Hope he's not acting like France.

REVIEW!


	155. Moscow 13

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! And…THE PEEPS HAVEN'T INVADED MY VITAL REGIONS! If they try to they will meet my good friends Mr. Microwave and Ms. Sulfuric Acid. ^_^ ….but why are you kol'ing?

Don't own.

* * *

Food's ready, da~!

Don't worry Italy, I'll make sure Папа doesn't come!

...you gave France your brother's phone number...I feel sorry for Romano now, da. France is a good friend and all, but not even I was...clumsy...enough to give him my number.

Da, I'll look for it later.

Waiting for everyone so we can eat,

Moscow

PS: I made pasta.

* * *

Yay! I'll go tell everyone!

And that's good! No offense but your padre's very scary sometimes!

And don't worry about the phone number! I already told fratello I would ask Big Brother France to get rid of it! But Big Brother France has never sent anything bad to me…

Ok! I can help you look for it if you need me to!

Going to go get everyone!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. PAS~TA!

* * *

Maybe France has never sent that stuff to you cause you wouldn't get it.

REVIEW!


	156. Romano 23

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

I hope so...

Ugh, I feel like I'm about to pass out... Damn cold... How're you holding up? Hopefully it's just one of those annoying human viruses that we sometimes get and not related to our economy. Because if it is, we're gonna be sick for a fucking long time...

* * *

Of course I'll ask him fratello! I wouldn't do it on purpose! I know you don't like Big Brother France! Oh! And I sent you Germany's number again! don't worried I checked before I sent it to you!

I'm doing ok! I don't know if I still have a fever so I'll check it soon! And si! I hope it's not something to do with the economy! That would be bad! Do you know of anyone else who's sick right now?

* * *

Haha! Italy just won't give up sending that number! XD

but still wouldn't suck if the characters started getting sick cause the people writing as them already are. I heard that whatever I have has been going around since winter.

REVIEW!


	157. Romano 24

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! As a still sick Lovi. (well Feli's sick too…dang)

Don't own.

* * *

Mmm... I think Spain's got a cold as well, but that's because his economy's really hitting rock bottom.

You know what, I feel to crappy to even yell at you for that. *headdesks* Do you know where the cough medicine is? My throat feels like someone put fricking sandpaper in it...

Going to try and fall unconscious using Nyquil.

* * *

Vee~ That's not good! I hope he's trying to take care of himself!

Well that's good you're keeping his number on your phone though! But I don't know where the cough medicine is…isn't it in the bathroom?

Ok! Buona notte!

* * *

Wow...Lovi's gotta be really sick if he's not going: "why the hell did you send Potato's Bastard's number to me again! If I told you once I'll tell you again I don't f*king want it!" (I'm censoring it cause my mom sitting right behind me...^_^;)

REVIEW!


	158. Germany 31

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Er, nothing really, your hand in the painting is just a little uncomfortably close to my... t-to my... area between my... legs... it's nothing really! Don't worry about it! Forget I said anything at all!

And yes I suppose carrying a map might solve the problem. I will ask Austria about that the next time I see him.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Oh!...Sorry Germany! I can make you a new one if you want me to!

Ok! I hope this helps with Mr. Austria!

* * *

…I wants sleep! T^T I'm going to go pass out now. Good night.

REVIEW!


	159. Germany 32

Back! And currently on tons of cough drops to make sure I don't tear my throat to pieces! Anyway here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

No, there's no need! It's perfect as it is, I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble. Like I said, forget I even mentioned it!

Austria has told me that he has tried using a map but tends to misplace it and it's easier to call me to go and pick him up. Freeloader...

Oh, and I was wondering if you would come with me to... to er... this country above America I don't... remember... anyway, apparently my brother was dating him and they got back together recently. He wants to go visit but he's afraid it will be awkward after the break up. And he said we could... er... double date but obviously that's just hanging out and anyway do you want to go with us?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Well OK! If you say so! If you change your mind just let me know! Paint's fun! You should try to painting sometime with me Germany! I'm sure you'd like it!

Vee~ Well maybe he could try to use a GPS instead! I heard that those are really useful!

Oh…are you talking about Canada? That's strange he said that he was at your house already and that when he was done visiting your house he was coming to my place to visit! But si! Of course we can!

Wants to see you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Hehe, Germany has a freeloader at his house! And doesn't realize that Canada's already there! Well according to **lindy12** he is!

REVIEW!


	160. Charice 8

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! As Belarus's cousin! (kidding…I hope.)

Don't own.

* * *

Oh, I heard Lovi-kun enter the door! He sounds sick...does he need medicine? I can make chicken soup for him (or tomato soup if he wants that too).

And did everyone else leave? Oh well. I guess I should leave you with your brother.

*calls airport*

...there's a flight tomorrow. Blech. Do you know the closest hotel? Or can I share the couch tonight?

*inner Belarus eyes when asking*

* * *

Si! He's feeling sick! Well…he was asking where the cough medicine was! Do you know?

And of course you can stay! I hope you don't mind if Moscow stays tonight too!

*actually did notice for once*

…but…why are you kind of acting like Belarus? *shakes a little*

* * *

NOOOOO! Don't go after him now! He's sick too! He can't fight you off…well maybe he wouldn't be able to anyway…dang.

REVIEW!


	161. Moscow 14

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! True…it is fun! and yes, I'm sure. I might be oblivious but I'm not THAT oblivious.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

I'm spending just the night. I'm going to Switzerland's house tommorrow. (Blushes) H-Hey Italy? I really like Switzerland, da, but I think he just sees me as a friend. What should I do?

I hope you liked the food, and I hope you really liked the pasta, da.

No, its okay. I'll look for it later, da.

Is hiding under blankets texting Prussia & America,

Moscow

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

OK! I don't mind if you stay! But I hope you don't mind if Charice stays tonight too!

Wow! So you like Switzerland? Good for you! Well maybe you could talk to him about it and see what happens!

Si! I liked it a lot! Especially the pasta! And ok! I hope you find your phone when you look for it!

Have fun texting!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

T^T please do something Moscow! Charice is acting like Belarus and Italy's too stupid to realize!

REVIEW!


	162. Syria 4

Here's **Neo-byzantium**!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey there,

It's Syria again. Sorry I couldn't send you a letter but it was for the reasons that Iran stated in his letter.

Palestine and I are now dating so naturally, I'm happy right now. You'd like her, she's nice and good looking though somewhat jaded due to decades of conflict with Israel. Speaking of him, I tried talking with him like you suggested and while nothing official's been set out, we've both agreed to try and restrict our bickering to official meetings.

I heard about what happened with Romano. France actually tried to rape him? What the hell? /sighs/ I'm not surprised though, when I was under his rule, he got a bit too pushy with his advances on me at times which of course, led me to kick him in the crotch. Not only that but France's actions ticked off my siblings when they heard about it especially Saudi Arabia. He might be a stick in the mud that's hell bent on sticking to traditional Islamic values but he's protective towards his "little" brothers and didn't appreciate France's "hedonistic" behavior as he put it.

Since France tried to rape Romano, odds are that France is gunning for you so be careful around him and don't go to his house whatever you do. Still, if France DOES try anything on you like he did Romano, Iraq, Iran and I are kicking his butt as we like you...

On a lighter and more humorous note, I heard that one time when Japan visited your place, after a few days, he ended up acting and looking a lot like you? How'd that happen? I can imagine that Germany wasn't happy to say the least. Still, it must mean that Japan enjoyed the time he spent at your place so I was wondering if I could visit you sometime?

I have to go now, I hope that you're doing well.

Sincerely,

Syria

* * *

Ciao Syria!

It's okay! I don't mind! I can understand if you're busy!

But that's good you two are dating now! I like to meet her! She sounds really nice! And that's good you're getting along better with Israel!

Si! Apparently Big Brother France broke in! But it's okay now! Germany broke his nose and England came and took him back home!

And you don't have to worry about me going to Big Brother France's house! I've getting very busy right now! In a couple of days Canada is coming to visit!

Vee~ I'm not sure how that happened with Japan! Germany was really mad at me, but a couple of days later Japan was back to normal! But I guess it does mean he had fun here! At least that's what I hope happened!

Hopes you're doing well too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And France has struck again! Is there anyone he HASN'T gone after? Cause I'd love to find out who the heck they are!

REVIEW!


	163. Romano 25

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

Nn... Yeah, it's there. Fuck, why does it have to taste so nasty! DX

Well, at least it's (probably) better than brow bastard's pathetic excuse for food...

Buonna notte.

* * *

OK! That's good you found it though!

Well I guess it is better than England's cooking…I don't like either one though…

OH! but guess what fratello! Prussia sent me a paintball gun just in case I wanted to join him and Canada when they play it! Doesn't that sound like fun!

* * *

…how is paintball fun when you're sick? And congrats Canada! Now Romano probably going to be chasing after Germany with a paintball gun! XD

REVIEW!


	164. Canada 6

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah…but I don't do it on purpose when I play. –sweatdrop- that's kind of what just happens. But I played Grand Theft Auto before! I think it was Vice City….I drove into the river…

Is that college basketball thing for March Madness? (that's pretty much the only sports thing I know of besides the Super Bowl and College football Bowl games)

Don't own.

* * *

Hello Italy.

I doubt Germany saw me when he got home I was in Prussia's room helping him to bed because he was wasted. He had grabbed me and made me sleep with him, it was nice. He is in the shower now trying to get rid of his hangover, because as he says it is unawesome to have a hangover. We are going out to eat and play paintball. We are going to invite Germany. I'm going to find a place to snipe from.

When is the next meeting, I don't remember.

Canada

P.S. The awesome me has decided to send you a paintball gun incase you decide to join us in paintball today. You can always shoot West for being unawesome and turning me and Canada down.

Prussia

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Oh, that makes sense! I hope he gets over his hangover soon!

…Uh….I don't know….usually Germany reminds me!

Also wondering when the next meeting is,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie Prussia! Maybe I'll try and join you soon!

* * *

Italy…playing paintball…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, I can't see it happening! XD

Good grief Prussia! What are you thinking sending Italy a paintball gun!

REVIEW!


	165. Romano 26

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! …I just did something REALLY stupid didn't I? At first I thought it was just Italy being stupid but I checked and I'm the idiot that actually said it. –facepalm- I blame Canada! He said it! And Prussia too! He's the one who sent the paintball gun!

Don't own. If I did I would've been smart enough to realize what would happen when you give Romano a paintball gun and as yourself give him the idea. –Another facepalm-

* * *

... I don't care that I'm sick right now, I'm joining. I wanna be able to shoot Albino bastard for the shit he pulled the other day, and possibly potato if he's playing. *grins evilly*

Hey, Feliciano. Did you hear about Japan? Giant earthquake hit him the other night, and now he's getting swamped with tsunamis, too. A lot of countries are going to get them, apparently. Anyway, his home's a wreck right now. Do you know if he's alright?

* * *

But fratello! You're sick right now! You need to rest! You can always play paintball with them later!

Si, I did! I'm really worried! I haven't talked to Japan for a while so I don't know how he's doing! *feeling worried*

* * *

That really sucks with Japan…The news keeps showing it.

But on a lighter note, I apologize to Germany and Prussia for accidently sending Romano after them because of my stupidity! (I just know I'm going to hear about it later)

REVIEW!


	166. Romano 27

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

It's not THAT bad. Just a really annoying cold... Besides, I'm not missing this chance to shoot at them without you freaking crying to me about killing your friends. Even if it won't do much damage, it's still gonna be hell for them to have me "playing".

... Maybe we should... Visit him? He might appreciate some help in keeping things sorta... Kinda... Oh who the hell am I kidding, that guy's home is in shambles. He's gonna need all the help he can get probably to even keep things together.

* * *

Well…If you say so fratello! At least in a way you're going to hanging out with Germany now! I bet we'll all have fun! Maybe you two will become friends after this!

And si! We really should visit him! Do you think bringing him pasta would help?

* * *

Yeah…don't think that'll happen. And Lovi? I really hope that the hell for them with you playing isn't like your mustache plan! XD

REVIEW!


	167. Canada 7

Here's **lindy12**! Wow! Real life Canada moment! Don't you hate it when that happens to you!

Yeah…I suck at video games, but one thing game thing I'm proud of is my bumper cars skills! I can avoid all the other people and ram the person I was aiming for. ^_^ but that is cool with the March Madness tournament stuff! And wow….that's a lot of paintball fields.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Prussia is over his hangover and we are headed to go paintballing. He decided that we are going to go to a place near your house so we can stop by when we are done.

Ok I will ask someone else when the next meeting is.

Canada

P.S. Your welcome. I needed to share the awesomness of paintball with someone other than Mattie. Since Mattie was writing you it all worked out. When we stop by your house later please make sure you have beir and some good food.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Ok! See you when you two get here! I'll have pasta ready! But I don't know how to play paintball so can you teach me?

OK! Tell me when you find out!

Getting pasta ready!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! It sounds like a lot of fun! And I'll be sure to have the beer and food ready! I'll make pasta! OH! And before I forget fratello wants to play paintball with us too!

* * *

Still don't know what you're thinking Prussia! XD

REVIEW!


	168. Moscow 15

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! And…THAT'S THE WRONG DOLL! Charice is after Italy not Russia!

I hope your friends are safe! Were you able to talk or contact them at all?

Don't own.

* * *

Italy it's terrible!

I'm sorry if it's rushed but Папa was caught in the tsunami in Japan! I-I'm worried Italy! (Sobs) It's all my fault, da! I'm on a plane right now to Japans house, he has Папa with him.

D-Da. I'll talk to Switzerland after all this is over.

Glad you liked it, maybe we could eat together again soon, da?

Trying to contact other Soviet Nations,

Moscow

* * *

That's not good! I hope he's okay too! I'm also worried about Japan! I haven't talked to him for awhile and now I hear about this! I was thinking about sending him pasta!

Ok! I hope that it goes well!

Si! We really should all eat together again! It was fun!

Hoping that your padre's ok!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…can't think of anything.

REVIEW!


	169. Romano 28

Back! And I'm getting over the stupid cold! XD now it's back to studying…dang.

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own. If I did a lot of the stuff that happens on here would be put on the show. I wanna see the paintball match! XD

* * *

*snorts* Doubt it. Finally, I get to put some of... "skills" to work and not have the police- Um... Never mind.

*shrugs* Hell if I know. We don't usually talk, remember? You were the one that handled all of Italy's interaction Japan.

* * *

But it will be fun! But I don't know how to play paintball so Canada said that he'd show me how! And what were you going to say about the police?

Oh, I thought that you did talk to Japan since you don't insult him like you do Germany!

* * *

Still want to see that paintball match! I wonder if there's going to be white flags there! XD

REVIEW!


	170. Moscow 16

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! And yes those are better…give me some too! XD well that's good they're in Tokyo, hope they stay safe!

Don't own. (still don't get why I have to do this every single time)

* * *

Italy!

(Sob) Japan lied, da! Папa is one of the missing! I managed to contact the Baltic Nations, Poland, and Ukraine. They're on their way, surprisingly I couldn't get Belarus on the line, da. Japan is in pretty bad shape, I feel bad about the freak-out I had when he told me, I'm treating his wounds. America is here too, da.

Somehow Switzerland found out about Папa missing nag is coming here for moral support. (Blush)

I think there's going to be an emergency G8 meeting tomorrow, da, will you be there? Tokyo is going to representing Japan & I'm going to represent Russia.

Trying not to cry,

Moscow

Konichiwa Italy,

I was hoping you and Germany will come and visit 教皇(Papa). I haven't seen either of you since the War.

Hope to see you soon,

Tokyo

* * *

VEE~! That's not good! But I haven't heard of anything happening in Russia right now so he should be fine! I was hoping to see Japan soon, I hurry up and try to go there!

Si, I'll be there! I'll be sure to talk to you too!

Trying to get you to cheer up,

Italy Veneziano

Ciao Tokyo!

I want to see you too! I'll try and visit as soon as I can!

* * *

Done! (can't think of anything to say, my brain died for a second there.)

REVIEW!


	171. Peru 1

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And no it's not weird! …but I still feel stupid for not realizing they're a real team…

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Senor Italy,

You'd never guess from the way this letter looks, but right now I'm hiding under the bed. I heard you were answering letters and I decided to ask you for some advice. My annoying brother Chile won't stop fussing over everything I do, even though he claims to hate me (I, of course, have already established that I DESPISE that sonofabitch). In fact, the very reason I am hiding is his damn Kid-Brother Radar. Oh crap, he

Sorry about that. I had to chase him off with an Ikea umbrella. (Sweden makes sturdy umbrellas. I like.) Anyway, what can I do to get him to stop hovering over me all the time like a helicopter?

Sincerely,

Peru

* * *

Ciao Peru!

Vee~ wow I didn't think it would be that easy to write under a bed! Well…maybe you could ask to him to stop! I'm sure he'd listen!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ikea has umbrellas?

* * *

Do they? I only went there once, and all I did was try to play with the toys. ^_^;

REVIEW!


	172. Canada 8

Here's **lindy12**! With another Canada moment! Wow they called you by your mom's name? The only thing that happened to me with that was one day when my aunt called and she had this whole conversation with me before she realized that I wasn't my mom.

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy.

We are outside your house now, can you please let us in.

I will be more than happy to teach you to play paintball.

Prussia needs to use your bathroom though. My gun kinda misfired and hit him in the back of the head. It has a nice red color to his hair. I think it won't come all the way out until he showers.

Pasta sounds great. Do you have some maple syrup to put on it?

Your brother wants to play? Wow let me guess he just wants to shoot Prussia.

Canada

P.S. The awesome me brought enough gear for a ton of people, invite as many people as you want.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Ok! I'll go let you in!

YAY! Grazie! Paintball sounds like it's a lot of fun! And of course Prussia can use the bathroom!

Well I think we have a thing of maple syrup, but I never heard of putting it on pasta! And si! Fratello did say he wants to play and to shoot Prussia!

P.S. Yay! But I don't know who else would want to play!

* * *

Wow pasta and maple syrup. I bet that's going to be the next new thing at IHOP. I just saw a new commercial, they have fried chicken and waffles together for crying out loud!

REVIEW!


	173. Germany 33

Here's **JoyHeart**! And it's ok! Have fun! And don't get lost cause that'll suck!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes, I'll do that. And as for the GPS... as long as he pays for it. The last thing I need is to spend so much money on the machine to have him misplace that as well.

And... Canada you say? Sounds a little familiar I suppose. You say he's here? Well I haven't seen him, but I did see East talking to himself. Or perhaps it was to his bird. I'm never quite sure.

Well, if he goes with East perhaps I'll go to, so as to keep an eye on him of course!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Well ok! I don't know how much GPS cost though! Maybe they have a really cheap one that you could buy tons of!

Si! He's name is Canada! Well he's not at your place anymore! He's at my house right now!

Oh, and Fratello said that he's going to play paintball too! Maybe after this you and fratello will become friends!

* * *

yeah! Cause not says friendship like trying to shoot the crap out of each other with paint!

REIVEW!


	174. Moscow 17

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! Yay! Thanks for the dolls! XD and that's good they're fine!

And thanks **CandyCoatedCute**! It's fun to write as Italy! I get to say stuff and get away with it! ^_^ …wait what?...I live in the country yet I don't know that…*currently going to look for a book titled :"Things I should Know About My Own Country but Don't"*

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy,

Well, Japan is a little better. There's still no sign of Папa, but everyone's helping, da.

Tokyo and I are on our way to Russia before we head over to Toronto, Canada. Apparently it's Canada's turn to hold the meeting, da. Funny, I thought it was your turn. Do you want a lift?

Praying despite not being religious,

Moscow

Arigato Italy!

I suppose I'll see you at the meeting? Chichiue is with Ojii-sama, so he should be fine.

Hoping to see you at the meeting and helping Moscow with her attempt at prayer,

Tokyo

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Yay! That's great Japan's better! And I hope you find Russia soon!

Oh, he didn't say anything about that! But ok! If you want I could drive!

Praying for him too!,

Italy Veneziano

Ciao Tokyo!

Si! I'll see you there! That's good somebody's with him!

See you at the meeting!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

DON'T LET HIM DRIVE! That's the one time when Italy's dangerous! And I hold no hope for Romano either. If I had to ride with a Hetalia character I'm going with Germany! If it came to safety…Dang who would be fun to ride with and safe? Anybody know?

And I'm just going to copy your notes because I'm feeling lazy right now.

Chichiue is the translated way of saying father in Japanese

Ojii-sama is the translated way of saying grandpa in Japanese, I added the sama so that itcould be respectful.

Tokyo's ojii-sama is China.

Haha! China's a grandpa!

REVIEW!


	175. Canada 9

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, I had somebody be confused for me before. Which is kind of weird because they don't wear glasses. My biggest problem is that NOBODY can get my last name right. And it's only 6 letters! How hard is that? (scratch that, must be hard since they get it wrong.) We tell them and they STILL get it wrong! Ok, mini rant done. ^_^

And yeah you can write in as Prussia! If the first person writes back I'll tell you!

Don't own.

Oh, extra note thing! Both Canada and Prussia are in the bathroom trying to get the paint out of Prussia's awesome hair.

* * *

Hey Italy

I knew your brother would end up playing when Prussia told me what he did.

Pasta and maple syrup is good. It is like eating desert for dinner.

Canada

P.S. Yo it's Prussia stealing Mattie's cell again. I am sending you some paint gernades. They are for you only. you pull the pin and throw it and a couple seconds later paint will spray everywhere, I suggest running away from where you threw it. I want you to try to hit West with it. It holds bright purple paint.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well he did seem very mad about it! I think he even tried to get Big Brother Spain's help to get Prussia neutered!

Vee~ maybe I'll try it sometime!

Hoping that paintball is fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie Prussia! I'll try! But why bright purple?

* * *

Prussia what are you thinking sending Italy paint grenades? XD

REVIEW!


	176. Romano 29

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

The day I own Hetalia is the day that my mom doesn't yell at me for messing with the perfumes in the store. I'm not allowed near that area anymore…

* * *

... This would be a good time to show you how to shoot a gun, wouldn't it?

Yeah, but... He's kinda weird. He calls me "Tsundere", whatever the fuck that means.

* * *

True it would! Hey fratello! Maybe you and Germany can be on the same team! Then you can be friends after this!

Vee~ I don't know what that means either! Maybe you can ask him what it means!

* * *

I can't wait for the day when Lovi finally learns! XD and Italy still won't give up will he?

REVIEW!


	177. Moscow 18

Is BACK! Sorry about that, I had a BIG chemistry test that I had to spend all day yesterday studying for. But now I am done with it!

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy

Um, its okay Italy, you don't have to drive, da. Oh, is Canada over there? England called me asking for us to hurry, so we're just picking you up, da.

What is it with people and religion? I called Prussia for some help with my prayers and he started going on and on about Christian beliefs. Sometimes I forget he was a Teutonic Knight, da! Then I called China, who went off on Buddahisum. (sigh) I just believe in God and that's it, da.

Wondering religion,

Moscow

Italy,

Great! Um, quick question on advice. Say you have this friend that you like that likes your other friend, but you don't like the other friend very much. What would you advise m-I mean your friend to do?

Drinking Vodka with Moscow,

Tokyo

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Ok! If you say so! And si! Canada's here too!

Vee~ I don't know! But it's good that you have your own opinion!

Have fun!,

Italy Veneziano

Ciao Tokyo!

Well…actually it's sounds kind of confusing! Can you explain it better?

Have fun drinking!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

AH! That classic I'm asking advice for somebody else but in reality I'm asking for myself thing!

REVIEW!


	178. Pennsylvania 1

Here's **bluerainbowrose**!

Don't own. Seriously why do I have to keep tying this? It should be obvious.

* * *

Ciao Italy!

It's Pennsylvania! How are you today? I have start an evil test tomorrow, and math STINKS! So how is Spain and your Fratello? Well, i'm...okay. I wish I had something Italian. I'm part Italian and I never grow old of pizza and pasta. I hope you're doing fine.

Buona Giornata!

Pennsylvania (Christen Jones)

* * *

Ciao Pennsylvania!

Vee~ I'm great! I'm going be playing paintball with Germany, fratello, Canada, and Prussia soon!

Wow! So you have a math test? Good luck! I hope you do well! Well they'll both good! But I think that fratello is mad as Big Brother Spain again!

Hai una buona giornata anche!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Why are you mentioning the evilness that is schoolwork! T^T

REVIEW!


	179. Peru 2

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And threatening classmates is a great way to spend your time! When I'm in a class with annoying non-anime people I sometimes read things like Death Note and hold up just enough for them to see what I'm reading! XD

Not doing it. Deal with it. My cousin's a lawyer! She'll defend me!

* * *

Dear Senor Italy,

If only you had any idea how many times I've tried that already. Telling him to stop, I mean. Somehow, it just never works out. He keeps insisting on keeping tabs on me like some overly devoted older brother. Ew.

Hey, you don't suppose he has a brother complex, do you?

...

OAO

...Holy shit. I think I'm going to run away tonight.

Fearing for his innocence,

Peru

* * *

Ciao Peru!

Well maybe he's just doing it because he's worried about you! I don't know if he has a brother complex (partly because I don't what it is) though!

But why would you want to run away tonight?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah..can't think of anything.

REVIEW!


	180. Canada 10

Here's** lindy12**! Oh, it happens you too? But I found out that in some other country my last name is like the name Smith over here. T^T I bet that nobody there would get it wrong!

…Still not doing it.

* * *

Hi Italy

It is understandable that he was upset. I would be too, although I wouldn't do something as drastic as neutering him.

Paintball is a lot of fun. You just need to get out there and shoot at people. Don't be scared of getting shot it doesn't hurt to much. Unless it is point blank then it will hurt.

The pasta was great I loved the sauce when I ate it on my second plate.

Canada.

P.S. I have convinced Prussia to text you from his own phone so expect something from him soon.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well I don't know if it worked though!

OK! I'll try not to get scared too much! It does sound like a lot of fun though! And I'm glad you like the pasta!

Hoping that paintball is fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Ok! I'll wait for it!

* * *

Wow, how'd you convince Prussia of that? Hm…I have a feeling it involves vodka.

REVIEW!


	181. Romano 30

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Still not doing it. I have randomly decided that I'm on strike.

* * *

No, I think it would be better if I was on a different team than the pota- I mean Germany.

... I think I'll just ask America. He's into Japanese crap, and Japan's probably not feeling up to much right now.

* * *

Well if you say so! But why wouldn't you want to be on a team with Germany! I'm sure both of you would have a lot of fun! Maybe I can ask Canada if it's okay!

Ok! If you can I can ask Tokyo! I bet he'd know!

* * *

*laughs* yeah, I can believe that! But I don't think he'll leave him alone though. XD

REVIEW!


	182. Moscow 19

Here's **Fire-Nii-Wolf**! But yeah, he really has invaded. Maybe Moscow should tell him to get off his butt and send his own letters in and stop ripping off of her's! XD

PASTA~! (still not doing it! :P)

* * *

Italy,

O.O

Um...England canceled the meeting, da. Don't ask why. A-Anyway, Tokyo & I are outside, do you mind opening the door so we can come in?

Starting to get hungry & wonders if she can invade the kitchen to make food,

Moscow

Italy,

(Sigh)

Dont tell amyone, okay? I like Beijing, but she likes this human male named Kyoku. I don't like this boy, he's rude. Plus I know eventually Kyoku will die but Beijing won't. I'm afraid she'll accidentally brake her own heart by loving him. What should I do?

Hoping for some of Moscow's delicious sunflower juice,

Tokyo

Ciao Moscow!

Oh…well OK! I'll be right there to let you in!

If you're hungry I can just make some pasta for you!

Going to get started on some pasta,

Italy Veneziano

Ciao Tokyo!

Vee~ that nice that you like her! and I'll be sure not to tell anyone! Well…maybe you could try to talk to her about it!

By the way I have a question. Fratello keeps getting called 'Tsundere' but neither of us knows what it means. Can you explain it?

Hoping for some of the sunflower juice too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Why did Iggy cancel the meeting? The world may never know~!

REVIEW!


	183. Peru 3

I HERE! And before I begin, Happy St. Patrick's day! And happy birthday to Italy and Romano! XD (yes I looked at my calendar)

Here's **Lili and RayRay**!

:P (guess you know what this means)

* * *

Senor Italy:

I am writing this from Arica, in my damn brother's turf. It's almost midnight and I want to go home. But I know Cuzco is the first place he will check, so I'm being sneaky by hiding under his own nose. It seems to be working well so far...

As for your question, well, I'm running away because...

1. I hate him.

2. He's dating some random girl and on some nights I can't sleep because they're making so much noise doing [BEEP] and other obscene things.

3. This is the part where I tell you about the brother complex. Simply put, a brother complex is when you get overly obsessed with your brother, and keep fussing over him even when he wants to be left alone. It may not sound very bad, but trust me, it is. Just ask Senor Romano. And the scary part is, sometimes it turns into incest... Yeah. Scary.

Oh crap, it's Ecuador! Damn it, Chile must've called out the reinforcements! I'll send you another letter when they've stopped searching for me.

Hightailing it to Buenos Aires,

Peru

* * *

Ciao Peru!

How come you're not sleeping even though it's midnight? Aren't you tired?

Well I really don't know what you say about you hating your brother or the noise he's making…but I can ask fratello about that! But what's incest?

Will be waiting for the letter and good luck getting to Buenos Aires!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah…won't ask yet. It is their birthday after all. So I'll wait for a least a day. But after that… XD

REVIEW!


	184. Romano 31

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own. ( I caved.)

* * *

Because... Um... It doesn't matter, I've got something more important.

B-buon Cumpleanos, fratellino.

* * *

Ok! But what's more important?

Buon compleanno fratello!

* * *

What's the more important thing? Stealing the paintball gernades and nailing Germany and Prussia? Canada told me! I know you did that! XD

REVIEW!


	185. Canada 11

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, no problem with that! I'm sitting in my room right now doing this why my parents watch the games with March Madness. They also made fun of how I filled out my poll. (meanies) I went by mascot and whether or not I hated them. With one game I picked Wisconsin to win because they have cheese there. That's what got me laughed at. ^_^;

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy.

Thank you for letting me and Prussia come play paintball with you. Your brother was crazy, I can't believe he shot us all. How did he get the paint gernades from you? Prussia told me the paint he used was permanent. I feel sorry for Prussia and Germany they were covered in the stuff. I only got a little on my arm Prussia pushed me out of the way. Prussia has tried scrubbing it off. It has made him a reddish purple from scrubbing so hard.

Canada

P.S. I wish the meeting wasn't cancelled, it would of been fun to see the others reaction to Prussia and Germany

* * *

Ciao Canada!

You're welcome! But I don't know how he got the paint grenades! I just set them down somewhere so I could get some more pasta and then they were gone!

Wow! That sounds like the scrubbing really hurt!

But glad paintball was fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I bet they would've been shocked to see them!

* * *

*raises hand* OH OH! I bet I know how he got them!

REVIEW!


	186. Prussia 2

Here's **lindy12**! As the awesome Prussia!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

Your brother is unawesome for coating West and me in paint. I can't believe he got a hold of the gernades I sent you. This paint is never going to come off, at least not for a long time. I am never playing paintball with your brother again he is brutal. Mattie says I deserved getting covered in paint because I sent you those gernades.

Later Prussia

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

I'm sorry for leaving it out! But maybe there's a strong cleaner you can use! And I'll tell fratello that you don't want to play paintball with him anymore! It's not your fault you sent them! I should have kept better track of them!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneizano

* * *

And Mattie is right! You do deserve it for doing something stupid like that! XD

REVIEW!


	187. Moscow 20

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! Wow, and you were talking about the peeps invading my vital regions, but maybe Moscow should be making sure that Tokyo doesn't invade hers! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Bouno Compleano Italy,

Da~! Thank you for the pasta Italy! It was delicious, da! Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting some thing...oh well!

Hey Italy, Whare are you doing for you birth/unification day? I'm going to make a huge cake for you an Romano. Don't worry about the ingredients, I bought some with Belarus's money.

Making sunflower juice and your cake,

Moscow

Happy birthday Italy,

Hai. I have tried talking to her, but she always gets mad.

A Tsundere is some one who is uptight & stingy like Switzerland with money(gets hit by Moscow), but mostly about sex. Why? Is Romano shy about...never mind!

Moscow certainly is a good at decorating that cake,

Tokyo.

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

You're welcome! I'm not sure what you're forgetting, but maybe you'll remember soon!

Well I did play paintball with Germany, fratello, Canada, and Prussia! But right now Germany and Prussia are trying to get the paint off of them because fratello stole the paint grenades Prussia gave me and threw it at them!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

Ciao Tokyo!

Well I don't know what to say then..,

Oh? So that what it means? OK! I'll tell fratello the next chance I get!

Si! She is!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…what did you forget? Actually I'm kind of worried to hear…

REVIEW!


	188. Canada 12

Here's **lindy12**! And yeah…you can get on the roller coaster. I'm not. There's no way somebody's getting me on one of those things.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Happy birthday.

Next time please keep an eye on the stuff Prussia sends you. I really don't feel like getting caught in some of the stuff he told me he plans on sending you. He said something about a potato launcher. It is fun to shoot.

Yeah it hurts to try to scrub the paint off. I have tried to get the bit off my arm. It sounds like long sleeves for me for a while.

We need to play with more people next time maybe we can schedule something or I will tell my brother and he can organize something.

Canada

P.S. Yeah maybe by next meeting the paint will still be on.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Grazie! And OK! I'll be sure to that next time! But I've never seen a potato launcher before! And don't worry I don't think fratello will steal that one because it uses potatoes!

Oh! Well since you're worried about people not noticing you maybe you can use that too! And si! We really should! Is your brother good at it?

It was fun playing paintball!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. well that's true!

* * *

Yeah, I can't see Romano using a potato launcher. Now a TOMATO launcher on the other hand…

REVIEW!


	189. Canada 13

Here's **lindy12**! Ugh, I can't stand the smell of smoke either.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Your brother might steal it if he sees the damage it does. It can break windows. You can launch other things too, not just potatos.

The paint has gotten me noticed more. Everyone asks me about it. The people at the store I went to earlier.

Yeah definately the more people the funner paintball is. My brother is ok at paintball. If I get a sniper spot I can hit him a lot of times.

Canada

P.S. I can see the other nations responses to the paint.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ OK! I'll be sure not to let him get it then!

That's great the paint got you noticed more!

Well I only asked because I seen how he acts at meetings and I was worried he'd be scary!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. what do you think they'd say?

* * *

OOHHHH! A potato launcher sounds fun! But I'm not allow near stuff like that.

REVIEW!


	190. Peru 4

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Have fun on vacation!

Don't own.

* * *

Senor Italy! It's terrible! They've caught me!

I guess running to Argentina wasn't the smartest thing to do after all. But anyway, Chile dragged me back to his place and gave me a long lecture on how running away is bad for my health, how worried he was, blah blah blah. Ugh, it almost makes me want to shove a boot in his face. And stupid annoying Ecuador was there too nodding and agreeing to everything Chile said. Darn it, I hate them both.

Incest is, uh... I'm tempted to tell you to just Google it, but who knows what sort of strange things you'll find... Well, basically it's when siblings love each other like lovers. With the kissing and the intimate stuff beneath the sheets and everything. Incidentally, that's what my brother and that strange girl do on those nights. Bah, I hope he gets HIV or hepatitis or something.

Looks like I'll have to work out another way to rid myself of my brothers. Any suggestions?

(Sadly) writing this from Santiago again,

Peru

P.S: Happy birthday to you and Senor Romano!

* * *

Vee~! That's not good!

But maybe he lectured you because he was worried! That's usually why Germany lectures me!

Oh? So that what incest means? Is that something that Big Brother France would do too?

Well I don't really have any suggestions right now….but I'll try to think of something soon!

Making you pasta to cheer you up!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

I'd imagine if France got the chance he's do it…

REVIEW!


	191. Prussia 3

Here's **lindy12**! Wow, that sucks that happened with your phone. I'm on a phone card with mine. And I just now found that that I get charged each day to play games on it. (stupid thing) but I guess that's sort of a good thing. I downloaded RISK and in the first couple of minutes I lost all the Hetalia characters except America, Canada, Japan, and some parts of Russia. -_-; I hate my video game skills…

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

It's not your fault, you need to remember that your brother doesn't like me at all and will hurt me. I have tried most cleaners but none are working. West made some mixture of cleaning supplies that managed to make him light purple instead of the darker purple that I am. He refuses to tell me what he did, told me I deserved it. I will play paintball with your brother again he made it interesting. I want to be on his team next time though it might keep him from shooting me too much. I'm off to go to the bar with France and Spain. Do you know any good hangover cures? the ones I know work but cause me a lot of trouble.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. I am sending you a potato launcher. It will shoot anything potato siezed from it. I was shooting bell peppers from it earlier.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Ok! That's good! And I'll be sure to remember that!

Well maybe I can ask Germany how he did it and then tell you! And I'll try and ask fratello to be on your team next time! Sorry but I don't really know of any good hangover cures… but I can try to ask someone else if you want!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

Uh, Prussia? You're an idiot. You sent him paint grenades and look how that turned out. And so what do you do now? Send him a potato launcher! XD (but Germany's right. You DID deserve it.)

REVIEW!


	192. Romano 32

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! As a very satisfied Lovi!

And I just took this Seme/Uke test for the fun of it and I got Innocent Uke...guh...I am Italy aren't I?

Don't own.

* * *

Coating the two potatoes in bright purple paint that's what. I feel so much better now that I've FINALLY gotten some revenge on that potato sucker.

Too bad the meetings cancelled... That would've been even better...

* * *

OH? So that's the important thing you had to do? And before I forget Prussia wants to know if he can be on your team next time! And maybe you can be on the team with Germany too!

It would be even better for what? and I also asked Tokyo what Tsudere means! He said that it's someone who's uptight and stingy like how Switzerland is with money, but it's mostly about sex instead!

* * *

Wow, guess that can work for anger management classes. Guess it'll be fine just as long as he doesn't grab the potato launcher Prussia sent…WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT! FORGET IT!

REVIEW!


	193. Canada 14

Here's **lindy12**! HAHAHAHA! That actually happened! I'm surprised you had that much self control! XD did it look like the mustache from the show?

And sorry for not updating. The computer suddenly decided not to work...I wonder if I can use Prussia's potato launcher...yeah...that sounds like a VERY good idea! *evil thoughts*

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy.

I can't blame you if he gets a hold of it. Prussia is in a lot of trouble for sending it to you. I told him that he needs to stop sending you dangerous things like a marshmellow shooter it doesn't hurt as much as a potato launcher.

I am missing the not being noticed because there is only so many times I can repeat the story of how I got permanent pain on me.

My brother can be a little scary but he mostly just talks loudly and a lot. I have learned to tune him out.

I could see a lot of the nations laughing and a lot of barney jokes.

Canada

P.S. Don't ask anyone for hangover cures for Prussia, he doesn't deserve them. I told him he deserves any hangover he gets from drinking.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

That's good you don't blame me! I'm sorry if Prussia's in trouble though!

Well maybe you can make a tape of why you got that mark and when somebody asks you can just play it for them! Then you don't have to keep repeating yourself! Well that's good! I was worried he was really scary!

Vee~ I guess so, but what's barney?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I won't!

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE don't answer that question! Italy's already been traumatized enough!

REVIEW!


	194. Prusssia 4

Here's **lindy12**!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I feel like a truck ran over me right now. I need to stop drinking so much. It is awesome and fun though. Especially with my friends.

West has managed to get almost all the paint off of him. He has a couple sploches left on his face and arms. He still won't tell me what he used. He told Mattie on the stipulation that he doesn't tell me.

You better not ask anyone for the hangover cures. Mattie said that if I make you find information for me he is going to beat me up with his hockey stick. Something about me keeping what I brought onto myself. He doesn't understand how unawesome a hangover is. You should help me in getting him drunk or find someone to help me. Whenever I bring him out he just has one or two drinks.

Prussia

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Vee~ well at least you had fun with your friends!

Well maybe the paint will come off soon anyway! And ok! I won't ask about the hangover cures! And sure! I can try to help you!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

There's going to be a hockey stick aimed for Italy now isn't there? Guess we can add it to the list, right next to the curse that's probably going to hit him and the tomato that might go down his throat! XD

REVIEW!


	195. Romano 33

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! And no. I don't hate Germany. He's just so much fun to piss off! Right up there with England and Romano! XD and I don't see a problem with your results, it kind of sounds like Lovi!

But I guess it was stupid mentioning that potato launcher… you're going to use it aren't you?

Don't own.

* * *

Prussia... That might be interesting. He's a better shot than you, anyway. How'd you manage to hit me when you were aiming at Matthew? I was BEHIND you, for Christ's sake!

*twitch twitch* Tokyo is so very lucky that his dad's going through a lot right now, or else I'd punch the little twerp to high hell.

* * *

Well I guess he is a better shot that me! And Germany's a really good one too! Also sorry fratello! I don't know how I did that either!

Why what's the problem with what Tokyo said? Did he lie or something?

* * *

Shooting somebody's whose behind you… sounds like me during a video game! ^_^; and poor Italy he still doesn't get it does he?

REVIEW!


	196. Germany 34

Here's **JoyHeart**! Glad you're back!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Ja, I will look into the GPS situation but I won't get my hopes up...

And, is he? Well I suppose I could go... paintballing with you was it? I don't think I've done this before... perhaps I should read some books on it. Austria might have one he could lend me, I've found we often require the same reading material for some reason.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

I can help you find one if you want me to!

Si he is! I bet it'll be fun! But I think they do have books about it! But I didn't know Mr. Austria would have a book about paintball!

Hope we're on the same team!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Oh, yeah. By the way JoyHeart I don't know if you know but when they all played paintball Romano got both Germany and Prussia good with bright purple paint grenades that Prussia was stupid enough to send to Italy.

REVIEW!


	197. Germany 35

Here's **JoyHeart**! And my own stupidity has struck again! I convinced my dad to take a Hetalia personality quiz (so I can find out who he acts like) and for some reason he got Canada. So no he's going BACON~! Any chance he gets…Somebody make me stop being stupid! T^T

And **Gryphox**, thanks! But actually there's other people doing this too. I'm only Italy (and I did Prussia twice as a joke XD) there's no way that I can act like everybody! And it's a letter story so it's going to keep going as long as people send letters in! But you're right HETALIA IS A WIN! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Do not open your bruder's closet over the next few days. I have... left something there for his eyes only. And his clothes. Do not tell him, it's a surprise.

I swear it took hours to wash that purple off my face, I didn't realise this game was so messy, or else I wouldn't have worn my military clothes. I cannot stalk my enemies wearing something bright purple! Though Austria tried it back in the days he fought instead of married...

Anyway, please do as I say for once Italy. I'm just glad I'm used to washing blood out of my clothes and off my face or I would've looked very silly at the world meeting next week...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

OK! I won't! But shouldn't I tell him to check it then?

Well…at least you got it off now! But your brother wants to know how you did it! I guess it was messy but at least it was fun!...Mr. Austria really did that?

OK! I'll do what you say! But I thought that meeting was cancelled…

Hoping you come visit soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

OOOHHHH! Who knew that Doitsu had a evil streak! So what did ya do to him? XD but yeah, I REALLY don't think Italy's ever gonna listen to him.

REVIEW!


	198. Germany 36

Here's **JoyHeart**! Oh, and this might make you hate me, but the reason Romano found out about the paint grenades is because I accidently said something about them. ^_^; ( don't blame Italy) you might want to watch out for a potato launcher in the near future too. But Germany's brother sent them! Yell at Prussia!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Nein, that's fine, I'm sure he'll find it eventually, I don't want to risk him suspecting anything out of the ordinary at all. DO NOT TELL HIM ITALY.

And I am not telling East how to get it off, since it was his fault for giving away our position with his constant 'awesome' speeches. It's extremely irritating and now he can suffer for it. Also yes, Austria did when he was young. He did get beat up very often and had to be bailed out by Switzerland I've heard, but he really didn't stop getting beat up when he tried other colours so I can't pinpoint it as the cause of his failings...

It was cancelled? Are you sure? WHY DOES NO ONE EVER INFORM ME? Unless East picked up the phone of course, in which case I might have to punch him.

I've been very stressed lately it seems.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

EEP! OK! I won't! But why would he suspect something?

Why not? Isn't he your brother? Wow! I didn't know that about Mr. Austria! Vee~ wow that sound bad is he got beaten up because of the colors he wore!

…I don't know if it was cancelled! That's only what I heard from Moscow! But why would you want to punch Prussia?

Going to make you pasta to make you feel better!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…he's going to suspect something if you tell him that GERMANY did something to his closet! XD Wow, Germany does sound stressed though…MAYBE PASTA WOULD HELP! XD

REVIEW!


	199. Vatican City 4

Here's **ghost-dark**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italia,

Sorry I haven't replied in a while!

And I dealt with Gilbo a /long/ time ago...

It's called using a boot.

I should try that on Romano...-evil grin-

And I found the guards...damn drunkards...

Sincerely,

Vatican City/Holy See

* * *

Ciao Vatican City!

Vee~! It's okay! I was very busy recently!

Well that good that you dealt with him! but why would you use a boot?

And why would you want to use it on fratello? Vee~ that's great you found your guards!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow a boot… IT'S THE NEW FRYING PAN! XD

REVIEW!


	200. Germany 37

Here's **JoyHeart**! HAHAHAHA! Spring loaded capsule with mashed potatoes! THAT'S AWESOME! XD and you're right! It's Prussia's fault! (just glad you're not blaming the person who told Romano…) and it wasn't just clothes~! It was skin too~!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Just don't tell him. I shouldn't have even told you, I doubt your bruder allows you in his closet anyway. Say nothing.

I do not believe Austria was beaten for the colours he wore so much as that he stood out in purple and ended up an easy target.

I would have to punch East because whenever he picks up important calls he never passes them on to me and... I just really want to punch or kill something right now. Not you of course, so calm down, I know you're freaking out. And I'm not psychic, you're just predictable.

Pasta... that's really your answer to everything isn't it? Maybe I'll come over later and have some then... has your bruder been to his room yet?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

OK! I'll be sure not to tell him! is it a nice surprise?

OOOOHHHH! That makes sense! You're so smart Germany!

Wow! I didn't know he did that! But am I really predictable?

YAY! I hope you can come! And sorry but I don't think he has yet!

Going to get the pasta ready!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Hey Germany! If you want to punch or kill something right now I've got a list! Like ompa lumpas (don't care if I spelled it wrong 'cause I hate them)…stupid things…we can use Iggy's cooking! *very evil thoughts plus evil smirk*

REVIEW!


	201. Germany 38

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yeah, somebody really should put you in charge of an army. But no world domination though. Just thought I put that out there.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well, I will enjoy it. East will too, most likely, even IF I found out he was the one who sent Romano the paint grenades... though while I was chasing him with a rifle, I had a retrospective moment when I wondered just how he managed to make a grenade work. Neither you nor your bruder has ever managed to do it correctly before to the best of my knowledge. In a way, it's sort of commendable. I will still be going on with the surprise however.

And... you really think I'm smart? Er, well I suppose from your perspective even America might seem smart so that might not be saying much.

Yes, you are very predictable. To prove it, I am going to tell you right now to put on the rest of your clothes and you will wonder why I know you're not wearing them all. I will reply with the fact you never put on all your clothes unless I'm around to tell you to. You are very predictable.

Alright, I'll come over now then.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

I'm sorry! I should have told you that Prussia was the one who sent me the paint grenades! But I still don't know how fratello got them! All I did was just set them done for a little bit so I could make pasta and then they were gone! And I hope that fratello likes his surprise! Are you sure I can't tell him?

Si! You're very smart! But America can say smart things!

Wow! That's amazing Germany!

Yay!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I didn't think about it before but how DID Romano use the grenade right? Anybody want to shine some light on the subject?

REVIEW!


	202. Germany 39

Here's **JoyHeart**! Dang. Guess somebody else might know. But I thought that 2012 is when Prussia and Canada are going to team up and take over the world. Kidding I saw this awesome video of a Hetalia world Summit thing and that's what the Canada said! To make it more funny there was an Italy who asked Russia what it means to become one with him! XD

Here's the link: http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=_YctYNYknBM&feature=channel_video_title

…but I'm not liking the 'we'll see' part. It makes me feel pretty wary….

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes. I am very sure. However, when he finds it, you should probably tell me right away.

Somehow I have difficulty believing that.

Anyway, I should be at your house in a few minutes, luckily I was able to catch my flight on time and I'm texting you from the airport.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

OK! I'll be sure to tell you when he does! But I still don't see why I can't tell fratello! Especially since it's a nice surprise!...It is a nice surprise right?

Difficulty believing what? That you're smart or America's smart? *confused*

Sitting here waiting!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

OH yeah, It's a VERY nice surprise! *sarcasm* XD

REVIEW!


	203. Iraq 1

Here's **Neo-byzantium**!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey there,

Iraq here. What's up? Syria told me that he was sending you letters so I decided to send one too. I've heard from him that you're quite interesting to talk to and seem to act like America in some ways.

Speaking of which, Syria seems happier these days even since he hooked up with Palestine. He and I aren't bickering nearly as much which is shocking in itself but now he isn't even squabbling with Israel as much outside of World meetings! You must be a miracle worker or something!

Anyhow, I heard from Egypt that you tried to invade him during World War II to impress Germany. While it made sense to do that for various reasons, why did you give up after being hit by him with a stick? I'd heard you weren't super strong but a stick? Of course, I'm one to talk given how we Arab Nations seem to get thrashed around by America and Israel on a regular basis... /sighs/

On a brighter note, I'd heard that you like Soccer and are pretty good at it, so am I! Perhaps we should play a game or too some time?

Well, I have to go now. Reconstructing a country and keeping my people from killing each other's hard work so I'll see you later.

Iraq

P.S: It'd be cool to meet your brother Romano sometime. I think we'd get along pretty well.

* * *

Ciao Iraq!

That's nice of you to send me a letter! It's so much fun to meet new people! But how do I act like America? I don't eat hamburgers. *confused*

But that's great that Syria's happy now! And that you're not fighting as much!

Si, I did try! But that stick was really sharp and pointy so it hurt a lot!

Si! We really should try to play a game soon!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll ask fratello!

* * *

How does Italy act like America?...yeah, can't think of anything right now.

REVIEW!


	204. Canada 15

Here's **lindy12**! Wow! You should take a picture next time! Yeah, I can't stand that either. Right now the latest plan for the brats on the street is to plant poison ivy near where they're running around. The only downside is how I'm going to plant it. 'Cause it'll look very suspicious if I have these huge gloves on.

Sucks you got yourself banned. I don't have to worry about my cousins because my aunt makes sure that they don't watch that "stupid Japanese crap" (exact words).

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Don't be sorry that Prussia is in trouble. He already is planning on sending you something else. He hasn't told me what it is.

The tape thing might work. The paint is gone now though. Next time something like that happens I will keep it in mind.

Prussia has been bugging me to go out drinking with him. I might go because he won't shut up about how much fun we would have. It is starting to bug me. Would you and Germany like to come with us?

Barney is a stupid american little kid show with a purple talking dinosaur. It makes anyone over the age of 6 go crazy. Unless they have kids then they gain immunity to it.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

OK! I won't! but he's going to send something else?

Well that's great the paint gone now! But I'm sure the tape will work for next time!

OK! I'll go! And I'll try and ask Germany if he wants to go! But how can a dinosaur be purple and talk?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I still wonder who the idiot is who came up with Barney. He's right there with the chicken dance on my list of annoying things.

REVIEW!


	205. Prussia 5

Here's **lindy12**! Haha! Watch out you might start going 'maple' next! Or keep saying the word awesome! XD

Yeah, I can't remember the dogs' gender either. I just remember what breeds they are and that they don't have a boxer when they should. HOW CAN THEY NOT HAVE A BOXER? THEY'RE ADORABLE! I've only convert one person to Hetalia. And the only reason for that is because he loves the 'Hasta la Pasta' phrase.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

The awesome me has convinced Mattie to go drinking. He says he will only go if someone else comes with so he is inviting a ton of people to go. I can't wait it will be awesome.

Being chased by Canada with a hockey stick makes me forget about my hangover quick. I might of puked on him after I wrote to you last time. He wasn't too happy about that. I ended up hiding at home for a few days after that.

Please try to convince West or Mattie to tell me how to get the paint off. It is light purple now but I want it off. It is unawesome. I have been scrubbing as hard as I can every time I shower. It doesn't help that Mattie has managed to lock my ringtone as the Barney song and won't tell me the password.

You won't believe what I am sending you with my next letter it is awesome. It is so awesome it isn't finished yet.

Prussia

P.S. Can you tell West that I have Blackie with me at Canadas' house? I didn't ask him if I could take her.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

That's great you convinced him! He's already asked me if Germany and me can go!

So is that how you get over your hangover? By being chased by a hockey stick? But I'll try ask convince Germany or Canada! But maybe you could ask America? Canada told me that he plays a lot of paintball so maybe he would know!

Wondering what you're sending,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! I'll tell him!

* * *

If it's so awesome it isn't finished yet then I'm feeling very worried about it right now…

REVIEW!


	206. Germany 40

Here's **JoyHeart**! Glad you liked the video! XD I was cracking up laughing as I watched it the first time! I also saw another one where Italy asked Finland "What is cosplay?" after agreeing to judge their cosplay competition! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I refuse to shout this through the door so I will answer in text form, but STOP FOLLOWING ME TO THE BATHROOM DOOR.

Oh, I'll reply to your last message first though...

From my point of view, it's a nice surprise.

Difficulty believing AMERICA is smart.

And now to the question, no, I do not know exactly what it means to 'become one with Russia'. Nor would I explain the details if I did. Just know that you never, EVER want to do it.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I won't do it again! I just wanted to make sure you didn't get stuck in there again!

OH! That's makes sense! I was worried that you thought that you weren't smart!

Don't worry! I don't plan on doing that! Russia's scary!

Going to go wait in the living room!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Prussia wanted me to tell you that he took Blackie with him to go visit Canada!

* * *

I think that Russia's house is the one place Italy NEVER is going to go to! XD

REVIEW!


	207. Romano 34

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! And sure! I can tell what's in there! Germany put spring load capsules full of mashed potatoes in there! It's to get back at Romano for hitting him with that paint grenade (he doesn't take it very well when he ends up being bright purple)! XD and this time you can blame **JoyHeart** for it! Not me!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano, why is the potato coming over? Ugh... ? Something's moving in my closet... Hang on a sec while I check it out.

* * *

Oh! He's coming to visit because he's been feeling very stressed lately so I'm going to make him pasta!

OK! I'll wait here while you check! And before I forget Iraq wants to know if he can meet you! Because he thinks you can become good friends!

* * *

I'm going to love it when he finds out what's in there! XD

REVIEW!


	208. Germany 41

Here's **JoyHeart!**

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

... please come let me out of the bathroom again... what is wrong with this door that it won't unlock from the inside?

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Ja, that's fine thank you for telling me.

* * *

OK! I'll be right there! That's weird… I thought we just got that door fixed! I wonder what happened to it! oh! and before I forget, fratello is going to go check his closet right now!

Coming!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you're welcome! Maybe you can bring them here next time you visit! They're so cute!

* * *

YEAH! Bring the puppies! XD but that bathroom REALLY hates Germany doesn't it? *snicker* wonder if Romano did something to it?

REVIEW!


	209. Germany 42

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I-I am extremely sorry for my actions yesterday. Well, not the potato launchers on your brother because that was an almost perfectly executed plan I just...

Alright I did really think you were unconcious when I flung the door open and hit you! I mean you had just gotten the key but I'd just opened the door and it hit you and you hit the ground and I... panicked and... I... I really thought giving you the jaws of life was the best option but then your eyes opened when I was... and then your brother came out covered in potatoes and... well I just sort of ran out so... ja...

I am very, very sorry Italy. It will not happen again.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Er, yes, I will bring the dogs next time, if you still want there to be one and um... I'd still like some pasta sometime since I didn't really get any yesterday...

* * *

It's OK Germany!

I'm fine now! Although I don't think that fratello is! But what are the jaws of life?

OK! I understand!

Going make for pasta for you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. YAY! And of course I'll make pasta for you!

* * *

Wow, that's a lot to have happen in that amount of time! XD

REVIEW!


	210. Germany 43

Here's **JoyHeart**! And hopefully with an explanation for Germany's actions! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Oh, I'm glad you're alright. And the jaws of life are when someone stops breathing you cover their mouth with your own and breathe into their lungs so they don't die. Er, it looks like kissing but... but it's not! I DID NOT KISS YOU I SWEAR! IT WAS THE JAWS OF LIFE!

Anyway, I'm glad you understand. Er, perhaps you should come to my house this time. That way you can meet all my dogs at once and they won't have to ride on a plane. Only Blackie can stand doing that and he's with East.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

oh? So that what the jaws of life are? Are you sure it's not kissing? It kind of sounds like it is!

Sure! I can come to your house! And I can bring pasta too! I can bring extra so your dogs can have some too!

* * *

SURE~! You keep telling yourself that Germany! XD but would his dogs even like pasta? I know mine does but she can't eat it because tomatoes make her sick.

REVIEW!


	211. Germany 44

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

IT IS NOT KISSING! I SWEAR IT IS NOT! I'm sending a text to your bruder to inform him of this too because he keeps sending me letter bombs and the mafia's made about twelve dozen threats to me already... gott...

I don't want my dogs to eat your pasta Italy, I don't think it's good for them...

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. You don't... you don't want me to have kissed you, do you? I mean, I definitely didn't but, to say it's just like kissing, y-you don't seriously want me to say I kissed you do you? Th-that's just silly! What am I saying? Forget about it!

* * *

OK! I believe you Germany! And I'll try and convince fratello too!

But, why wouldn't the pasta be good for them? Well I'm sure there's healthier pasta I could bring instead!

Assuring you that I believe you!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? What do you mean? *confused*

* * *

HAHA! Making Germany feel uncomfortable is as much fun as pissing him off! Who knew! XD

And now I'm gonna take a break and eat fish and chips! XD (I had to say that!) but I'll be back on tonight!

REVIEW!


	212. Canada 16

Here's** lindy12**! Yeah, I watched it too…my parents still hold that over me. The Chicken Dance only bothers me because it gets in your head and you can't get out. It also doesn't help that I kept having dreams about some nut-job who's using it to take over the world. -_-; Right now my mom's threatening to send a letter in to Italy to get on my nerves. The only problem for her is that I'd have to be the one to teach how to make a fanfiction account. I has no intention of doing that. ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Yes Prussia is sending you something else. I still have no clue what it is. If it is something dangerous please don't use it and get Germany to destroy it.

The best way to understand Barney is to watch it, but I refuse to send you a copy of it. you'll have to find it on your own. It has been on T.V. in your country.

I told Prussia how to get the rest of the paint off of him. Now he is yelling about how awesome I am while in the shower getting it off.

Blackie is so cute and smart. Right now she is standing at the bathroom door waiting for Prussia to come out. Prussia said something about going to his house after he is done. I think just to drop Blackie off. We are going to meet France and Spain and go drinking. I am bringing my hockey stick, those three getting drunk is never good.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

OK! If it's really dangerous I'll give it to Germany and make sure fratello doesn't get it!

Well I guess I'll try to find it! But I didn't know it was shown in my country!

Vee~ wow! She sounds so cute! I'd love to me her! But why would it be a problem is they get drunk?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

HAHA! My dog does that! Well actually you have to shut the door completely or else she'll open it on you because someone (me) taught her how.

But yeah, I have no recent plans to watch Barney. At all.

REVIEW!


	213. Germany 45 but it might be Prussia

Here's **JoyHeart**! WOW! That is weird! XD but actually we're out of potatoes so we have to use potato chips instead! So it literally is fish and CHIPS! XD I is amused~!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Super Sweet and Sexy Italy-chan,

I love you and I want to kiss you and have sex with you. And that involves me shoving my penis into your ass. BECAUSE I'M GERMANY.

From not as awesome as his totally cool bruder who this is definitely not even though you'd be lucky to get another letter from him,

[strike]West[/strike] GERMANY

* * *

Ciao Germany!

UH…. I don't know what to say! Are you feeling ok? Because I've never heard you talk like that before!

Um…When did you start saying the word awesome? And calling yourself West? Isn't that your brother's nickname for you?

Feeling confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. uh… This is going to sound weird, but by any chance are you Prussia?

* * *

…if that's not Prussia then I'm going to go get a Britannia Angel outfit and go shopping at Walmart and tell people I'll grant their wishes…

And yes I know it seems like Italy picked up on it really quick but I think that's something even he could realize.

REVIEW!


	214. Prussia 6

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, I kind of already did say awesome a lot too.

And before I forget you might want to check out the Germany chapter right before this one. It'll explain some stuff that Italy says.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

So the awesome me did something unawesome. The thing I am sending to you still isn't done yet. The paint is still drying. It is so awesome though, I can't wait until you get it.

The hockey stick was enough motivation to get over my hangover quick. It probably wouldn't work for anyone else. I'm pretty sure America wouldn't know how to get permanent paint off. Normal paintball has an oil based paint that washes off. Plus I don't think he would help me seeing as I have been spending so much time with his brother. Even though he forgets him a lot.

Mattie decided to be even more awesome than normal and told me how to get the paint off. It feels great to be a normal color again. He hasn't told me the password to change my phones ringtone though. It is getting on my nerves. I am going to leave my phone at home until he changes it.

We are heading to my house now. I needed to drop Blackie off before meeting up with Spain and France. Mattie is holding his hockey stick saying he doesn't trust my awesome friends. I wonder how he got it past airport security?

Prussia

P.S. Thanks for telling west for me.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

That's OK! I don't mind! But actually Canada already told me to give it to Germany so he can destroy it when I get it!

Oh, that makes sense! But why wouldn't America help you? But that's great the Canada told you how to get the paint off! Sorry I don't know how to get the ringtone off!

Hoping you have fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you're welcome! Um, by the way, did you steal Germany's phone because he just sent me something that sounds really weird! He was talking just like you! Isn't that weird!

* * *

*gasp* Prussia does something unawesome? O_O what's the world coming to?

REVIEW!


	215. Germany 46

Here's **JoyHeart**! As ( a VERY VERY pissed off) Germany!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I am going to kill mein bruder. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! I just checked my call history to see what he sent and... gott I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT-!

Please ignore everything in the text sent by East. Anyway, you might want to wait for a while before you come over, I'll need time to mop up all the blood there will be as soon as I find him.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

YAY! I knew it wasn't you Germany! It was a very scary message! And there's no way you'd act like that!

AWWW! But why can't I come over? I wanted to meet your cute puppies! I already am getting the pasta ready!

* * *

Didn't you hear him Italy? You can't come over because it's going to be a bloodbath! XD guess it's hell hath no fury like a Germany scorned or something like that! XD

REVIEW!


	216. Germany 47

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Mein bruder escaped and is apparently hiding out in his summer home in his boyfriend's country. Kanana or something... apparently Kanana named a town there after East or something. I don't know why.

Anyway, I suppose you can come over then. When can I expect you?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ciao Germany!

Oh? So he's in Kanana right now? But I thought that Canada was his boyfriend? Wow! There's a town named after your brother? That must make him really happy!

YAY! I can come over! I head over to your house right now!

Getting ready to leave,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Well look likes we don't have to worry about losing Prussia's awesomeness anytime soon! XD and now Italy can meet the puppies!...still need a boxer.

REVIEW!


	217. Germany 48

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Um, well maybe he is, I don't really remember... and yes, apparently it's called 'New Prussia', its in a section of Canteena that starts with an O... I think.

I'll be waiting for you at the front door, so please use it when coming into my house.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I really hope the window I just heard shatter was you. Judging by the sound of the footsteps running upstairs it's either you coming to tackle me into a hug or your bruder coming to tackle me into a chokehold. Either way, I'm going on the defensive.

* * *

That sounds like a cool name! maybe when you're not mad at your brother you can tell him about it!

OK! I will!

Coming!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ it's not me! I'm walking up to your house just now! I wonder who it is!...It's not something scary is it?

* * *

I still wonder what their house insurance is like! XD

REVIEW!


	218. Canada 17

Here's **lindy12**! Well the good thing for me is that there's a lot more songs and stuff I like that she can't stand, like Caramelldansen or the hamster dance (she really hates that one)! ^_^ but I don't even have a facebook account. I just don't see the point in it.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Thank you for agreeing not to keep the dangerous thing. It makes me feel better.

Yeah when other countries got it it made them hate my brother a lot, especially England. I think he was jealous his people didn't come up with the idea.

Kumojario didn't like Blackie very much. I ended up locking him in my bedroom while she was over. I gave him a few fish, so he was happy.

Those three getting drunk together normally results in a night in jail and being kicked out of multiple places.

Canada

P.S. I think Germany might be looking for us, I caught Prussia texting on his phone.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

You're welcome! I wouldn't want to keep it if it's dangerous!

So the show got everyone mad at him? do you think sending them pasta would help?

That's sad that they can be friends! But at least he's happy because of the fish! But why would they get drunk if they know they'll be arrested?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh! Actually Prussia sent a very weird text to me while acting like Germany!

* * *

Don't forget that those three getting drunk together also result in awesome blackmail material! XD how come none of the other characters had thought to try that?

REVIEW!


	219. Prussia 7

Here's **lindy12**! Wow! You read them all!...unfortunately I can't remember everything I said (stupid memory). But don't worry! You're doing a great job! With a lot of these I feel worried about how I'm writing as Italy too!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy

You can't destroy the awesome thing I am sending you. Canada was just kidding. He wants you to keep it.

America is upset that I am hanging with his brother more than I used to. I ended up going to the cell phine store and they changed my ringtone for me. It is now awesome.

We will have fun. The three of us are awesome.

Prussia

P.S. I might of stolen West's phone. Good thing I have already left the house. Don't tell him where we are.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Oh? So Canada was kidding? But Germany said the same thing too…well I'll keep it if it's not dangerous! It's not is it?

So America is sad because you with his brother more? Maybe we can make pasta for him to cheer him up! But that's great you could change your ringtone! What did you make it be?

Happy you're going to have fun!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OH! That makes sense! I knew that wasn't Germany! But I think he does know where you are! He's very smart about those things!

* * *

I loves my ringtone too! XD Well ringtones. I have The Delicious Tomato Song as the normal ringtone, The Notre Dame Victory March for my dad, Italy's Maru Kaite Chikyuu for my mom! (because she's the one who calls me the most), and America's Maru Kaite Chikyuu for all my text messages!

REVIEW!


	220. Canada 18

Here's **lindy12**! I mostly just hide in my room to watch anime. But I'm not really too sure how she feels about it. Last year she actually did have to go to a convention with me because I didn't have any friends who could make it. It was a lot of culture shock for her! XD

And PLEASE do the blackmail material! Canada's the best one to get it!

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Barney did get a lot of the nations mad at my brother. I had even hit him with my hockey stick a few times. I don't think sending them pasta would help. Most of us have got over it and only get mad when we see it on T.V. a lot.

Next time Prussia brings one of Germany's dogs over I will try harder to make them get along. Yeah kumajuro likes himself some fish. He also likes seal, but I don't give it to him often.

They once told me the fun is in what they do while getting drunk. I asked France and he told me they play drinking games. I have my camera with me and my hockey stick they won't be able to do anything evil to me.

Canada

P.S. I told him not to do something stupid with his brothers phone.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

That's not good! But why would you hit him with a hockey stick if it's just a T.V. show? And why wouldn't pasta help? Doesn't it always help things?

That'll be great if they become friends! Maybe they can share fish together!

OH? So they play games? That sounds fun!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. that good! I don't think Germany was happy about that!

* * *

*facepalm* of course he's not going to be happy if Prussia did that!

But I wonder if Kumajiro and Gilbird are friends! XD

REVIEW!


	221. Prussia 8

Here's **lindy12**! …the idiot actually set up the green button to blow it up? Meh, sounds just like something Prussia would do. Yeah, I change my wallpapers around a lot too. Right now it's Italy holding Chibitalia standing with Germany, Japan, and America (it's also the wall scroll I bought). When my mom pointed out that America was the only one of the Allies on there I told that Canada's on there too, you just can't see him! XD

And **Gryphox**, yeah I guess I should have expected that. When I was first reading it took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was Prussia! The 'West' part gave it away. -_-;

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

The awesome thing isn't dangerous, at least it isn't dangerous for the awesome me. You might have a lot of fun with it. Try to keep it away from your brother though. West will kill me if he gets hit with it.

Yeah America said something about my friends and me corrupting him. I know he won't get corrupted he is too awesome. Pasta might help him relax a bit about me.

My ringtone right now is Sexy back by Justin Timberlake because I am awesome and sexy and being awesome is everything.

I am sending over the custom made state of the art skateboard. It has a paintball gun built in that fires when you step on the blue button. An ipod that plays if you step on the red button. And I installed a surprise with the green button only push it if you are in trouble.

Prussia

P.S. I don't think he knows where we are right now. I'll tell you we aren't in Canada or near my house right now, and France and Spain are with us.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

That's good it's not dangerous! And si! I'll try to make sure fratello doesn't get it! He's really mad at Germany right now because Germany hit him with mashed potatoes!

It sounds like it would be hard for you to corrupt him! all of you are so nice! But I will send him pasta though! Vee~! I never heard that song before! Is it good?

Grazie for the skateboard!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. well that's good!

* * *

Still trying to figure out the skateboard. But yeah, I've never heard that song before. After hearing a whole bunch of stuff that gets on my nerves I've pretty much have given up on America music.

REVIEW!


	222. Charice 9

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

*comes out of the kitchen*

Did something happen? All I heard was a screaming voice on a cell phone...were you watching a TV show or something?

Whatever.

Anyway, I put all the groceries away for you~ :D

By the way...are you going out? If you are, you might want to watch it. I heard one of the countries is drunk and on the loose somewhere here...maybe it's just me.

Of course, of course...

Charice

* * *

Well I think that Germany's big brother Prussia was playing with his cell phone and sent me a text! So now Germany's mad at him!

Grazie for buying and putting the groceries away! is there anything you want me to do for you in return? Like make you pasta?

Si! I was going to go visit Germany!

* * *

Huh? Charice is still there? Wow I need to keep better track of stuff like that don't I.

REVIEW!


	223. Romano 35

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Maybe I'll do it if you do it too while dressed like France. :P

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano... I'm covered in mashed... Ewugh... I need a bath, so very badly. Kick your bastard out of the bathroom so I can shower.

Oh God... Ew ew ew ew ew. It's in my hair, and some of it just got onto my curl. DX

* * *

Huh? Mashed what? Is that the surprise that Germany told me he left in your closet for you? But si! I ask Germany if it's OK for you to get a shower!

* * *

Really short. But can't think of anything else. Just remember that it was **JoyHeart** who did it this time! Not me! ^_^

REVIEW!


	224. Moscow 21

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! Yeah it has been a while! And I still haven't found any revenge thing to do. Dang! Stupid Russia for being your dad! T^T Good luck with the tests and making the Spain cosplay though!

And **PelicansBA**, yeah….I don't think he's on that map…I wonder they did that on purpose. But if they did then it's a mean thing to do! *pouts*

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy! Greetings from Ukraine!

Been awhile, da? *smiles & waves* How have you been? Naturally, I went home after your birthday. Tokyo stairs for a bit, but then he went back to his down home, da. Папа is back an things are normal.

Currently I'm helping aunt Ukraine with her harvest, da. It's hard work, but it has to be done! I've been meaning to visit again, but...*sweatdrop*...Дерьмо подошел, da.

Hoping you are well,

Moscow

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Si! It's been a while! But it's nice to talk to you again!

I've been great! We've just had a paintball game and it was a lot of fun! But I don't think that Germany liked it too much because he and his brother got hit by some paint grenades that fratello threw at them! But that great you have Russia back with you! You sounded really worried about him!

Vee~ that does sound like hard work! And that's okay if you can't visit right now! I can understand if you're busy!

Hoping you're well too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

AH! So Tokyo went back home…that explains the lack of letter invading. XD

OH WAIT CRAP! I almost forgot the translation!

Дерьмо подошел = Shit came up

THAT'S BETTER! XD

REVIEW!


	225. Romano 36

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Why do you think I said France? :P But you get molested by everyone in your group? Even the Italy?...maybe you could use that potato launcher that Romano probably stole from Italy? COOL! I just tried to give advice as me! XD but yeah, don't actually listen to my suggestions.

Don't own.

* * *

*eye twitch* Feliciano... WHY was that son of a BITCH just KISSING YOU. While you were on the FLOOR.

... That's it, I'm killing him. I'm not just going to let him force himself on you like that and do nothing about it, dammit! This time, it' not paint coming at that bastard...

* * *

Germany wasn't kissing me! He told me it was the jaws of life! And it's something that you give to someone to save them!

VEE~! DON'T KILL GERMANY FRATELLO!

* * *

I'd love to see that actually happen on one of the episodes! XD

REVIEW!


	226. Canada 19

Here's **lindy12**! I've never did staffing before, right now all I'm worried about with the convention is that I have somebody to go with other than my mom. T^T but anyway have fun at Disneyland!... is it the one in Florida or the one in California? I can never tell the difference between the two. -_-;

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

The T.V. show is evil. So he deserved to be hit. I hate to say it but pasta doesn't make everything better. Not everyone likes it.

I don't think dogs should eat fish. I could give kumo fish and the dogs steaks. I would have to make sure it's ok with Germany. He might not want his dogs eating steak.

Sure them playing games is fun. The are on their way to getting drunk. France has been hit by my hockey stick a few times, he keeps groping me. He is leaving me alone now and chasing after some girls right now. I am getting some great photos for later. They will owe me.

Canada

P.S. Yeah I knew it was something stupid. I could see Alfred doing something like that although Gil would just like it, when Alfred remembers me.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

VEE~! The show is evil! That sounds scary! But why wouldn't pasta make it better?

Well that's nice that they both got to eat what they wanted to! And I can ask Germany if you want!

Well I don't know what groping means but you must not like it if you had to hit Big Brother France with a hockey stick! But I'd love to see the pictures! It sounds like they're having fun!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. but why wouldn't he remember you? Don't you live right next to him?

* * *

*facepalm* of course he's not going to like being groped! Who would?

But with the whole 'show is evil' thing I keep imaging America going: "I'll stop it! After all I'm the HERO!" but then I remember that it's one of his shows so I end up confused.

REVIEW!


	227. Prussia 9

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, that sounds like a VERY Prussia thing to do. But as for the ringtone I figured he'd make it Mein Gott or something like that. (which is what I listening to right now for some odd reason) but right now my mom found out that the Austrian is on her side and the Prussian is on my dad's so now anything that happens with those two she blames my dad! XD but she felt better when I told her that Prussia got hit with a frying pan! XD

Don't own.

And as an extra note, Prussia is really drunk right now so that going to make this letter VERY interesting! XD

* * *

Yo Italy

Th awesome mee has decided that you are almost as awesome as me. You brother got covered with mashed potatos by West. Why didn't he tell me he was doing something awesome? I wish I could of seen it, I hope West got pictures. Although he is mad at me right now so he probably won't give me one.

Yeah I know corrupting people isn't vey awesome. Thanks for sending America pasta. The song is ok I am getting sick of it. I will probably change the song soonl.

Your welcome. I should tell you that if you push the green button run away as far as you can. Yeah I think West would hurt me if I didn't tell you that.

The AWESOME ONE!

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Vee~ that nice of you to say! Si! Fratello is covered in mashed potatoes! Germany told me that he left a surprise in fratello's closet so I guess that was it! But I don't think it was a very nice surprise though since fratello doesn't like potatoes!

You're welcome! I can send to you too if you want! Well if you don't like the song I wonder what you're going to change it to!

But why should I run away if I push the green button?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

SEE! Italy is almost as awesome as Prussia! He said so himself! XD SO TAKE THAT!...anybody who said Italy wasn't awesome!

REVIEW!


	228. Germany 49

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I'm texting you from my kitchen. For some reason Belarus is in the house attacking with knives. GO AND GET HELP. DO NOT COME IN BY YOURSELF.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Belarus just shrieked something about hiding Moscow and being sent by Russia to go and find her... well if that's the case she's been sent a while late, Russia probably just used that excuse to get her to leave him alone for a while...

Still! GET HELP!

* * *

VEE~! BELARUS IS HERE? SCARY! I'LL GO GET HELP RIGHT NOW!

*runs off*

P.S. huh? But isn't Moscow helping Ukraine with her harvest?

* * *

And he's still asking questions in the middle of a crisis. XD but glad I'm not there! Belarus is nuts!

REVIEW!


	229. Germany 50

Here's **JoyHeart**! And somebody make my dad stop going BACON~! All the time! T^T I've told him time and time again that Canada doesn't do that but all he says is that he's changing the character. *sigh* so be prepared for a German OCD Canada cause that's him. (I'm never having him take another personality quiz again)

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

It's alright, I told Belarus where Moscow was so she took off there I assume.

Unless I wasn't supposed to tell her? I only thought about that after she had left. But when you have her knives at your throat it's a bit hard to think straight and I doubt she'd do harm at her sister's house anyway, right?

Well anyway it's safe now so feel free to come back.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

YAY! She's gone! Sorry Germany but Belarus is really scary!

Vee~ I don't know if you weren't allowed! Moscow never said anything about it! OH! I have a question! Canada wants to know if your dogs can have steak the next time Prussia bring them with him!

Would she do something at her sister's house?

Coming in right now!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Still want a boxer in the series. *pouts again*

REVIEW!


	230. Canada 20

Here's **lindy12**! OOOHHH! California! Sorry for asking such a stupid and probably obvious question. ^_^; YEAH! I could see him hitting himself cause of that too! XD

And right now I'm staking my claim on the nickname of FJ ( aka France Junior) for Iggy! Because in another letter story where I'm America I just used that and Iggy's response was SO hilarious! XD he put Lovi's cussing to shame! XD

And **ChibiStarr** (cool name by the way!) as much as I want to claim the idea (I'm not Korea) but I didn't do it, if that what you're saying. But I think that there are a lot for different nations, and there's couple that I'm on! YAY! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Yeah the show can be scary. Pasta wouldn't help unless it could make people forget what they just saw. Your pasta might help it is so good.

Sure you can ask Germany for me if you want. Yeah being gropped isn't fun. I could show you a few of the pictures, the less embarrasing ones. I'll send them after we get home. If they even get home tonight. They are being rowdy.

Canada

P.S. Everyone forgets me. Gil is the only one who remembers me 24/7. Yeah I do live right next to America.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

VEE~ then I'm not going to watch it if it's scary! Well if the pasta will help then I'll send some to them!

I just did! Hopefully he'll tell me soon! I hope I can see the pictures soon though! It sounds like they had fun! Well since being groped isn't fun I'll make sure it doesn't happen to me!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ that so sad! If you came to the world meetings I'm sure I'd remember you!

* * *

…you're going to have to realize that you're being groped first…

And I just had to put that world meeting stuff in there again! XD wait did I do it before? *confused*

REVIEW!


	231. Romano 37

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Ouch! That has to hurt. Uh…at the risk of sounding like Italy, what's orz? -_-;

Oh? That stupid thing? Well when you click on it to update just change the 'property' part in the link to 'content' and that should work. But whenever you update you'll still have to keep doing that…When I saw the part with 'an error had occurred' (right after getting pissed off at it) I automatically thought of RomaHeta. ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

I DON'T CARE, DAMMIT! YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T NEED IT! HE'S JUST TELLING YOU THAT SO YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT HE MOLESTED YOU!

* * *

But fratello! Germany wouldn't do something like that! And he wouldn't lie to me! Besides you already told me that molesting is when somebody pulls on our hair curls and he didn't do that!

* * *

Remember in your story where Romano tried explain what molest means? Here's the result! XD

REVIEW!


	232. Prussia 10

Here's **lindy12**! As a still drunk Prussia!

I just get into it because my Uncle obsessed with finding that stuff out. Hetalia makes it bearable. But the happy thing for me is that he went for a DNA test so know we'll know exactly what's there! XD on my mom's side anyway. And we have just found that that there is no French at all and it might be one of Iggy's people instead! Bad Iggy! Putting the blame on France! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Yoo Italy

Just if you push the green button run like you'vr never run before. It does something awesome like blowingg up. Plus if I made it correct the paintballs will fly all over too.

Awesome

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

VEE~! IT BLOWS UP? That's scary!

Running to Germany for help!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow I think that the shortest it's ever been. But of course how long would it be when he just learned that it'll blow up if he pushes the green button!...I wanna press it. And leave a peep on top. *evil smirk*

REVIEW!


	233. Germany 51

Here's **JoyHeart**! And right now that stupid Airhead (that's the name I gave to a dog in our neighborhood because that is the contents of his brain. Stupid thing jumps on us all the time and doesn't listen) is running around. But I have a plan, during summer he's accidently (on purpose) is going to get shot with the jet setting on the hose.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes. Yes she is. And of course the dogs can eat steak! But only if it is well cooked, Blackie has a sensitive stomache.

How should I know if Belarus would do anything at her sister's house?

Anyway, I want to know where you went after my boxer Wurst grabbed your bowl of pasta. I've honestly never seen you run so fast AFTER something with sharp teeth before...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yay! I'll be sure to tell Canada! Can I give them pasta too?

Of course you would know Germany! You're big, strong, smart, and burly! And you can even tie your own shoelaces!

We're in a park right now! And Wurst is drinking from one of the water fountains! I think all the running made him thirsty!

* * *

YAY! FINALLY A BOXER! XD WHO CARES IF IT NOT IN THE ACTUAL SERIES! (well I guess I sort of care since I want a boxer in it)

REVIEW!


	234. Germany 52

Here's **JoyHeart**! I has brownies~! It'll suck when I'm trying to get to sleep tonight but they're so good~!

Don't own. If I did then I'd have my own personal science lab instead of trying to grow mold on the slime I made for chemistry. I'm trying to see how long it takes for mold to grow! And then I want to see how messed up it can get! ^_^

* * *

Italy,

Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm omnipotent, and you do realise that every person in the world older than eight knows how to tie their own shoelaces except for you? I need to teach you how to do that...

What park are you in? I'll come and bring my other two with me, my retriever Berlin and Muffin. (I swear, East named the latter of those, I do not understand his humor, it's a pitbull! He should have a manly name!)

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Are you sure? And what does omnipotent mean? WOW they sound like really smart kids then!

I don't know the name of it, but there's lots of big tree everywhere! And there's a playground! When you get here you want to play on the swings? And Muffin sounds like a cute name!

Waiting for you to get here!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

A lot of trees everywhere…yeah…like that tell him which park you're in! XD

REVIEW!


	235. Germany 53

Here's **JoyHeart**! And I was right about the brownies...dang.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Trees Italy? Really? In a park? HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HE...lp.

Oh. I think I see you in the park to my left. Yes, that is definitely you and Wurst. I see.

I suppose I could push you on the swing like last time, but please do not make a big deal of it and squeal this time, you draw so much attention...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

But aren't there parks that don't have trees?

OH! I see you too! Hi Germany! *waves*

Yay! I'll try not to do that! But can I try to push you on the swing too? Oh, and by the way what does grope mean?

* * *

I don't think you can push him Italy! XD but QUICK! Somebody draw some fan-art of Germany pushing Italy on a swing and give me the link! PLEASE~! *puppy dog eyes*

REVIEW!


	236. Canada 21

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, but I don't think he'll ever realize until he's given a step-by-step lesson on how recognize groping! XD but can't people also google that information too?

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Can you do me a favor and come pick us up at the jail in Las Vegas in the morning? I have no clue how we ended up in America. They managed to get me to drink more than I normally do, so I got arrested too. I will show you the pictures when you get us. My invisability came in handy the cops didn't notice I kept my phone. One good thing about it.

These three owe me a lot. I think I am going to show the pictures to your brother. He might be interested to see what Spain does when with his friends.

You might want to figure out what grope means to help prevent it. I won't tell you though ask someone else.

Canada

P.S. I told you before I do go to world meetings. I sat across from you at the last one.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Huh? You got arrested? But sure! I'll come get you! Yay! I'd love to see the pictures! And I'll let fratello know that you're going to send him the pictures too!

Well that's true! OK! I ask Germany then! He's really smart!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh? You did? Sorry I forgot!

* * *

Of course ask Germany! And make him feel uncomfortable in the process! XD and I don't think that Canada is EVER going to go drinking with them again!...wonder what he did while drunk! XD

REVIEW!


	237. Prussia 11

Here's **lindy12**! As Prussia! Who's still drunk!

BUY SOME PEEPS! I'll help you blow them up! XD but it's a really weird mental image to see Canada and Italy laughing evilly as they torture marshmallows (I said Canada because I could see Prussia doing that)… It just doesn't fit.

Don't own.

* * *

Noo don't go to West, Italy. He will be unawesome and lecture me. Plus he will tell you to leave us stranded in Vegas. I can't do that to Mattie he won't like me anymore. Mattie is already mad at me because I stole his phone. The cops decided to split us up after France groped Spain, Mattie then hit him to get him to stop. I took his phone then, they had to restain him I can hear him yelling death threats at me. Please come get us tomorrow. I don't want to stay in America any longer than I have to. Ah man the cops are coming.

This is officer Smith, because your friend seems desperate I sent this too you. Your friends are nuts.

* * *

But why not? That skateboard might blow up if I touch it and only Germany knows what to do about things like that!

Huh? Canada was yelling death threats at you? Why would he do that? And grazie for sending this officer Smith!

* * *

HAHA! Canada yelling death threats! Seriously that's another thing they need to have on the show! The Bad Touch Trio and Canada gets arrested! XD

REVIEW!


	238. Canada 22

Here's **lindy12**! France holding groping lesson is a scary thought. *shiver* but I think his lessons would be about HOW to grope people and not how to PREVENT it. XD

WOW! Looking like you know where you're going! Wish I could be like that! Well, actually our local zoo's the one place that I won't get lost at! That makes me happy~! And sad. I have mixed feelings about. Haha, little kids are weird! A couple of years ago when I told them I was going to learn how to drive the two of them decided that I should drive them to Germany, China, Japan, and Australia! I'd love to know how I can drive to those places! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Yeah I got arrested, the police said something about me not being as drunk as the others but, too was to drunk to leave me alone. They had tried to call America to come get me but he wasn't home.

I will show you the pictures when you get here tomorrow. You should bring Officer Smith some pasta he brought my phone back to me after Prussia had stolen it. Thanks for telling your brother. He could do more with the ones I plan to send him.

Canada

P.S. It's ok I am used to it. Don't ever get arrested jail food is nasty and it is freezing cold.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ that's not good that you got arrested! But why wasn't America home? I thought that they had a big tournament going on there!

YAY! I can't wait to see them! And I'll be sure to bring Officer Smith some pasta! But what could fratello do with the pictures you send him?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. even the pasta is bad?

* * *

Seriously you'd think that America would be in front of the TV and not moving. Unless he's with Iggy~! That could be possible! XD But MAN! It's weird to talk about March Madness like I'm from another country! It doesn't feel right!

REVIEW!


	239. Prussia 12

Here's **lindy12**! ….give me the link when you do that! XD

We don't have stuff like that at our house, dad hates it. And we going to be busy soon making chocolate ducks and bunnies. Mom also is trying to come up with a cool Easter cake this year. I'm not allowed to help this year. Last year I made a vampire bunny. ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy.

I stole that cops phone, he shouldn't notice it missing for a little while.

You shouldn't tell West because it won't blow up unless you step on the green button. It is perfectly safe otherwise. When I get out of here if you want I will rewire the skateboard to do something else. You can't tell West though, or I won't do it. Anyways West will just blow it up.

Canada is mad at Spain, France, and the awesome me. He is really violent when you piss him off. He was that pissed at us. I don't blame him, we did get him arrested. I have a feeling that when we get out of here he is going to kill me. Get England to kill France and your brother to kill Spain, the pictures he has will piss them off. As soon as we are released I am running away.

The awesome Prussia

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ why did you steal his phone?

OK! I'll wait till you help me! *shakes* he's gets violent when he's mad? I'm going to make sure I don't make him mad then! If you're running away you can always stay at my house! I'm sure fratello won't mind since you're not Germany! I still don't know why he hates him though!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

The idiot actually stole the cop's phone? *sigh* yep! He's not going to be getting out of jail anytime soon!

… You know what it would be cool to see stuff like this on the show, but that would just make it even more random! XD

REVIEW!


	240. Germany 54

Here's **JoyHeart**! And I'll be sure to do that once somebody draws it! I'd do it myself but my draw skills suck. But if somebody draws it *hint hint* I'll put the link somewhere on here. ^_^

Don't own. If I did would just draw the picture myself because I actually would have drawing skills.

* * *

Italy,

I suppose there are parks without trees but those are usually just playgrounds for children and you do not go there with just a dog.

And if you're waving in person you do not have to say your waving in the text message too.

Nein, you may not push me on a swing! I-I do not like swings! They make me feel a bit ill... also I would look silly... And, who used that word around you? Uh, it means... to touch someone innappropriately. Like, er, if someone grabbed your vital regions they would be groping you, and you should not let people do that unless they are someone you, er, someone you trust and care about.

Actually you should probably just not let anyone touch yours, I'm not sure you have the best judgment...

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I really feel silly texting to you just because you wanted to play on the slide and I have to hold onto the dogs...

* * *

Yeah you're right about that Germany! But why wouldn't you go there with a dog? Don't they like playgrounds too?

OK! I won't do that next time! I just thought I was supposed to put that!

Well I won't push you on the swing since it'll make you sick! That wouldn't be good! And Canada said it! Apparently that's what Big Brother France tried to do to him!

OK! I won't! But are you sure that I have bad judgment?

Hoping we can go get pasta after this!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't see how it's silly! If you want I can hold the dogs and you can play on the slide for while!

* * *

What's the problem with going to a playground with just your dog? I do it all the time! But…Germany…playing…on a slide…HAHAHAHAHA!

REVIEW!


	241. Canada 23

Here's **lindy12**! Well maybe if you learn how to do it then you learn how to prevent it at the same time? *shrugs* That happened to me too. But when I told them about the ocean all they said was all I had to do is drive over it! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

My brother must be out at the tournament. Talking to the players and stuff. He is crazy about seeing the rising stars in his country. He probably ignored my phone call too caught up in what he was doing.

Thanks for bringing officer Smith pasta, I am sure he will like it. Your brother will find a good use for the pictures. If he uses them right. Spain will do a lot for him to get those pictures.

Canada

P.S. Yes even the pasta is bad.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

OH! Maybe that it! Is that tournament fun? What's it called?

You're welcome! I hope this helps you get out too! But what good use would fratello have from them? They must be really cool if Big Brother Spain wants them too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. *shocked* VEE~! EVEN THE PASTA?

* * *

Still feels weird. But all I have to say right now is that I'm rooting for Kentucky (mommy's happy) right now! Notre Dame got knocked out in 2nd round! T^T I suck at filling out the polls.

REVIEW!


	242. Germany 55

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes, but parents do not approve of dog feces getting in the playground sand and some children are afraid of dogs for some reason.

Who?

I would have to say yes, you do...

Of course we can get pasta Italy, I know if we don't you'll just make some anyway.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I do not want to play on the slide. Can we just do the swings now and go?

* * *

Oh! That makes sense! But why would they be scared of your dogs! They're so cute!

He said he's America's brother! I'm going to try and say hi to him at the next world meeting! Apparently he goes to those too! Isn't that cool!

Yay! PAS~TA!

Thinking about what kind of pasta to make,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK! We can go get pasta! But I don't know why you wouldn't want to play on the slide! it's fun!

* * *

HAHA! That happened with one girl who came to visit! By the end of it she tried to take our boxer home!

And I had to do the "PAS~TA!" How could I not?

REVIEW!


	243. Prussia 13

Here's **lindy12**! That's cool you were born on Halloween! But it makes me wonder about myself since I was born in spring… but I was proud of that cake! I even stuck part of some red jelly beans on the teeth to look like blood. I didn't get to use the icing my mom accidently made though, that stuff was awesome and looked like real blood! And I'll be waiting for that link! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I had to talk to you and Mattie. He isn't as mad at me. I think I still run as soon as we get out. I might go to your house I think he will look for me there though. Your brother doesn't like me since I am related to West.

I think he only becomes violent towards me. He is too nice to other people. I have never seen him yell at anyone else.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

That's great he isn't mad at you! Vee~ well I hope you find somewhere to go soon!

Maybe you're right! I haven't seen him yell!

* * *

Leave it to Prussia to steal a phone from a cop and still think he's going to get out quickly…

True…more randomness wouldn't hurt. But I think that seeing them act like the people who's writing as them would be weird. I for one do not want to see a pyromaniac Italy.

REVIEW!


	244. Germany 56

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

You always take so long in the bathroom at these Italian pasta places, I never know why.

I don't really know why some children are afraid of dogs either. They're feircely loyal and dependable! Though perhaps they've met dogs that are not trained well. Hmph.

America's brother? Not ringing any bells...

... Italy, you didn't sneak into the restuarant kitchen to help them make pasta did you? I know your pasta is better than theirs but seriously, we may as well have gone back to my house if you were going to cook anyway.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I cannot fit on the children's sized slide like you can. I'd, er, get stuck... not that I'm fat obviously! I just have a lot of muscles and they don't fit... so ja...

* * *

Maybe that's true! A couple of days ago I had one jump on me! He wanted my pasta!

Si! And we also have to go pick him, your big brother, Big Brother Spain, and Big Brother France up in America because they got arrested! And I know you're not fat Germany! You're just burly!

….maybe….

* * *

OOOHHHH! BUSTED! XD

REVIEW!


	245. Canada 24

Here's **lindy12**! But learning the hard way always happens doesn't it? XD well the only reason I said Kentucky is because my mom would murder me in my sleep if I didn't. she's a die-hard UK fan. I don't know why she complains about otaku, sports fans are way scarier.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

The tournament is fun if you like basketball. It is called NCAA Final Four. The name is so lame. they need to rename it something cooler.

I should be getting out soon they are starting the release process for me. I think they might be keeping the other three for a while.

I am giving your brother the pictures of Spain because he can use them to blackmail Spain. I have no intention of blackmailing him so I figured your brother could use them. If he doesn't blackmail Spain I think he would just like seeing Spain being drunk.

Canada

P.S. Yes even the pasta. The only good thing is the chips. It is hard to mess up chips.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ that doesn't sound like too bad of a name! But what would you call it?

That's great! I already asked Germany if we can go pick you up! I think fratello's busy right now, but I'm sure he'll love the pictures!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. But didn't England mess up make some chips at one of the world meetings? Hm…maybe you weren't at the one!

* * *

But Final Four does sound kind of weird. It makes sense, but it's just weird. But I think Iggy could mess up when making chips. He probably burns water too! XD

REVIEW!


	246. Prussia 14

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah! I love Halloween too! It's just our neighborhood really sucks. All they do is just sit at one house and drink beer all night (not that that's different from any other night). I like it better when you have a whole bunch of little kids ever where and you can see all the costumes, that's what more fun!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I'm not getting out of here for a while the cop found out I stole his phone. Mattie says he is going to try to bail me out. They are holding me for the three days they are allowed too. I guess running away isn't a good idea, since he is getting me out of here. We are going to go to his house.

Of course the awesome me is right, Mattie will always be nice to anyone but me.

The Awesome Prussia

P.S. This one guy keeps staring at me. I swear I am going to kick his ass it's creepy.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Uh…maybe he didn't like it that you stole his phone! But that's great he's going to try to get you out and take you back to his house! Now you don't have to worry at all!

Well, maybe he's just acting like that because he likes you!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ maybe he likes you too!

* * *

Some guy who keeps staring at people?...Did Russia get arrested too?

And what's life without a little bit of weirdness added in! XD

REVIEW!


	247. Moscow 22

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**! And I'm still working on that story thing! I'm still doing the research to make sure that I have everyone there who's supposed to be there around that time. Don't kill me.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well that sounds fun, paintball. Yeah, I was pretty worried, but Папа's fine. I actually have *blush* a d-date with Switzerland soon, da. Do you think I should get him a present?

Da, it is hard work, but I'm used to it. I always help my aunt. Спасибо за понимание!

I have a question, what type of dog should I get? I need one that can survive Russian nights.

Trying to balance a spoon on a carrot,

Moscow

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

Paintball was fun! You should join us next time!

That's great you help your aunt! She must really appreciate it! And that's great that you want to get a dog! But what kind? *runs and gets a dog book* well maybe you could get something like a Siberian Husky! They have thick coats! Or you could get a Bernese Mountain Dog! They have thick coats too and they could also help you pull stuff when you're trying to farm!

Kind of confused as to why you're balancing a spoon on a carrot,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

YAY DOGS! Just glad I have all those dog books sitting in my room! XD

REVIEW!


	248. Texas 1

Here's a newcomer! **Friendly Kitty** as Texas! (YAY! Kittes!)

And **Pippuri-chan**, you can just send the letter in like a review!

Don't own.

* * *

Howdy Italy!

This is Texas, Anerica's 28th kid, originlly known as "Republic of Texas". But you can jusy call me Nevaeh. So I heard you're doing that letter thing and I decided to write one. So anyway, wie geht es lhnen und Onkel Deutschland tun? I heard you spent Valentine's Day with eachother right? Because that's what my onkel told me. Also, I need some advice and I think you're the one who can help. I wanted to send Liechtenstien an April Fool's card being chased by Switzerland. Which is kinda weird since me and Lily are good friends. Anyway, how should I send it?

Mit liebe und wurst,

Texas

P.S. Which Renaissance man did you like? Michealangelo or Leonardo?

* * *

Ciao Nevaeh!

Vee~! Wow! 28th kid! That's a lot! Don't you have a lot of other sibling too?

We're doing great! And si! I did! We had a lot of fun together! Well other than Big Brother France trying to go after fratello!

That sounds like a cool joke for April Fool's Day! Well maybe you could put it under a different name and then go to a different country to send it! That way he wouldn't know it was you!

With love and pasta!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I like them both! they were so cool!

* * *

Yeah! Nice prank idea! Who cares if Switzerland would come after you! Nevermind, don't listen to me on that. I'm stupid enough to try to prank Russia.

REVIEW!


	249. Germany 57

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

What? That idiot got himself in jail with those other two AGAIN? THat is the sixth time this month, and now I have to go all the way to AMERICA to pick him up? Mein gott I could just strangle that... *sigh* Fine, let's go then.

Since you're in there anyway, how long do you think it will be before you're done with the food?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Si! That's what he and Canada said! Are you mad at him?

It's only going to be five more minutes! I hope you like it! But can you come help me? There's one guy in here who's yelling at me to get out!

* * *

"Are you mad at him"? Nope! He's just going to go give him flowers and candy!

REVIEW!


	250. Gilbird 1

Here's **PelicansBA**! And apparently Prussia has taught Gilbird to text…I don't know why either.

And it could be Iggy's fault with the map. Or maybe Canada has past his shield of invisibility to Sealand! XD

Don't own.

Random note thingy: certain letters are being double pressed because Gilbird is a bird!

* * *

Tweet!

Hey-hey-hey. Italyy. T-this is Gilbird. I-I have a problem, Gilbert won't come out of his bedroom with Matthew! I-It's been hours and I-I'm worried. I keep h-hearing groaning and the s-such and it's n-not awesome. W-what if he's i-in trouble? D-do y-you have any idea what they a-are doing in t-there?

Awesomely-y,

Gilbird

* * *

Ciao Gilbird!

Vee~! That sound really weird! I'm sorry, I don't know what they're doing! But if he's groaning maybe he ate something that was bad for him?

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. how did you learn how to text? It's really cool!

* * *

Gilbird, Italy's probably the last person to know what was going on.

REVIEW!


	251. Germany 58

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well, that's one resturant we won't be invited back to. Although I wouldn't have thrown that guy across the room if he hadn't grabbed you to toss you out, that was completely uncalled for! I would have carried you out if it were necessary... but I believe I've said your pasta is better anyway so it probably doesn't matter...

Anyway, the plane is coming in to the terminal now, so come back from the souvenier stalls soon. I really cannot believe I'm related to that irresponsible little... Well thank you for accompanying me, I'm sorry we could not spend as much time at my house as you wanted.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Vee~! That man was really scary! Grazie for saving me Germany! So you really think my pasta is better?

I'm coming! I found this really cool t-shirt for you! It has all these cute puppies on it! But how is your big brother little? I thought he was your big brother? And that's ok! I'm just happy to be having fun with you!

* * *

Welp, I bet I know what the headlines for the newspapers will be tomorrow! But I don't feel like typing it.

REVIEW!


	252. Oregon 1

Here's another newcomer! **phatcaliforniadreamin**! (that's mouthful! Or typeful, whatever)

Don't own.

* * *

Um, hello...

This is Oregon... America's 33rd child... This is my first letter and I'm kinda nervous since we've never met before...

I-I hope things are going okay for you... a-and if it's alright with you, I'd like to write more letters to you in the future...

Take Care,

Oregon

* * *

Ciao Oregon!

Vee~! So you're America's 33rd child? Wow! But you don't have to feel nervous! I'm not scary!

Si! Things are going well! I hope their going well for you too! And of course I'd love to have more letters from you! Because writing them to people is fun!

You take care too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow, there's been a lot of states in this thing. Ah well is still fun! I'd just love to see all the states having a meeting! XD

REVIEW!


	253. Germany 59

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Oh, uh, thank you for the t-shirt. I might wear it the next time I take a day off work and dress casually. I think the last time I did that was... er... only three years ago so... well I'll wear it eventually.

And he's just... he's little because... well he's not little he's a BIG annoyance... I don't have to explain this! We'll call it a typo or something!

Anyway, are you lost? They're holding the plane a little while longer and we can't text on it but... oh wait there you are now. If you must text again, wait until the plane lands, ja?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

You're welcome! But why has it been three years since you had a day off? You should take more siestas then!

OK! We can call it a typo! It was sounding really confusing anyway! Oh and your big brother said he that they need some clothes too!

Si! I think I'm lost! I'm surrounded by trees again! I wonder if I went outside!

* * *

It's always the trees isn't it! XD

REVIEW!


	254. Texas 2

Here's **Friendly Kitty**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Thanks a whole lot for the advice! I wrote the letter in my neatest handwriting(to cover identity) abd I'm shipping the card in um...(I forgot his name. The one with the floating polar bear.)

Oh gut. Anyways, how's it like being a country? It's been so much years I forgot what it was like. Good ol' days. And yeah, I have so many siblings that I'd instantly get a headache from naming ALL of them! Well, better end the letter. My pen's running out of ink. Werfen sie einen fantastischen tag!

-Texas

P.S. I know! They're so amazing!

* * *

Ciao Texas!

You're welcome! Maybe the one you're talking about is Canada! He has a polar bear!

It's a lot of work being a country! There's all sorts of paperwork and things! But luckily I still get pasta and I can take siestas! Wow! That must be a lot if you get a headache!

Hai una fantastica giornata troppo!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow, I'd hate to see the shopping for christmas! Maybe that's why they created Black Friday! XD

REVIEW!


	255. Canada 25

Here's **lindy12**! …I learn the hard way all the time with stuff. Yeah, I guess that makes sense with the college team.

Sports fans are the biggest reason why I don't get into sports. Usually when I get dragged to a game I sneak a book in with me.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I just feel the name of the tournament is lame. I have no clue what I would call it instead.

I am out now. I am sitting in the waiting room. They are waiting a few hours to let the others out. They aren't letting Prussia out so it is a good thing that you asked Germany to come. He will be able to get Prussia out.

I will see your brother later, if I don't I will send them to you to give to him.

It is still freezing cold. I wish I had my hoodie. I must of left it at the bar. We should go on that roller coaster on the stratosphere hotel. It is hundreds of stories in the air. I heard it is really fun.

Canada

P.S. I remember that. Didn't people get sick off of them? I might be thinking of a differnt time with different food. England tries to make food every few meetings.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

We're on our way to pick you up now! But Germany is really mad at his big brother!

OK! I hope he likes them!

Maybe I can ask Germany to bring you one! That roller coaster goes up that high? VEE~! SCARY!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! I think that America was sick for 5 whole weeks! But I'm not really too sure why England always tries to make something!

* * *

My mom did that before. My biggest cooking blunder was that pudding. That I'm STILL being made fun of for!

REVIEW!


	256. Prussia 15

Here's** lindy12**! Yeah, Halloween seems like it really has gone down a lot. Not that I would know since we're stuck in a neighborhood with drunks.

I want to do something like that with my cousins but since my aunt hates anime that's not possible. Right now what I'm planning is to have a furry Chibitalia. But because she's a boxer she hates dressing up so I guess I'll just forget it.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

The cop was pissed I stole his phone. I think Mattie has gotten out. I saw the cops walking him out. I think I should just go home for a little while. Mattie might want a break from my awesomeness. I think even though he said he's not mad anymore he is.

I am pretty sure that your right. We are dating. It would be weird if he wasn't comfortable with me and my awesomeness.

You didn't happen to bring any extra clothes. The cops just told me I didn't have any pants when they brought me in. Spain is missing his shirt and France is missing his shirt, socks, and shoes. The cops managed to get France into his pants before handcuffing him.

Prussia

P.S. The guy told me he was staring because our group was the loudest one brought in all night. Plus we were all half dressed and stuff. I convinced him that if he didn't stop I would make him stop.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

I already told Germany! We're on our way now! But he sounds really made at you!

Yay! That's great he feels comfortable around you!

I'm going to ask Germany now! I think he will, he always packs a lot of things so he's prepared!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's great he won't be staring at you anymore!

* * *

I had some guy stare at me when I was talking to my dog. The look on his face told me that he thought I was nuts. But he shouldn't have been listening in then! It's rude!

REVIEW!


	257. Romano 38

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Oh, thanks for telling! I never chat online or text so I've never learned too much of that stuff. When I first tried to chat with my mom it took me about a minute before I figured out how to send the message. -_-;

Don't own.

* * *

*facepalm* There's more than one way to molest someone, Feliciano. Now, where'd I put my Tommy gun... I'm going to need it for this... It's about time I busted a cap in that bastard's ass.

* * *

Oh, there is? But you said that it's what happens when someone grabs our curls. And I think that Big Brother Spain took it with him when he left! Because he had another bag with him!

* * *

Yep! I don't think he's ever going to get it! XD

REVIEW!


	258. Peru 5

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And I was just watching an awesome video on youtube! It's all the Japanese voice actors singing Maru Kaite Chikyuu together! Is so cool!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Senor Italy,

Pasta is wonderful. My sister Argentina has quite a few Italian people at her place and I must say, the cuisine is terrific! Much better than the crap Chile makes me anyway.

Speaking of Chile, he actually let me go home to Cusco today. I met up with the people who were SUPPOSED to be taking care of me. Damn, I had no idea time passed so quickly for humans! They're grandparents already...

Yes, France would do that kind of thing. So avoid him at all costs unless you want your behind invaded by someone other than Germany.

By the way, I found out that girl my brother is dating is called Josephine. She looks kinda scary. Apparently she has Mapuche lineage. I wonder if Chile is somehow attracted to people like her because his name is Mapudungun. I mean - his name is of the Mapuche language. He's not called "Mapudungun". Though I kind of wish he were called that instead. It's the sound of him rolling down the stairs after getting kicked. By yours truly. *evil grin*

Staring in awe at my foster family's new grandkid,

Huayna Capac (I think you've earned the right to call me that)

* * *

Ciao Huayna! (that is your first name right?)

Is that your human name? If it is then you can call me Feliciano!

I'm glad you like pasta! I actually just sent some more to her! That's nice of your brother to let you go home! I'm always sad the time passes quickly for humans! But they must be happy that they have grandkids!

Oh? Big Brother France would? But when had Germany invaded my butt? *confused*

That's nice he's dating someone! But why could you kick him down the stairs?

Hoping you send pictures!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Uh…how many times has Italy been warned not to be around France? I lost track.

REVIEW!


	259. Poland 1

Here's **PelicansBA**! As Poland! So get the Valley Girl dictionaries out people cause you're gonna need them! Well I guess he would get around since we have 50 states! XD

And don't worry you can write as as many people you want! More randomness the better!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey Italy!

Hey, it's me, Poland. I know we don't, like, talk but I heard you were giving people advice and that's exactly what I need right now. O.K. so like I have this "friend" and he likes this "girl" and he needs to know how to talk to her. And your like a little Casanova right? You could help!

Deuces,

Poland

P.S. Do you think you can get Toris to talk to me? It's been awhile and ever since he started dating again he's been, like, a total Richard.

* * *

Ciao Poland!

Si! I'm giving advice right now!

Well, maybe he could find something that they both like and then talk about that! That usually does work!

Hope this helps your friend!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~! I can try! But who's Richard? Is he a friend of yours?

* * *

Wow, Poland's speech pattern is really hard to follow. And apparently Richard means dick! Like what somebody might call you when you're acting like one!

Italy probably wouldn't get the connection…I wouldn't get it either if you hadn't explained it. Dang.

REVIEW!


	260. April Fools Day FYI!

Well it's not a letter this time. It's an FYI let you know that I'm planning something really fun for April Fools Day~! (going to be fun for me at least ^_^)

And I'm only posting this so I don't completely freak people out.

But you're not going to find out what it is until Friday~!

( = ヮ = )৩ HASTA LA PASTA!

* * *

(I found it on "Absolutely Invicible British Post Office"! Hope you don't mind me using it!)


	261. Canada 26

Here's **lindy12**! Wow, that phone sounds really annoying. But yeah, I try to avoid sports fans. But I'd would want to go watch dog agility! We saw some at a pet expo (that they CANCELLED this year T^T) and it was really cool. But my mom made me walk up to this police horse. The thing was huge! When it started walking up to me I think I ran as fast as Italy to get away from it! ^_^;

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I'm glad that your on your way. The seats in the waiting area are uncomfortable. I figured that he would be mad. He told me that he once had Germany pick him in Mexico. He had to pay a lot to get Prussia out.

Don't worry about the hoodie I will be fine. I guess the other guys need more clothes than me.

The roller coaster sounds fun. You should just go up the tower at least. It is 1149 feet tall. The roller coaster is at the top. There is also another ride that swings you around off the side at the top.

Canada

P.S. I was going to eat some too. Prussia had came in and distracted me. I avoided being sick by an inch.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well actually I'm kind of lost now! So Germany's trying to find me! But we'll be there soon!

OK! I already asked him though!

…maybe I'll go to the tower but that roller coaster and ride sound really scary!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ that's good!

* * *

Yeah, I guess you could. I've never been there. I barely leave the house. But one time I did go to Chicago with my German class to see the Christmas Market…I got food poisoning.

REVIEW!


	262. Germany 60

Here's **JoyHeart**! And I can't wait for Friday! I'm going to have SO much fun! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I know I said this on the plane, but you really should not text during flight! Anyway, I'm not going to take siestas, you take more than enough for both of us...

He needs clothes? Why didn't you tell me in person! Geez, I suppose I'll stop at America's wall store or whatever it's called and get him some.

And Italy, you are the only person I know that looks out a plane window, sees a forest below him, and thinks he is outside and lost. I have no idea how I work with you.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Vee~ what's the problem with texting on the plane? And why wouldn't you want to take siestas? Don't you like to?

Si! He said he did! But I'd like to see America's store! It sounds like fun!

Vee~! The plane was really close to the ground then! Didn't you think it looked like we were in one?

* * *

"you are the only person I know that looks out a plane window, sees a forest below him, and thinks he is outside and lost", I could believe that.

My advice Germany, just go along with it and make sure you have tons of high blood pressure medication! XD

REVIEW!


	263. Prussia 16

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, it really sucks. I wanted to corrupt the two of them. *pouts* but she's a big sports fan so she's corrupting them with that. But I wanted to save them cause I'm the HERO! XD (sorry I had to do it!)

Yeah, that boxer's a kill-joy. But I still want to find a way to cosplay as Italy and have her with me as Chibitalia.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I figured West would be mad at me. He hates having to pick me up from jail. He is a good little brother for helping me out like that. Canada doesn't do that for America anymore since the cops thought America escaped and threw poor Mattie in jail with him. It has happened like five times.

West does pack for any situation doesn't he? I glad he does it though. It helps me out so often.

I am the last one in here I saw them bring Spain and France out a few minutes ago. They're gonna leave me here to rot. I was the reason we got arrested.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Yeah I guess it's good he isn't staring anymore.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

I'll tell him you said that! Maybe it'll make him feel better! But that doesn't sound like a nice thing for America to do to his brother…

Actually we have to go buy some before we pick you up! Germany said it called Wal-something! Is there anything else you want there?

Vee~! That's not nice!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! It is!

* * *

YAY! FRYING PAN! Right now I'm waiting for the new episode of Ghost Hunters to come one. In the preview they showed the dog that they have now standing in a corner barking at something that's not there! It looks cool!

REVIEW!


	264. Canada 27

Here's **lindy12**! Well I guess it's not really poor phone if it's causing all those problems.

Yeah, I like those too! Last year when we went to the pet expo we bought some treats for my dog but another boxer I met there tried to butter me up for them! I've been up on a horse too. But it was an ex-race horse and it was also my first time on a horse.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I hope you find the plane soon. Germany should be able to find you.

Since you already asked him thank you.

The rides on the stratosphere are fun. My brother brought me on them once a few years ago.

Canada

P.S. We should go eat at the restaurant at the top of the stratosphere I am starving.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well…actually we were on the plane when I told you that! But I really looked like I was lost in a forest again!

You're welcome!

Well I hope you had fun on them!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! We should! Do you think they serve pasta?

* * *

Yeah, it was cool. And freezing cold. They had a cool light display and all sorts of handmade decorations and stuff. We also stayed in a youth hostel. But on our first night there the first alarm went off so we had to go down and wait in the lobby. And that's also the place where I learned that I can't play a game of Super Smash Brothers without going over the edge at least once per game. -_-;

REVIEW!


	265. Germany 61

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

You are not supposed to have cell phones or internet connections on planes, they mess with the radar equipment or something can cause the plane to crash! So don't do it! As for siestas... I just don't get tired in the middle of the day like you do. It has to be night for me to sleep, it's just how I am.

I suppose mein bruder will have to simply deal with the clothes I bought for him, even if the shirt is a little tight, they didn't have any in his size and it was the only nice one that went with the pants! I'm not walking around with him looking like drunken slob. Even if he is one.

No Italy, I didn't, I still don't understand how you do this. Anyway, the taxi should be at the police station soon and... and... why the hell am I texting you? YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO ME. Is this that addiction thing England was yelling at America about during the last meeting?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Oh, that makes sense! But why would it mess up the equipment? Aren't phones different from it? Vee~! I still wonder why you always have a set schedule for going to bed and waking up Germany! Is it because your big brother taught you to do that?

I'm sure he'll be happy that you bought it for him! I think he might have caught a cold if you didn't buy it! And Walmart was fun! We should go back there again!

I don't know! But it's fun!

* * *

Maybe it is…GERMANY HAS BEEN CORRUPTED! QUICK TAKE PICTURES! XD

And of course you're not going to understand! Nobody can!

REVIEW!


	266. Germany 62

Here's **JoyHeart**! Today in class I had to participate in a discussion board again. And it's much easier to think of stuff for this than when I'm supposed to be myself! DANG IT! Why is that? T^T

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Well... you just can't... it's... it's common sense Italy! Just don't do it! I don't think mein bruder taught me that, seeing as he sleeps in every day and goes to bed long past midnight.

Anyway, I was right that the shirt is too tight, but if East doesn't stop trying to GRAB THE PHONE FROM MY HAND I am going to... no I don't know why I'm texting Italy when he's sitting on your other side! Or why I'm typing this to you when I'm sending it to Italy...

I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM DAMN IT!

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. When is the flight back to Berlin again?

* * *

Ok! I won't do it! But doesn't he get tired if that's how he sleeps?

Vee~ he doesn't seem to mind it! But what problem are you talking about Germany? Are you feeling sick? Do you need medicine or pasta?

Confused,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I thought that you knew Germany!

* * *

But Germany~! Everybody in Hetalia has some sort of problem! XD I could run through the list but that would take WAY too long to do.

….they're going to be stuck for a while aren't they?

REVIEW!


	267. Germany 63

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I am not sick. I'm fine.

If you don't know the time... crap let me make a call...

OH GOTT WE MISSED THE PLANE! Now I'm stuck here for another day? This is... gah... I guess we'll have to find a hotel.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. I'm going to have East stay in a different room. True it costs more but he likes to snuggle with people when they sleep and I'd like to avoid waking with his hand on my vitals...

* * *

That's great you're not sick!

And since we're stuck here can we go to Walmart again? I want to see more of it!

P.S. Vee~ but won't he be lonely by himself?

* * *

Short. But I'm tired. One more after this and I'm done for the night!

But Italy in Walmart is one youtube video I want to do! I can use my own bad habit of pressing all the buttons! XD

REVIEW!


	268. Prussia 17

Here's **lindy12**! I'm going to try but I'm going to start with something like Yu-Gi-Oh or Cardcaptor Sakura. If I tried something like Hetalia I'd probably never be allowed in their house again. ugh, I hate when we lose them young, there's just no cure for sport obsessions.

Nah, probably not. She's a boxer and it's in the breed to hate things like that.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

It might make West feel better. I think he will still be mad. America didn't mean to get Mattie arrested it would just happen. The cops were just doing what they thought was right.

I can't think of anything else we would need. Just make sure you get clothes for all of us. I wonder if we were to go back to that bar if they kept our clothes and will give them back. It would be almost a whole outfit.

Yeah it would be unawesome if they left me. They won't leave until you get there at least. Then West won't let them leave me.

Prussia

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Maybe we can give him pasta! And I feel better that it wasn't on purpose! It's still kind of sad for Canada! (that's who you're talking about when you say Mattie right?)

Germany did! And I think they would keep your clothes! Don't they have a lost and found?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

You should watch it! It was AWESOME! And for your sake GO DUCKS! But which state are they from again? ^_^;

REVIEW!


	269. Canada 28

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, I know how you feel. I'd rather go up to a Great Dane then them.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I can't believe Germany made France, Spain, and me get our own cab. We could of waited for a van cab. I guess I will see you at the airport before I get on my flight home. Spain says thanks for the clothes. France is mad that Germany made him get dressed.

Only you would see stuff from the plane and get lost.

I think I will come back in a few days and go on all the roller coasters in Vegas. It has been too long since I've done that.

Canada

P.S. They do serve pasta next time we end up in Vegas we can eat there.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well he was in a real hurry! I guess he wanted to get back home! And I'll tell Germany that Big Brother Spain said grazie!

Vee~ I didn't get lost! I was in my seat! It just looked like I did!

OK! Have fun!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. YAY! PAS~TA!

* * *

Oh good! I thought that was just me! And good luck with the concert!

REVIEW!


	270. Germany 64

Here's **JoyHeart**! And what perfect timing since I'm listening to Italy's and Germany's Maru Kaite Chikyuu duet!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

... I guess we can go back to WalMart but why you want to I don't understand...

And mein bruder is used to being alone, I'm sure he'll be fine. And could you try staying in your own bed tonight Italy?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

YAY! Maybe we can find something for your dogs there! Don't they have pet stuff? And then we could go get more pasta!

I'll try! But you're so warm Germany! It's nice!

* * *

Germany, you're NEVER going to get Italy to stay in his own bed! XD

But I guess Italy hasn't learned from the how restaurant fiasco! XD and that was….how many chapters ago?

REVIEW!


	271. Prussia 18

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, I guess that pokemon would work too. But I would only use Card Captor Sakura for my girl cousin since it's for girls and stuff. But good luck with your cousin! SAVE HER! BE THE HERO AND BE NOTICED FOR ONCE! Cool! I just made two different character references! ….on Prussia's page.

Yeah, I guess so. I know more about boxers and pugs than those breeds. I still think that they need to have a show that talks about certain stuff popular breeds do. For example I know that pugs do this thing called a pug run. Which is where they run around in circles for no apparent reason. It's hilarious to watch! XD

Don't own. If I did then all the characters would own dog breeds from their place. Which makes me wonder why Canada doesn't point out that he created the lab. Why doesn't he?

* * *

Yo Italy

I can't believe West let us miss our plane. The awesome me had managed to get ahold of Mattie and he said that he would come spend the night with me. Don't tell West I'm pretty sure he booked the room just for me.

Yeah I call Canada, Mattie. You should take West out for pasta and keep him busy while Mattie gets into my room and we go back to the bar and get our stuff, Mattie wants his hoodie back.

Canada says he is used to being mistaken for his brother. I think it is unawesome and America needs to stand up and help him not be forgotten.

The awesome Prussia.

P.S. If West doesn't find out about Mattie I will buy you enough pasta to last you a year.

Ciao Prussia!

I'm sorry! I did too! OK! I won't tell him! But why would he be mad about it?

I will! We're also going to Walmart again! we didn't get to look around enough when we were there the first time! It was really big!

Vee~! Maybe you could ask him! or I could when I talk to him again!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. YAY! PAS~TA!

* * *

SURE! Let's bribe Italy! All you need is pasta!

Uh, no offense but why would you watch Criminal Minds and then Ghost Hunters right before going to bed? And I'm sorry for telling you about the Ghost Hunters since you had problems sleeping. ^_^;

REVIEW!


	272. Peru 6

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Yeah, It was really cool! They also had another one where they read their lines from the show and then they switched characters! They had Germany read France's lines from the Christmas as the Academy episode! XD don't worry I think puns are cool too! Usually when we're watch a movie and somebody gets stabbed me or my dad will say, "well they got the point".

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Senor Feliciano,

Yes, that is indeed my human name. I was named after the last great emperor of the Inca Empire. H died of smallpox. I was born with the scars on my back, and apparently my father thought I was his reincarnation, so...

Anyway, my Quechua name is better than my Spanish one. Spain must've been randomly jabbing at names in a book when he named the whole lot of us. Can you ask him if that's true? I'm curious.

Oh? Germany hasn't done anything with you yet? That's a shame. And yes, France definitely would. So you should always sit with your back to the wall if you ever find yourself alone with him. Oh yeah, and "keep your pocketbook closed", as Chile always used to tell Bolivia. (Loosely translated, protect your vital regions.)

My foster family's new grandkid is so tiny! I can't believe I used to be that small, once upon a time. Enclosed is a photo. They've named him Pacha. Isn't he cute?

I kick Chile down the stairs whenever he annoys me. It's fun. Why don't you try kicking Senor Romano down the stairs too when he bullies you? :D

Sincerely,

Huayna Capac

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

Wow! That sounds like a really cook story!

I'll try and ask Big Brother Spain if I get the chance! Or I'll ask fratello if he can! He usually talks to Big Brother Spain more than me!

No…why? Should he have? I guess I can do that! But Big Brother France is always so nice!

Si! He is really cute! They must be really happy!

Um, no! That's ok! I know that fratello only acts like that because he's not very good at talking to others!

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I can see Spain doing that. So because he kicks Chile down the stair a lot does that make Chile a slinky?

REVIEW!


	273. Germany 65

Here's **JoyHeart**! OH GOOD! I'm not the only one who forgot! I was feeling really stupid about it!

Don't own. If I did I wouldn't be having to do homework right not. But SHH! Don't tell anybody!

* * *

Italy,

Ja, I suppose I could get some american chew toys for them or something, they might like a change of pace. I'm not sure if you'll like American pasta though, I tried some of his, it was called macaroni and cheese from a box or something and it didn't taste very good in my opinion. He almost takes after England in the food department.

And... please just stay in your own bed Italy... it's not that I don't like... er... want... ah... I just feel awkward in the morning to find you there all the time. You don't even ask permission! Or wear clothes...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yay! Maybe we could try to find some pasta-flavored treats for them too! I think America would have some! But I don't really understand America's pasta! Why does it come like that?

I'll try! But how is it awkward? We're just sleeping together!

* * *

I love make Italy say stuff! XD Go ahead Germany! Explain it to him! XD I is so evil.

UGH! I just had some of that a couple of days ago. It tasted like crap. Glad to see my taste buds aren't completely ruined.

REVIEW!


	274. Berlin 1

Here's **PelicansBA**! As Berlin!

I mostly talk like America or Prussia ( I say awesome a lot). But I act a lot it Italy. (see the bottom for an example) and Criminal Minds is about catching serial killers. I stopped watching it because I started having really graphic nightmares involving dismembered body parts and stuff. *shivers* And I ended so paranoid that I refused to go outside after dark.

Don't own.

And as another note: I am a firm believer that Prussia didn't die when the wall was torn down. Instead he was reunited with his brother and now is free-loading in his basement. I mean do you want the AWESOME PRUSSIA gone? I think not.

* * *

Guten Tag Italy,

It's me, Berlin! Germany's son! Where you there when the wall at mein place went down? It was wonderful, I was crying so hard! It was so heart-touching! I just remember thinking, "Now I can buy the same stuff, from the same guy but now it's legal!" And David Hasselhoff sang there, isn't he a wonder? Anyway I'm suppose to be cooking right now, talk to you soon!

Burning Wurst,

Berlin

P.S Have you heard 99 Luftballons? It sounds prettier in Germany

P.S.S I'm kind of mad that Onkel Gilbert didn't take me to Vegas.

P.S.S.S Have you seen Liechtenstein? She's gotten sooo pretty.

P.S.S.S.S When are you gusy coming back? The flight was scheduled for yesterday. Did something happen? ITALY ANSWER THIS TEXT IF YOU'RE OKAY O.K? EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY ANSWER THIS TEXT ANYWAY EVEN IF YOU ARE DOWN TO YOU'RE LAST BREATH ANSWER THIS TEXT. And tell Onkel I said hi.

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

Si! I was there! Germany and Prussia were really happy! I'm glad it made you happy to! I made pasta for both of them that night!

But if you're going to cook wurst why would you burn it?

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Nope! But I'll try to listen to it!

P.S.S. I don't think he planned it! He told me that he got drunk and ended up there!

P.S.S.S. Si! But her brother really scary! He always shoots at me when I try to go to Germany's house!

P.S.S.S.S. We'll be coming back tomorrow! We forgot what time the flight was so we missed it! Don't worry! We're ok! And I'll tell him you said hi!

* * *

Uh…how can he text you back if he's down to his last breath?

And yeah, I guess it is heart-touching.

And now the real life Italy moment that I have to mention!

*my parents and I are sitting in a restaurant with the local baseball game on and I start thinking about Lucky Star*

_**Me**_: you know, baseball is the only sport where they chew gum.

_**Mom**_: I think it's tobacco they're chewing.

_**Me**_: huh? I thought that wasn't allowed.

_**Dad**_: I think it is. It's pretty common.

_**Me**_: …So they're not chewing gum?

_**Mom**_: *facepalm*

And that's what happened! XD

REVIEW!


	275. Germany 66

Here's **JoyHeart**! And it's not much longer till April Fool's Day! Wait! That means I have to be really careful! I'm a favorite target because I always walk right into it. T^T

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes, America would likely have pasta flavoured dog treats... perhaps I will get some if he does. And no one understands America's food except America... and perhaps his bruder who I can't recall the name of. Cardigan? Calliflower? I don't know...

And it... well it... s-sleeping together for most of the world only happens between... married couples okay! Especially sleeping naked! It's for married couples to do, and we're not married so... so yeah... it's awkward.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yay! Then that way they can still get to eat pasta! But isn't Canada you're talking about?

I don't see the problem with it! Aren't they just sleeping? What else would they be doing? And by the way Germany, I think that fratello wants to shoot you again!

* * *

JEEZ Germany how the heck can you confuse Canadia with a piece of clothing and a vegetable? (anybody notice the joke I slipped in that sentence? XD)

REVIEW!


	276. Canada 29

Here's **lindy12**! I don't even know what Lady Gaga looks like so I'm going to take your word for it.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Still he didn't need to leave us. You ended up missing your flight anyways. I am glad that France and Spain managed to get home. Frnace was still trying to grope me across Spain in the cab.

I'm glad you didn't get lost. I am stealing Prussia tomorrow morning and dragging him on the roller coasters. So I hope Germany will just leave him behind instead of looking for him. We are going to be all over Vegas. We might also drive to California. They have five theme parks close to each other. Plus while driving up there we can stop on the state line and ride the rides there. We will be here for at least a week if not more. Most kids have a break from school right now in this country.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

I don't mind that we missed the flight! We got to look around Walmart again! but why would Big Brother France do that?

Nope, I didn't get lost! But how are you going to steal Prussia without Germany noticing? But wow! That sounds like a lot of theme parks! America must really like those!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Most kids have a break off from school right now, I don't. I just had mine but it was only for a week! And now I have to get up at 6 freaking o'clock every morning except Thursday! *cries*

But reviews make me happy! So REVIEW!


	277. Prussia 19

Here's **lindy12**! *sweatdrop* yep! That's a pug alright! We used to have one but we had to put him down in 2007 because the stupid Vet Tech holding him didn't do it correctly. And the bastard of a Vet was in the room and didn't do anything to stop it.

Yeah, I think I watched it too. But I'm at the point where I can recognize the difference between a American Fox Hound and an English Fox Hound, but it takes me asking my mom if a mini cooper is a British car. You think I would of realized it. It had Iggy's flag on the top for crying out loud!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

West would be mad because if he rented the room for me and the staff find Mattie West would be charged more. While he isn't as bad as other countries like Austria, I think West would be mad that I made him spend more money just so my boyfriend could sleep next with me.

Is Mattie planning something? He has been giving me this look for a while every now and then. He is even letting me drink beir. He had told me when we were arrested I wasn't allowed to drink for a long time around him. I should be worried shouldn't I?

Have fun at Walmart. The awesome me read something online about things to do at walmart. It was Funny.

The Awesome Prussia

P.S. I will get you your pasta as soon as I can.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

I guess so! But should he be happy that you're not lonely?

I don't know! He did tell me if he is! But he's nice so I don't think you should worry!

I will! But what are the things to do in Walmart? Are they a rule you have to follow? Because if they are I think that Germany would want to know!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. YAY! Grazie! and Berlin says hi!

* * *

That shouldn't be too hard to do. Good thing for Canada that Prussia such an alcoholic.

I would watch Ghost Hunters before going to bed but you can't pay me to watch Criminal Minds at all. That show freaks me out way too much. But YES! NUKE THE PEEPS NUKE THE PEEPS! XD

REVIEW!


	278. Moscow 23

Here's **Firey-Nii-Wolf**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Kay, tell me when and I'll be there, da!

I love my aunt Ukraine, she teaches me lots of things. I think it's only fair that I help her because of all that she's done for me, da?

Hmm. That Bernese one sounds good. Oh, but so does the Husky, da. I'll ask the Baltics and my aunts which they prefer later.

Well, my aunt Belarus told me it was impossible so I tried it! And will it ever stop snowing for one, da?

Making a snowman now,

Moscow

PS: I made some Sunflower juice and had some extra. Here you go, hope you like it, da!

* * *

Ciao Moscow!

I will! But right now we're in America because Prussia got arrested so we need to pick him up! And then we missed our flight because we forgot what time it was!

That's great that she teaches you a lot of things! And si! It is fair!

OK! I can send you a dog book too if you need it! I can buy one while I here in America!

Oh, OK! But I don't know when it will stop!

Have fun making a snowman!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

But…yeah…when is the snow going to stop? The stupid stuff almost killed all of our daffodils and periwinkle! And possiblely almost killed my lilac bush!

REVIEW!


	279. Romano 39

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! O?O And don't facepalm or squirt me with water! I can use puns if I want too! And puns are cool! So there! :P yeah, I know Peru's talking to Romano now. But as for what he'd think I suggest that Romano avoid standing around stairs for a while unless he wants to be kicked down them…

Don't own.

* * *

WHAT THE HELL WOULD THAT BASTARD NEED IT FOR? ! DAMMIT!

... Looks like I'm going old school with a pistol. The only bad thing about this is gonna be the blood.

* * *

I don't know what he would need it for! Maybe you can ask him next time you talk to him!

But don't shoot Germany! He didn't mean it! I wouldn't shoot Big Brother Spain if I saw him doing that!

* * *

And you wonder why it was hard to find the gun in their house. Wonder if Germany hid so Romano wouldn't try to shoot him with it. XD

REVIEW!


	280. Germany 67 kickin' off April Fool's Day!

Here's **JoyHeart**! And guess what! It's April Fool's Day! Now I can do what I've been planning to for a week! YAY!

Well, anyway, I was reading "Who Are You and What Have You Done With My Italy" and thinking you know I've never seen this happen on a letter story (that I know of). Then I thought HEY! I'll do it for April Fool's Day! So for the sake of argument let's say that Iggy was trying to curse *insert name of whoever you want* and messed up (again!) and switched the Italy brothers personalities! So for the whole day Italy's going to be acting like Romano! XD

And don't worry about the joke. If somebody else had done it I wouldn't have gotten it at all. And I'm very sure that that's what in Germany's head. Poor Germany! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Ja, ja, him. Er, sorry, I'm usually not this bad with names, there's just something realy forgettable about this one and I... see I had to check your previous text right now to remember his name was... er... Can...Candelabra? Nein, that's not it... oh well whatever.

And it's just... they are... just... just at least put clothes on Italy, that's really what the biggest problem is here. I... I don't want to wake up to see your penis rubbing against my leg!

And... what? Again? Well if it's another paint bomb he'd better get used to underwear stuffed with my mashed potatoes because I DO NOT want to have to scrub that hard again!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Ugh! mio dio are you stupid! Even the other potato bastard knows who he is! And this is the same moron who sent me painball gernades and an exploding skatboard! And if you had to read the text then shouldn't you know his name? Or is your head just too filled up with potatoes?

And I can sleep where ever the hell I want! I don't need a potato bastard tell me where to sleep! And what's with the 'penis rubbing against your leg' crap? You turning into a pervert like France?

Yes, again! And I hope he uses it too!

* * *

This was soooo much fun! XD had to think about it, but it was soooo much fun!

And if you don't like it I'll quit, it is going to be for the whole day after all. One or two letters could be enough as a prank. Just let me know if it bothers you.

REVIEW!


	281. Canada 30

Here's **lindy12**! And because I didn't get yelled at for the last chapter yet I'm still gonna rampage! YEAH! XD (but not a France-style rampage you couldn't pay me to that.)

….they actually wore stuff like that? And some brought their kids too?...makes me glad that the next concert we're going to is Celtic Woman.

* * *

Hi Italy

Walmart can be fun sometimes. I have been to a lot of them so it has started to lose its appeal. France gropes everyone because he never learns he can't get away with it. Your brother is pretty good about keeping France away from you.

I know Germany will notice Prussia missing but I am hoping we will be a few good miles away before he gets the chance to notice. America has a ton of theme parks. His people are adrenaline junkies. They have rides you stand on, sit on, have your feet dangling, and even one that simulates flying like a super hero. Almost every country has a theme park of some sort.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Si! But I guess you wouldn't like it as much if you kept going to it! But then should someone try to talk to Big Brother France? Then he'll stop!

I can try to help if you want me to! Wow! That's a lot of rides! But why is there one where you fly like a super hero?

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Uh…yeah…I know I said I'd try to make Italy sound like his brother for every chapter I put up today but…I changed my mind! ^_^ I'm going to make it random so you won't know when it hits you. If it even ever does~. *evil laugh*

REVIEW!

…Germany has a cannonball contest?


	282. Prussia 20

Here's **lindy12**! We didn't. But we did go to a different place. Now a cousin of mine (I think she's a cousin) is her vet. But my dog knowledge is stuck in my head and never coming out because I fried my brain with the books over the years. Yeah, still know nothing about cars. I can't even tell the different a Civic and something like it. And I OWN a Civic. But that cool with the sodas!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

Has West noticed we are gone yet? Mattie woke me up early and pulled me out of the hotel to a different one to get a shower. I was feeling pretty unawesome with my hangover, so I went with it. He let me sleep while he got in the shower so I would feel a bit better. He had coffee waiting when I woke up. He is a pretty awesome boyfriend. I guess the plan for the next few days is roller coasters one after another. Good thing he rented a car I have a feeling it is going to involve a lot of different places. Plus he has appointments for some of the bigger thrill rides. I heard we are going to jump off that tall tower you can see in the distance from your hotel window.

West doesn't want me to be lonely but sometimes he makes it hard for me to be with Mattie. I want him to remember Canada but no matter what I try he doesn't. That would make it so much easier.

He told me you knew what he was planning. I am a little mad that you didn't warn me he was going to make me wake up early with a hangover. Other than that I think it is great that you are a good friend to Mattie, he doesn't have too many.

They aren't rules more like suggestions of stuff to do if you get bored in walmart. Like filling a cart full of condoms and leaving it somewhere where old people will find it, like hurtling toward the front door greeters. They freak out it is awesomely funny to watch.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Tell Berlin I say hi back. How is he doing?

* * *

Oh joy, it's the other Potato Bastard.

No he hasn't. If he did don't you think he would have gone to go get you by now? And I'm not even going to ask why you're jumping off a tower.

You think he would remember. He's not an idiot like someone who sends people paint grenade and exploding skateboards.

Yeah, I guess it is good because he doesn't have that many friends.

….let me guess either you or Burger Bastard came up with that list right? Figures.

Italy Veneziano

P.S. tell him yourself. I'm not you're damn messenger.

* * *

I wonder who talked who into jumping off that tower. My money's on Prussia.

That sounds cool with the door and the lights! The only closest thing I had happen what at this one house we were looking at I kept feeling like there was someone watching me but later we learned that I'm just hyper sensitive to high EMF.

…dang. I wanted to see that. But have fun in Disneyland!

REVIEW!


	283. Romano 40

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Well then I'll do what I want! So there! But I saw the Romano moments. I just forgot them for some reason, but I saw them. *going back to look* but I did get my mom back before. When we put our Christmas decorations up she wanted to put a blue light outside to make it look more like night, at night.

Don't own.

* * *

Th-THAT'S DIFFERENT! I-if Spain did that, it'd be different since he's, um... H-he's... An idiot! The potato isn't an idiot and knows better than that, so I've got reason to shoot him! Besides, it's not like you wanted him to do that! Right? So, that's another reason to kill the damn bastard!

* * *

How is it different? I saw Miss Hungary kiss Mr. Austria before and they're not idiots.

…um…well… you still shouldn't shoot him! He wouldn't like it! And I wouldn't like it either!

* * *

Yep! I think he wants Spain to kiss him! XD but what kind of reason is 'he's an idiot'? If he goes by that mentality then France can kiss him too, and we ALL know how he feels about that! XD


	284. Germany 68

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yep! This is only for today! There's no way I'd be able to write like this all the time! It's way too hard to do! I'm just doing it because it's April Fool's Day and I wanted to see how it would go in a letter story! Don't worry Germany will have his happy-go-lucky naïve Italian back tomorrow! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Are you... feeling alright? Did your bruder somehow get my message? He's the only one who ever calls me a potato bastard...

Er... okay sleep wherever then... if this is Italy... and I'm not a pervert like France! I only said it because it's true and I DON'T want that to happen! It's... I don't like it!

This cannot possibly be Italy...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I'm fine DAMNIT! And if I was fratello don't you think I would've threatened to shoot you by now dumbass? Ugh, I thought you were smart.

You can bet I'll sleep where ever the hell I want! Don't try to stop me! And don't deny that you're like France! I know you have all those books and DVDs at your place.

And I AM Italy damnit! The stupid brow bastard was trying to curse somebody and ended up switching mine and fratello's personalities for the day.

* * *

Wow, that's definitely a shock for Germany! Wonder how he'll react to that! XD

REVIEW!


	285. Germany 69

Here's **JoyHeart**! And I was just reading the 2011 April Fool's Day event! It's awesome! Check it out! XD

Here's the link! http:/community. /hetalia / ?view=187164176#t187164176 NOW GO LOOK AT IT! XD (I think I need to lay off the sugar again.)

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I... i-if you say so...

And those... were... gifts! Gifts from East! But, um, don't tell him I have them, just don't mention it.

Brow bastard... you mean England? Oh, that makes sense. By the way, East seems to have gone missing. Again. You wouldn't happen to know where he went would you?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Of course I say so! It's not like my head's full of potatoes like a certain potato bastard I know!

*snort* Yeah right! If they were from him he'd be bragging about how he gave them to you. Man up already and admit it that they're yours.

Yes, of course I mean him! Who else do you know with big-ass eyebrows? And apparently Canada's decided to drag the other potato bastard around burger bastard's place of a week. Now can we go back to your place? I want some pasta now, damnit!

* * *

Of course England makes sense! He's the only one who tries to curse people on a daily basis! XD but at least it's fun to watch!

REVIEW


	286. Germany 70

Here's **JoyHeart**! Dang. Stupid idiot box. Well it's not your fault. But I would suggest trying to find it! It's cool! And I is happy~! Because we're having PASTA tonight! XD YEAH!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I see...

W-well... I-I might... have bought them but... at least I don't go around molesting people like him! I keep any such fetishes safely in the closet where they belong!

And yes, the plane should be landing in a few hours, we may as well head for the airport, I'll call the taxi now.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

HA! I knew it! It's yet. It's you don't go around molesting people YET. Because with all that sex crap you have it's a wonder you aren't France Junior. Oh? So you admit that you have fetishes, do tell~. *evil smirk*

Good! Like hell I want to stay in burger bastard's place any longer. I already feel like I'm losing brain cells just by sitting here!

* * *

OOHHH! So what's in the closet Germany? XD but imaging Germany going around trying to molest people is a scary image. *shivers then beats head again the wall to get rid of it*

REVIEW!


	287. Berlin 2

Here's **PelicansBA**! Yeah…I don't think he'd like it. He does have his brother's personality right now. (but maybe if it was Germany….)

Sounds interesting with the textbook. I don't have any history classes right now, so no mental Hetalia references.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Okay, I will await your arrival! And I burnt the wurst because I wasn't looking at the stove when I was texting and it burnt. Now there is this whole area of the house blacken with smoke... Don't tell Vati okay? I'm cleaning it right now. Speaking of Vati are you two dating? Engaged? Eloping? You'd be good for him. :D If you aren't dating then you two should start because I sense sexual tension. And when I say sexual tension, I mean a lot.

Happy April First!

Berlin

* * *

Dear potato bastard's offspring,

Joy, first I have to deal with potato bastard and the other potato bastard now I have to deal with the offspring too.

But burning wurst?...are you sure you're not brow bastard's kid instead?

…. *blushes* and I AM NOT DATING, ENGAGED, OR ELOPING WITH THE POTATO BASTARD! And what the hell do you mean you sense sexual tension?

It would be a happy April First if it wasn't for brow bastard (maybe I can get fratello to sic the mafia on his ass),

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I just asked. It's the government. Just so you know I got a 'you're an idiot' look when I asked.

REVIEW!


	288. Berlin 3

Here's **PelicansBA**! Uh…. I have no clue. Maybe google can help. Google ALWAYS helps!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

D-did you just...blush through text message? I charred the wurst because I wasn't LOOKING! Mein gott, not everyone can be blessed with Italian cooking skills. And what happened to you? You seemed really nice at first... are you constipated? I'm sure Vati has something for that in his closet, along with some VERY interesting magazines...

Take a nerve pill (America has those right?),

Berlin

P.S. You are dating mein Vati! Don't need to lie, I'm old enough to know these things. And by sexual tension I mean sexual tension. Just what I said, boy you hang on to every word don't you?

* * *

Ciao potato bastard offspring,

N-NO! I didn't! Shut up! Yeah sure, brow bastard says that all the time and look at his god awful cooking.

And the only reason why I'm acting like this is because brow bastard decided to be dumbass and try to curse someone and made me and fratello switch personalities in the process. I'd ask fratello to send the mafia after his ass but because he's acting like me right now that's not happening. He's too busy with the tomato bastard.

Won't take anything that burger bastard thinks is good,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. NO I'M NOT! And shut the hell up about sexual tension because that's not what's happening!

* * *

OH, Berlin, please tell me that you didn't look at the magazines! XD

REVIEW!


	289. Germany 71

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

How do you know what those things are now? You didn't before, England only switched your personalites, not your basic knowledge of human... functions... unless maybe you were lying before and did know what those things were and were just acting innocent...

I... I don't know what to believe anymore.

Anyway, switching personalities certainly hasn't made you any faster in the bathroom. We have to get on the plane!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I only know what they are because that was one of the times that France decided he should 'explain' things to me. But for some reason because of that damn spell I remember what he said now. Ugh…I just want to go back to normal. This sucks balls.

I'm coming damnit! The stupid faucet won't turn off! But don't come help me! I'll do it myself!

* * *

I like that reason better! That way I can still ask stupid questions! ^_^

REVIEW!


	290. Germany 72

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

France... wait, so you know... right now you know exactly what all those things mean... and you er... do you recall the previous texts we've had? Where you asked me questions about things... do you know what you were asking right now? I-I... er...

I'll give you five minutes but then I'm coming whether you want me to or not, I refuse to miss another plane!

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Yeah, I sure as hell do. But wish I didn't. If I know that stuff potato bastard don't you think I remember all those other questions too? Like I said, your head's filled with potatoes. So you going to answer my question now or are you too scared too?

HELL NO! And ignore the water coming out of the bottom of the door!

* * *

"Do you recall the previous texts we've had?" of course not! But that's my memory.

REVIEW!


	291. Rizal 1

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy Veneziano,

Thank you for watching over my sister. If you're wondering where Charice is, I happened to find her and we're on our way home now. Who knew that she could come from the other side of the planet?

I really hope that she hasn't done anything to you. You probably noticed that she can be a little...scary, if you know what I mean. And I bet that you've seen it at least once.

Anyway, I'm happy to know that she was with someone she can (somehow) trust and that no one kidnapped her or something. We should have a normal chat one of these days.

With best wishes,

Rizal (the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

PS- How's your brother doing? I haven't heard from him since I asked him if he liked Sir Germany.

* * *

Ciao Rizal!

You're welcome! It was fun having her visit! I was really worried about her when I found out that she was standing in front of our house!

Nope! She hasn't! Si! We really should have a nice chat and maybe we can play football too!

Best wishes to you too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. He's doing good! But I don't think he like's Germany too much! I'm always trying to get them to become friends!

* * *

Yeah, didn't feel like doing it for this chapter. Wouldn't make for a good first impression.

REVIEW!


	292. Texas 3

Here's **Friendly Kitty**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

I sent the card yesterday and Liechtenstien replied back saying how she enjoyed the joke. Meine arbiet heir ist gaten. Also, my Dad wants me to help him pull a prank on England and I was gonna agree. But when he told me the plan, I decided not to go with it (his plan was to replace one of England's food with a hamburger saying "US was here" but I have a bad feeling about that). Anyways, I gotta go. My pen's running out of ink again.

-Texas

P.S. APRIL FOOL's :D(on the pen trick)

* * *

Ciao Texas!

That's great! I'm glad she liked it!

But why wouldn't you want to help America? It's sounds like fun!

OK! Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. *laughs* that's a good one! Do you mind if I try to use it?

* * *

Yeah, still normal with this one because I'm getting tired and it's much easier to write as a normal Italy.

REVIEW!


	293. Germany 73

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

What question? Th-the... fetishes... thing? Y-you don't need to know! I doubt even Romano would want to know... why do you want to know? Answer that!

Anyway it's been five minutes and I am not going to ignore the water under the door! I am coming in and dragging you out even if you have your pants down! Gott knows I've seen your vital regions a dozen times anyway...

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Hmph! Like I actually want to know what goes on in your twisted mind bastard. What does it matter what I want to know or not! I just want to make sure I'm not going to be raped like fratello almost was.

It hasn't been five minutes damnit! Your stupid watch is broken! And there's no way in hell you're dragging me out!

* * *

…somebody draw Germany dragging Italy out of the bathroom too… XD

REVIEW!


	294. Texas 4

Here's **Friendly Kitty**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Well, I do like helping Papa annoy England, but that hamburger was cooked 10 years ago and if England thought it was one of his British food, he might get food poisoning. So yeah...Btw, your brother Romano doesn't like me that much. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?

-Texas

P.S. I don't mind if you use that joke. ^ ^

* * *

Ciao Texas!

That's great you like to help him! But how could you use the hamburger if it was cooked 10 years ago? Wouldn't it have gone bad now?

Oh, don't mind the way fratello talks! That's just how he is with everyone!

Happy April Fool's Day!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

Why would America try to use a hamburger that old? Wouldn't be all moldy and stuff. Unlike the slime that I'm trying to grow mold on. How much longer is that going to take?

REVIEW!


	295. Germany 74

Here's **JoyHeart**! And this the last letter for today! So be glad Germany! Italy'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can get back on the computer!

Don't own. If I did would have this happen once just to see what it would actually look like. ^_^

* * *

Italy,

I am going to send this right before take off, just remember not to text back until we land okay? I really don't think you're supposed to.

I- you- you asked me to answer a question and the last question you asked me was about fetishes! And I would never rape you Italy, how could you even think such a thing? Gah... I hope England's spell wears off soon because this is very taxing.

And you really didn't have to scream so much while I was pulling you to the plane, we were nearly not allowed on board! I'm glad you were able to pull yourself together long enough to flirt with the lady letting people onto the plane... it was probably the only thing that got us on at that point.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Why the hell would I want to text a potato bastard? But whatever.

Of course I'm going to ask! It's better that I ask instead of getting jumped in the middle of the night or something! Gee, why don't we ask England to make it permanent? It's a regular bed of roses. *eye roll*

And I can do whatever the hell I want! And you should be paying me with pasta for getting us on board then! And you should be glad that she was cute! Otherwise I wouldn't have flirted with her! But she still not ask cute as…never mind.

* * *

Done! And what was Italy about to say? Heh, of course I know~! (but you probably know too….so….yeah….)

REVIEW! See ya tomorrow! d(w)b


	296. Germany 75 and back to normal! XD

Here's **JoyHeart**! And sorry but don't expect too many letters today. I got banned from anime for the day. So I'm currently hiding in my room and doing this in between homework. Be glad I like you guys too much.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Er, we're back at my country now so... are you coming to my house or are you going home? Are you... back to normal yet?

And I wouldn't jump you! D-do you honestly think I would... when have I ever given the slightest indication I would...

Um, I can get you pasta but... not as cute as who? Did you meet another girl or... or something?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

I'll go to your house Germany! I bet your puppies are really worried about you! But what do you mean back to normal? Did something happen? I can check if you want! *starts checking*

Vee~ you know something really weird Germany! I can't remember what happened yesterday at all! Why do you think that is? I bet you know since you're really smart! But what do you mean jump me? Is it some kind of game?

Yay! PAS~TA! I'll make the biggest plate I can for you! For some reason I feel like I really need to! But what girl did I meet?

Feeling kind of confused right now,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I was looking at some of the old text you sent me to see if I can remember anything and I found the word 'fetishes'! What's that? Some kind of food?

* * *

Yep! Back to normal now! Go ahead Germany! Explain everything to him! XD

REVIEW!


	297. Czech Republic 1

Here's **bluerainbowrose**!

Don't own. If I did I WOULDN'T be banned from anime.

* * *

Ciao Italia,

I texting from the hospital, with one hand! Me and Slovakia fought again, and she broke my arm. DAMMIT! I always fall first! On the other hand Belize-dffhdhfh-sorry he tried to take my phone. He annoys the living crap out of me, but he's like, one of my only friends. How are you? I think I need to hid somewhere when i'm able to leave, and hopefully, Belize won't stalk me. He only does that to find new ways to annoy the shit outta me. Can you help? Maybe i'll just crash out the hospital window, well, then again it's on the-i'm jumping.

About to jump out of a three-story window and come to your place,

Czech Republic

* * *

Ciao Czech Republic!

WOW! That's amazing you can do that! But are you ok? That sounds like would really hurt!

I'm great! Well, I'm not to sure what to do but you can come stay at my place!

VEE~! Don't do that!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Short, but I have to get these up while I have the time.

REVIEW!


	298. Canada 31

Here's **lindy12**! And now I'm back on with permission! Yay! But yeah, my mom says the same thing about another of my aunts being a bad influence on me. Of course she also says I'm a bad one for her too.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I think you should talk to France about not groping people. I have tried already. It is a pplost cause.

We made it out ok. Prussia managed to stay quiet long enough to get away.

The one that simulates flying is so much fun. I don't know why they made it that way.

Canada

P.S. Is Germany mad that we aren't there?

* * *

Ciao Canada!

OK! I'll try to talk to Big Brother France! But how is talking to him about it a lost cause?

That's great! I hope you two still are having fun!

It sounds like it's fun! But it also sounds kind of scary too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I don't think so! I think he's more annoyed with me right now!

* * *

…that cannonball sounds like it would hurt. But I'm surprised that no one has tried to stick France in therapy to make him stop.

REVIEW!


	299. Prussia 21

Here's **lindy12**! Ugh, that really stinks with your niece. But we're really glad we have my cousin as our dog's vet now.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

What's that supposed to mean? Are you that annoyed that my awesomeness left you alone with West. Is this even Italy or did I text Romano by accident again.

I don't know if West would have come to get me. Jumping off the tower was awesome. We are going to go skydiving later this week.

See if he isn't an idiot he should remember him. I am too awesome to be an idiot. Anyways your brother got good use out of the paint gernades.

It was America that came up with the list but France, Spain, and I have added a few suggestions to it when we were drunk.

The most awesome Prussia

P.S. I don't talk to my nephew that often I figured you would talk to him before me.

P.P.S. I am ziplining down Fremount street as I type this end note thingy.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Vee~ what's what supposed to mean? I'm sorry but I really can't remember what I just sent to you! Germany told me that England cast a spell that switched mine and fratello's personalities for April Fool's Day! So I'm really sorry if I sent anything mean to you! I can send you pasta if you want me to!

Huh? You jumped off a tower? Isn't that really dangerous? VEE~! You're not hurt are you?

Um…what list are you talking about again? I can't remember anything that happened that whole day! Isn't that weird!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh, that's sad you don't talk to him a lot! But I can try to talk to him for you!

P.P.S. WOW! That's amazing!

* * *

…why would you text somebody while you're ziplining? Never mind. It's Prussia, that's the reason right there.

That's makes a lot of sense with watching that movie. I'm just weird and was able to watch it at midnight without any problems. But that does sound really cool with the psychics thing!

And YEAH! Get those peeps! But don't for get to send me the link to the video! XD

REVIEW!


	300. Romano 41

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! You spend the night at Russia's house? Scary. Oh, and when you get to England's letter on your letter story could you not have Romano read Iggy the riot act for casting that spell and stuff? Uh…because…you know… it's REALLY not fair to the person writing as him. ^_^; *laughs nervously*

Don't own.

* * *

Um... I-I don't really know...

Of course I know he wouldn't like it... But, I don't like him doing that to you unless you said it was ok for him to, chigi! But, if you don't want me to shoot him, I won't~

* * *

Huh? Why are you still acting like me fratello? Shouldn't you be back to normal right now? Oh, but do you know of any way I can make it up to Germany? I think I was really mean to him when I was acting like you but I can't remember what I said or did!

YAY! That's great you won't shoot him! And now maybe you can hang out together and become friends!

* * *

Feli's still hung up on having Germany and his brother become friends isn't he? XD

But QUICK! Somebody take a picture! This is the first (possibly only) Romano chapter without any swearing in it!

REVIEW!


	301. Berlin 4

Here's **PelicansBA**! Huh? What magazines?...oh….those.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

HOW DARE YOU COMPARE MY COOKING TO ENGLAND'S? THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS! FIGHTING WORDS! But I won't kick your ass because your a quote on quote friend of my Vati's, but you will experience random, unexplainable injuries. And when you wake up tomorrow you'll be missing something VERY important. :}

Enjoy life (while you still can),

Berlin

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

VEE~! I'M SORRY! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT I SAID BUT I'M SORRY FOR IT! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT ME!

Praying his vital regions don't get cut off with a spoon,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. FORGIVE ME! I SURRENDER!

* * *

Wow, add comparing Berlin's cooking to Iggy's to the 'never do' list, unless you want him coming after you with a vengeance.

REVIEW!


	302. Germany 76

Here's** JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Oh, England messed up a spell and made you and your bruder switch personalities for the day. It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong so you shouldn't worry about it too much.

Er, not really a game, it's like... ah, when you had your bruder's personality you accused me of wanting to... attack you! Which I would never do of course, and jumping someone is another word for attacking you. I was saying I would never attack you. Right.

You met an airline attendant and flirted with her, and... apparently she wasn't as cute as someone else you met before but you wouldn't say who.

Anyway, I hope that helps, the taxi should be at my home shortly.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Uh... a fetish is... when you like something a lot or like to do a lot and... and feel really good when you do it or have it around. So, um, if you... liked feet... or something... and liked... touching them... you would have a foot fetish. Yeah.

* * *

Huh? I was acting like fratello for the whole day? VEE~! I'm so sorry Germany! I've must've been really mean to you! Do you want me to make you pasta as an apology?

Of course I know that you'd never attack me Germany! When would I ever think that?

Oh? I flirted with her? Vee~ I know you can be really cute Germany! But I wonder who I was talking about!

Grazie for explaining!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh? So like pasta?

P.P.S. VEE~! GERMANY HELP! I just got a text from Berlin saying I'm going to find something missing tomorrow! I think I said something really mean to him when I was acting like fratello!

* * *

Wow, poor Germany! First he has to deal with a Romano-fied Italy and then he has to explain what happened when he's back to normal because he doesn't remember what happened! XD I loves being evil!

REVIEW!


	303. Czech Republic 2

Here's **bluerainbowrose**!

Don't own.

* * *

Ahoj Italia,

I'll be at your place in about three hours, Belize caught up to me. I guess jumping wasn't the smartest idea, but a least i didn't get bothered for five minutes.

Trying to avoid Slovakia,

Czech Republic

P.S. I think she saw me.

* * *

Ciao Czech Republic!

OK! But actually I'm at Germany's house right now eating pasta! But I'll get back home as soon as I can! I hope you're not hurt from jumping!

Good luck!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Vee~ that's not good!

* * *

*facepalm* why would you invite somebody over when YOU'RE not even home! Good grief Italy!

REVIEW!


	304. Romano 42

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Yep! I bet he'd be really afraid of that happening!

Don't own.

* * *

... I'm going to murder brow bastard in the most painful way I can think of. And I sent that late at night, ok? Not my damn fault... Oh yeah, and Feli...?

What possessed you to tell Spain that I wanted him to be my... M-my... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, DAMMIT! ! ! Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK? !

* * *

But fratello! It's not England's fault! He didn't know that would happen to us!

Huh? What did I tell him? I don't remember everything I did when I was acting like you! Do you remember everything you did?

* * *

T^T I bet this is your subtle way of saying that Iggy's going to get it, right? CRAP!

REVIEW!


	305. Peru 7

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Don't I'm not going to say anything about it! Mainly because I'm doing the same thing right now too…

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Senor Feliciano,

I thought you and Germany were dating. Why haven't you two gone all the way yet? My brother goes out with girls all the time and he usually has them in bed by like the third or fourth date. Though that might just be because he's, well, him. I think he has a bunch of illegitimate children hiding in his closet somewhere.

They come out at night and give me bad dreams. That's how I know they're there.

But, that's okay, you and Senor Germany take your time... After all, Senor Romano's still in denial, isn't he? May your life together be fruitful but not as fruitful as Spain's when he came to the New World.

Signed,

Huayna Capac

P.S.: Walmart's got my brother already and they're planning to invade my place next.

* * *

Ciao Huanya!

No, we're not dating! We're just being the best of friends right now! Plus Germany doesn't seem like the type to date a guy!

Vee~ I had that happen to me too! It was really scary!

Well that does sound like that's what going on with fratello! Because I know that fratello really loves Big Brother Spain! He's just not very good at saying what he feels!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. so you're going to have a Walmart too? That sounds really neat!

* * *

Well my thoughts on making them a letter-story RP forum…LET'S DO IT! XD that sounds awesome! But I have no clue how…

REVIEW!


	306. Germany 77

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Ja, you may make pasta. I will be going into the other room to feed the dogs.

I don't know why you would think that! Maybe Romano has some paranoia complex and that was transferred to you for the day with his personality!

I- you- I- I am not cute! Why does everyone say that? East, his friends... Russia... *shudder* and now you as well? I don't know why everyone thinks that... I'm intimidating damn it!

You're welcome Italy...

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Yes Italy. You have a pasta fetish. Feel free to tell people. I don't even care anymore.

PPS. Berlin? Oh, him... Well did you explain the situation to him? If you do he may reconsider. And if Berlin is stealing something from you it will probably just be underwear or something and you tend to not wear any anyway so it shouldn't be a problem ja?

* * *

YAY! I'll get started on it right now! And can I make some extra for your dogs too?

I guess so! Because he was really worried that you would shove a potato down his throat!

I don't know why other people do! I just know that you can be really scary sometimes or cute! But why would Russia call you cute?

Are you okay Germany? You sound really tired!

Making the pasta now!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. oh? So I do? But why don't you care? Do you hate me now because I was acting like fratello and said something really mean to you and now you don't want anything to do with me? That's it isn't it? *crying*

P.P.S. I think I did, but I can remember! I guess it wouldn't be a problem, but he sounded really scary!

P.P.P.S. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME GERMANY!

* * *

Oops! Look what you did now Germany! Italy thinks you hate him! XD

REVIEW!


	307. Rizal 2

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy Veneziano,

We should hang out sometime. That way, I can watch over my sister while she makes you food. She's obsessed with pasta for some reason (did you feed any to her?).

Speaking of which...where is she? Oh, a note...

"To Rizal, I could've sworn that I heard my dear Feli-chan crying somewhere. I'm going after him. Don't follow me. Charice."

...And she left a reciept of chains and some kind of gag...

...

Run, Veneziano. I don't even care where you go. Charice is in her Cute-Obsession mode and there's nothing I can do to get her out of it...

Rizal (the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

* * *

Ciao Rizal!

Si! We really should hang out! And I did give her some pasta! I'm glad she liked it!

Huh? What could she want with chains and a gag? What are those used for? But don't worry! I'm with Germany right now and he's really strong and burly! He'll protect me if something happened! I don't think something would though! Clarice seems really nice!

Wondering what cute-obsession mode is,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…chains and a gag…Italy's in trouble isn't he?

REVIEW!


	308. Germany 78 and possible love confessions

Here's **JoyHeart**! Dang, you're sticking all the work on me. I hope you realize that.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Nein, I told you my dogs cannot eat pasta! I will give them the pasta flavoured dog biscuits I purchased in America however.

Well your bruder might be right to worry about that.

Russia, er, I-I'd rather not talk about that... I'm trying to forget about it completely to be honest.

Perhaps I'm a little jet lagged from two plane rides in two days. I hope that pasta is done soon.

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. No Italy I don't hate you! Mein gott, how many times do I have to tell you! I do not hate you Italy, I will never hate you ever, I LOVE YOU ITALY OKAY!

* * *

But why not? Don't they like it too? But that's great we found those treats for them!

Why would fratello have to worry about it? Did he do something to you?

Si! He's really scary so I'm sorry for bringing it up again!

Oh! That makes sense! Don't worry! I'm putting it on the plates now!

Vee~ that's great you don't hate me! I was really worried for a second there! And of course I love you Germany! You're always there for me when I need you! How many others can I say that about!

* * *

Wow! Love confessions all around! At least I think it is for Italy too. I just suck at writing romantic stuff. But if it is all it took was Italy acting like Romano for a day!

REVIEW!


	309. Germany 79

Here's **JoyHeart**! …I meant with the whole love confession thingy. Of course I know I do all the work with this fanfic.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Er, I'll be downstairs in a minute but I have to clarify something! I mean, after valentine's day I just... how exactly do you... l-love me? I, er, I mean I know I'm there for you but... h-how do you see me? L-like, love as in... as in friends? Best friends? Like, er, like family maybe? Or as, or as in, er, r-romantically? I JUST NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN AND THEN I'LL COME EAT PASTA WITH YOU OKAY?

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

Vee~ well I know it's not family! It feels like with this one person I knew a long time ago! But with you it's a stronger feeling! I'm not really too sure myself actually! But I do know that when I was acting like fratello I still felt the same way as I do now!

Does that help Germany?

* * *

And it keeps getting more and more complicated! Just what will happen next! XD


	310. Germany 80

Here's **JoyHeart**! …I don't think that it's going to happen. They need counseling. So who's good to talk to without scaring either of them for the rest of their lives?

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I-I'm coming downstairs to eat with you now... thank you for... for clearing that up... I guess.

Sincerely,

Germany

* * *

YAY! But I need to heat it up first! And you're welcome!

Oh, and I think fratello's mad at me again!

* * *

Yep….they need counseling. Any volunteers?

REVIEW!


	311. Germany 81

Here's **JoyHeart**! Why don't you? After all I'm doing all the work. :P

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Yes well I'll, uh, take a shower in the meantime I suppose. Why is Romano mad at you this time?

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. ... okay I was about to send this but I heard some... french sounding laughter coming from the bathroom and I'm concerned about going inside now...

* * *

OK! The pasta should be done then! And I think I said something to Big Brother Spain when I was acting like fratello! So I don't know what I said or did, but it really made fratello mad! Was I really that bad then?

P.S. wow! I didn't you had Big Brother France visiting! I thought you didn't like him!

* * *

WHA! France is invading somebody's house again!

REVIEW!


	312. Charice 10

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

*had been listening to everything that Germany and Italy had been talking about from outside the door*

*inner GerIta fangirl screams*

OK then...time to solidify this relationship in the only way possible...

*sneaks into the house, blindfolds Italy, ties him up to a chair, gags him, and then jumps out of the window to watch*

* * *

*turns around*

OH! Ciao Charice! Uh…what are you doing with those?...

VEE~! GERMANY HELP!

* * *

…so that's what that stuff was for… poor Italy.

REVIEW!


	313. Germany 82

Here's **JoyHeart**! Are we one step closer to GerIta? Who knows! XD seriously I don't, can somebody tell me?

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

Er, you weren't that bad no, I'm sure your bruder is just overreacting as usual.

And I don't like France. I'm getting my gun before I go in there, he is not going to jump me like the last time he hid in my bathroom! It tooks days for that damn hickey to fade... though it took longer for his eye to go back to its normal colour...

Sincerely,

Germany

PS. Er, Italy, I was just wondering... since we've been friends for a long time ja do you think we should... call each other by... by our human names? I mean, it seems like we would be at a stage where it would be appropriate to address each other more casually in informal settings.

* * *

Are you sure? I've seen how fratello acts around Big Brother Spain and… *gasp* I PROBABLY ACTED LIKE THAT AROUND YOU! I'M SO SORRY GERMANY! But can you please tell me because I've been getting a lot of angry text from people lately! I need to know what happened so I can apologize to them!

But Big Brother France is really nice! I don't know why he'd break into your house!

P.S. Si! We really should! OK! I'm going to call you Ludwig from now on!

P.S. VEE~! LUDWIG! HELP! THIS GIRL NAMED CHARICE JUST BROKE IN AND TIED ME UP AND GAGGED ME!

* * *

Is this a step closer? Dang I hope so, It's already up to 82 letters with them.

REVIEW!


	314. Canada 32

Here's **lindy12**! Sounds like fun! The tag and video games not work.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

France won't listen. A few of us have tried talking about his groping and told him to stop. It has never stopped him before. You probably shouldn't go talk to him if he gropes you, your brother will come kill me because I am the one who suggested it.

We are having a lot of fun. We had to go replace Gil's cell phone he dropped it while on the zipline. The company was being a pain in the ass about it. I guess he breaks his phone a lot. They refuse to insure it anymore. They weren't going to give him a new one at all because he got a new one three days ago.

Canada

P.S. Germany will get over being annoyed at you quickly

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Are you sure? OH! Maybe everyone together can explain it to him! Then he'll stop! But don't worry fratello coming after you! Big Brother France wouldn't grope me!

Prussia must not be happy that his phone is broken! When he talked to me about he was really proud! But why wouldn't they replace it? Isn't that what they're supposed to do?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. are you sure? I was really mean to him! I think I hurt his feelings but I can't remember what I did!

* * *

Yeah! Don't worry about Romano Canada! He'd have to remember who you are first to kill you! XD

Well I think that France going into therapy might be brought up at the next meeting. XD

REVIEW!


	315. Prussia 22

Here's **lindy12**! Wow, it's always hard to deal with when they're trying to copy you huh? XD

I don't give the boxer shots. I don't like needles.

* * *

Don't own.

Yo Italy

I was talking about you calling me potato bastard two. Which you explained. You want me to go hurt England for doing that to you. You probably pissed a bunch of people off

acting like your brother. It was hilarious. If you were to send me pasta I probably wouldn't get it, we aren't staying in one place.

They had a special harness and you were attatched to a wire. It is dangerous without the saftey devices. We are perfectly fine. It was awesome. We are now at the state line between Nevada and California the roller coaster here is awesome. Plus on the log ride they give you a laser gun so you can shoot targets throughout the ride. Mattie beat me at it. Damn canadians and their shooting skills.

I was talking about the list of things to do at walmart. It doesn't matter if you want to see it look online. I found one that has 101 things to do at walmart. I would be worried if I couldn't remember a whole day. Especially if I managed to piss more people off than usual.

The AMASING Prussia

P.S. Thank you. Berlin is nice.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Huh? I really called you that? I don't know why I would! You're so nice! Oh, you don't have to go hurt England! It wasn't his fault it happened! But si! I think I did make a lot of people mad! I keep getting angry text messages! Are you sure you're not mad at me?

Wow! That log ride sounds like fun! Maybe I can try to see if Ludwig would want to do that too! That list sounds like fun too! Maybe I can try it sometime!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. you're welcome! I think Berlin's one of the people that's mad at me! He said that I compared his cooking to England's!

* * *

That log ride does sound fun. But more people than usual?...Prussia! What did you do now? XD

And I will watch the videos after I'm done with this! So expect a comment from dogsnanimerule (that's my user name on youtube)!

The only video with me in it is when I was with my friends at a local anime convention…they weren't very appropriate in it. -_-; if you watch that video I apologize for their actions. It's ALL the way at the bottom of my favorites list.

REVIEW!


	316. Peru 8

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! and Peru has started "Cartas al Mundo"! So check it out people! XD man these things are really addicting aren't they?

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Senor Feliciano,

..."right now". I guess there is hope after all. And don't judge a book by its cover - I mean, Venezuela doesn't look very gay but apparently he's after my other brother. I wanna be the best man at their wedding someday...

Oh hey, I just noticed: both you and Venezuela's names come from "Venice". Isn't that nice?

You...get nightmares from Chile's bastard children hiding in your closet? OAO Oh gods, how'd they get all the way to Europe? I always knew they were demonic, but... holy hell. That is scary.

Loading my gun in case they strike again tonight,

Huayna Capac

P.S.: I dunno if I'll be getting one. There are lots of people against it.

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

Vee~ what you do you mean right now? Should something happen?

OH! I just noticed that right now too! That's really cool!

Oh, I don't have nightmares about them! I keep having nightmare where this kids who look like me keep showing up and telling me to acknowledge them! I don't know why I keep have it though!

Well if you do get one I hope you like it! It was really cool when Ludwig and I went!

Um…why are you loading your gun?,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Um…this might sound like a really weird question…but I didn't send any mean letters to you a couple of days ago did I? If I did I'll send you pasta as an apology!

* * *

Wow, Peru sounds really paranoid. I know how he feels.

Yep! Let's wait what happens!

REVIEW!


	317. Romano 43

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! …crap…why didn't I realize this would happen? I have to pay more attention then.

Don't own.

* * *

Y-you told him th-that... Ask him yourself! And no, I don't, but... O-oh God...

* * *

But I haven't been talking to Big Brother Spain recently! Can't you just tell me? And what are you upset about? Did something happen when you acted like me?

Oh! And fratello? Did you know of any way I can make it up to Ludwig! I think I acted really mean to him!

* * *

OOOHHHH! What did he say to Spain? I know how Italy acted but how did Romano act? XD

REVIEW!


	318. Oregon 2

Here's **phatcalifoniadreamin**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Not much has been happening here these days...Do you know what America's up to? 'Cause his phone goes on voice-mail whenever I try to call him...oh well. I hope he's not blowing something up again.

Do you have any advice on how to get California to not jump on me whenever she sees me? We're both girls, so it kinda feels wrong to cling onto each other like that...

Sincerely,

Oregon

* * *

Ciao Oregon!

Well, I think that Canada told me he has some tournament going on! Maybe that's why he' so busy! But why would he blow something up?

Maybe you could ask California not to do it! I'm sure she'll listen!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Heh, bet America's going to be sitting in front of the TV tonight ( I think it's on tonight)! Yay for bulldogs! They had the real one at the last game! It made me happy~!

…I wonder what America blows up. Hope it's peeps! XD

REVIEW!


	319. Germany 83

Here's **JoyHeart**! And good news! There's going to be a roleplay letter forum thingy! Yay! AS SOON AS…we figure how to do it…that the problem right now…

Don't own.

* * *

It- uh, Feliciano,

W-well I cannot speak for everyone else of course, but I didn't find you really too difficult to deal with or anything, and a-as for acting like Romano does with Spain I... I really don't think it was like that you acted a bit more like how Romano acts with me I think so really it's... it's no big deal as far as I'm concerned. And just... keep apologizing to people for your actions I guess? If anyone gets violent I won't let them beat you up, okay?

Anyway, I managed to chase France out the window with my gun so that's fine then.

... WHAT? I'll be right down- wait. How... how are you texting me if you're tied up?

Sincerely... confused,

Ger- uh, Ludwig

* * *

OH? So I wasn't that hard to deal with? That's great Ludwig! Well, It's not great that I treated you like how fratello does, but at least I didn't do anything too bad! I was really worried that I hurt your feelings with the way I acted! And I'll be sure to tell you if someone tries to get violent!

Oh! Charice didn't tie my hands behind my back! I guess she forgot!

P.S. It makes me really happy that we can call each other by our human names now!

* * *

Hetalia=pure chaos. Hetalia + ideas that we come up with = even more chaos. YAY! XD

REVIEW!


	320. Canada 33

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, that sounds really annoying. Right now I'm trying to build up my skills with DDR, because that's the one game where I have a chance of winning.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I am pretty sure France won't listen. You can try to round up people to talk to him. Please just don't talk to France alone, even if you think he won't grope you.

Prussia isn't happy his phone got broke, but we managed to make the company replace it. Prussia loved his phone, it was his own fault that it broke. We ended up paying full price for it though, and they didn't let us buy insurance for the phone. Prussia said he will take good care of it this time. The company is supposed to replace phones but Prussia has abused their insurance policy so many times. They had enough of it and said no more free phones replacement.

Canada

P.S. As long as you told him your sorry he has forgiven you.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

OK! I'll try and do that for the next meeting! But are you sure about talking to Big Brother France alone! I think I'd be ok!

YAY! That's great that he got a new phone! But I didn't know you could buy insurance for a phone! I hope nothing happens to his phone this time! That would make him really sad!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Are you sure? I wouldn't know because I can't remember what I said, but I think I called him a potato bastard!

* * *

Yes, of course he can get away with stuff. It's his Canadian ninja skills! XD

I was thinking something along the lines of Iggy cursing him but…that's probably what led to what happened on April Fool's Day! XD

REVIEW!


	321. Prussia 23

Here's **lindy12**! Well they always pick up stuff. I'm usually pretty careful with my cousins, other than the secretly trying to corrupt them with anime.

Yeah, I feel the same way too. Whenever there's a blood drive I try to stay away from that area.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

Yeah you called me potato bastard. You called me that because England was an idiot and cast a spell on you and your brother. It made you be mean. How is it not his fault? He cast the spell. I think I am going to hit England next time I see him regardless what you say.

Italy I am not mad at you, even if you were just being mean I wouldn't have gotten mad. I am just awesome like that.

Since when have you called West by Ludwig? The log ride was fun. I don't think West would like the ride, you can ask him though.

Mattie brought me to play golf it was boring. The course was pretty though. Mattie told me that there is mini golf which is more fun. You putt through obsticles. It is awesome.

The walmart list is fun, but try not to get caught doing anything.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Yeah Berlin would be pissed if you compared his cooking England's. No one can cook as bad as England.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

I did? VEE~! I'm so sorry! Well It's really not his fault! It's not like he did it on purpose! I'm sure he'll apologize the next time I see him! you don't need to hit him!

Yay! That's great that you're not mad at me! When I see you next I'm going to make you a big plate of pasta! And both Ludwig and I have decided to call each other by our human names! Isn't that cool!

That miniature golf sounds like fun! And I'll try not to get caught when I try the things on the list!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. So what do I do? He said that I would wake up with unexplainable minor injuries!

* * *

Have fun watching the video! My friend was the one who filmed it. I was the only female and cosplayer. Why don't they want to cosplay? T^T

REVIEW!


	322. Romano 44

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! …I don't need to hear it again. But why wouldn't Venice and Rome get along?

Don't own.

* * *

Apparently you told him that I wanted him to be my... M-my... F-first. And that's the problem, I don't know what I said or did! I got dragged around by Russia all day April Fool's apparently, so I'm kinda scared now.

Since when do you call him his human name? !

* * *

I did? Well I don't know what you mean by first, but I'm sorry I said it to Big Brother Spain! If you don't remember I can always ask Ludwig if he got any text from you! And maybe you could talk to Big Brother Spain! I'm sure he'll tell you!

OH! We decided to call each other by our human names from now on! Isn't that cool! And you didn't answer my question! Do you know how I can make up for being so mean to him? I feel really bad about it!

* * *

…just so you know technically I'm still a victim too. Even with Iggy doing that spell.

But HAHA! Romano got dragged around by Russia! XD sucks to be him! XD

REVIEW!


	323. AquaGrace 1

Here's a newcomer! **AquaGrace**! Grazie for the letter!

Don't own.

* * *

Ciao Italy! (You're sooo cute!)

Okay, how are you! I need some advice Fratello! I got this boyfriend and well he isn't the prettiest flower in the bunch if you know what I mean. And everyone is picking on me and my boyfriend is just too quiet and shy! I want him to speak to me more! Espically to help with the teasing! Please, Fratello! Aside from France you seem to know a lot about love!

Oh and speaking of love, how are you and Geramany! You two get along really well. Oh and what's your favourite colour and pet?

Grazie! AquaGrace

* * *

Ciao AquaGrace!

I'm great! Vee~ that's really mean of people to treat you like that! Um…maybe you could talk to your boyfriend first and tell that you want him to help you! If he's really cares about you I'm sure he'll help!

Oh, Ludwig and I are doing great! We just decided to call each other by our human names! And my favorite colors are green, white, and red! My favorite pet is either a kitty or a dog!

Hope to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah…color wise I just went with their flag because I figure they have to like the colors if they're on there.

REVIEW!


	324. Germany 84

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Of course you didn't hurt my feelings, I knew you weren't your usual self at the time so I wouldn't take anything you said to heart, and besides that I think I'm quite used to being called a 'potato bastard' by now.

If she didn't tie your hands why didn't you just untie yourself... or at least ungag yourself. Honestly, the knots weren't that difficult... well at least I've got you free now. A-as for our human names... I'm glad you're happy and I... I suppose I'm happy too... I suppose... yes. Yes this is probably what feeling happy is like, it's supposed to be a light feeling, ja?

Anyway, is the pasta done now?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! I'm glad I didn't hurt your feelings! I was really worried that I did that! You're the last person I want to hurt Ludwig! And I'll still try to get fratello to stop!

Sorry Ludwig! I guess I didn't think of that! And besides I like it when you save me! It makes me feel good! And I'm glad that you're happy too now! And si! It is supposed to be a light feeling!

* * *

True…why didn't he just untie himself?

REVIEW!


	325. Germany 85

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Er, so... er... well I'm glad you're happy and um...

Okay, France didn't just... jump out the window he... said some things before he left and... and may have taken my phone and... read some messages and... he... he seems to think you love me romantically! Heh heh, it's sort of weird right? I mean, you don't... well I guess you might but um... if you did... that wouldn't be so bad... I guess...

And um, just know that if you ever need to be saved I'll save you. But I still think you need to learn to tie your own shoelaces.

Oh, and the pasta is very good. I kind of feel bad texting while I'm eating it but I don't want to talk with my mouth full either.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Of course I'm happy! Especially when I'm with you Ludwig!

Wow, that really wasn't nice of Big Brother France to do that! Um, I guess it would be kind of weird but I really don't know!

Of course I'll remember that! And when you need me I'll come running to help! But can you teach me how to tie my shoelaces when we're done eating?

It's okay! You don't have to feel bad about texting me! This is really fun!

* * *

Yep Germany! You don't want to imitate America! It wouldn't help your image. XD

REVIEW!

…France gets in the way a lot doesn't he?


	326. Germany 86

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Er, so... er... well I'm glad you're happy and um...

Okay, France didn't just... jump out the window he... said some things before he left and... and may have taken my phone and... read some messages and... he... he seems to think you love me romantically! Heh heh, it's sort of weird right? I mean, you don't... well I guess you might but um... if you did... that wouldn't be so bad... I guess...

And um, just know that if you ever need to be saved I'll save you. But I still think you need to learn to tie your own shoelaces.

Oh, and the pasta is very good. I kind of feel bad texting while I'm eating it but I don't want to talk with my mouth full either.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Of course I'm happy! Especially when I'm with you Ludwig!

Wow, that really wasn't nice of Big Brother France to do that! Um, I guess it would be kind of weird but I really don't know!

Of course I'll remember that! And when you need me I'll come running to help! But can you teach me how to tie my shoelaces when we're done eating?

It's okay! You don't have to feel bad about texting me! This is really fun!

* * *

Yep Germany! You don't want to imitate America! It wouldn't help your image. XD

REVIEW!

…France gets in the way a lot doesn't he?


	327. Romano 45

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! OH! That makes sense! (don't know why I didn't see it before) so does that mean that Rome's a potty mouth and Venice is a clueless cheerful idiot?

Don't own.

* * *

Y-you must have told him while you were acting like me...

And just be your normal, annoying, clueless self.

* * *

HUH? OH! Tell Big Brother Spain I'm sorry! I must've really hurt his feelings!

OK! I will! But am I really clueless?

* * *

…yes, you are. But I still want to know what happened with Russia! Sounds interesting! XD

REVIEW!


	328. Romano 46

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

He actually didn't seem too bothered by it, oddly enough. I guess he's just used to my attitude...?

Yes. Yes you are. Oh, and if Russia comes looking for me, don't tell him where I am! Apparently we went to a movie or something... Ugh, I can't remember...

* * *

Maybe that's it! It could also because he's really nice! I bet you're really happy you're with him!

Well If Russia comes looking for you can't you just ask him what happen? I'm sure he'd know! And I'll try to work on being less clueless! And can you help me with Berlin! He's really mad at me right now and he said that I compared his cooking to England's!

* * *

Yep, Italy's going to fail if he tries! XD I give it a minute or less!

REVIEW!


	329. Canada 34

Here's **lindy12**! I did it at an amusement park when I was out with my dad. I had some little girl watch me! I guess I was entertainment! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I am positive about France. You can talk to him alone if you want I guess. I can't stop you.

I am holding Prussia's phone for him and only giving it to him when he needs to make calls or text someone. Yeah they encourage you to get the insurance because for most people they don't break their phone in the time the insurance lasts for so it is a waste of money. I think he would be more scared for his life if he breaks his phone before a month is up. I told him I would hit him with my hockey stick if he did.

Canada

P.S. I am pretty sure. He knows you couldn't control how you acted under Egland's curse. Have you figured out who he wanted to curse? I am positive he wasn't aiming for you or your brother.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Well I guess if you're sure! Weren't you raised by him? I hear England yelling at him about it!

Well that's nice of you to still let him use it! but why would they have get insurance if you're not going to use it at all? Isn't that kind of weird?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Oh! You're right! Grazie! I feel so much better now! And sorry, but I haven't! maybe someone could ask him!

* * *

HAHA! I ALWAYS think weird stuff! Where do you think the whole April Fool's Day fiasco? XD

Yep! That's what happened! XD the truth has come out!

REVIEW!


	330. Prussia 24

Here's **lindy12**! I know it's a good thing to do, I just have a phobia with needles. But free ice cream sounds good!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I am still going to hit England, I don't care if he apologizes next time you see him. He needs to learn not to try to curse people if he can't do it.

Your pasta is the best but it doesn't beat Mattie's pancakes they are the best I can't wait to see you to get the pasta. We should be headed back home in a couple more days we are in California now. I am actually getting bored on the roller coasters.

That is cool you and West decided that, you guys have known each other for a long time. It should of happened years ago. Kesesese It is only a matter of time before you two get together.

Bring West with you when go try the walmart list. He should be able to keep you from getting into too much trouble.

Prussia

P.S. Sleep with West he wouldn't let anyone get near you, even his son. He likes you too much.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

But what if he gets mad at you and switches your personality with Russia or Belarus or Charice? He can be really scary if he's mad!

Yay! But I don't mind if you like Canada's pancakes better! He is your boyfriend after all! And I'll let Ludwig know that you'll be coming back soon!

OK! I'll bring him! but are you sure that Ludwig would want to go? He doesn't like Walmart!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. but I do that already!

* * *

…I wonder what would happen if you acid washed peeps…I bet it would be really cool to watch...

Yeah, they're fun and nuts. I felt really sorry for the waitress. She had to deal with us and then probably had to deal with other people like us.

Nah, right now I'm just trying to make sure they can go this year. But I'm hoping I can go as Italy! XD and if my mom goes this year I hope that we can go shopping right after! I want to see how many people I freak out! But I'd like to that with Canada and Prussia, I'd bet the fangirls would go nuts!

REVIEW!


	331. Germany 87

Here's **JoyHeart!**

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Ja, France wasn't nice... not at all... he's kind of stupid to be honest with you. Anyway, I hope the shoe tying lesson helps. Just remember, I only taught you the easiest way I know how, a simply cross over knotfollowed by the 'bunny ear' method. It's not the most efficient way, but you should at least be able to do it now.

And um, I'm glad you were happy enough to hug me when you managed to do it on your own for the first time... ja... that was nice...

A-anyway, I think it might be about time for you to go home now Feliciano. Unless you wanted to stay the night, but there aren't any flights until mid afternoon tomorrow and if I drive fast you might be able to catch the red eye flight at midnight, whichever you prefer.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Huh? He's usually nice to me! Grazie for the lesson Ludwig! It'll really help!

YAY! I can hug you again if you want me too!

Huh? But I thought I was going to stay at your house tonight? And plus even though you said not to worry about it I still want to make up for how I acted! I remember bits and pieces right now!

* * *

"kind of stupid"? He's really stupid.

Yay! Hugs! XD

REVIEW!


	332. Germany 88

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Good, I certainly hope it will. And I... I wouldn't mind if you... hugged me again... Um, in fact you may feel free to, er, hug me whenever you wish. As long as we're alone, and I am not busy training or at the stove or something where distractions would be dangerous.

Ph right, we did decide that didn't we? I'm sorry I forgot. And you... you remember things? What sort of things do you remember then?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! And I'll be sure to hug you only when we're alone and you're not doing anything dangerous!

Um…well…I don't remember too much but I remember calling you names a lot. And I remember something that happened with a water faucet and you dragging me out of the bathroom because of it! Why do you want to know Ludwig? Does it mean something?

* * *

So how long is the 'don't hug me when I'm busy rule' going to last? XD

REVIEW!


	333. Charice 11

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! And HEY! STOP MESSING UP THAT BED BOXER! T^T I wasn't paying attention so she picked on me!

Don't own.

* * *

*Cute-Obsession Mode is now maxing itself...*

*shuts down all the lights, reties Italy, and drags him back up to the second floor*

* * *

VEE~! LUDWIG HELP! CHARICE IS ATTACKING ME AGAIN!

* * *

Short. But can't think of anything.

Charice is really creepy. And where's that brother of hers to stop her?

REVIEW!


	334. Germany 89

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Er, I don't think it really means anything, I'm just wondering if you, um, if you remembered the girl you thought was prettier than the flight attendant. She was a very good looking so I was just, er... you know what? It's all really not important at all! You should just forget about it.

A-anyway, I'm going to bed now! Just... call me if you need anything... ja...

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

OK! I'll tell you if I remember anything else! but it's really weird not to remember anything!

OK! Buona notte Ludwig!

* * *

And I am gonna go bed myself! Dogsrule out! XD

REVIEW!


	335. Germany 90

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano...

I couldn't help but notice when I got up this morning that you were in bed next to me without clothes. must you always do this to me...

Sincerely,

Ludwig

PS. I'm making waffles for when you come downstairs

* * *

I'm sorry Ludwig! I forgot to wear them last night! But I'll be sure to wear clothes next time!

Oh, and by the way Ludwig, when fratello was acting like me did you get any texts from him? He can't remember what happened either!

P.S. YAY! Do you think your dogs want some too? And I think I heard Charice outside!

* * *

I hope he got some texts from him. That would be hilarious to see! Talk about awkward! XD

REVIEW!


	336. Peru 9

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! …I just realized that I've never done an RP before (unless this counts). Can somebody explain what you do on those so I don't end up saying or doing something stupid.

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Nope, forget I said anything about right now. Instead I will say... someday. Yes, someday. ;)

Oh. Those kids. Well, I guess if it's just a dream...acknowledge them and see what happens!

I guess I'm okay with Walmart. Just not in Cusco. If it ever comes here I'm kicking it to Lima. Or, to be really annoying, I'll send it to Sao Paulo and let Brazil deal with it.

Incidentally, I just found out I'm older than Chile.

...

Oh. My. God.

Feeling kind of sick now,

Huayna Capac

P.S.: Nope, it's all good! Thanks for the offer! :)

P.P.S.: Apparently Chile DOESN'T have like 101 illegitimate kids hiding in my closet, but Bolivia's been secretly poking holes in his condoms. I...I should be worried, right? OAO

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

Huh? Someday? What do you mean?

I'll try to do that! But it's really scary!

Well, maybe Brazil would like it!

And that's cool that you're older that Chile! Maybe you can be his big brother instead!

I can get you some medicine!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. that's good! I was really worried that I called you something or insulted you!

P.P.S. Wow! That sounds like that would be a lot of kids! But I don't know if you should be worried or not!

* * *

Don't worry if you found out you're the older one Peru! Now you can boss him around and stuff! XD

Oh, and before I forget I left you a note at the bottom of my next Italy letter on your letter story about the forum.

REVIEW!


	337. Canada 35

Here's **lindy12**! I only did that once because my dad didn't know what DDR was so I wanted to show him. Usually what I do is just ride the rides.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Yes I was raised by France. That is how I know he will grope you. England also raised me after the seven years war.

I will end up giving Prussia his phone back when we get back to his house, I want to avoid him breaking it again before we get there. They insurance will probably come in handy when Gil gets his phone back. It would be weird not to use it, we paid for it.

We are headed to LAX to come home. I managed to catch the flu and Gil wants to take care of me. I feel horrible.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

I'm surprised I haven't heard someone saying you were acting like him! But that's great you don't cook like England! Your pancakes taste great!

OK! I'll tell Ludwig that you're coming! But that's really bad you got sick! I think that Ludwig has medicine and I can make some pasta for you!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

It's amazing that Canada turned out the way he did. I don't want to think about a Canada who's molesting people and almost murdering people with his cooking.

REVIEW!


	338. Prussia 25

Here's **lindy12**! Nice job beating that other school! And don't worry about the misspelling. Just say he was still hung-over. It's Prussia so that excuse works! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I am still going to hit him. If he switches my personality with someone I will just hit him again. He isn't that scary while mad.

Yup Mattie is an awesome boyfriend. You might want to warn West that Mattie has the flu and is staying with me until he is better.

I doubt West would want to go. If he knows what you are doing he might go just to be all protective and stuff. Walmart is only good to do crazy stuff with friends.

Prussia

P.S. Then you will be fine.

P.P.S. It is so gross Mattie just puked on me. Stupid airplane taking off.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Are you sure? What if you become really scary? Mine was only switched with fratello and I have a lot of people mad at me! And that wasn't even on purpose!

Ok! I'll warn him! so did you do that list with Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. OK!

P.P.S. Vee~ that's not good!

* * *

OK! Scary mental image time! Try to imagine Prussia acting like Russia or Belarus! Just don't do anything to me if you do.

I know how you feel with the acid. I saw this small blow torch that you're supposed to use to kill weeds but I'm not allowed to get it.

I don't know if she was used to it or not. She seemed really freaked out but wasn't trying to show it. and yeah, I hope they can go too. Hehe, or there's always China (my mom) or Chibitalia (boxer). XD

Yay! And if I get my cosplay outfit I'll show you! But who doesn't get scared by fangirls? I just know that I want to avoid glomping at all cost. I hate glomping. *shivers* I'm going to end up getting glomped aren't I? T^T

REVIEW!


	339. Rizal 3

Here's **Mitsuki Horemake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy Veneziano,

OK, that's good. Stay near Germany as much as you can. Charice is terrified of Germans, so if my fears are realized and she is in Cute-Obsession mode you got someone there to protect you.

Speaking of which...she hasn't done anything...that horrible to you, right? Tell me if she did. I'm on a plane ride and are heading towards your location. I'll find out where you are, don't worry. She'll be out of your hair if you wait just a little bit longer.

I'll be right there...so you might want to warn Germany.

Rizal(the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

*as you're reading this text, the strange sound of chains and the Jaws theme song play just outside your window*

* * *

Ciao Rizal!

Vee~! She came in and tied me up and gagged me twice! Why did she do that? She seemed so nice at first!

I'll be sure to warn Ludwig! And please hurry and come here soon! I think I hear something outside!

* * *

…Charice is now up there with Russia and Belarus on the scariness list. Poor Italy!

REVIEW!


	340. Germany 91

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Yes, be sure to...

And actually yes I did get a few, though most of them were mentioning that I should be careful with you and that Russia was being very nice that day. I was a little worried that he was with Russia... especially when Russia borrowed his phone to tell me that he finds me... cute...

Er, anyway, it was nothing too worrying apart from that.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

I will!

That's great that he was worried about you! Maybe that means that you two can be friends now! I don't know why Russia would say that you're cute, but it's true!

Vee~! Ludwig! I just got a text from Charice's brother Rizal and he said that she might come after me again! But she won't if I'm with you! Can I stay at your place until he comes and gets her?

* * *

Or maybe he was telling Germany to be careful because he had your personality at the time! XD

REVIEW!


	341. Oregon 3

Here's **phatcaliforniadreamin**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

No matter what I try, California just won't listen to me! I tell her to stop jumping on me, but she just giggles and says I need to 'not be so sensitive' and 'let go a bit for once'. I don't even understand what she means by that!

Sometimes she jumps into my bed naked while I'm asleep and squeezes up next to me. She finds it fun because she says I'm great to cuddle with, but I find it an invasion of my privacy...Do know any way to help?

Sincerely,

Oregon

P.S. California also likes taking my PJs off when she gets into my bed. Why she thinks it's a good idea..., I'll never know.

* * *

Ciao Oregon!

Vee~ I don't really know what she means either! But that's not nice of her to not listen to you!

Well…I'm not too sure what to tell you about her jumping in bed with you! But you could ask her to put clothes on! That's usually what Germany tells me to do!

Hope this helps!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. I wonder why she does that too!

* * *

Maybe he doesn't know how to stop somebody from jumping in bed because he does that himself! XD

REVIEW!


	342. Germany 92

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

Ja ja, you may stay until he comes. In fact, I'd like to meet this Charice person for myself and find out why she's tying you up only to run away.

And I don't know why Russia would say such a thing and... and it is not true! And I doubt we can be friends, myself and your bruder. He doesn't even remember being nice to me anyway, it would probably give him an aneurism if he found out he had.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! Grazie Ludwig! Charice is really starting to scare me! Her brother said it was something called Cute-Obsession mode! But I'm not too sure what that means!

But it is true that you're cute! Are sure about fratello? Maybe if I tell him then he'll know he can be friends with you! Did he say anything about wanting to be your friend then?

* * *

When is Italy going to realize that it doesn't count then? XD

But PLEASE tell me that Romano did said something like that! XD

REVIEW!


	343. Rizal 4

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Ah, Veneziano...

Looks like you just witnessed Cute-Obsession mode. Though I'm surprised...it's extrememly mild compared to the other times I've seen it. You're really lucky you haven't seen her hardcore in this. There's a reason why America let us go and why Canada never visits...

I'm landing in Russia, and the next flight's going to be in about an hour. Stay with Germany until then, OK?

Rizal (the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

*there are strange rattling sounds coming from the door and window*

* * *

VEE~! That was the mild version? She can be worst?

….um….wha-what happened the other times? *doesn't really want to hear the answer*

I'll be sure to stay with Ludwig! He'll protect me! But HURRY! I'm hearing more weird noises!

* * *

He got tied up and gagged and he's lucky? …I don't get it.

REVIEW!


	344. Romano 47

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**!

Don't own.

* * *

... No comment about that first thing.

Yeah, but I'm not only scared of him, but Belarus, too. She's crazy, dammit!

... Damn. Even I've never gone so far as to compare that German shit with England's crap.

* * *

Huh? But aren't you happy with Big Brother Spain?

Vee~ Charice is really scary too! She tied me up and gagged me twice! OH! And Ludwig said that he got some texts from you telling him to be careful with me! Isn't that cool!

Huh? You haven't? OH NO! what do I do fratello?

* * *

So what's Romano going to do now that he found out that HE was worried about Germany? XD

…I guess it means that England gets it even worst. -_-

REVIEW!


	345. Rizal 5

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! …I like lucky better…tell her to stay away from my boxer.

Don't own.

* * *

You really don't want to know, Veneziano. And I'm sparing you of that. My sister can be really nice, like you said before, but when ate hears something cute...she'll snap. Have you been crying about anything in the past couple of hours? That usually triggers it.

Anyway, the plane I'm in is just about to take off. I'll be there in a few hours.

Rizal (the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

P.S. I just got a text from Charice...that's odd. She's saying that the blond guy making waffles looks cute and is asking me if we can keep him.

...

Warn Germany. I think he's the next target...after she gets to you.

*the chain sounds start getting louder*

* * *

Huh? So she can be nice? Well…I was crying before because I thought Ludwig hated me after I acted like fratello! Is that was caused it?

PLEASE HURRY!

Feeling really scared,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! NOT LUDWIG TOO!

* * *

Try crying AND love confessions. Charice is a true fangirl isn't she? XD

REVIEW!


	346. Berlin 5

Here's **PelicansBA**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Oh! I'm sorry for threatening you and taking your stuff! I was going to torture you anyway, but I decided against it, the result of a vacation to Easter Island, I took pictures! Anyway, I was driving up to the house and this... female figure was circling the house. Do you know what that's about? If it comes in I have two guns and a Swiss Army Knife in my closet under the safe, grab them.

Stay safe,

Berlin

P.S If you find a large piece of plywood embedded into your back, know that I did not do it. Make notice that if pulled just the right way the "splinter" will slide out smoothly with no damage to internal organs (at least not the important ones) . This is just a precaution because I had...things set up that I may or may not have not have been canceled.

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

It's ok! I apologize for everything that I said to you too! I don't remember what happened but Ludwig told me that I acting like fratello because England cast a spell! Um…what exactly did I say to you? If I really hurt your feelings I can give you pasta to make you feel better! And I'd like to see your pictures if I can!

…a female figure?...VEE~! It's not Charice is it? Is she back?

Scared,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! That's scary!

* * *

Yay! Swiss Army knife! XD I have one of those! or I guess something like it.

What's up with that plywood though? Let's just hope that whatever he planned is cancelled.

REVIEW!


	347. Germany 93

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

I... I can't say I know either, but either way I will not let her tie you up and gag you again, so it's alright ja?

NO, I am not cute! Gott Feli... er, may I call you Feli? Anyway, yes he did mention something about being sorry for calling me a potato bastard and askeed if we could be friends, but I really don't think he's interested anymore.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! That's great you wouldn't let her do that! But her brother just said that she might be after you too! Please be careful Ludwig! I don't want anything to happen to you!

Of course you can call me Feli! I would really like it if you did! And see, he did want to be friends with you! I was really mean to Big Brother Spain then but I like him! I'm sure it's the same way with fratello too!

* * *

Yep! He's never going to get it! XD

But there's one thing I want to get out…HAHAHAHAHA! Romano apologized and asked to be Germany's friend! XD OK! I'm done now!

REVIEW!


	348. Romano 48

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! ...dang. Next time I do something like this I'm going to blame somebody that I DON'T write as. (that would probably be the smart thing to do. -_-;)

Don't own.

* * *

We're not together, dammit! But, I suppose I would be, i-if I was. WHICH I'M NOT!

WHAT? ! Sh-she did what? ! She didn't do anything else to you though, right? Right?

No. No it's not cool. In fact, I think I'm going to go kill England now, regardless of whether it was an accident or not!

And just explain the damn situation, jeez... It's not that difficult.

* * *

Huh? But I always thought that you were! After all isn't dating hanging out with someone you like? That's what you're always doing with Big Brother Spain!

She didn't do anything else yet! But her brother just told me that she might go after Germany too! What should we do fratello?

Why not? You also told him that you were sorry for calling him a potato bastard and that you wanted to be his friend! Doesn't that mean you want to be his friend now? And I'm sure that England will apologize to you! You don't need to kill him!

OK! I'll try to!

* * *

Yep! Adding fuel to the already blazing fire right there. Good-bye Iggy. It was nice knowing you. T^T

But it's cool to see Romano be so worried about his little brother! XD

REVIEW!


	349. Rizal 6

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake!** And I just got a fortune cookie, and I got insulted by it. AGAIN! Why do those things always insult me?

Don't own.

* * *

Italy...you're OK, right? Charice hasn't tried to do anything to you and Germany yet? Hope not. During her Cute-Obsession Mode, it's more than likely that she'll get over her German-phobia and attack Germany.

My flight got delayed, so it'll take a while for me to come pick her up. And if you have anyone else with you, you should make sure that they're protected as well.

I'll be there soon. Don't worry.

Rizal (the Capital City of Manila and the Inner Islands of the Republic of the Philippines)

*strange scuffling sounds can be heard from below*

* * *

Right now I am! And no! She hasn't yet! But please hurry! The weird noises are getting closer!

* * *

…not even Germany being German can help? Dang it Rizal! Hurry up and get there before something happens!

REVIEW!


	350. Romano 49

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Yeah…never heard that quote. I prefer: "it's all fun and games until the flying monkeys attack". But I do agree with you about Romano.

Don't own.

* * *

That's not all that dating is, Feli. When you date someone, you don't just hand out with them; you do couple shit. Like, dinner and a movie, or something else like that.

Ok, good, good... And you should hide someplace she won't find you. Go into my room and lock the door, and then go to the very back of my closet. There's going to be a hidden door there with a space for you to hide, alright? I'm coming over; DON'T come out until I say it's ok.

O_e That's it. After I'm through with brow bastard, he's gonna wish he was back at the Spanish Inquisition.

* * *

But isn't that still hanging out? Because you do those things with friends too!

But fratello! I'm not home right now! I'm at Ludwig's house!

Huh? But doesn't that mean you want to be his friend now? You said it yourself! And isn't the Spanish Inquisition something that Big Brother Spain did to England?

VEE~! FRATELLO! I can't find Ludwig at all! I think he got attacked!

* * *

It just keeps getting worst for Iggy doesn't it? T^T Is this payback for going on a rampage?

REVIEW!


	351. Germany 94

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Of course I wouldn't but... she might be after me? I don't see why I should be afraid of that... after all, she is only a girl isn't she? I can fight off a girl.

Sincerely,

Lud-

PS. Feliciano... I don't know where I am. I was knocked unconcious before I could send the last message and have just come to inside some sort of closed in room without windows and the door is locked from the outside. There's things in here but I'm not really sure... I'm very concerned. I don't expect you to find me, but I'll be banging on the door so you'll hear me if I'm in the house. If not, get help! I can't believe I've been captured in my own house, this is so humiliating...

* * *

Si! That's what her brother said! And Ludwig…

...

Ludwig…

….

LUDWIG!

P.S. YAY! You answered back! I was so worried about you! But I think I can hear you banging on the door! I'm coming!

* * *

…is anyone else thinking of HetaOni right now? Or is it just me?

REVIEW!


	352. Rizal 7

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Veneziano?

I just wanted to call you in case something happened. The flight's finally up and running, so I should be there in a few hours. Stay next to Germany if you can, and if not, hide. You can't fight her off. Cute-Obsession mode makes everything worse, I swear.

Tell me if anything happened. Don't panic, cause it's going to make it worse. You can even try calling for help. She's not smart enough to monitor that.

I'll be right there,

Rizal

*meanwhile, just outside the door*

HI, FELI-CHAN~!

* * *

IT JUST DID GET WORST! I THINK SHE GOT LUDWIG! HE'S LOCKED IN SOMEWHERE IN HIS HOUSE!

*hears her*

VEE~! LUDWIG WHERE ARE YOU?

* * *

Is there going to be a "marry me marry me marry me" soon? Cause I REALLY hope not.

REVIEW!


	353. Germany 95

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

I don't know where I am still, but I just tripped over something... clothlike. I don't know what it is exactly, but it is small and seems to have ruffles of some kind. I don't like it in here, it seems familiar and yet not... I'm still banging, have you tried the basement? East lives down there usually but it's still got a lot of storage rooms so I might be in one of them... I STILL don't know who could have done this and why, I just hope it's me you're hearing right now.

Do not do anything reckless and if you see movement get out and get help!

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Vee~ you tripped over something clothlike? Haha, from how it sounds it sound just like the dress I used to wear when I was with Mr. Austria! But there's no way you would have something like that!

And no! I haven't tried the basement yet! I'll come check now! But it's really scary up here right now! I keep thinking that Charice is going to show up!

* * *

Clothlike with ruffles? Please be Chibitalia's dress! XD

REVIEW!


	354. Romano 50

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! (ignoring that comment) yeah, I saw that sketch. and I wish that RomaHeta wasn't cancelled! it was awesome! but anyway how'd Romano convince Germany to start a letter story? XD

Don't own.

* * *

Sorta, but it's different. You... Do get what couples do, right? If you say no, I'm denouncing you as my brother.

And no, I don't! England's stupid spell was making me act weird! And yes, it is. That was back when Spain was... Not exactly sane.

FFFFF-! You've GOT to be kidding me! Dammit! Looks like I'm heading over there now... Driving? Much faster than a damn plane right now. Go find someplace she won't look. I'll be there soon.

* * *

I think I do! Don't they do what Big Brother France ia always trying to do with people?

But how is acting like me weird! And you were ready to be Ludwig's friend then! Why can't you try once now? Vee~ Big Brother Spain sounds like he was really scary!

Please hurry fratello! Charice is really scary!

* * *

Yep, Romano's driving will kill you just as soon as Italy's!

REVIEW!

…but I'm still going to find something to do though.


	355. Rizal 8

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Thank god you didn't hang up, Veneziano...

So she did get to Germany...I had a weird feeling that was going to happen, though I did wish her phobia would win out. Stay on the phone with me, OK? Don't make a sound. She's just searching for you...

*just outside*

FELI-CHAAAN~? Where are you, Feli-chan?

*sounds of footsteps*

Do you think it's safe to get out? If you leave, she'll rub off her obsession on Germany...you should look for him. Don't hang up the phone, all right?

Rizal

P.S. Can you tell me the city Germany lives in?

* * *

SI! She did! I think he's still somewhere in his house! He said he's in some sort of basement!

I-I'll be sur-sure to stay on the phone with you! And I'll go look for Ludwg! And Ludwig live in his capital city, Berlin! But HURRY! I still hear her!

* * *

..I'm sure this is HetaOni. Rather want it to be RomaHeta though.

REVIEW!


	356. Germany 96

Here's **JoyHeart**! And guess what! Germany now has : "Ja, Fine, I Suppose I'll Write Letters Too" after being asked to by Romano (Yuri n' Chuka)! And I'm…not going to point out the irony in that statement!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

I... I just found the lightswitch and I... you said a dress... when you were a child with Mr. Austria, ja? Uh, this isn't a dress it seems to be... it... it seems to be... b-bloomers... child bloomers... I'M NOT A PERVERT! I think someone gave them to me a long time ago or something, I just can't think of where and I... I just sort of... I sort of remember a g-girl and Austria was sort of there... I think... I-I don't know what's going on at all!

Hurry up and get me out of here! This room is full of things that I sort of remember but don't and I'm not entirely sure if I'm meant to recall these things.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Whoa! That's even more weird! That's what I gave to someone I cared about when they had to go away! I also gave them a push broom too so they can always remember me when they use it!

I'm coming! The sound of you banging on the door is getting louder!...that is you right Ludwig? Please tell me it is!

* * *

…things are getting really interesting now! XD but seriously was it 80 letters?

REVIEW!


	357. Peru 10

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Uh, quick question. Am I doing okay writing as Italy? I know I have tons of chapters right now, I'm just feeling a little self conscious.

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

Someday you will see the meaning of "someday". In the meantime, don't worry about it. Que sera sera...

It's okay, my brother once told me that courage is not being unafraid to do anything, but being afraid but doing it anyway. Ganbatte! :D

Dang, Brazil's already got a bunch at his place. By the way, I think Venezuela's just about pushed him to the breaking point with his pranks. If only Brazil had some nuclear bombs... then maybe the rest of us would get to see some spectacular fireworks.

...Chile's been reading over my shoulder and he just called me a sadistic little twerp.

I know I'm supposed to be older than him, but how am I supposed to be assertive when he's half a head taller than me? Damn it, how do I go about getting taller? T^T

Thanks for the offer,

Huayna Capac

P.S.: Being a good, um, BIG brother, I replaced the ones Sis wrecked. The cashier looked at me kind of funny when he saw what I was buying. =_=|||

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

OK! I won't worry about it until then!

That's a really cool thing for your brother to tell you! Does it help you a lot?

Well maybe someone could ask him to stop playing pranks! Then you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore!

Oh? He is? Tell him I said Ciao!

Well maybe you could try to be more assertive! Or you could find someone to teach you how! That really helps! A couple of days ago Ludwig taught me how to tie my shoelaces! And maybe you could try some exercises that make you taller! I think they have those somewhere!

You're welcome!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. that was really nice of you!

* * *

Did he buy them from Walmart? XD

REVIEW!


	358. Canada 36

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, I don't really go too much so I just ride the rides. What usually happens is that my dad will suggest going but we just end up going to a bookstore instead and I read manga and dog books while he watchs the people there.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

No one remembers me enough to tell me I am acting like him. I think America has teased me about being raised by France. I am so glad I don't cook like England too. Although I have some weird foods that I like to eat like poutine. French fries with gravy and cheese.

We are at Gil's house. I thought you would be here, why are there no lights on? I don't see anyone, we are going to Gils room. There is a pounding coming from down in the basement near his room. I would get up to check it out but I feel like crud. I don't feel like letting go of Gil either.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Vee~ that's not good! Maybe you should try to talk to people more! The French fries sound really weird! But what's poutine?

It's terrible Canada! This girl named Charice broke in twice and tied me up and gagged me! And now she went after Ludwig so I don't know where he's at!

Feeling scared,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yep, would be interesting! But scary as heck! I imagine that they're tons of characters like that. I know one fanfic I was reading where it was America who was raised by France instead of Canada.

Ugh, whenever we do things like that I always get told "it'll only be an hour" I never believe it. It usually ends up be 3 or 4.

REVIEW!


	359. Prussia 26

Here's **lindy12**! Yeah, mine pissed me off a lot too. But you should use that excuse! It's Prussia awesome! XD ( I hope I own that. I use it all the time.)

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

The Awesome me and Mattie are at home. We are hearing some pretty weird noises coming from down the hall in the storage room. Mattie refuses to let go of me and has fallen asleep, so I am stuck.

Like you said England wasn't trying to switch you and your brothers personalities. I am not scared if he can't even curse who he wants I should get off free. He might make a different country scarier though.

France, Spain, and the awesome me have attempted the list but we keep getting kicked out of walmart we are on number sixty three. That list is awesome. We have been kicked out of at least fifty different walmart's and have been banned for life from three of them.

The Awesome Prussia

P.S. Mattie won't let go so I can get the puke off of me. I hope I can shower soon.

P.P.S. The weird noses have died down I can't hear them anymore.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Vee~! Weird noises? IS IT CHARICE? IS SHE STILL HERE?

But that would just make it worst! I don't want to see Ludwig acting like Charice! Or see fratello act like Russia! Or see you act like Charice or Russia! That would be really scary! And what if he switched mine with someone again? I don't want to do anything else!

Wow! What did you do to get banned from those three Walmarts? They really must not have liked it!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. maybe you could try to move him! That's what Ludwig does to me!

P.P.S. huh? So does that mean Charice is gone? PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S GONE! AND THAT SHE WON'T COME BACK!

* * *

I think Charice is at the top of the list of people who scare him! XD but who wouldn't after being tied up and gagged twice.

Yeah, I can see how messed up everything can get if you switched EVERYONE'S personalities. XD I have no intention of actually doing it it's just fun to think about.

My con has anti-glomp rules too. My only problem is that the people I know think I'm an exception to them. So it's fun for them to threaten me with glomps. T^T

YEAH! GO DUCKS!

REVIEW!


	360. Canada 37

Here's** lindy12**! He likes to do that. I can't. I have to be up and moving around or doing something.

Don't own. Why am I still doing this? It's 300 something chapters. Everyone should KNOW that I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Hi Italy

I do talk to people, the conversation is normally forgotten by who I was talking to. The french fries are poutine. They are really good. I explained it cause I knew you would ask.

Thats scary. She has done that to me once. Her brother saved me pretty fast, so thats all she had time to do. I hope she doesn't find me and Gil. Germany has to be in the basement, he must be the pounding I heard, so come down here and look for him.

I am typing this half asleep so I will talk to you later.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

That's really sad! If you had more conversations with me I'm sure I wouldn't forget them! Vee~! That poutine does sound kind of weird!

Si! It is! Her brother called it cute-obsession mode! I don't really know what it means but it's dangerous!

Coming!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

The only thing with Hetalia getting on my nerves right now is the BAC~ON! But that's just my dad doing that. He said that he's changing the characters.

REVIEW!


	361. Prussia 27

Here's **lindy12**! Yep! Be sure to do that! XD but what to hear something really cool! Some kid from my area is going to be sending a peep into space! I hope they say more about soon! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

Yeah, some unawesome weird noises. They started again. I don't know who Charice is. She must not be that awesome. So there might be a random person wandering the house?

Fine I won't hit England just because I don't feel like having someone cursed again. There are too many unawesome people. It would be funny to see West acting like me though. He is so unawesome sometimes.

I only remember one, I was too drunk for the others. The list said go up to a random employee and say there is a code 53 in housewares. It ended up being a bomb threat notice. They weren't to happy with us after that. I think another one had something to do with France groping people while waiting for the awesome me and Spain to finish a prank. I think we tried to make a human tower in the third one and I hit my head making me forget about it.

The one and only awesome Prussia

P.S. Mattie is holding on too tightly, He might let go in a little bit. I don't think I would leave him anywhere alone with the risk of some unawesome person being in the house.

P.P.S. Is that you knocking on my bedroom door?

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Huh? There's more noises? It is her isn't it! She didn't leave! *crying* Last time she broke in she tied me up and gagged me! Twice!

That's great you won't hit England! I don't want anything to happen to someone I care about!

Vee~ that's not good! I hope you didn't get in too much trouble!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Don't leave him alone! She might get him!

P.P.S. N-NO! I-I'm not an-anywhere near there!

* * *

She is scary.

Well at least if my friends try to glomp me I can always take a leaf out of Italy's book and take off running in the opposite direction! Which is exactly what I'm planning on doing if they try.

REVIEW!


	362. Saudi Arabia 1

Here's **Neo-byzantium**!

Don't own.

* * *

Greetings,

This is Saudi Arabia otherwise known as the Austria of the Middle East (in terms of personality). Syria hasn't been able to send you a letter as of late due to the unrest in his territory at the moment. He told me to tell you hi and hoped that you were doing well.

Anyways, how are you? I've heard a great deal about you from America and England. It's good to talk to someone as culturally and religiously gifted as you, no wonder all the European nations wanted you under their rule, I know that I would have but Turkey barred my path... /grumbles/

/coughs/ On a different note, I heard about your boss is in trouble for having sex with an underage girl. Rest assured that though I'm disgusted with him for doing that, I don't think any less of you personally as you had nothing to do with it. I may be conservative in my beliefs but I know that you wouldn't do something like that.

By the way, I heard that France tried to molest your brother Romano. What's wrong with France? Is he out of his mind or something? At least Germany saved your brother in time. Be careful around France though, he gives me the creeps every time I talk to him so if he does anything to you, let me know and Syria, Iraq, Iran and I will straighten him out.

Finally, you should know that in the distant past when I was just a collection of nomadic tribes, I met your grandfather Roman Empire when he conquered the Holy Land. He was quite the warrior and said that he wished to bring the whole world under his rule. At the time, I regarded him as just another would be conqueror but looking back, it seems to me that he genuinely wanted to bring peace to the world but went about it the wrong way. He was a good man, no wonder you miss him...

Well, I gotta go now as an oil based kingdom doesn't run itself, I hope to hear from you soon.

Respectfully,

Saudi Arabia

* * *

Ciao Saudi Arabia!

Vee~ so you act like Mr. Austria? That's cool! Do you play the piano too? And it's okay with Syria! I can understand that he's busy! But if you get the chance tell him I said ciao!

I've been doing great so far! But there is this scary girl named Charice who keeps attacking me!

Si, he is! I still don't know why he did that! But that's great that you know that I wouldn't do something like that!

Si! Big Brother France did try too! But Ludwig broke his nose! I don't know why Big Brother France would do that though, he's usually so nice!

Oh, you met Grandpa Rome? I bet he would be really happy to hear you say that! And si! I do miss him!

Hope to hear from you soon too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I think everyone besides Italy KNOWS what's wrong with France. but haha! The "Austria of the Middle East"! XD

REVIEW!


	363. Romano 51

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Yeah, probably. But what does the somewhat nice mean exactly? XD

Don't own.

* * *

Yeah. Except they usually don't get arrested for it.

And it's weird because it's ME that's acting like you! We're NOTHING alike when it comes to most aspects of our personalities, thank God. Besides, I wasn't in my right mind when I said that shit! I mean, I went to see a movie and had lunch with RUSSIA of all people.

He wasn't that bad... He never hurt any of the people that lived with him. And he never got mad at me either. Actually, I don't think I've ever even seen him get angry...

I'm outside the house right now, and I'm coming in, alright? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you.

* * *

But is he gets arrested then shouldn't he know better now?

I guess it is really weird! I know I didn't like how I treated Ludwig! But hanging out with Russia sounds scary! And I guess you're right about Big Brother Spain! You were the one with him!

I'm in the basement! But be careful fratello! Charice is still in here somewhere and she might come after you!

* * *

Yep, I can believe that with Romano and Spain. But I'm still surprised that Romano hasn't congratulated Italy about calling Germany a potato bastard! XD

REVIEW!


	364. Rizal 9

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Hey, Veneziano...

My plane just landed down. I'll take a taxi ride down to Berlin and try to find you there. Countries are said to be mentally connected to each other so I should be able to find you. Charice didn't get to you, right?

And I can't help but overhear other voices. Are there other people in the house? Do they know about Charice? You better make sure of that.

OK, I'll go through the security as fast as I can. Hold on a little longer.

Rizal

*while that is happening...*

YAAAAAAY! I FOUND FELI-CHAN!

*strange scuffling noises can be heard a few walls away*

* * *

PLEASE HURRY HERE SOON! She didn't get me yet but can hear her getting closer!

Ludwig's here, but Charice got him! and also his big brother Prussia and Canada! And fratello said he's outside! She's not going to go after them too is she?

VEE~! HURRY! I JUST HEARD HER SAY SHE FOUND ME!

* * *

I'm going to have a dream about this tonight. I just know it. Stuff like that always happen.

REVIEW!


	365. Berlin 6

Here's **PelicansBA**! What kind of little things? Bubble wrap? I usually have a lot of fun with that stuff.

…not doing it.

* * *

Italy,

I'm glad we are on better terms now, but you should refrain from comparing my cooking to...England's. And that plywood thing went to England too, so no worries!

Berlin

*walks in to the house*

Onkel?

*back to texting*

Hey Italy, why is my Onkel covered in what I can only hope is artificial vomit? Where is that Clarice girl? I have a kitchen knife so I'm prepared for anything! Oh ja, where are you and Vati?

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

Si! I'm glad too! But I won't do it again! I only did it then because I was acting like fratello!

I don't know where Charice is! But don't let her get you! She's really scary! I'm in the basement looking for Ludwig! He said that's where he is!

* * *

Somehow I think he's going to make sure he NEVER does that again! XD

REVIEW!


	366. Germany 97

Here's **JoyHeart**! …dang. Who knew it was so hard to get those two paired.

…still not doing it.

* * *

Feli,

Well, considering I just heard you yelp in surprise, I'm assuming that it is you.

And that's... a bit weird because I see a stick in the corner and... it... it's a pushbroom and... and...

I feel a little lightheaded Feliciano, like there's something... I don't know I feel like I've forgotten something but I almost remember...

Just... hurry and get me alright?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! It is you!

I'll hurry up and get you out! It sounds like Charice has found me!

But…why would you have a push broom Ludwig? Well I guess you would use it to clean your house! Maybe once Charice is gone you can try to remember!

* * *

HA! A push broom is there! But is it THE push broom? XD

REVIEW!


	367. Germany 98

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Still not doing it.

* * *

Feli,

Thank you for getting me out of that room. Er, and I'm still holding the broom because I might be able to use it as a weapon against Charice! Now, just stay behind me, we'll check upstairs for her alright?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

You're welcome Ludwig!

But you know something weird! That broom looks just like the one I gave! But si! I'll stay right behind you! …you don't think she went after fratello, your brother, or Canada yet do you?

* * *

And now Germany is free! Yay!

REVIEW!


	368. Germany 99

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own. (I gave up)

* * *

Feli,

We can only hope that is the case.

And, er, a-about the broom. Er, you wouldn`t happen to remember the name of the person who gave it to you, do you?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Si! I really hope she doesn't go after the others! And Canada has the flu right now!

Of course I remember Ludwig! I never learned his human name, but his nation name is The Holy Roman Empire! But don't worry Ludwig! He was my first love but I love you more!

* * *

YEEESSSSS! THIS IS GETTING SO FREAKING AWESOME! XD

REVIEW!


	369. Germany 100 GerIta for the win! XD

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yeah, it's the 100th letter. SOMETHING had to have happened! And I would be very surprised if he wasn't blushing!

And **Gryphox**…yeah…I just got WAY too excited there for a second. ^_^;

Don't own. If I did I would have this happen in the series!

* * *

F-Feli,

Er, I... well after that confrontation with Charice your bruder took you home so quickly I... I didn't look at the text you sent until now and... and I thought... Holy Rome sounded familiar and... and I asked East about it in a text and... he told me that when he raised me as a child nation it was after I had been defeated in battle, and before I was defeated and lost my memories... th-that is, my name was the... Holy Roman Empire. So, er, I s-suppose I m-might've been the one that you... l-l-l-loved... then... er... well since I have have the pushbroom and... other item it makes sense and... and I suppose if I really try I can sort of remember sometimes a little girl in a green dress so... i-it might've been you...

A-and... and er... s-so what do you think about that?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Ludwig…you were…you were Holy Rome? Then that means that you didn't leave me! I was so worried about what had happened to you when you didn't come back! I always thought that you two looked similar…but I didn't want to bring it up because I was worried about hurting your feelings! And I was the little girl in the green dress! I didn't know that you thought I was a girl until I surprised Mr. Austria when my voice changed! When I found out I wanted to tell you the truth, but when I heard you were defeated I…It doesn't matter now! The important thing is that you're here Ludwig!

* * *

Yep, Italy's crying. But it's okay, they're happy tears!

But you know what they say! Go big or go home! We went big! How's that for letter 100? XD

REVIEW!


	370. Rizal 10

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! That's a really bad thing if she's scaring you too…

Don't own.

* * *

Veneziano, can you hear me?

There's been a car accident, so I'm heading to your house on foot. This is going to take a while, so I hope you can deal. And by the sound of things, you got Germany back. That's good. Tell him that hitting Charice is only going to make things worse.

And are there other people in this house again? Most likely she'll chase them down too...wait, did you just say that one of them was Canada...?

...

I'll be right there. STAT.

Rizal

*meanwhile...*

My senses are tingling...OOH, MAYBE IT'S MAPLE-KUN! YAAAYYYY HE'S HERE AGAIN!

* * *

Si! I can hear you!

Uh huh! I have Germany with me right now! We're trying to find Canada and Prussia! And I don't know where fratello is!

But what does it mean if Canada is here?

* * *

…wh-what's going to happen to Canada?

REVIEW!


	371. Germany 101

Here's **JoyHeart**! YEAH! Now all we need to do is help get another Italian and a certain Spaniard together!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano,

I-I'm sorry, I never meant to leave you... I don't think... I mean, I don't really remember much about being Holy Rome even now, but if I had remembered after my nationhood changed to Germany I'm sure I would have come back so... so I'm still sorry if I hurt you by not returning.

And y-yes, I'm still here, and I won't be leaving you again so... so you don't need to be upset or cry about anything anymore. J-ja. So, er, y-you say that you... that you... l-love me, ja? So d-do you know what sort of love it is now? I really... I really don't know much about it so I can't tell, and the book I used last time didn't really help much in the end so... so do you have any firmer idea?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Don't worry Ludwig! I know it's not your fault that happened! And that if you did remember you would have came right back to me then!

I know you won't leave me! And I'll never leave you either! Si! I think I do know what sort of love it is right now! It's the kind that's really hard to put into words, and where you always want to be with them and never want anything bad to happen! Where you would give your life up if they were in trouble! And Ludwig…I remember who I thought was cuter than the flight attendant! It was it another girl! It was you Ludwig!

* * *

GAH! XD THIS IS GETTING SO GOOD! But yes, Germany is too awkward and Italy is too naïve. Shame we can't do anything to help them, because I have plenty of ideas.

REVIEW!


	372. Rizal 11

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! Yeah, I know she is since I read your other stories. That's why I'm wondering where the heck this came from!

Don't own.

* * *

Let's just say that...it was the only documented time that Cute-Obsession Mode ever reached maximum levels. Hopefully, Canada had forgotten the whole incident...

Anyway, I think I'm lost...I might be on the other side of the city. Sorry, Veneziano. I'll be there soon.

*meanwhile*

Maple-kun~ Maple-kun~ do you remember me Maple-kun~?

*turns her head*

OH MY GOD IT'S FELI-CHAN AND DOITSU-KI!

* * *

VEE~! Um…since that was the only documented one…were there others?

Huh? Please hurry here as soon as you can! You can ask someone to show you!

HURRY! SHE SPOTTED US!

* * *

…he got lost. Why'd he get lost?

REVIEW!


	373. Germany 102

Here's **JoyHeart**! If I can guess how Romano would act I think he would drag him all the way to AMERICA. Or Canada, Mexico, or some place that's not anywhere near Europe! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Y-you do? Really? I-I think I... I think I feel the same way for you so... so I... I... love you... Feliciano.

Yes. Ja I... I said it. Alright so, so what happens now?

Sincerely,

Ludwig

* * *

Si! Of course I do! I love you too Ludwig!

…um, actually I really don't know! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before!

* * *

And there's the wrench in the situation. How much you want to bet that Germany's going to be hitting up a bookstore.

…the only thing that sucks right now is that I'm getting tired but I don't want to stop! T^T

REVIEW!


	374. Germany 103

Here's **JoyHeart**! YEAH it's that awesome…but then I'll get lectured about how I'm getting too addicted to it. Ah well.

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

I'm... very glad to hear that... more glad than I ever would have though actually...

But I suppose if neither of us know I'm going to have to go to the bookstore and see if they have anything on the subject, I er... may have unfortunately burned all the books I had on relationships after last valentines day by... accident. Ja, let's go with that.

Sincerely, um, should it be 'love' now? I-I don't know... I guess I'll try it to see how it feels...

L-love,

Ludwig

* * *

Yay! It made you glad!

Can I go to the book store with you? It sounds like it'll be something fun for us to do together! But that's really sad that your books accidently got burned! Did your big brother accidently do it when he drank too much?

I'll try it too!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

'accident' my butt. He should be glad that Italy that naïve to not realize that he just burned the things himself.

Yeah, I probably will make this the last one tonight. I still have stuff I have to do tomorrow. Dang. but I'm going to make sure I do more with this tomorrow! This is getting way to good to not do anything else!


	375. Peru 11

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Thanks! I needed to hear that.

Good luck with getting that forum set up! Just let us know when so we can create more chaos and randomness! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Italy,

Japan came over to my place today and taught me iaido. It's a very cool style of swordfighting but I cut my hand pretty badly and now I'm sitting here with the letter taped to my desk because I can't hold it down while I write. Oh, and Chile's lecturing me. Again.

I told him you said hi and he shot me a weird look. But don't feel bad, he can be kind of unfriendly at times. It's just the way he is so don't take it personally.

As for that saying he told me... I guess it helps. A little. But every time I think of it I remember his ugly face so that's why it doesn't help more.

But I LIKE fireworks!

I've decided to ask Argentina how to be assertive! She hangs out with Chile a lot (n-not that I'm jealous or anything) so she's bound to have a few tips for me! I hope.

Crap. Crap crap crap. Hand bleeding again. Must stop writing or blood will get on the paper. Talk to you later.

Huayna Capac

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

That was nice of him! I saw him practice it once! But that's really bad that your hand got cut!

It's ok! I don't feel bad! I'm already used to it!

That's great that saying helps you! I bet you'll always remember it!

Si! I like fireworks too! They're so pretty and fun to watch! I just don't like the fact that they're so loud!

That's great! I'm sure she'll help you! You are her brother after all!

Talk to you soon! And be sure to take care of your hand!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I figured it was Walmart. I bet he also bought tons of random stuff too! XD

And fireworks are awesome! Yay for fireworks! Except at 1:00 in the morning. Then I hate them.

REVIEW!


	376. Rizal 12

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

OK, I got directions. I'll be heading over there right now. In fact...is that your house up ahead? I really hope so. All the houses here look the same for some reason. Give me some signal that this is Germany's house.

*meanwhile*

FELI-CHAN FELI-CHAN FELI-CHAAAAAN~ aren't you just the cutest thing with Doitsu-ki~?

* * *

It's the one with the white flag in the window! Please hurry! She has us cornered!

* * *

That white flag is probably the best signal he could think of! Yay for Italy thinking! XD

REVIEW!


	377. Germany 104

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yeah…I am on everyday aren't I?...I need a real social life. T^T

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

O-of course you can come with me to the bookstore! And ja... my bruder burned them... that sounds plausible. How soon will you be at my house again? I'm not sure where your bruder dragged you off to after the Charice fiasco.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

Yay! I need to get a new pasta recipe book! My other one got too worn out for some reason! I'll be there in a couple of hours! First fratello took me to America but when he realized that Charice is on that side of the world too we went back home!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

I just realized that all it basically took to get those two together was Italy being Romano-fied for a day and a girl named Charice breaking in and locking Germany in his own basement. Who would've thought that would cause it! XD

REVIEW!


	378. Canada 38

Here's **lindy12**! Don't you hate it when that happens? With one class I had I always got paired with the people who can't get allow with anyone. My teacher always choose me for that group because I was the only one who didn't complain about it.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I think you will try your hardest not to forget. It might just happen though. Poutine is good especially after being out in the snow for hours snowboarding.

I know the dangers he explained them to me after she had tied me up.

I hope you find him soon.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Huh? Are you sure that would happen? It doesn't seem very likely!

Oh, so you know already? But that's not good she tied you up! She didn't get you yet did she?

I just did!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Poor Canada! He's always forgotten! and he's the guy where labs came from!

REVIEW!


	379. Prussia 28

Here's** lindy12**! It's still a cool thought though. I hope they do blow it up and put it on youtube or something!

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

She is unawesome. It is most likely her. Unless there is another psycho lose in the house.

If it happens again I will hit him. England better watch his cursing.

We didn't get into too much trouble. We have only been arrested a couple times.

Prussia

P.S. Mattie is gone! Have you seen him I just left him to go pee. I was only gone for a couple minutes. Gott what should I do. *runs into a wall* Help me find Mattie!

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Si! She's really scary! I hope it's not! Fratello just told me that he's here too, maybe it's him!

But wouldn't be better to make sure he doesn't curse someone again? But that's great that you didn't get in too much trouble!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. huh? He's gone! We'll come help you look! I just found Ludwig!

* * *

Yeah! Glomp him!

It would be nice if I didn't have to consider it at all, but I think that everyone in Hetalia would get glomped.

REVIEW!


	380. Romano 52

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! And we are closer to getting our forum! Yayness!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano, I can't find the basement... Wait, I hear something. That's you, right?

* * *

We'll come find you then! I'm with Ludwig right now! …is it two voices your hearing? If it is then it's us or Canada and Prussia! But please be careful fratello! I don't want Charice to get you!

* * *

Let's hope for his sake he IS hearing Italy and Germany. Because otherwise….

REVIEW!


	381. Canada 39

Here's **lindy12**! Actually with one of mine my teacher hated this one sub so much that he told us that if we got her again we could get up and leave. The final straw for him was that fact that she said I was talking in class and because my teacher knew that I never did he got mad.

Don't own.

* * *

Italy

Help. I am tied to a chair. My hands are tied behind my back. The only reason I am texting you is my phone can type from me talking. I can't tell where I am. I must be drugged because I keep passing out. Please help me!

Canada

P.S. I hear someone laughing.

* * *

VEE~! OK! We'll come get you! …but who do you hear laughing?

* * *

Short but Italy is very very panicked at the moment so what do you expect?

REVIEW!


	382. Prussia 29

Here's **lindy12**! Well, I'll let you know if I hear more about it.

Don't own.

* * *

ITALY

YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND MATTIE! HIM BEING KIDNAPPED WHILE SICK IS UNAWESOME.

I found a locked door. I can't break it down. You and West need to come help me. There is a weird noise coming from inside.

* * *

VEE~! We'll come now! Ludwig knows the way! …th-the weird noise is Can-Canada right?

* * *

NOOO! NOT DON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO CANADA! DX

REVIEW!


	383. Rizal 13

Here's **Mitsuki** **Horenake**! Yep! The chaos just keeps on going!

Don't own.

* * *

OK, I see the flag. I'll be right there. Don't do anything too stupid and DON'T LET HER TOUCH YOU.

*meanwhile*

This is so cool! First I have Doitsu-ki, then I have Maple-kun, then after you I'm going to get Lovi-chan and Gil-ki! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! Ooh~! I think I hear Lovi-chan now!

* * *

PLEASE HURRY! SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! SHE SAID THAT AFTER SHE GETS ME SHE'S GOING AFTER FRATELLO AND PRUSSIA! AND WHAT HAPPENS IF SHE TOUCHES US?

* * *

…Romano can run fast too right? I really hope he can.

REVIEW!


	384. Lizveth 1

Here's **FluxValentyne**!

Don't own.

* * *

Yey~ Feli-Kun!

Finally, I can communicate with you without Luddy getting his panties in a wad-!

Huhuhu~ We haven't gotten along since he took us over in WWII...

But we get along, don't we Italy?...Don't we...? *scary face

Also, you should come over sometime, I have lots of food and I would like you to try some-!

I am always alone so...I need someone to come over. Other than France...he just comes to visit my irritable sister Panya (Slovakia) who ends up hiding. SO- Come Over. Or i'll make you go to England's to eat his...food...or nuclear waste.

Huhu~

Lot's of Love and Kisses,

Lizveth Prochazka (Czech Republic)

* * *

C-Ciao Lizveth!

Uh…si! O-of course w-we get al-along! W-why wouldn't w-we?

I-I'll try to come over to your place! But I-I'm really really busy right n-now! So please don't make me eat England's cooking!

Please don't hurt me!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…I think that Italy has picked up a fangirl.

REVIEW!


	385. Romano 53

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Yeah, another one. T^T Just wait until Romano gets one. but don't blame me if he does right after this!

Don't own.

* * *

... Shit. I just heard a creepy little girl laugh. Tell me which part of the house you're in, dammit! I don't wanna be kidnapped, too!

* * *

VEE~! IT'S HER! We're in the kitchen right now! Hurry fratello her brother said she's after you too!

* * *

and it just keeps getting worst.

REVIEW!


	386. Rizal 14

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Well...if she touches you, that means that she's an armlength away from just destroying all the bones in your body and possibly give you brain damage. -Undocumented time. Don't ask-

*meanwhile*

LOVI-CHAAAAAN~! A WILD LOVI-CHAN APPEARED! CHARICE USES BAG!

*...*

I'm in the house now. Where are you?

* * *

VEEE~! WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN! HURRY! SHE'S USING POKEMON REFERENCES LIKE AMERICA DID! SHE'S TRYING TO GET FRATELLO!

* * *

Whatever possessed me to type that! XD

REVIEW!


	387. Berlin 7

Here's **PelicansBA**! Yay bubble wrap! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Italy,

I found the girl! I hit her with a bat. She's down but only for now. I also started walking down to the basement there is a dark haired man tied up in a chair. He keeps begging me to untie him , although I'm not sure I should. I always wanted a Canadian!

Berlin (Christof Bellischmidt)

* * *

Yay! Grazie Berlin! And that's great you found Canada! Prussia's really worried about him!...but why have you always wanted a Canadian?

* * *

Yep, he is weird! XD

REVIEW!


	388. Germany 105

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yep! Randomness is what makes life fun! XD and don't worry about Austria. I just keep wondering why everyone's stealing Germany's phone! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Alright, I'll be waiting then. Oh and Austria just showed up again, so he might be coming as well.

Love,

Ludwig

A FEW MINUTES LATER IN A MESSAGE ON THE SAME PHONE

Dear Italy,

I'm using Germany's phone. Do you have any idea why he would call me of all people to instruct him on dating advice? I would've thought you would have been a better option... he won't even tell me who he's trying to date this time, going on about how telling me might have jinxed the situation last time. Ridiculous of course, do you know what's going on?

Sincerely,

Austria

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

OK! I'll be there soon! But that's cool that Mr. Austria decided to visit you! And by the way Ludwig, do you know how I can get a restraining order?

Love,

Feliciano

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Si! I can tell you! Ludwig and I decided to date each other! Isn't that cool!

Hope this explain it!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Germany's phone is really popular isn't it? XD and typical Italy asking really random questions!

REVIEW!


	389. Lizveth 2

Here's **FluxValentyne**! Poor Italy then.

Don't own.

* * *

I am so happy you replied~

No one ever replies...hehe...hehe..he.

I am so glad to here you like me, we are friends? Huhu~ Of course we are!

Please try~ And, I was just playing with you. England got that restraining order...hmmm.

Huuuu~,

Lizveth Prochazka

* * *

U-Uh C-Ciao Lizveth!

I-I can't i-imagine why anyone wouldn't!

O-Of course I-I'll try! And I c-can't see why E-England would get a restraining or-order!

Please don't hurt me or tie me up!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

*raises hand* I think I know why he got it!

REVIEW!


	390. Germany 106

Here's **JoyHeart**! Makes sense. I would ask why Prussia would but that would be kind of pointless…

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

I wouldn't exactly call it cool but I suppose it's fine. Er, why do you need a restraining order? Is this about that Charice person?

And I also got your message to Austria, I wish he'd stop taking my phone when he can perfectly afford his own... well anyway, I suppose I might as well pass it along, he'll figure it out anyway when you get here.

Love,

Ludwig

A MINUTE LATER, SAME PHONE

Dear Italy,

Well, er, this is rather unexpected. Didn't you both try this last year and it didn't go that well? Germany was depressed for a long while after that, you aren't going to lead him on and drop him again are you? I would have thought I'd raised you better than that...

Sincerely,

Austria

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

Are sure about Mr. Austria? It sounds really nice of him to visit you! Nope! It isn't for Charice! There's this girl named Lizveth who's really scary! She said that if I didn't come visit her she'd make me eat England's food! And I'm worried she might try and break in and tie me up like Charice did!

Maybe you could buy him one for his birthday! Then he wouldn't have to use yours anymore!

Love,

Feliciano

Ciao Mr. Austria!

Oh, that! That was just a misunderstanding! We already cleared that up! I'm not going to lead him on or drop him! The only reason we had a problem then was because we didn't realize what the other one was saying!

Hope this clears things up!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And just for me to clear things up. The reason that Italy wants a restraining order because he's talked to Lucy and saw the stuff she did to try and get Japan, and then the stuff with Charice happened. So he's making sure that he has all bases covered!

REVIEW!


	391. Lizveth 3

Here's **FluxValentyne**! I've never really heard of it before. I usually just drown stuff in ranch dressing or ketchup.

Don't own.

* * *

Huuu~ Feli~~

Neither can I-! Every time I say "Hi" to America, he screams "POLTERGEIST" and runs...

I am not that pale...or scary...Don't you think?

I don't see why I would hurt you? But...ok-!

You should try pasta with jelly in it~! It's a popular dish in Czech Republic. Huhu~

Lot's of love, pain, and murder~,

Lizveth Prochazka (Czech Republic)

* * *

U-uh C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!

u-uh..well…uh…A-America likes to watch a lot of s-scary movies so may-maybe that's it!

Uh..w-well I've haven't seen you b-before so I don't r-really know, b-but I-I don't really th-think s-so!

I was…uh..j-just making a j-joke! Si! A j-joke!

I-I can t-try it s-sometime!

Feeling wary about the last two,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. uh..so-something's come up! So I-I can-can't come visit for a l-long time!

* * *

She's hasn't gone after America too has she? but... love, pain, and murder? O_O

REVIEW!


	392. Germany 107

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Well, I suppose it depends on how you look at it... anyway, I suppose I could instruct you on restraining orders when you arrive, what's taking so long anyway? You said you were almost here...

And I suppose that might work... ja, I'll give it a try.

A-and I'll pass on what you said to Austria, but I'm not giving him the phone this time so he'll have to reply to you in person when you get here.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

But Ludwig!

She really is scary! She said that England has a restraining order against her! And in her last letter to me she said with lots of love, pain, and murder!

Um…Actually I got lost again! I think I'm in another park!

OK! I'll wait to talk to him until I get there!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

It always comes back to a park doesn't it? XD

REVIEW!


	393. Berlin 8

Here's **PelicansBA**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Christ on crackers, I'm bored. What are you up to? Tell me why I had ro easedrop on you and Vati's converstation to find out you two were dating? Why didn't you just come and tell me? Nevertheless, I'm happy for you. And boooooooored as hell- Frick, the girl is awake! It can't be killed!

Bitchmutherfu-

Berlin

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

I'm sorry about that! I thought Ludwig would tell you! But that's great you're happy for us!

VEE~! SHE'S AWAKE AGAIN?

Doesn't want to be tied up again,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

I just have one question, why am I the one with all the fangirls? Is it because this is Italy or something?

REVIEW!


	394. Germany 108

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Ja, we will get you a restraining order then.

How... how do you always get lost like this? You're almost as bad as Austria! I'll come out with Wurst and see if he can track you down, okay?

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

YAY! Grazie Ludwig! She also said that she's been watching me sleep! So I hope she doesn't try anything!

I'm sorry Ludwig! But maybe we can play on the swings again! It was so much fun last time! And maybe Wurst would like to try too!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

*facepalm* how can a dog play on swings? But YAY! Wurst the boxer is back! XD

REVIEW!


	395. Lizveth 4

Here's **FluxValentyne**! …I'm…not too sure I like hearing that…

Don't own.

* * *

Hmmm~

True, but I still think America had something against me...

Well, you will see me soon so~

I am not that scary...

Huhuhuhu~ Good joke then. Hehe...hehe...he...hhehe.

You should try it~ Yay!

Always watching you sleep,

Lizveth Prochazka (Czech Republic)

* * *

U-uh C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!

Wh-whatever you s-say! B-but I re-really can't imagine why!

I-I don't really k-know if I'll b-be able to see y-you! I'm r-really really busy ri-right now!

Uh…g-grazie! I'm g-glad that you liked it!

Feeling scared,

Italy Veneizano

* * *

Uh…what's she going to do when she finds out that Italy's trying to get a restraining order against her?...not too sure if I WANT to know…

REVIEW!


	396. Rizal 15

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! OH GOOD! I was getting really worried for a second there!

Don't own.

* * *

*sounds of Charice fighting Berlin echo through the hallways*

There you are, Veneziano. You're not hurt, right? That's good. Oh great...someone's fighting Charice. This isn't good. Hold on...

*comes in and whacks Charice over the head so hard you hear bones crack*

*ties her up with chains and comes back to Italy*

Hopefully, this helps with the Cute-Obsession mode. She's able to bend metal in this mode, so I should be going now. It's nice meeting you, Veneziano.

Rizal

PS- I got the chains from the chains that tied up Canada.

* * *

I'm not hurt! But grazie for taking care of her for us! It's nice meeting you too!...is she really able to bend metal when she's like that?

* * *

And the Charice arc hopefully comes to a close and she acts normal!

REVIEW!


	397. Germany 109

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Ja, we are definitely getting you a restraining order. And if I see her again I will heavily reconsider my vow never to punch a woman.

Wurst isn't going to go on a swing, but ja, I suppose pushing you wouldn't be a problem. I still can't seem to find you though, you seem to be in a different park from last time and Wurst isn't picking up your scent anywhere yet. You're absolutely sure you're in the right country, ja?

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Grazie Ludwig! I didn't realize that writing letters to people could be so dangerous!

But why wouldn't Wurst get to play on the swing? Wouldn't he like it? Si! I'm sure I am! If it helps I'm standing near this really pretty fountain! Do you want me to send you a picture of it?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

YES! Get him the restraining order! But he's still lost. Meh, what do you expect?

REVIEW!


	398. Germany 110

Here's **JoyHeart**! I'm still doing the same thing that gets me in trouble! ( you'd think I would learn by now. Good thing it's Friday.)

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Ja, I wouldn't have thought so either...

Well, it's hard to sit on a swing when you're a dog, the seat isn't really wide enough, plus he could get motion sickness. And ja, a photo might help.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

Si, I know! Should I be more careful then?

Oh, I guess that makes sense! He just looked so sad the last time so I thought that he'd like to try too! And I'm sending the photo now!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

He's a boxer! He's upset that he's not getting all the attention! XD

REVIEW!


	399. Germany 111

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Ja, I know that park, I'll be there shortly.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

YAY! I was really worried that I was some place you didn't know! But I'll be here waiting!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

GREAT! Which park is it? Cause I have no clue!

REVIEW!


	400. Charice 12

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli-chan?

Rizal told me everything that happened. DID I HURT YOU, FELI-CHAN? OMG I'M SO SORRY! When I'm in Cute-Obsession Mode, I usually don't remember what happens (a horrible side effect)! DID I HURT YOU BABY? OMG I'M SO SORRY!

*starts sobbing rapidly*

A bowl of Filipino food for penance,

Charice

PS- I think I hurt Maple-kun as well...OMG DID I? NUUUUUU HOW MANY PEOPLE DID I HURT? *sob*

* * *

Uh, Ciao Charice!

I'm okay! It was kind of scary and you did tie me up and gag me twice, but I'm ok! I know how you feel about not remembering it! On April Fool's Day I acted just like fratello and didn't remember it afterwards! Don't feel bad!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. um..well you attack Ludwig and tried to attack fratello! But don't worry! It looks like you're back to normal now!

* * *

YAY! It is back to normal! XD

REVIEW!


	401. Germany 112

Here's **JoyHeart**! Because you're supposed to be the smart one! I'm the spacey one! ^_^

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Well I'm glad I managed to find you er, a-and I appreciated the, uh, the fact you jumped at me and hugged me around the neck when you saw me but uh, I think you might've accidently knocked over a child in the sandbox you jumped over. That's why I had us leave so fast, his mother was heading our way...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

I'm sorry! I didn't see him there!

So are we going back to your house? Or are we going to get pasta? Do you want to?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

ITALY GLOMP! GERMANY RECIEVES 10 POINTS OF HAPPINESS! (aw come on! You know he does!) XD

REVIEW!


	402. Charice 13

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! YEAH! GOOD FOR YOU! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Wait...Ludwig? Y-you mean...Germany...?

*screams bloody murder*

HOW IN THE WORLD DID I ATTACK HIM HE'S A GERMAN THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE HE'S SIX FEET TALL I'M ONLY FIVE SOMETHING HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE HOW DID THAT WORK OH MY GOD I ATTACKED A GERMAN AND NOW HE'S GOING TO DECLARE WAR ON ME AND TRY TO INVADE RIZAL'S VITAL REGIONS OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE GOES AFTER MINE NOOOOOO I DON'T WANT MY VITAL REGIONS INVADED ANYMORE AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH NUUUUUU

*going back to Rizal*

...I think she overheated (otaku reference. She's human, relax).

* * *

Vee~! It's okay Charice! Please calm down! Ludwig wouldn't invade yours or your brother's vital regions! I can make you pasta if you want me too!

* * *

Yep, that's a phobia alright.

REVIEW!


	403. Germany 113

Here's **JoyHeart**! And I'm not too sure if I'll be able to be on too much today or tomorrow since I'll actually be busy for once! YAY! (but I still need to get out more. T^T)

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

We can go out for pasta if you want, but seeing as last time you broke into the kitchen and cooked the food anyway we'd be better off just going home to eat.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

Yay! I guess we can just go back to your house! That man was really scary! And maybe I can try to make a pasta that your dogs can eat too!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

He's still hung up on that too, isn't he! XD he just don't want the puppies to miss out on the goodness that is PAS~TA! XD

REVIEW!


	404. Peru 12

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! Great, so you torture me by not telling me what it is! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

My hand is much better today, thanks. I think Chile is secretly squeamish, because he keeps wincing every time he sees it. It's fun creeping him out. :D

He's also afraid of snakes. I think he got bitten once when he was young and never quite recovered, physically or mentally. It's probably why he's so retarded. But don't tell him I said that.

See? You like fireworks too. Which is why I think Brazil should buy himself some nuclear weapons from America or Saudi Arabia or someone and bomb a hole in Venezuela's vital regions. Never mind all the diplomatic problems that would cause, I think we as nation-people deserve a break from time to time. Don't you agree?

I sent Argentina a letter and am still waiting for the reply. Apparently she's busy practising football.

Talk to you later,

Huayna Capac

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

That's great your hand's doing better! But I understand how he feels! I don't like see blood either! And I think that snakes are scary too!

Uh, I was talking about actual fireworks! Nuclear weapons sound really dangerous! And I don't think Venezuela would like if Brazil did that to his vital regions! But I do think that people deserve a break! Right now Ludwig's trying to help me get a restraining order for a girl named Lizveth!

Si! I think she is busy! But at least football's a lot of fun! Do you play it a lot too?

Talk to you later!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Wow, that's a great way to think. Forget the diplomatic stuff! Just go after those vital regions! XD

REVIEW!


	405. Charice 14

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! Yeah, that is bad for him! and especially since the GerIta already happened! XD

Don't own.

* * *

*sniff*

...food might help...it'll distract me from Germany. I-I don't even know why I'm scared of him. I'm fine with Ivan, so it can't be height issues...

Yaaay~ make the best pasta that you can make, kay Feli-chan?

* * *

Ok! I'll be sure to make the best I can! But maybe you're scared of him because he's so burly? That could be the reason!...but why aren't you scared of Russia?

* * *

Scared of Germany but not Russia…I don't get it.

REVIEW!


	406. Canada 40

Here's** lindy12**! I can't stand bad subs. They mostly can do what they want and you can't do anything about it.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I am so glad Rizal showed up when he did. Charice is scary. Berlin is kinda scary too, he wouldn't untie me.

I am finally over the flu, so I am going to go snowboarding. Gil bought me a new pair of googles. I need to try them out.

Gil can't snowboard at all so he is staying at his house. I gave him a new videogame that America told me about, Portal 2, it hasn't been released yet.

Canda

P.S. I am sending you some tic tacs.

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Si! She was really scary! And Berlin too! He got really mad at me when I compared his cooking to England's when I was acting like fratello! But he's not mad anymore so that's good!

That's great you're over the flu! And I hope you have fun snowboarding!

OK! I'll tell Ludwig!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Grazie!

* * *

Tic tacs are made in Canada? Why doesn't he tell people that! Everybody knows what tic tacs are!

Sucks that you had to have an idiot help you, but that's great the ducks made it in!

REVIEW!


	407. Prussia 30

Here's **lindy12**! Usually it coca cola for me! XD but if it's diet how is it keeping you up? I thought it didn't have caffeine in it.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

I found Mattie a bit to late, he was already rescued.

The noise ended up being a red squirrel that got into the house. I was nowhere near where Mattie was being held. I am glad it wasn't a polecat. I don't want to stink.

Mattie is being unawesome and not letting me go snowboarding with him. He got me an awesome game to keep me busy and told me to go hang out with Spain and France.

I need some help though, I want to get another dog, what type should I get? Mattie has been rooting for a black lab, but I want a siberian huskie.

The awesome Prussia

P.S. Don't tell West I'm getting another dog or I will tie you up for Charice.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

That's great he was resuced! Rizal already told me!

And I'm glad it was just a squirrel! They're really cute! But I'm glad it wasn't polecat! I don't think that Ludwig would like the smell in the house!

Well, I was playing with Wurst a lot so maybe you could get a boxer too! They're really nice! And I saw that China had a pug before and it was really cute!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! PLEASE DON'T!

* * *

Gee, that's a really nice thing to say Prussia! XD but get the boxer dang it! it's your brother's dog after all!

REVIEW!


	408. Berlin 9

Here's **PelicansBA**! And I'm finally back on! Stupid thing didn't let me log in at all! But glad it made you happy! And that we finally got it established! DANG THAT TOOK A LONG TIME!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Urgh. That Clarice girl can pack a punch. I think she needs to go see a neurologist about that whole "Cute-Obession mode" thing. I'm glad her bruder came in and took her away, I didn't think I could take anymore.

Berlin

P.S Do you think I'm scary? Apparently Canada thinks I'm scary.

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

Si! She really can! But maybe it would help her if she did! And I'm glad her brother came and got her too!

Italy Veneziano

P.S. not all the time! But maybe he was worried because you didn't want to untie him!

* * *

Berlin, you ARE scary! Remember 'the you'll find something missing because you said my cooking was like England's"?

REVIEW!


	409. Grandpa Rome 1

Here's **PelicansBA**! As Grandpa Rome!...he'd he learn how to text?

And **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**, I was just able to today. And sure! You can send in a letter as California!

Don't own.

* * *

Felicano!

Ciao! It's your Grandpa Rome! How are you? It has been a longtime, hasn't it? I heard that you are in a relationship with that German fellow, Lud-something. I think it's wonderful! Everyone's gay once in a while- well, not me but it's still great.

With many great wishes,

Grandpa Rome

* * *

Ciao Grandpa Rome!

It's so nice to be able to talk to you again! I missed you a lot! I've been doing great! It makes me really happy that you don't mind me being with Ludwig! I hope you're doing well too!

Hope to talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Still wondering how that guy learned how to text.

REVIEW!


	410. Romano 54

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Joy. You better watch it too. Fangirls just LOVE tsundere too.

Don't own.

* * *

Oh crap, she spotted m

* * *

VEE~! FRATELLO ARE YOU Ok? PLEASE ANSWER!

* * *

How can he answer if he's in trouble?

REVIEW!


	411. Rizal 16

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

Don't own.

* * *

*Rizal goes next to Italy*

Um...have you ever heard of the phrase Yandere? That's what we categorize Russia in. And Cute-Obsession mode is scarier than dere Russia. She's never around fo Yan Russia, so that's why she's not scared of him-

WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, RIZAL? !

*sounds of Rizal being launched in the air can be heard right after*

Don't worry. He'll be back :D

* * *

Um… I hear Japan mention it before, but he never explained it! but it sounds like it really scary!

* * *

I've heard of it! creepy.

REVIEW!


	412. Germany 114

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Er, well I'm not sure about the dogs... but seeing as we're almost home, are we eating before or after we go to the bookstore? Seeing as it could close soon, we should probably go there first, ja? Also, er, I think people are staring because you keep holding my hand and... it's not that I don't like it it's just sort of embarrassing...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

But I'm sure they'll like it! OK! We can go to the bookstore first since I still need that new pasta book! But how is it embarrassing?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

YAY bookstore! That means manga! XD

REVIEW!


	413. Peru 13

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! It's okay if you can't tell me. Just let me see it when it's done! XD

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

It got infected. My hand, I mean. I'm lying in bed with a fever and trying my hardest to write with my good hand. So I apologize for my horrendous writing in advance.

I got taken to Argentina's house! Yay! (insert a multitude of hearts here.) Other Sis is convinced that Chile can't properly take care of me, so she took custody of me for the time being. I feel a lot better already. *blushes*

And by the way, I'm older than HER too! Ahahahahahaha! But it kind of makes me feel like a pervy old man =_=

Who's Lizveth? She sounds dangerous. I'm glad I don't have any rabid fangirls...

I play football when I'm not trying to get away from my annoying brothers. Which takes up 80 percent of my time. The remaining 20 is divided evenly between eating, napping, taking care of Capac, and beating the crap out of antiquated old farts like France who keep using my Spanish name. Oh yeah, and football.

Oops, here comes France. Gotta go watch Other Sis rip his head off now :D

Signed,

Huayna Capac

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

VEE~! That's not good! Shouldn't you be trying to sleep?

But that's great that you happy right now!

Lizveth said that she's Czech Republic and si! She is really dangerous! She said that she watching me when I sleep and if I don't come visit her she'll make me eat England's food!

That's great that you play football! Maybe we could try to play together sometime!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Haha! Multitude of hearts! XD

REVIEW!


	414. Lizveth 5

Here's **FluxValentyne**! I feel bad for them too. But doesn't that just make it worst if she's not trying?

Don't own.

* * *

You won't see me?

That makes me sad...

Fine. I will just invite Russia over...or mess with France...

You will still write to me...?

You Better

Deep Depression,

Lizveth Prochazka (Czech Republic)

* * *

Uh…C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!

Uh, si! I don't th-think I'll be able to! I'm ver-very busy right now! I do-don't kn-know when I-I'll get some fr-free time!

O-of course I'll st-still write to y-you! W-why wouldn't I-I?

Still feeling wary,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Just curious, is Russia scared of her too?

REVIEW!


	415. California 1

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**! …I don't mind cats but where's all the dog people?

Don't own.

* * *

Hello North Italy!  
Or Feliciano, if you prefer~  
You can`t see me right now but i`m waving!...and getting odd looks so i`ll stop now..  
Anyways~ How are you? Do you have a favorite food? Besides pasta! I`m curious, is one of my brothers or sisters writing to you also?  
Oh! Can you tell Germany i said hi? He`s avoiding me after april fools...i..kinda..yeah..  
Do you ever just wander with out knowing where you`re going? I do! When i get to intersections i spin around three times and point in a random direction! I found this cute clock store! There were so many~ One was even as a hat! And an Egg!  
Ah! I wrote more then i ment to, sorry!  
Signed,  
Cassandara `Cali` Jones  
The Golden State, California  
Ps. Do not call me Cassandara, or i`ll come after you with my pick-axes! Call me california or Cali! Or Cal, i don`t mind them~

* * *

Ciao Cali!

I don't mind either actually! You can call me whichever one you want!

I can wave to you too if you want! I've been doing great! My favorite food other than pasta? Well I really like pizza too! And gelato! And si! A couple of them have been writing to me! The latest one was Oregon asking how to get you to stop jumping on her!

I'll tell Ludwig that you said ciao! But what happened on April Fool's Day?

OH! I've done that too! Lately when I do that I always end up in a park!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. VEE~! O-Ok! I'll make sure I don't!

* * *

HA! I did it too! (way too many times) but that's usually how we find the stuff we're shopping for!

REVIEW!


	416. California 2

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear North Italy,  
Hi...again! People call you Italy right? But does anyone just call you North? Ooh, i Don`t eat pizza that much, but when i do i really like it! What kind of toppings do you put on yours? I like mine with Sasuage..did i spell that right?..and peparoni! Or just cheese!  
What? Oregon wants me to stop jumping on her? But she is adorable! I love my sister! Her and Kansas are my favorite siblings! Ahh *flails arms* Not that i don`t love my other ones! They are the ones i talk to most!  
Umm...april fools...was just crazy...i messed with so many people~ And i sorta pranked Germany on acidental Perposeness! I mean i was thinking about getting him too, but i didn`t mean to when it did happen! You know? It concerned paint, eggs, and various other things...  
Bye!  
Signed,  
California!

* * *

Ciao Cali!

Si! They do! No, no one really does call me that! I usually put the same kind of toppings on mine! Or I'll get all three with extra cheese! But I really don't understand some of the topping that America eats!

Si! That's what Oregon said! She also wants to know why you keep jumping in to her bed naked while she's trying to sleep! But that's great that you love your siblings so much!

OH! I didn't know that you pranked Ludwig on April Fool's Day! Actually I don't really remember what happened then because England cast a spell and made me fratello switch personalities for the day!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Yeah, for the pizza I just used the toppings I like. And the personality switch on April Fool's Day did happen! XD It's starts on 280 and goes to 296 but only on Germany's, Prussia's, and Berlin's letters! Was so much fun! XD

REVIEW!


	417. California 3

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**! And I'm finally back on! Yay! I couldn't log in at all!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear North Italy,  
Can i be the first to call you North?  
Ahh~ Then i don`t think i was supposed to tell you bout it then! Quick! Forget about what i said concerning April Fools! What is your favorite holiday? I love Halloween! The dressing up and trick or treating is so much fun! Oh, and when i convince my family to go with me! One time Arizona was a Mummy and Alaska a Ghost! Arizona kept tripping over his wrappings and no body could see Alaska! What`s your favorite costume? Ever got a group to go as the same thing? or related to?  
Do you enjoy being a Nation? Was easier under Austria?  
Oh...Oregon! Well, France told me if you really like someone then you`d end up naked in bed with them, so~  
Dad is making me go to school! Did you ever go to school? Did any of the Nations go? If so did you guys have you own special school?  
Signed,  
California

* * *

Ciao Cali!

You can do that! I don't mind!

Well I like Christmas best! But I don't really have a favorite costume or went with a group!

Si! I usually do! And it was a lot of work when I was under Mr. Austria! I still don't know why he didn't serve pasta!

Oh, Big Brother France told you that? Both Ludwig and fratello said I'm not allowed to talk to him or go to his house! And no, I've never been to school! I can't really remember any of the other nations going either!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Of course they have a school! It's the World W Academy! XD

REVIEW!


	418. Berlin 10

Here's **PelicansBA**! Oh…I just thought since Gilbird learned how why not Rome. But…yeah…don't ask him that. For one thing he won't get what you're talking about and for another is that you'll be in trouble when you have to explain it.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Ja, ja. Munich (my sister) says that I'm scary sometimes too! She said it's probably a side-effect from my medication... Anyhoozle, I found this awesome device called the Pasta Boat. You put in the kind of pasta you buy from the store, you put it in the device, put in some water and mircowave it! Then...BOOM! Well not "boom" but perfect Pasta comes out EVERYTIME! Thought you might want to know about it, I'll get you one if you're interested.

Berlin

P.S Czech Republic scares me! She hates when I call her Czechers, but it's fun to make her mad...Then again it's all fun and games until someone gets horribily disfigured... Gott, I need a restraining order.

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

Um…side effect?

OH! I heard about that device! America showed me a commercial of it! Grazie if you can get one for me! I want to see how well it works!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Wow! Ludwig was just talking about how he's going to help me get one!

* * *

Side-effect from medication. Don't you hate it when that happens?

REVIEW!


	419. Romano 55

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! …I was only warning you that it could happen. I mean you do have Charice on yours now. But technically Lovi is the one who would have the fangirls. You're just the one who has to deal with them! ^_^ Does that make you feel better?

Don't own.

* * *

(Automated text)

We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try again at a later time. Thank you.

* * *

VEE~ OH NO! FRATELLO! ARE YOU OKAY?

* * *

Well there goes that phone. Didn't he just buy it?

REVIEW!


	420. Rizal 17

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**!

And **Team Rebel**, yeah! You can do it! Just let me know when it's up so I can send in a letter as Italy!...and just make sure beware of fangirls…

Don't own.

* * *

*Rizal climbs back into the conversation*

Hey, Veneziano. I couldn't help but notice that your brother was tied up on your bed back at your house. He kept insisting he was fine, so I left him there. By the way Charice, you left your book there.

*pulls out a book whose title oddly says "How to Ship Italians Correctly"*

Did she hurt you yet, Vene-

*at that moment, Charice is huggling you to the point of bone breakage*

* * *

Oh, I'll go ask Ludwig to help me untie him!

And no. Not….OWWWW! LUDWIG! HELP!

* * *

O_O ….point of bone breakage….

REVIEW!


	421. Germany 115

Here's **JoyHeart**!

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

It just... is a little... er... you know what? Never mind. It... probably doesn't matter.

Anyway, I can't see you anywhere in here, I'm done in the section with relationship information, I saw Austria in the music books getting angry about simplified versions of his classics and rock music pieces, but you weren't in the cook book section or... or well anywhere. Where are you this time? Why are you so easy to lose track of?

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

Huh? never mind what? What doesn't matter?

OH! I'm at the florist next door looking at the pretty flowers! You want me to buy you some Ludwig? But how am I easy to lost track of?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

If you're that worried about losing him you could always put a tracker on him! XD

REVIEW!


	422. Peru 14

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And the forum (I think it's going to be Vee, I Got Tomato Stains on The Cartas) is going to be up and working soon! I think they're doing maintenance. -_- buts when it's up I get be a moderator along with Yuri n' Chuka! Yay! I happy now!

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

I don't know what strange medicine Other Sis made me eat but I'm feeling really sleepy right now. She says it's called Tylenol and she got it from... Walmart. Well, well. So we meet again.

Oh. Her. The one beside Slovakia who always reminds me of Luna Lovegood/Belarus/Japan's crazy otaku neighbour. She scares me too! DX

It's okay, if you put anesthetic in your mouth beforehand you won't feel a thing. Good luck staying away from her! As Japan says, ganbatte!

Yes, that sounds like a plan! When I get better we can play football together. But don't invite Other Sis or Brazil or they'll CRUSH us.

What's this weird dizzy feeling? Oh gosh I hate Tylenol. And Walmart.

Going to sleep now,

Peru (because I'm so pissed at Walmart I don't feel like writing my human name)

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

I heard of that before! Fratello always says that he needs it!

She scares you too? She said that England has a restraining order against her! But who is Luna Lovegood?

I'll try to! Ludwig already said that he'd help me get a restraining order! I really hope I can get one! She said that she's been watching me when I'm sleeping!

Yay! I bet we'll have a lot of fun! Is it okay if I ask Ludwig if he wants to play?

Buona notte!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

He really has a thing against Walmart doesn't he? XD

REVIEW!


	423. Canada 41

Here's **lindy12**! There's a new Pirates of the Caribbean movie?...I have got to start paying more attention to stuff! But yeah, they should just outlaw bad subs or something.

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

I don't think anyone likes their food compared to England's. Prussia said he would try to keep his nephew away from me.

Snowboarding is great. I am staying up in a cabin it is nice and quiet. Gil has started begging me to let him come so I can hang out with his awesomeness. I convinced him to go bug his friends, he is probably getting drunk right now.

I might head back to Gil's house in a week or so. It might not even be that long, I miss him a lot.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

I know! I'm still not sure why I said that! Even if I was acting like fratello! But that's great that Prussia will help you with that!

It sounds like it's fun! But I don't think that Ludwig would be happy that he's drunk again!

OK! Hopefully I'll be able to talk to you then! And we could try to play paintball!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

…It's on the label. Yep! I'm feeling really stupid right now.

But good luck at work!

REVIEW!


	424. Prussia 31

Here's **lindy12**! Oh…well I guess I wouldn't know that since I never drink anything diet.

Don't own.

* * *

Yo Italy

West wouldn't want a polecat hanging around his house. That's a great idea for a prank. Now I just need to find a polecat. Do you know where I could get one? Mattie would know but he is ignoring me. You might want to avoid West's house for a while. I think I found a place that rescues polecats I just need to steal one unless you can find me one legally. It is going to be awesome!

I was out for a walk earlier and found a puppy. It was so unawesome. It was freezing cold and is so little. I being the awesome person I am brought it home and am keeping it. I think it might be some kind of mix. It has a vet appointment tomorrow.

The awesome one

P.S. I guess I won't give you to Charice. West hasn't found the new addition to our household yet.

P.P.S. I found a polecat and put it in the house and am headed to Antonio's house. Then I am going to Mattie's house. I am glad he gave me a key.

* * *

Ciao Prussia!

Si! I agree! But are you sure he would like that prank though? Well, I don't really know where you would find one! Is there anyone else you could ask? Huh? But I'm at his house right now!

Vee~! That so mean to do to him! but I bet he's really cute! When we come back can I meet him?

Italy Veneziano

P.S. YAY! GRAZIE! She's really scary!

P.P.S. VEE~!

* * *

Uh..how about Fritz because of Prussia's boss?

T^T I want someone to write in as mine! But I'm too paranoid to say which one it is!

REVIEW!


	425. Lizveth 6

Here's **FluxValetyne**! As Italy's stalker! …so you're saying it's possible?

Don't own.

* * *

That makes me sad...eh..hehe..he

Sometimes, when I am sad, I like to attack people with spoons...

hehehe~.

Ok~ You write to me, I love you long time-.

Strangely Enthusiastic,

Lizveth Prochazka

* * *

U-uh C-Ciao Liz-Lizveth!

A-attack people with sp-spoon?

O-Of course I-I'll write t-to you! B-But uh ho-how can you l-love me when yo-you've never even me-met me?

Feeling very wary now,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

It just keeps getting worst doesn't it? Just glad she hasn't found out about that restraining order yet. I don't want to see how that letter's going it be!

REVIEW!


	426. Germany 116

Here's **JoyHeart!**

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

Well it would probably help if you told me before you left to go somewhere... er, y-you don't need to buy me flowers unless you really want to.

Oh, Austria wants to go to the music store up the road to see if they have better music he could experiment with on his piano at home, so we'll probably go there next and then home.

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

OK! I'll be sure to tell you next time! And of course I want to buy you flowers! Is there any certain one you want? They have all different kinds here!

Ok! I've never been to a music store before! Is it fun?

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

And when Germany gets back to his house he's going to find a nasty surprise (aka a skunk) that was left there by his brother! But don't blame Italy! He's been threatened not to tell.

REVIEW!


	427. Charice 15

Here's **Mitsuki Horenake**! And I was finally able get on! I have no clue how I got so swamped with homework. It was only ONE day! So how'd it happen?

Don't own.

* * *

Eh?

*looks at you*

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*lets go before mother-huggling you*

Noooooo I'm so sorry Feli-chan...are you OK Feli-chan I didn't hurt you too much oh my baby I'm so sorry please don't hate me and tell Germany so that he gets mad at me and invades my vital regions please be OK Feli-chan talk to me now are you OK Feli-chan tell me you're all right Feli-chan

*mumbles more words underneath her breath*

* * *

*trying to catch his breath* Vee~ I think I'm okay now!

* * *

Short. But how much can you say when you're breathless?

REVIEW!


	428. California 4

Here's **Kitty-Kat's Meow O.o**! still swamped but I needs a break. And I'll probably only be able how two letters today since all this crap is due tomorrow…have I mention how much I HATE homework?

Don't own.

* * *

Dear North(Yay!),  
Do you still go out on halloween or would you consider yourself too old to?  
Oh! How many countries do you know? Do you have a favorite painting or book?  
What`s it like being only half of a nation? Have you ever made a tub of pasta? What`s the longest noodle you`ve ever ate? How long was it?  
You can make white flag, right? Do you ever just make different flags? Like a mini italian flag?  
Do you know the Waka Laka? My people listen to such weird things~ If you couldn`t eat pasta or pizza for a year, what would you do?  
Signed,  
California  
Till next time! Bye!

* * *

Ciao Cali!

Vee~ that's a lot of questions! Well I would like to but Ludwig doesn't let me because he says I'm too old to!

Well there are a lot of countries I know! But I usually just see a lot of them at meetings! Well I really don't have a favorite painting or book! OH! I just remember that I need to go ask Big Brother France to return my paintings! Grazie for reminding me!

Well it's really not too bad! But I don't think that fratello like it because our boss usually just talks to me! No, I have made a tub of pasta before, but it does sound like fun! And I don't know how long it was! I don't keep track when I eat it!

Si! I can make a white flag! I can teach you if you want me to! And I have made other flags! I made a mini flag as a gift for Ludwig before!

Um, no! I haven't hear it before! Is it good? Um…I really don't want to think about that!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

What's the problem with Waka Laka? That's what I'm listening to right now.

REVIEW!


	429. Oregon 4

Guess who finally was able to get on and update! (never mind, don't answer that. It's a really stupid comment) but here's **phatcaliforniadreamin**! Haha! I just realize that you have California in your username but you write as Oregon! XD (should of seen it sooner)

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy!

I still don't understand why Cali keeps jumping into my bed...

Recently, she taught me this great new game called dart-painting, where you get a big bunch of balloons filled with different-colored paint, staple them to this HUGE canvas, and try to pop them using darts...Would you like me to teach it to you and Romano?

See you soon,

Oregon

PS For some reason, Dad likes calling me Oreo... It's a little embarrassing, but everyone keeps saying it's cute...

* * *

Ciao Oregon!

Well I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her about it!

That sounds really cool! Si! I would like it if you could teach us! Maybe if you can to my house I could give you a tour too!

Hope to see you soon too!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Si! It does sound cute!

* * *

Dart-painting does sound like fun!

REVIEW!


	430. Stripes 1

Here's **Stripes93**!

Don't own.

* * *

Ciao Italia!

I think you are adorable but you need to open your eyes more. Anyways, I have a two quick quesitons. What do you like on your pasta? And do you like chicken alfredo(with pasta of course)? I love pasta and since you do too I'll send you!

Hearts, love, hugs, and kiss

Stripes

* * *

Ciao Stripes!

Well, I like a lot different things on my pasta! But usually when I'm with fratello we have something that mostly tomatoes! And si! I do like chicken alfredo! I'd love it if you sent some to me! If you want I can send some to you too!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

You know I just realize that I barely know all the stuff they put on pasta…I need to go to Olive Garden. I bet that would help and for the fun of it I can go PAS~TA while I'm there!

REVIEW!


	431. Romano 56

Here's **Yuri n' Chuka**! Just be glad that the other fangirl's not after Lovi too!

Don't own.

* * *

Feliciano, next time some crazy girl decides to stalk you, I'm NOT helping. She tried to mail me to her house. Her FUCKING HOUSE. What the hell? ! Really, just... just WHAT is wrong with her! Ugh, now I've got rope burn on my wrists and ankles and it hurts like you wouldn't believe...

* * *

I'm sorry fratello! I think that Ludwig has some ice you can use in his freezer! You could try and get a restraining order! Ludwig's helping me get one for this really scary girl named Lizveth! She said that she's been watching me when I sleep!

* * *

You know, I would ask how she tried to mail him but I really don't think that I want to know…yeah, I don't.

REVIEW!


	432. Indonesia 1

Here's **APH-Indonesia**!

Don't own.

* * *

Halo Italy,

How are you? I hope you and your brother are doing well. Poor big brother Japan, disaster, after disaster after disaster...I can't help but think Russia may have cursed him again or something? I hope not...

I have been so busy trying to plea with ASEAN to help him, that I barely have time for my own letters.

But anyway, I'd love to visit one day, as long as you don't get distracted... I heard from big brother how you love act...but I assure him there must be more than that

Please stay in good health,

Indonesia

* * *

Ciao Indoesia!

I've been doing good! I feel really sorry for Japan too! Fratello and I are sending a care package to him! and si! I really hope that Russia hasn't cursed him! that would be really scary!

Oh, you're writing letters too? I'll try and send one to you soon!

I'd love it if you could visit too! There's tons of places I can show you! But what do you mean by getting distracted?

Hope you stay in good health too!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

And Italy'll try and send a letter as soon as I get caught up with everything!

REVIEW!


	433. Mexico 1

Here's **TheShadowInTheNight**! As Mexico!

Don't own.

* * *

Hello Italia,

I wanted to say hello because I never talk to you.

I would its just some SELF-PROCLAIMED-HERO keeps bugging me.

How are you anyway?

With kindness,

Daniella (Mexico)

PS how are Germany and Spain? Neither of them visit anymore.

* * *

Ciao Daniella!

Well at least we can talk to each other now! But when you say hero do you mean America?

I've doing great! Well except that I got tied up twice by this girl Charice and I have to get a restraining order because of this really scary girl named Lizveth!

With kindness back!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. That's sad that they don't visit you anymore! I don't know about Big Brother Spain, but I can ask Ludwig if he can visit you!

* * *

Yeah, can't think of anything to say.

REVIEW!


	434. Peru 15

Here's **Lili and RayRay**! And I'm just going to use that first letter you put since it's already being mentioned on your letter story. If you want the other one I can change it. But what's IB? ^_^;

Don't own.

* * *

Hola Senor Feliciano,

I woke up at 2 in the morning. And couldn't get back to sleep. I hate Tylenol. And Walmart.

Where the restraining order fails, the shotgun prevails. Trust me. It's what I use against Spain when he goes all pedo on me.

Luna Lovegood is a scary ditzy girl from Harry Potter. Just ask England~

Sure! I've always wanted to meet Senor Germany in person! He seems nice. Not like Prussia. Prussia is weird...

Don't tell him I said this, but his five meters look more like five CENTImeters.

Signed,

Huayna Capac

P.S.: What is this? There's a Hetalia fan coming to my place to desecrate my beloved Macchu Picchu? SACRILEGE! Where's my shotgun...?

* * *

Ciao Huayna!

That's not good! But isn't Tylenol supposed to help you sleep?

Don't worry! Ludwig already said that he would protect me from her! OK! I'll ask England about her!

He is really nice! He's always there for me and a couple of days ago he taught me how to tie my shoelaces! And ok! I won't tell Prussia!

Talk to you soon!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. WOW! They can be really scary sometimes!

* * *

..Anybody else think it's weird when we talk about ourselves like this? But I know that I probably would end up scaring Italy! XD

REVIEW!


	435. Berlin 11

Here's **PelicansBA**! Mine doesn't. he hate technology, and that's also the reason why I can't take my kindle over to read when I visit. But yeah, I know what a Socialist is. Thankfully I'm not AS obvious as Italy.

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Italy,

Yeah, a S-I-D-E E-F-F-E-C-T! From my medication, I have Spilt-Personality disorder I think, from being split up. ANd then there's that whole Socialist phase. Hey are you still upset about the whole "minor injuries" thing? I wasn't going to KILL you. I was just going to gradually mutilate you and you would eventually die from your own wounds. :D See? No harm done!

I got the Pasta Boat!,

Berlin

P.S. There is this strange creature roaming through the halls. It is black and white and has a long tail. And very sharp teeth. ;( I'm bleeding on my phone, talk to you later.

P.P.S Just occured to me that there is a polecat in my house and I should probably get tested for rabies...

* * *

Ciao Berlin!

Vee~ that sounds like a really scary side effect! Um…but I-I don't think I like the mutilate part…

YAY!,

Italy Veneziano

P.S. Prussia said he put it in there as a prank! He told me I wasn't allowed to tell Ludwig or he tie me up and give me to Charice! So can you tell him?

P.P.S. VEE~ THAT'S NOT GOOD!

* * *

"I was just going to gradually mutilate you and you would eventually die from your own wounds" gee, I bet that make him feel a whole lot better…

REVIEW!


	436. Slovakia 1

Here's **PelicansBA**! As Slovakia!

Don't own.

* * *

Dear Ita-chan,

Hey Cutie! ;) It's me Slovakia, but you can call me Lavra. It is my name! I heard Lizeth is stalk-I mean, befriending you. :D So...are you guys besties? If so...I fear for you.

Good Luck,

Lavra Prochazka

* * *

Ciao Lavra!

Si, that's what she said she's doing! I don't really know if we are! I just hope that Ludwig can help me get that restraining order as soon as possible!

Grazie!,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Just say like it is! It's stalking!

REVIEW!


	437. Canada 42

Here's **lindy12**! The latest thing I just watched is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! So I'm very happy right now! ^_^

Oh and **Team Rebel**, it's okay that you're busy! I'm swamped with stuff too. Just let me know when that story's up! It sounds like fun!

Don't own.

* * *

Hi Italy

Berlin is actually a good cook. He has cooked for me a few times. Gil is good about helping me with things like that.

Snowboarding is a lot of fun. Today I saw this dog who could snowboard. I want a dog like that. Gil will be fine I don't think he will get in as much trouble as last time. At least I hope he won't.

Yes we need to play paintball again. I will try to keep Gil from sending you anything since your brother takes them from you.

Canada

* * *

Ciao Canada!

Oh, well maybe I'll try it sometime!

I heard about that too! But it was a skateboard instead! I'd love to watch him! ok, if anything happens I'll tell Ludwig!

That's good! Then I don't have to worry about fratello getting it!

Italy Veneziano

* * *

Oh, good. Sucks with that bruise. I'm always getting made fun of for being accident prone, and it doesn't help that I cut myself on the plastic blinds before.

REVIEW!


	438. Germany 117

Here's **JoyHeart**! Yep! It's a skunk! So what's Germany going to do to Prussia? XD

Don't own.

* * *

Feli,

I'm not sure if it's fun... Austria seems to like them. And, er, well I kind of like blue cornflowers... they're also my national flower so... ja...

Love,

Ludwig

* * *

Ciao Ludwig!

OK! I'll get those for you! I know they're your national flower I was just wondering if you wanted something different! Um…are there any other places you want to go to? I'm sure we can find a lot of fun stuff to do together right now!

Love,

Feliciano

* * *

And right now Italy's trying to keep Germany from going back home and running into the skunk! XD

REVIEW!


	439. REALLY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Well, no Italy this time, but this is really important.

Since this thing is getting so huge but I don't want to stop yet I decided to have a part two! So any letters after the Germany before this are there. Hopefully we can make the next one just as big as this!

See you all in "Vee I get to write letters too, parte seconda!" ! Dogsrule out! XD

( = ヮ = )৩


End file.
